Stchorlei
by Meeria
Summary: Une prophétie annonce qu'il apportera la victoire au camp qu'il choisira, Harry a été enlevé très jeune par un des assassins Stchorlei et est élevé comme l'un d'eux. Plus tard, il réapparait comme un diplômé de Stchorlei
1. Chapter 1

Salut, c'est ma première traduction donc soyez indulgents, je vais publier cette fict une fois par semaine, je vous mets les deux premiers chapitres ensemble pour que vous ayez envie de venir lire et la première review avec une adresse e-mail aura en exclu le troisième chapitre (je viens de finir de le traduire)

Voilà, à part ça, rien est à moi, les persos sont à JK Rowling, et l'histoire est à Amshul, seule la traduction est à moi. Sur ce bonne lecture.

Chapitre 1 : Prologue

Celui qui décidera de l'issue de la guerre approche… il naîtra de ceux qui ont par trois fois défié le Seigneur des Ténèbres, il naîtra lorsque mourra le septième mois… il aura les yeux verts et possèdera le pouvoir de décider de l'issue de la guerre… il choisira entre l'Ombre et la Lumière et ses ennemis mourront…

Le Quartier Général des Stchorlei se situait au centre d'une montagne. Façonné comme une fourmilière, il était constitué de longs corridors sinueux, encadrés de salles de cours habituellement fermées et de chambres individuelles.

Seule l'élite pouvait espérer rejoindre Stchorlei. Il s'était passé des centaines d'années depuis qu'un étranger l'avait intégré, car c'était la coutume que les Maîtres prennent des Apprenties, et que ces Apprenties deviennent Maîtres et répétaient le cycle quand les Maîtres mouraient.

Stchorlei fut fondé avec la fortune d'un multimillionnaire qui était l'oncle d'un de ses Fondateurs, l'argent n'était donc absolument pas un problème. Quand de l'argent était gagné, la moitié allait au compte 3 à Gringotts pour empêcher une trop forte diminution des réserves d'argent. Et Stchorlei n'avait aucun problème pour en gagner. Leur savoir-faire était réputé et ils avaient beaucoup de demandes.

Stchorlei entraînait des assassins.

Habituellement, les Maîtres des Stchorlei prenaient leurs propres enfants ou adoptaient de jeunes orphelins pour en faire leurs Apprentis. Ils commençaient leur formation à l'âge de trois ou quatre ans, à quinze ans ils passaient leur diplôme pour prendre le titre officiel de Stchorlei et effectuaient des missions. Si les apprentis échouaient à leur diplôme ou rataient leur formation ce qui était rare, ils recevaient un sortilège de mémoire et étaient renvoyés dans le monde moldu.

Il y avait quatre rangs d'assassins Stchorlei : le Grand Conseil, les Maîtres, les Assassins et les Apprentis. C'était généralement les Assassins qui effectuaient les missions extérieures, et ils devenaient Maître quand ils se retiraient et formaient les plus jeunes. Le Grand Conseil était composé des Stchorlei les plus expérimentés, ils pouvaient être Assassins ou Maîtres mais ne pouvaient plus effectuer de missions ou former des Apprenties.

C'est pourquoi le Maître Reuel fut un cas particulier.

En 1985, après une visite à un ami vivant dans le Surrey, il revint au Quartier Général avec un petit garçon sal et mal habillé d'environ quatre ans.

« Explique-moi pourquoi, Reuel. » demanda Tanaga, un autre membre du Conseil. Elle avait des cheveux bruns bien coiffés et des yeux bleus sévères sur un visage pale. Elle ne paraissait pas très forte ou rapide. C'est une erreur de croire cela. Elle était capable de battre chaque Stchorlei dans un duel ou un combat, même si elle approchait les soixante-dix ans. La longévité des sorciers y était pour quelque chose. « Tu sais parfaitement que tu as trop de responsabilités pour entraîner un garçon. Et un chétif en plus. »

Reuel la regarda gêné.

« Il est frêle c'est vrai » admit-il « Mais, Tanaga, as-tu regardé ses réserves magiques ? »

Tanaga regarda par-dessus l'épaule de Reuel pour jeter un coup d'œil au garçon, endormi dans un coin. « elles sont…assez fortes » admit-elle.

Ranos, un autre membre du conseil, approuva d'un signe de tête.

« Tu le sous-estimes, Tanaga » dit-il « Il est fort, un sorcier de niveau treize, je pense ».

« Treize et demi » dit Valéria, qui aimait être précise. « Et doué en Magie de l'Esprit, si je ne me trompe pas. Tanaga, je pense que Reuel a eu raison de l'amener ici. Même si- » Valéria regarda Reuel. « Même si tu l'as kidnappé à sa famille sorcière ? »

« Pas du tout » dit Reuel. « Je passais devant une maison pendant que je me rendais chez Sam- vous savez que je cherche toujours après des bons talents, et j'ai trouvé celui-là habillé de chiffons retirant de mauvaises herbes. J'ai alors posé quelques questions, et j'ai découvert que c'était un orphelin placé chez des personnes qui le détestent, pauvre gosse. J'ai questionné sa propre tante et elle m'a dit que c'était un mauvais gamin. Pour autant que je sache, c'est un bon garçon un peu timide. »

« Maltraité, tu penses ? » demanda Ranos.

« Pas vraiment. » dit Reuel. « Mais je suis sûr qu'il n'aurait pas grandi heureux avec eux. Leur influence bloquait réellement sa magie. Vous avez pu le voir. C'est comme un espace vide dans son centre magique- je l'ai enlevé bien sur mais j'en sais assez pour savoir que c'est à cause d'eux et de ce qu'ils lui ont fat. »

« Donc tu as pensé bien faire en le ramenant ici. » affirma Valéria. « Vas-le le confier à Kalsib ou Galahad pour l'entraîner ? »

« Je le formerai moi-même. » décida Reuel. « Il a un bon potentiel mais il y a encore beaucoup de travail. »

« C'est d'accord » acquiesça John, qui n'avait rien dit jusque-là. « Bon, entraîne le bien, Reuel. Nous attendons beaucoup de lui. Oh- comment s'appelle-t-il ? »

Le visage de Reuel se contracta. « Il ne sait pas, je lui ai demandé et il m'a dit qu'ils l'appelaient toujours ''gamin''. Mais j'ai fini par trouver dans les mémoires de sa petite enfance, mais ça a été difficile- son esprit est complexe et j'en suis sorti avec difficulté. Il s'appelle Harry. »

« Pas de nom de famille ? » demanda Tanaga.

« Non. » répondit Reuel. « Juste Harry. »

« Nous n'utilisons pas de noms de famille de toute façon » fit Tanaga crispée. « C'est mieux comme ça. »

Reuel hocha de la tête et se leva. Il s'approcha du garçon, le pris dans ses bras plaça sa tête contre son épaule et s'en alla vers ses quartiers.

Arabelle Figg ne passait pas une bonne journée. Elle avait glissé sur Mr. Tibbles ce matin et s'était cognée assez fort à l'angle du comptoir pendant qu'elle faisait ses courses. Elle avait aussi une grosse contusion à son genou car elle s'était coincée la jambe en refermant la porte, elle boitait donc sur le chemin de sa maison à côté de celle des Dursley. Le balancement des sacs appuyait sur ses contusions et tout ce qu'elle demandait c'était d'arriver chez elle, nourrir ses chats et se préparer une bonne tasse de thé.

Mais elle était chargée d'une mission, elle boitilla donc jusqu'au quatre Private Drive, et aborda Pétunia Dursley qui arrosait ses fleurs, avec un sourire aussi grand qu'artificiel.

« Bonjour, Pétunia » dit-elle

Mme Dursley la regarda et sourit légèrement.

« Mme Figg. » répondit-elle

« Comment va Dudley ? »

« Très bien. » dit Mme Dursley. « Il est le plus bel enfant qui soit. »

« Assurément » répondit Arabella. « Et comment va l'autre garçon ? Il n'est pas dehors? »

Les yeux de Pétunia Dursley se durcirent.

« Il est parti. » dit-elle. « Bon débarras, je dirai! Vous savez tous les ennuis qu'il cause, à se mettre en travers du chemin n'importe quand et regardant partout avec ses grands yeux. Quel ingrat- toujours en train de se plaindre à propos de la nourriture et des vêtements que nous lui donnons et frappant Dudley. »

Mais Arabella avait cessé d'écouter.

« Comment ça parti ? » demanda-t-elle médusée.

« Oui » dit Mme Dursley. « Quel petit ingrat… »

« Quand ? »

« Il y a quelques jours » répondit vaguement Mme Dursley. « Il est parti et a ruiné le dîner. Il sera probablement ramené par la Police et quand ils le ramèneront, il aura des problèmes, c'est certain. »

« J'en suis certaine. » dit Arabella. « Bonne journée Mme Dursley. »

Elle se dépêcha alors de rentrer, ses contusions et la nourriture pour ses chats oubliées. Elle devait contacter Dumbledore.

« Je suis sure que c'est une fausse alarme » dit Dumbledore mais il mit des vêtements moldus et rendit visite aux Dursley.

Ce qu'il vit le choqua profondément.

En regardant les mémoires de Pétunia et Vernon Dursley, il ne trouva que mépris et haine envers Harry Potter, et tous les deux étaient soulagés et heureux qu'il soit parti. Il avait été prévenu par Arabella que le petit garçon ne semblait pas très heureux chez sa famille proche, mais il n'y avait pas prêté attention pensant que c'était un peu normal, comme dans toute famille Il avait pensé que les Dursley seraient contents de s'occuper du fils de la sœur de Pétunia, mais il semble qu'il ait commis une erreur.

Et quelle erreur…

Sortant de sa rêverie, il sortit un instrument et chercha les ondes magiques d'Harry Potter. Il devait le trouver, il devait trouver Harry, car la prophétie disait qu'il déciderait de l'issue de la guerre…

Il se rappela ce jour. Quand il recevait Sybille Trelawney, pour le poste de professeur de Divination, elle était soudain partie en transe et proclama la Prophétie qu'il mit ensuite dans une pensine. Elle indiquait clairement qu'un garçon aux yeux verts né fin juillet de ceux qui ont par trois fois défiés le Seigneur des Ténèbres déciderait de l'issue de la guerre. La dernière ligne tournant en boucle dans son esprit- 'et il devra choisir entre la Lumière et l'Ombre et ses ennemis mourront…'

Et ce fut Harry Potter. Voldemort, qui entendit aussi la Prophétie, était venu à Halloween pour enlever l'enfant et l'élever comme son héritier. Lily et James Potter moururent, mais Lily avait lancé un sort d'ancienne magie sur Harry et quand Voldemort s'était approché de son fils, il fut violemment repoussé par cette magie et fut banni.

Depuis ce jour, les activités de Voldemort cessèrent, mais Albus Dumbledore savait que ce n'était pas fini, ces instrument indiquaient que l'âme de Voldemort errait quelque part en Albanie, même s'il ne savait pas où.

L'instrument vira au rouge. Négatif. Il n'avait pas pu trouver Harry Potter.

L'instrument aurait pu le trouver n'importe où sur terre à moins qu'il n'ait été caché par de puissantes défenses magiques. Ce qui était impossible. Voldemort n'avait pas pu trouver l'enfant. Dumbledore savait cela car il avait mis des protections spéciales sur le garçon pour s'assurer qu'il ne tomberait pas entre les mains du Lord Noir.

Mais où donc était-il ?

Par la suite, ni Dumbledore, ni l'Ordre ni le Ministère ne furent capable de trouver Harry Potter. Dumbledore savait qu'Harry était vivant, mais ne savait pas où il était. Et s'il était tombé sur quelqu'un ayant une mauvaise influence sur lui ?

Mais peut-être était-il mieux loin des Dursley. Peut-être était-ce une bonne chose finalement. Tant de pourquoi, de peut-être, de si. Il pouvait seulement espérer que quand Harry reviendrait, il rejoindrait le côté de la Lumière.

Ou le monde était condamné.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 : Commencement

Harry se réveilla dans une chambre inconnue. Les ombres et l'obscurité étaient bien différentes de son petit placard, mais elle n'était pas grande non plus. Cherchant à tâtons un interrupteur ou une lampe, il trouva un mur lisse de part et d'autre.

Il s'assit et rampa vers l'extrémité du lit, il glissa vers le plancher, les mains devant. Il trouva un interrupteur et l'effleura.

Il était dans une petite chambre, pas aussi grande que celle de Dudley, mais environ trois fois plus grande que son placard. Il y avait un grand lit dans le coin avec des couvertures en désordre, une armoire et un bureau sur la droite. Il y avait un petit cabinet à coté et deux tiroirs au dessus, ainsi qu'un miroir de forme ovale placé dans l'autre coin. Le plancher était en pierre grise et lisse qu'il aima immédiatement.

Ne sachant pas quoi faire, il s'assit sur le lit et contempla la pièce. Il y avait une porte à côté du lit mais il n'osait pas sortir. Son dernier souvenir était un homme, un homme avec de beaux yeux marrons et des cheveux en brosse s'accroupissant à côté de lui et des mauvaises herbes qu'il arrachait, il lui avait posé des questions sur les Dursley. Heu, non ! Il se rappelait plus que ça. Après, l'homme se renseigna sur lui auprès de sa tante, et Tante Pétunia mentit en disant qu'il s'occupait du jardin car il avait fait des bêtises…Et il se rappela l'homme s'en allant…et Pétunia s'en alla aussi…et l'homme disparu. Il nettoyait soigneusement les parterres quand…

Mais sa mémoire était vide après ça.

Ce n'était certainement pas Private Drive. Il y avait une sorte de sentiment lourd et fort ici comme si le plafond lui appuyait dessus. Mais cela n'inquiétait pas Harry. Il y avait une atmosphère moins tendue, même s'il pouvait sentir la sévérité de l'endroit. Il pouvait dire que cette place était soumise à de nombreuses règles mais vous pouviez rire ici. Pas comme chez les Dursley.

Il arrêta d'essayer de deviner pourquoi il était ici quand l'homme qui lui avait posé des questions entra dans la chambre, apportant avec lui un parfum de fumée qu'Harry se remémora immédiatement.

« Harry ? » demanda-t-il. Il n'était pas très grand, en fait.

« Oui, Monsieur ? » dit Harry d'une voix incertaine. « Heu- Où est-ce qu'on est ? » Il pensait se faire punir pour avoir poser des questions.

Au lieu de ça, l'homme se mit à rire. « Ça, Harry » dit-il, « C'est le quartier Général des Stchorlei. Tu vivras ici maintenant. »

C'était comme un rêve pensa Harry. « Euh- Et les Dursley, Monsieur ? »

L'homme sourit légèrement. Harry pouvait voir qu'il était joyeux.

« J'ai fais ce que les gens pourrait appeler un kidnapping » dit-il « tu comprends ? »

Harry réfléchit. La chambre était bien, et l'homme, d'après ce qu'il voyait était gentil. « Pas vraiment Monsieur » répondit-il. « Kidnapper ? »

« Cela signifie que je t'ai emmené sans la permission de tes tuteurs »dit-il

« Je ne comprends pas vraiment. » dit Harry.

« Bon » dit l'homme « Je t'expliquerai certaines choses à la cafétéria. »

En fait il expliqua la situation à Harry en descendant vers la cafétéria.. Harry jeta des coups d'œil effrayés aux couloirs qu'ils traversaient. Ils étaient tous fait de cette même pierre grise, mais il pouvait dire que tous étaient différents. Il y avait des panneaux blancs en plastiques avec des lettres noires dessus- certains disaient ''salle d'armes'' ou ''entraînement sur cible'' et d'autres choses comme ''entraînement à l'épée'' et ''Cours d'anatomie''. Certaines étaient nommées ''Conseil'' et ''Réunions'' ou ''Assemblées des Assassins'' et ''Salle d'enregistrement''.

« Mon nom est Reuel » dit l'homme après avoir conduit Harry hors de la chambre. Les portes de la section de la chambre d'Harry étaient principalement appelée ''Chambre de Félix'' ou ''Areina : entrez et souffrez-en les conséquences ! ''Les Stchorlei sont l'élite des assassins. Tu es chanceux d'être ici. »

« Oh. » fit poliment Harry.

« Tu vas avoir du mal à te repérer au début » continua Reuel. « Mais il y a des plans de repérage autour du quartier général. Ranos les a inventés à partir des mails des moldus. Regarde, il y en a un là. »

« Euh, comment suis-je sensé vous appeler, Monsieur ? » demanda Harry.

Reuel sembla réfléchir à ce propos.

« Bien, normalement c'est ''Maître Reuel'' ou ''Monsieur'' dit Reuel. « Mais je ne suis pas tout à fait sur de ça.»

Harry se sentit très confus. « Pas de nom de famille ? » demanda-t-il.

« Non » répondit Reuel vivement. « C'est une des règles » dit-il. « Si tu donne ton nom, donne juste ton prénom, et invente un nom de famille si on insiste. »

« Qui sont-ils ? » fit Harry en voyant passer quelques personnes avec des dossiers dans les bras.

« Des habitués. » dit Reuel. « Ou des clients. »

Harry se sentait de plus en plus confus. « Des clients ? »

Reuel remarqua sa confusion et rit.

« Nous sommes tous des assassins ici. » expliqua-t-il « Et je t'ai pris comme Apprenti. Tu vas t'entraîner avec moi. »

« Apprenti ? »

« Élève. » expliqua Reuel. « Je vais t'enseigner. »

Cela rassura Harry. « C'est quoi un assa-assassin ? » dit-il.

« Un tueur. » dit Reuel gaiement alors qu'ils dépassaient « Réunion des Maîtres ».

« Mais tuer n'est pas mal ? » questionna Harry.

Reuel se retourna le visage grave. « hé bien- » dit-il « Imagine tuer quelqu'un qui est méchant.»

« Mais alors vous êtes méchant vous aussi » insista Harry.

« Ça ne fonctionne pas comme ça. » dit Reuel.

Ils atteignirent la cafétéria, et une femme avec un nœud dans ses cheveux noirs les croisa.

« Pauvre gosse » dit-elle. « Reuel n'est pas doué pour les explications. Viens et je t'expliquerai tout »

Tous les deux se jetèrent des regards mi-amusés mi-exaspérés. Harry regardait les deux adultes pour savoir s'ils n'étaient pas fâchés.

« Je suis Valéria. » dit-elle « veux-tu quelque chose à manger ? Sandwich ? Pasta ? »

« Un sandwich, s'il vous plait. » demanda Harry. Il avait soudain très faim.

Valéria se pencha au dessus du comptoir et dit quelques choses à l'homme de l'autre côté dans une autre langue L'homme lui répondit et Valéria hocha de la tête. Il y eut des bruits de hachage et un bruit de moteur avant que l'homme tende un plat à Valéria.

« En quelle langue parliez nous ? » demanda Harry pendant qu'ils s'asseyaient à une table vide.

« Italien » répondit Valéria. « Je suis sûr que tu vas l'apprendre rapidement.»

Harry se senti triste à cette idée. « Mais je n'y comprends rien ! » protesta Harry pendant que Valéria mettait une assiette devant lui. Il pris un des sandwichs et mordit dedans.

« Evidemment, tu n'as pas encore commencé. » répondit doucement Valéria. « Vois-tu, les Stchorlei- c'est comme ça qu'on s'appelle entre nous- sont des assassins- »

« Des tueurs » reprit Harry sombrement. Le sandwich était délicieux, mais il restait assez confus face au sujet de discussion. « Tuer c'est mal, n'est-ce pas ? »

Valéria sembla réfléchir à sa réponse.

« Pas vraiment. » dit-elle. « Imagine une personne très mauvaise. N'est-ce pas mieux de la supprimée avant que lui ou elle fasse plus de mal ? »

Valéria avait raison. Elle expliquait bien mieux les choses que Reuel.

« Effectivement. » dit Harry. « Mais si la personne que vous tuez est gentille ? »

Valéria se tut. Harry attendait impatiemment sa réponse tout en nettoyant soigneusement son assiette.

« Ça ne compte pas vraiment. » finit-elle par répondre. « C'est notre travail, c'est ce que nous faisons. Le bien et le mal n'ont rien à voir là dedans. »

« Vraiment ? » demanda Harry. « Mais Tante Pétunia dit toujours- »

« Ta Tante Pétunia, » le coupa Valéria, d'une voix ou perçait la colère, « n'a pas l'air d'avoir fait du bon travail en t'élevant ! Oublie tout ce qu'elle t'a dit, Harry.. Tu commences une nouvelle vie ici. »

En entendant ça, Harry se sentit mieux.

« En tout cas. » dit Valéria d'une voix plus joyeuse. « Nous avons notre propre code moral. Premièrement, quand tu tues quelqu'un, tue-le instantanément. »

« Pour ne pas qu'il souffre? » dit Harry en léchant la moutarde sur ses doigts.

« Exactement. » répondit Valéria. « As-tu compris maintenant ? »

« Oui. » dit Harry en se levant de son banc. « Je pense que oui. Qu'est-ce que je vais faire maintenant ? »

« Bon… » Valéria sembla réfléchir. « Je vais dire à Reuel de te présenter aux autres Apprentis. Ils sont seize en ce moment, c'est beaucoup. Deux ont ton âge, Destan et Félix. Isandagre est d'un an plus vieille, et ils forment un petit trio. Les autres sont un peu plus vieux. Je vais dire à Reuel d'aller te présenter à eux. »

« Merci » répondit timidement Harry. Valéria s'aperçu de cette soudaine timidité. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Un problème ? »

« Quelque chose comme ça. » admit Harry. « Je n'ai pas vraiment l'habitude de me faire des amis. »

Valéria sourit et renifla. Elle passa négligemment sa main dans ses cheveux et replaça le nœud dans ses cheveux.

« Ne t'en fait pas. » dit-elle. « oh- et quel âge as-tu ? »

« J'ai cinq ans. » répondit Harry.

« Tu parais plus jeune. » dit Valéria. « Donc tu es du même âge que Destan et Félix, finalement. Tu vas les adorer. Tu as fini ? Allez, viens. »

Harry suivit Valéria jusqu'à Reuel qui parlait avec une femme au visage sévère et aux cheveux blancs. « Reuel, peux-tu prendre Harry pour le présenter à Destan et aux autres ?

« Eu- » grimaça Reuel. « Peux-tu le faire, Valéria ? Je doit parler de –peu importe- avec Tanaga. »

Valéria leva les yeux en l'air. « Toujours débordé, n'est-ce pas, Reuel ? Bon d'accord ; suis moi, Harry. »

Elle l'emmena ensuite de nouveau dans le labyrinthe du Quartier Général des Stchorlei.

« Pouvez-vous toujours retrouver votre chemin dans ce labyrinthe ? » demanda Harry pendant qui marchait à côté d'elle.

« C'est assez simple. » lui assura Valéria. « Les quartiers privés sont au premier étage, c'est difficile de s'en rendre compte car il y a des couloirs qui montent et descendent comme des escaliers. Les salles d'entraînement comme les Salles d'Armes et d'Entraînement sur cible sont au second, et les Classes sont toutes au troisième. Les Salles de Réunion et celle du Conseil sont au quatrième étage. »

« Et la cafétéria ? » demanda Harry

« Au quatrième. » répondit Valéria. « C'est simple. » elle ajouta en voyant l'air perplexe d'Harry. « Tu vas mémoriser le plan général en trois jours, je pense. »

« Et la Chambre de Mémoire ? » demanda Harry.

« Penses que c'est pareil. » dit Valéria « Les Quartiers privés au premier étage, les Classes et les Salles d'Entraînement au deuxième et troisième et ''l'Administration'' au quatrième. »

« Oh. » dit Harry. Il posait des questions sur « l'Assemblée des Assassins » quand ils arrivèrent devant une porte nommée ''Quartier des Apprentis''.

« C'est l'endroit où ils passent leurs temps libre. » répondit Valéria à la question muette d'Harry. « Normalement ils ne devraient pas être en pause à cette heure, mais c'est l'Equinoxe de printemps aujourd'hui, le jour de la fondation de Stchorlei. ». Elle poussa la porte.

C'était le Chaos. Vingt personnes éparpillées dans la salle buvaient, parlaient, riaient. Et il y avait trois musiques différentes venant de plusieurs radios. Ils se calmèrent aussitôt quand ils virent Valéria à l'entrée.

« Ivigan! » cria-t-elle, ses yeux étincelant de colère. « Je t'avais dit de les garder sous contrôle ! »

Un grand garçon blond se détacha du reste du groupe hilare et se tendit sous le regard noir de Valéria. « J'suis désolé, M'dame. » dit-il

« De toute façon, voici Harry, le nouvel Apprenti de Reuel. »

« Maître Reuel ? » demanda un garçon d'origine espagnole. « Mais il fait parti du Conseil ! »

« Effectivement, il a malgré tout décidé de s'occuper d'Harry. » expliqua Valéria. Elle semblait entièrement différente de la personne sympathique qui avait guidée Harry. « Allez, » dit-elle à Harry, qui regardait nerveusement la salle en essayant de ne pas trembler sous les regards curieux de tous les enfants.

« Euh, salut. » dit-il. Cela sembla être ce qu'il fallait dire. Ivigan lui tapa l'épaule.

« On va s'occuper de lui. » dit-il

« C'est parfait » répondit Valéria avant de partir.

Ivigan conduisit Harry dans un coin ou deux garçons s'amusaient. « Félix, Destan ? » dit-il. « Voici Harry. »

« Salut. » répondit l'un deux. Il fit une roulade et se releva. Ses cheveux étaient blonds et ses yeux marrons. « Je m'appelle Destan. Lui c'est Félix. » ajouta-t-il en montrant de la tête un autre garçon qui regardait Harry paresseusement.

« Salut » lui fit Harry

« Donc, tu es l'Apprenti de qui ? » demanda Félix quand Harry s'assit sur un pouf blanc en balançant ses pieds.

« De Maître Reuel. » répondit Harry.

« Hein ? » s'exclama Destan. « Les Membre du Conseil de prennent normalement pas d'Apprentis ! Sinon, tu viens d'où ? »

« Du Surrey. » répondit vaguement Harry.

A son soulagement, ils ne demandèrent pas de précisions.

« Donc, Valéria a parlé d'un … entraînement. » dit Harry « L'avez-vous déjà commencé ? »

« Inquiet d'avoir du retard, n'est-ce pas ? » sourit Destan. « Ne t'inquiète pas. On a commencé il y a seulement deux jours. On a juste appris la méditation et c'est ''Videz votre esprit et laissez le calme envahir votre conscience'' ou une variante. »

Ça n'a pas l'air mal. « C'est tout ? » demanda Harry.

« On fera de la méditation pendant un mois. » lui dit Félix « Après, on sera en Classe d'Anatomie et d'Entraînement sur Cible. Sans oublier la course autour de la Salle de Gym tous les matins.

Voilà un autre problème. « Quel heure est-il ? » demanda Harry « Je- Y a-t-il des fenêtres quelque part ? »

Pour une certaine raison, Félix et Destan éclatèrent de rire.

« Non ! » répondit Félix. « N'as-tu pas- enfin bon, le quartier Général des Stchorlei est à l'intérieur d'une montagne. »

Harry se tut un instant et réfléchit.

« Comment ont-ils construit cela » demanda Harry

Destan haussa les épaules « Avec la magie. »

« Tu plaisantes ! » dit Harry

« Je pense qu'ils ont utilisé un sort de perçage de tunnel. » répondit Félix « Et quelques autres formules pour être sûr que l'oxygène arrive ici en quantité suffisante. »

« Ça doit avoir pris des années. » dit pensivement Harry.

« Bien sûr que non ! » s'exclama Félix. « Quelques charmes et c'est fait ! »

« La magie… » dit Harry dubitatif.

« Attends. » dit Destan surpris. « Tu n'es pas au courant? »

« Au courant de quoi ? » demanda Harry un peu irrité.

« Pour la magie ! » dit Destan.

Harry fit non de la tête, un doute dans son esprit et ne sachant plus très bien quoi penser.

« Viens » dit Destan se levant d'un coup. « On va voir le Maître Reuel. »

Destan sembla connaître le chemin aussi bien que Valéria et Reuel. Félix les suivait de près et ils entrèrent dans la cafétéria.

« Maître Reuel. » appela Destan. « Voilà- Harry n'est pas au courant pour la magie. »

Reuel était en train de parlait à la femme à l'allure sévère nommée Tanaga. Elle tourna sa tête et regarda fixement Reuel.

« Reuel ! » s'écria-t-elle. « Tu ne lui a rien dit ? »

Reuel se justifia gêné. « J'allais le mettre au courant, Tanaga… »

« Tu _**allais**_ le mettre au courant ! » répondit Tanaga. « Maintenant le pauvre garçon est aussi confus qu'un bébé troll ! »

« D'accord ! » protesta Reuel. « Ok, je vais lui expliquer. Bien, viens par ici, Harry. »

Il conduisit Harry à une autre table dans un coin et commença ses explications.

« Alors, Harry, la première choses que tu dois savoir c'est que la magie existe… »

Note de l'auteur (pas de moi donc, snif) : 'Stchorlei' se prononce 'Skorlay'


	3. Chapter 3

Comme vous le voyez, je ne suis pas en retard, je vous poste le troisième chapitre ce jeudi et vous aurez le quatrième jeudi prochain.

La fict anglaise comporte 13 chapitres et j'en ai traduit 5, j'ai donc un peu d'avance.

Chapitre trois : Les premières années

Harry sortit de la salle ravie. Il arrivait à se repérer du ''Quartiers des Apprentis'' jusqu'à sa destination et regardait négligemment Destan et Félix jouer aux échecs.

« Donc. » commença Félix. « Maître Reuel te l'a dit ? »

« Ouais. » dit Harry « Etes-vous- pouvez-vous- »

« Non, pas encore. » répondit Destan. « Nous commencerons quand nous aurons six ans- dans un an seulement. »

« Oh » fit Harry déçu.

Mais à part ça, la vie était facile. Harry méditait l'après-midi avec Destan, Félix et une fille appelée Isandagre. Le lendemain, Destan lui sauta dessus dans la matinée pour lui dire qu'il devait venir dehors pour courir avec eux.

Après qu'ils passèrent le reste de la journée dans le quartier des Apprentis, à méditer ou à apprendre l'histoire en compagnie d'autres apprentis avec le Maître Artegal qui commença à raconter un fait historique comme un conte. Rapidement l'histoire enchaîna sur d'autres faits et ils apprirent beaucoup de choses.

Valéria avait raison, Harry réussissait à trouver son chemin dans le Quarter Général. Il commença à apprendre l'Anatomie, très important car c'est utile de savoirs quels centres nerveux peuvent estropier, tuer, paralyser ou rendre inconscient ainsi que l'Entraînement sur cible avec des dagues et des poignards sans compter l'habituelle méditation. Malgré tout, ce que voulaient vraiment apprendre Harry, Destan et Félix, c'était la magie.

Et ce jour semblait si lointain, même si c'était seulement dans dix mois. Reuel n'aimait pas le fait d'apprendre la magie à un Apprenti avant ses six ans car c'est à cet âge que se stabilise la source de magie d'un sorcier.

Reuel expliqua aussi à Harry que, normalement, les sorciers utilisent une baguette magique pour faire de la magie.

« Nous n'en avons pas vraiment besoin, en fait. » lui dit Reuel. « Les baguettes servent juste de canal ce qui facilite l'utilisation de la magie. Cependant, elles limitent la force des sorciers qui deviennent dépendant de leur baguette, et si tu utilises une baguette, tu pourrais ne plus pouvoir utiliser la magie sans baguette car ton corps sera habitué à elle. »

« Donc- les Stchorlei n'utilisent pas de baguettes magiques ? » demanda Harry, curieux.

« Pas avant que tu n'aies ton diplôme. » dit Reuel « Imagine le désastre si tu étais capturé et qu'on t'ait pris ta baguette. Tu serais sans défense. »

« Mais les baguettes vont-elles limiter notre magie quand on les utilisera après ? le questionna Harry.

Reuel réfléchit à sa réponse. « Non. »dit-il « A ce moment-là, tu seras habitué à utiliser la magie sans baguette puisque tu auras pratiqué et effectué des exercices depuis neuf ans. Tu n'auras aucun problème. Mais la plupart du temps, il faudra que tu essayes d'utiliser la magie sans baguette. Il vaut mieux n'utiliser ta baguette qu'en publique. »

« Ne jamais laisser quelqu'un voir ma puissance, je sais. »répondit Harry. C'était une des premières choses qu'on lui avait enseignée.

« Exactement » dit Reuel. « En attendant concentre-toi sur la méditation. Ça te sera très utile quand tu pratiqueras la magie sans baguette, et aussi pour la Légilimencie- »

« La Légilimencie ? »

« Je t'ai parlé des Magies de l'Esprit, n'est ce pas ? » Harry fit signe que oui et Reuel continua. « Alors, la Légilimencie est l'art de pénétrer dans les pensées des autres, et l'Occlumencie est l'art de se protéger de la Légilimencie. »

« Ça sert à quoi ? »

« à recueillir des informations, bien sur. » lui expliqua Reuel « Mais un vrai expert Légilimens peut entrer dans tes pensées et te tuer. »

Harry réfléchit à cela.

« Pouvez-vous le faire ? » demanda-t-il.

Reuel grimaça. « Non » dit-il. « Je le peux. Enfin, techniquement je le peux, mais je n'aime pas ça et je ne le fais pas. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Je n'aime pas avoir un tel avantage sur les autres personnes. Bien que mes techniques soient supérieures à la plupart des gens, je préfère les battre dans un combat physique. C'est un peut Griffondor de ma part, mais c'est comme ça.

« Je pense que c'est un bon choix. » dit Harry « Est-ce que ça prend beaucoup d'énergie ? »

« Non mais il faut de la pratique et de l'entraînement et c'est difficile. Les Membres du Conseil et Amber sont probablement les seuls Stchorlei qui peuvent faire ça. »

« Quand pourrai-je apprendre cela ? »

Reuel haussa les épaules. « Quand tu auras neuf ans. » dit-il.

Harry trouva que ce qu'il voulait vraiment apprendre devait encore attendre longtemps.

Mais le temps passa, et Harry accompagné de Destan et Félix, qui étaient maintenant ces meilleurs amis s'entraînait physiquement. Grâce aux repas sains et équilibrés, et à l'exercice physique régulier qu'il effectuait, sa chétivité disparue. Il cachait habituellement sa cicatrice qui zigzaguait sur son front avec ses cheveux, parce que les Dursley l'avaient toujours haï à cause de ça. Même s'il savait que les Stchorlei ne penseraient et ne diraient pas la même chose, il la cachait quand même.

Ils commencèrent les Classes de Langue avec quatre Maîtres différents. En plus de l'Anglais, ils commencèrent à apprendre l'Espagnol, l'Italien, qui ressemblait assez au français car elles ont des origines communes, le Japonais et le Chinois car, comme l'a fait remarqué Reuel, un tiers de la population mondial est chinoise.

Les entraînements sur cible se passaient bien. Grâce à sa volonté naturelle d'être meilleur que ses amis, il s'entraînait non-stop au lancé de dagues et poignards. Il commença à se lever plus tôt pour avoir une demi-heure d'entraînement avant le jogging avec Destan et Félix. Il s'améliora de plus en plus et le Maître qui leur enseignait cette matière félicita Harry.

La botanique fut bientôt ajoutée à la liste de ce qu'ils devaient apprendre. Harry était très occupé à apprendre le nom des plantes et se mit à emprunter le dictionnaire de la bibliothèque si souvent que Reuel lui offrit un lot complet d'encyclopédies. Peu de temps après, Harry commença les Potions en parallèle avec la Botanique puisque les deux matières étaient complémentaires.

Le nombre de tours qu'ils couraient autour de la salle de gym augmentait. Trois tours devinrent quatre et quatre devinrent cinq. Reuel affirmait que cela augmentait la vitalité et leur dit qu'après, ils travailleraient la vitesse. Mais Harry, impatient, se forçait à courir plus vite que d'habitude et finissait ses joggings avec de gros points de côté.

Une autre mémorable leçon fut quand ils allèrent à la salle de gym, une corde attachée à deux poteau à environ un mètre et demi du sol où il y avait de gros tapis. Maître Vilikan, qui était un des quatre Maître à leur apprendre la gym, leur demanda de monter sur la corde pour voir jusqu'où ils pouvaient aller. Destan fut celui qui alla le plus loin, il fit neufs pas avant de tomber. Félix et Harry en firent sept.

« Pas mal. » dit Maître Vilikan. « Entraînez-vous » et il les laissa.

Ils passèrent à tour de rôle et essayèrent d'améliorer leur équilibre. A la fin de la semaine, ils pouvaient facilement marcher sur toute la longueur de la corde, et Maître Vilikan leur dit d'essayer de faire demi-tour au milieu et de marcher à l'envers. Ceci prouverait qu'ils maîtrisaient leur équilibre. Après avoir réussi cela, Vilikan leur fit exécuter différents mouvements sur la corde.

Félix se révéla être le plus fort niveau équilibre. A la fin des trois mois, il pouvait facilement faire des roues sur la corde, Harry et Destan furent un peu plus long, mais, à la fin, ils arrivèrent à effectuer tous les mouvements demandés sur la corde.

« N'arrêtez pas de vous entraîner » leur dit Maître Vilikan. « L'équilibre et la coordination sont vitaux pour un assassin. ».

Ils apprirent aussi à se déplacer silencieusement. Après plusieurs jours à marcher sur la pointe des pieds autour du Quartier Général, Harry fut le premier à trouver comment marcher silencieusement en pliant le pied et en utilisant son propre élan pour avancer sans faire de bruit.

Par la suite, les Maîtres leur donnaient de nouvelles matières à étudier tous les quatre mois. Après le travail sur l'équilibre sur la corde vint la Gymnastique, où ils excellèrent tous les trois, même si Vilikan disait que Félix était le meilleur. Félix était agile, extrêmement agile et il pouvait faire des choses incroyables avec son corps. Après ça, ils s'entraînèrent avec des bâtons en bois, mais Maître Reuel leur dit de ne pas se tracasser avec ça. Il fit faire et refaire à Harry les même séries de mouvements plusieurs fois, jusqu'à ce qu'il fatigue.

Harry oublia presque la Magie. Ce fut donc une grosse surprise quand Maître Reuel leur annonça qu'ils allaient l'étudier.

La Magie et les Arts Martiaux commencèrent en même temps. A la grand déception de Harry, ce furent les Arts Martiaux en premier. Après la première leçon entièrement centrée sur le positionnement, le Maître leur apprit à rester dans une position inconfortable pendant un temps indéterminé. Les muscles des jambes d'Harry tremblaient comme de la gelée quand ils finirent la leçon.

Mais il passa outre dans la perspective d'étudier enfin la magie.

La Magie étaie enseignée par une femme appelée Anna. Elle rendait Harry nerveux avec ses yeux vifs de faucon qui semblait repérer la moindre erreur. Elle leur dit de se mettre en position de méditation et mis une plume blanche devant chacun.

« Concentrez vous sur la plume » dit-elle. « Mémorisez chaque détail jusqu'à ce que je vous dise d'arrêter.

Harry se concentra sur sa plume. Cela semblait très ennuyeux avec des touffes et des poils blancs soyeux. Elle pliait vers le haut, et avait une bande plus claire, au milieu. Il l'avait visualisé dans son esprit aussi précisément que la vraie, et…

« Maintenant, pensez à la faire léviter en l'air. »

Harry essaya. Il pouvait sentir Destan et Félix se concentrant de part et d'autre de lui. Mais rien ne se passait.

Rien ne se passa pendant le reste de la leçon. Se sentant un peu déçu et déprimé, il se retira dans sa chambre et se demanda ce qu'il avait mal fait.

Rien ne se passa durant les leçons suivantes sauf quand la plume de Destran explosa. Anna éteignit calmement le feu et lui donna une autre plume.

« Vous ne vous concentrez pas bien » lui dit-elle « vous laissez votre frustration diriger votre magie vers la plume. Ça ne sert à rien. »

« Alors qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? » cria Destan mais Anna ne répondit pas.

Harry commençait à se sentir irrité à la cinquième leçon. Il avait le sentiment de passer à côté de quelque chose. Il savait que ça ne marcherait pas et ça la frustration, l'ennuie et le désespoir l'accablait.

« Ça ne marchera pas de cette façon. » se dit Harry. « Ce n'est pas comme ça que je dois m'y prendre. Il doit y avoir un autre moyen. »

Donc à la sixième leçon, il réfléchit au moyen de faire léviter la plume sans se concentrer dessus.

Il savait qu'il avait une source de magie. Ce qui était supposer arriver, quand il se concentrait, était que sa magie en sorte et s'achemine partout dans son corps, ainsi il pourrait diriger sa magie vers la plume et la faire léviter. Mais la magie ne sortait pas.

Mais si il sortait la magie de sa source de magie?

Il était excité à cette idée. Il savait que c'état la réponse qu'il cherchait. Restait maintenant à découvrir comment faire.

Il se remit en méditation et ferma les yeux. Il imagina que l'obscurité qu'il voyait était son esprit et qu'il était à l'intérieur. Avec un faible et passionnant sentiment de réussite, même si rien ne s'était encore passé, il atteignit avec une main imaginaire, et avec un tressaillement de fascination, sa source de magie.

C'était comme une boule de fil. Une boule transparente et rougeoyante de fils multicolores. Il la manipula avec ses doigts imaginaires et saisit une partie de l'extrémité, il fut saisit par une sensation de fascination et en même temps…

Il la poussa doucement dehors, la maintenant contre lui pour être sur de ne pas perdre le fil. Il s'imagina réintégrant son corps physique et se représenta sa magie dans sa tête, et en se concentrant intensément sur l'image de la plume flottant dans les airs, il ordonna à sa magie de le faire.

Il ouvrir alors les yeux et vis sa plume, dont il avait mémorisé les détails avec précision, se balançant à quelques centimètres de son nez.

Concentré pour la maintenir en l'air, il dirigea mentalement sa plume vers la gauche. Elle plana doucement vers la gauche et dérivé, descendant lentement. D'un regard ferme, il dirigea sa plume vers la droite.

« Anna » dit-il, en restant concentré sur sa plume. « Anna, j'ai réussi. »

C'est tout ce qu'il dit. Il savait que s'il réfléchissait à ce qu'il disait à Anna, il perdrait sa concentration. Anna leva les yeux de son livre et resta surprise. Félix et Destan le regardèrent et virent la plume flottant en l'air.

« Félicitations. » dit Anna et Harry perdit sa concentration, la plume redescendit rapidement sur le sol. « Franchement, je pensais que tu mettrais plus de temps. »

« Comment as-tu fait ? » questionna Destan envieux.

« Je- j'ai peur d'avoir triché. » avoua Harry avant de leur expliquer comment il avait fait.

A leur grande surprise, Anna se mit à rire.

« N'ai-je pas triché ? » demanda Harry incertain.

« Oh, non ! » dit Anna amusée. Son visage d'habitude blanc état rougi par son rire. « Vous étiez censés le faire de cette façon. »

« Alors pourquoi nous avez-vous dit de faire d'une autre façon ? » souligna Félix soudain agacé.

« Vois-tu, » répondit Anna sobrement. « C'est la tradition. Je suis passée par là, comme tous les autres Maîtres. On vous dit de faire comme ça, jusqu'à ce que l'un de vous s'impatiente et trouve comment faire. Par contre, je ne pensais pas que ça arriverait si tôt. Tu as réussis en une semaine. Maintenant, il faut que tu t'entraînes à le faire plus vite et à maintenir la plume en l'air. »

A la plus grande joie de Félix et Destan, ils essayèrent de la bonne façon et les plumes s'envolèrent rapidement. Ils passèrent le reste du cours à manipuler mentalement leurs plumes, et ils eurent la permission d'Anna de les emmener au Quartier des Apprentis pour s'entraîner.

Ils n'apprirent rien de plus en magie après ça. Ils continuèrent l'étude de la Botanique, des Potions, l'Entraînement sur Cible, l'Anatomie et la Gymnastique après leurs habituels exercices matinaux, qui incluaient jogging et équilibre. Ils progressaient lentement en Arts Martiaux, bien qu'on leur ait permis de s'entraîner les Vendredis. Après les plumes, ils utilisèrent des stylos, puis des objets de plus en plus lourds. A ce moment, Harry avait sept ans et avait quasiment oublié sa vie avec les Dursley deux ans auparavant

Il attaqua une nouvelle matière à l'âge de sept ans. Ils utilisèrent leur ancienne salle de méditation et méditèrent afin d'étendre leur magie pour percevoir ce qui les entourait. Harry était excédé par ces instructions vagues mais s'assit et étendit sa magie autour de lui.

C'est quelque chose qu'il avait déjà essayé de faire avant. Il avait été curieux de voir ce qui se passerait s'il laisser tomber les murs qui retenaient sa magie et l'avait laissé se diffuser autour de lui. Mais sa magie s'était répandue dans la salle comme une chute d'eau, trop vite et trop fort, alors Harry pris peur et réintégra sa magie. Maintenant, on lui disait de le faire, il fit donc comme il y a six mois et enleva les barrières qui maintenaient sa magie à l'intérieur.

Cette fois, il guida sa magie doucement et lentement, la laissant se diffuser en douceur. Soudain, malgré ses yeux fermés, il put voir, enfin voir n'était pas le mot exact, il pouvait sentir, voir les différentes couleurs, il les sentait contre sa peau, partout, il pouvait les entendre se déplacer, il pouvait reconnaître celles de Félix et Destan, et aussi celles d'Anna, qui était assise à un bureau face à eux.

« Anna » dit Harry répétant les mêmes mots qu'il avait dis il y a un an. « Anna, j'ai réussi. »

« Réussi quoi ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Je peux- » Harry essaya de trouver les mots pour décrire ce qu'il ressentait. « Je peux sentir où vous êtes. N'importe où dans la pièce. Je vous vois- non, je vous vois, mais pas comme d'habitude, c'est assez particulier. »

Il se tut et essaya de rassembler ses pensées pour décrire exactement ce qu'il avait fait.

« Bravo. » dit Anna. « C'est exactement ce que tu devais faire. »

« heu- » dit Destan un peu honteux. « J'avais peur qu ma magie s'en aille et ne puisse pas revenir. »

« C'est aussi ce que je pensais » avoua Félix.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas. » leur dit Anna « Laissez-là se diffuser mais pas trop loin. »

Ils arrivèrent bientôt à ressentir leur environnement avec leur magie autour d'eux, dans la pièce à côté. Mais cela leur pris beaucoup d'énergie et Anna leur dit qu'il fallait fortifier leur magie. Elle appela ça faire travailler sa magie.

C'est quand il eut sept ans que Harry découvrit vraiment qui il était.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Le chapitre est fini, ça y est !

Voici les RAR : merci à tous ceux qui ont lu ma traduction, même si vous ne laissez pas de review ça fait plaisir de voir le nombre de lecteurs augmenter (ça fait quand même super plaisir de lire les reviews !!!)

Merci donc à Winrii, Touraz, Mo, Fearane, Clem, Rockeuse dans l'âme, 666Naku et un merci tout particulier à FausbourgV qui m'a envoyer deux reviews. Ça fait plaisir de voir que je n'ai pas reçu de review négative mais sachez que je les accepte et que j'en tiendrai compte si elles sont constructives.


	4. Chapter 4

Ca y est voilà le chapitre quatre un peu en avance, je sais mais c'est parce que samedi prochain, je pars pour deux semaines en Grèce, comme je ne veux pas être en retard dans mon planning de parution, je vous mets ce chap avec un jour d'avance et je vous en mets un autre dimanche, quand je serai de retour, je vous posterai un chapitre et je recommencerai à poster les jeudis. Voilà, vous savez tout, vivement les vacances ! Allez, je vous laisse profiter d'un chapitre super long, amusez-vous bien.

Chapitre 4 :

C'était une leçon d'histoire. Maître Artegal avait finalement décidé de passer à l'histoire moderne, en commençant par Grindelwald dont tout le monde avait entendu parlé.

« Non, mais, franchement. » dit Isandagre. « Grindelwald. Ça veux dire quoi ce nom ? »

« Et celui de Voldemort, alors » répliqua Destan. « Si vous voulez mon avis, tous les Mages Noirs ont de vrais problèmes de nom ! »

« Les Mages et les Magiciennes noirs. » corrigea Félix. « Grindelwald était une femme, faudrait pas l'oublier. »

« Une femme folle. » murmura Destan.

« Dumbledore n'a pas eu de problèmes à se battre contre une femme ? » demanda Harry en se penchant sur son lourd manuel et suçant un bonbon sucré. « Regarde ce que je veux dire ! »

Il tourna son livre vers Destan et Félix. Isandagre se pencha au-dessus de leurs épaules pour regarder.

« Elle avait pleins de verrues » dit Félix avec dégoût

« Et elle avait, quoi, cinq grains de beauté ? remarqua Isandagre. « Deux de chaque côté du nez, un sur la lèvre, un en dessous et le dernier entre les yeux. »

« Ça devait être la mode à cet époque-là. » décréta Destan.

« Vous pensez que Dumbledore en avait aussi ? demanda Harry intéressé.

Isandagre renifla.

Après, ils passèrent à Voldemort, Harry s'était presque totalement désintéressé du sujet- jusqu'à ce que-

« …Il a été défait temporairement par un petit garçon nommé Harry Potter le 31 octobre cette date. Halloween, 1981. Harry Potter avait un an à cet époque- s'il était vivant, il aurait à peu près votre âge, Félix, Harry, Destan »

« Qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé ? » demanda Destan.

« Il a disparu quand il avait cinq ans, et, pour certaines raisons, Dumbledore, qui était son tuteur sorcier, est resté muet à ce sujet donc on n'en sait pas plus. Il a une cicatrice sur son front en forme d'éclair. Cela dit, La chute de Voldemort a été déclarée le 2 novembre 1981. »

Mais Harry n'écoutait plus. Il baissa la tête pour que sa frange cache bien sa cicatrice bien qu'il l'ai frotté avec un baume gommant acheté à la boutique de Stchorlei, l'endroit ou ils pouvaient acheter tout ce qu'ils voulaient. Il se passa deux jours avant qu'il ait besoin de le refaire. Il la cachait car il n'aimait pas qu'on la regarde.

« C'est cool, pas vrai ? » dit Félix. « Il avait un an quand il défit Voldemort. Il avait le même nom que toi, Harry. »

Harry se força à faire un grand sourire « Ouais » répondit-il « C'est cool. »

Harry regarda son visage dans un miroir et chercha dans son encyclopédie à la lettre 'P'. Potter, Harry. C'était là. Il se pencha dessus.

« Harry James Potter, fils de 'James Potter' et de 'Lily Evans Potter', est connu pour avoir défait le Mage Noir le 31 octobre 1981. Il a disparu quand il avait cinq ans de la maison de sa famille proche.

Il continua sa lecture, impatient. Il y avait une photo de quand il était bébé. Il était plutôt dodu avec des yeux verts rieurs. Des doigts étaient en travers de l'objectif, cachant certains détails comme son cou. Ici il y avait une photo de son père à côté de 'Potter, James'

Ils avaient tous les deux un air de famille. Allumant une lumière au-dessus de ses doigts, il se pencha encore plus et examina attentivement la photo de l'homme. Il haussa les épaules. Pas de doute qu'ils soient de la même famille! Bien qu'il soit plus vieux, la photo ayant été prise à ses 17 ans, il pouvait reconnaître la petite bosse sur le nez, la forme des lèvres et des pommettes, et bien sur les cheveux en épis étaient exactement les mêmes.

Harry grimaça légèrement. Si c'était à ça qu'il ressemblerait en grandissant, il n'y voyait pas d'objections. James Potter, malgré ses cheveux indomptables, était un assez beau garçon. Harry enviait la haute taille de son père. Même maintenant, avec une alimentation normale, il restait plus petit que Félix et Destan, en échange, il était plus léger et avait un bon équilibre. Même d'après, une photo, il pouvait voir que son père était grand.

Il passa ensuite à sa mère, '(Evans) Potter, Lilian Rose' Elle était sans aucun doute très belle. Il n'y avait rien écrit d'autre sur elle à part 'mère d'Harry Potter', sa date de naissance et celle de sa mort. Harry pouvait voir que ses yeux étaient de la même couleur que les siens en forme d'amande et avec cette nuance de vert si particulière. Il remarqua, avec soulagement, qu'il tenait ses oreilles de sa mère. Ça aurait vraiment été bizarre s'il était exactement pareil que son père hormis ses yeux ; cela le rassura, il n'était pas un clone.

Il referma le livre d'un coup sec qui souffla toute la poussière du sol qui se déposa sur les encyclopédies proche de son lit. Il n'avais jamais- jamais imaginé qu'il état célèbre. C'était vraiment perturbant. Il pensait qu'il était juste un sorcier né de parents moldus…

Dont les parents étaient morts dans un accident de voiture…

Il avait froid. Il arrêta de penser à ça pendant une minute, sauta de son lit et s'étira. Son passé tournait dans sa tête dans un tourbillon de confusion et de colère…

« Reprenons depuis le début. » dit-il à voix haute. Sa voix était étrange, forte et tendue. « Je suis Harry Potter. »

Il ferma les yeux et inspira, expira, inspira, expira.

« Mes parents sont James et Lily Potter. » Il continua. « Ils sont morts quand Voldemort les tua pour je ne sais quelles raisons. »

Les photos de ses parents remontèrent à la surface de ses souvenirs. Tous les deux souriants. Tous les deux ignorant leur destin. James grimaçant, les yeux verts de Lily scintillant de gaîté.

« Mon oncle et ma tante m'ont mentis. » dit-il. « Ils m'ont dit qu'ils étaient morts dans un accident de voiture. Est-ce qu'ils savaient la vérité ? »

Bien sur qu'ils savaient. C'est certain. Même la mémoire de sa défunte sœur ne l'avait pas empêchés de ne pas s'occuper de lui. Ils lui avaient mentis… Ils lui avaient dit qu'il n'existait pas de choses comme la magie.

« Jusqu'à ce que Maître Reuel me trouve… » continua Harry, rouvrant les yeux. « Il m'a amené ici. Et dans le livre…. Ils font comme s'ils m'avaient kidnappés. »

Confus, il se rappela ce que Reuel lui avait dit deux ans plus tôt-

« J'ai fais ce que les gens appelle un kidnapping. Tu comprends ? »

Il se rappela aussi sa réponse hésitante- « Pas vraiment, monsieur ». Reuel ne savait pas, lui non plus. Il pensait juste qu'il serait un talentueux sorcier, et aux vues de ses conditions de vie, n'avait pas pensé à mal quand il l'avait emmené au Quartier Général des Stchorlei. C'était mieux pour lui, Harry, d'être avec les Stchorlei plutôt qu'avec les Dursley. Une bonne chose.

Et maintenant…

'Harry Potter' était une célébrité. Le mystérieux garçon qui défit Voldemort. C'était difficile de penser qu'il était ce fameux garçon. Harry se leva et s'arrêta devant un miroir, un garçon mince, même après deux ans de nourriture saine avec un regard sérieux et pensif sur son visage. Il repensa à l'image du bébé potelé qu'il avait vu en photo.

« Je suis Harry Potter. » répéta-t-il. « Et personne ne doit être au courant. »

Il se leva, rassuré à ce sujet.

Son identité resterait son jardin secret.

Harry, Destan et Félix avait presque les mêmes résultats partout. Même si Félix était un peu meilleur en Gymnastique, lui, et Harry battait facilement Destan question équilibre. Harry et Destan excellaient tous les deux en Botanique et en Potion, et ils avaient tous un bon niveau à l'épée et en Arts Martiaux. Harry restait le meilleur en Entraînement sur cible.

Ils adoptèrent bientôt un autre moyen pour pratiquer les langues qu'ils avaient apprises. Ils parlaient français ou italien une semaine, chinois la semaine d'après puis anglais, pour finir par japonais puis espagnol. C'était un moyen efficace, et bientôt, il fut adopté dans le Quartier Général, et peu après un papier affiché sur le tableau d'information indiquait la langue utilisée cette semaine.

Ils arrêtèrent d'apprendre des choses essentielles en soin en cours Anatomie, et commencèrent enfin à étudier les centres nerveux. Ils étaient extrêmement attentifs pendant ces cours, mais Maître Salka leur dit de ne pas les utiliser en dehors. Il insista sur le fait que c'était extrêmement dangereux et qu'une erreur pouvait estropier ou tuer quelqu'un. Il leur assura alors, que si quelqu'un était estropié ou tué car ils s'amusaient à s'entraîner dessus en dehors des cours, il s'assurerait que le responsable subisse un sortilège de mémoire, et soit abandonné dans une rue moldue privé de ses pouvoirs magiques.

Inutile de dire qu'ils ne se risquèrent pas à faire des essais en dehors des cours.

Mais, quand Harry eut huit ans, Maître Reuel l'emmena à une salle spéciale de gym et lui montra comment activer les mannequins qui s'y trouvaient.

« Ils meurent quand tu frappes les bons endroits. » lui expliqua Reuel. « Tu vois ? Ils sont spécialement conçus pour être exactement comme un véritable humain. »

Après, Harry passa son temps libre dans cette salle, essayant d'atteindre les bons endroits ? Quelques fois il y arrivait mais la plupart du temps il n'y arrivait pas et ressortait avec des contusions.

« Tu vois, tu as besoins de t'entraîner » lui dit gentiment Maître Reuel après un nouvel échec. « Ce n'est pas de savoir où sont les centres nerveux qui pose problème, je pense que c'est trop tôt pour ça. » Sur ces mots, il lui montra une autre salle ou il devait essayer de toucher le centre des cibles mouvantes avec deux doigts, comme on le lui avait appris.

« Plie-les ! » dit Reuel quand Harry cria et souffla sur ses doits qui lui faisaient mal. « Plie-les ou ils vont casser. Oui- comme ça. »

Après deux mois à s'entraîner sur des cibles, Harry revint à la salle avec les mannequins, et à son grand plaisir, il parvint à maîtriser les trois mannequins d'une rangée.

« Félicitations » dit Reuel. « Cette fois essaye de viser différents centres nerveux à chaque fois. » Harry ne s'en sorti pas très bien et ajouta 'entraînement sur mannequin' à ses exercices matinaux qui incluaient déjà Equilibre, Gymnastique de base, jogging et un peu d'entraînement sur cible.

En attendant, en Anatomie ils passèrent des centres nerveux aux points faibles des os. Maître Salka leur enseigna quels os briser sans faire trop de souffrir la victime et quels os font souffrir le plus quand ils sont cassés. Il leur enseigna aussi ou frapper pour les casser facilement.

« Mais, notre but n'est-il pas de tuer sans faire souffrir, Maître Salka ? » demanda Harry.

Maître Salka, en entendant ceci, fit une grimace mauvaise. « ah, oui. » dit-il « Mais quand tu es face à un sorcier, il déséquilibre le combat et quand ils te tombent tous dessus, tu es frustré, n'est-ce pas ? Tu veux ta revanche, naturellement. »

En magie ils passèrent de la lévitation à la métamorphose dont ils devinrent des experts. Quand Destan demanda pourquoi ils allaient passer deux ans à travailler là-dessus, Anna sourit.

« Vous avez du fortifier votre magie. » expliqua-t-elle « Il faut l'exercer. Maintenant elle est comme la plupart des sorciers adultes, et continueras à augmenter puisque vous n'êtes pas encore adultes. A Poudlard, ils apprennent juste à maîtriser de nouveaux sorts quand ils ont maîtrisé les anciens, et ce n'est pas une bonne méthode car leur magie n'a aucune chance de progresser. »

La Métamorphose se révéla difficile. Harry, qui pouvait faire léviter facilement de lourds objets sans solliciter son centre de magie, devait maintenant utiliser ses neurones pour trouver comment changer la nature même des objets. Forçant sa magie à sortir, il jongla avec l'allumette qu'il était censé métamorphoser en aiguille, incertain de la manière de changer le bois de couleur brune en argent.

« Non, non ! » dit Anna. « Tu ne t'y prends pas de la bonne manière. Ne fait pas semblant de le changer, change le ! »

Harry y réussit à la fin, mais Destan fut plus rapide, Anna dit que Destan avait des facilités en métamorphose, ce qui rendit Harry et Félix jaloux. La même jalousie les motivait et ils finirent de transformer leurs allumettes en aiguilles un jour après Destan.

Ils progressèrent vite ensuite et bientôt, ils apprirent comment métamorphoser chaque objet, gros, petit, animé, inanimé en n'importe quoi. Ils commencèrent ensuite à apprendre les Enchantements, ce qu'Harry trouvait très facile. Destan, bizarrement, était mauvais en Enchantements et se faisait régulièrement aider de Félix et Harry.

Ils commencèrent à apprendre l'Occlumencie, la Légilimencie et les soins quand ils eurent neuf ans. Harry trouva l'Occlumencie faciles, surtout après tout le temps qu'il avait passé en méditation. Il trouvait facile de fermer son esprit aux intrusions d'un Légilimens, et après quelques essais ratés, il réussit à percer les défenses de l'esprit de Félix. Il n'était pas très bon en Soins, alors que Félix et Destan y excellaient, spécialement Félix.

Ils passèrent un test à la fin de leur neuvième année. Félix le réussit avec un peu plus que la moyenne, et Destan et Harry se situèrent un point et demi au dessus de Félix. Harry obtint un O en Magie, Magie de l'Esprit, Entraînement sur cible, histoire, Anatomie, Équilibre et Langues et un E pour les autres matières sauf Soins ou il eut un A en dépit de son O en Anatomie. Reuel lui dit que c'était d'excellents résultats, une moyenne de 93.5.

Après ce test, tout changea.

Reuel agit bizarrement cette nuit là. Il ne dit pas à Harry d'aller dormir, mais lui dit d'aller au Quartier des Apprentis et d'y passer la nuit avec Destan et Félix.

Harry ne s'en préoccupa pas, mais eut un mauvais pressentiment, que Reuel leur donnait la chance de se dire au revoir. En marchant vers le Quartier des Apprentis, Harry pensait trouver une salle vide, mais à la place, il vit Félix qui le regardait, aussi déconcerté que lui.

« Maître Ilain m'a dit de passer la nuit ici. » disait-il lorsque Destan entra, le regard confus.

« Coucou ! » fit Destan « Je pensais que c'était une blague. Maître Tilikan m'a dit que c'était ma dernière nuit ici et que je ferai mieux de vous dire au revoir. Je pense que je vais être- expulsé ou quelque chose comme ça. »

Félix et Harry pâlirent.

« Au revoir ? » s'écria Félix anéanti, Harry regardait ses pieds. « Pas question ! » dit-il. « Comment- pourquoi ? »

« Je ne sais pas » répondit Destan tristement. « Je pense- et bien, que nous allons faire des formations différentes. »

En y repensant, Harry n'avait jamais vu d'apprentis de dix à quatorze ans. « Peut-être qu'ils nous envoient ailleurs à l'âge de dix ans. » dit-il.

« Mais Isandagre alors ? demanda Félix. « Isandagre a presque onze ans et n'est pas encore partie ! Peut-être - que nous partons juste pour quelques semaines. »

« Les filles s'en vont quand elles ont onze ans » dit Destan.

Félix et Harry le regardèrent tous les deux, la boue ouverte. « Pourquoi tu ne nous l'avais pas dit ? »

Destan se senti coupable. « Je pensais. » dit-il « Je pensais que c'était juste les filles. »

« Donc on s'en va ? » demanda Harry. « Mais je pensais qu'on allait finir notre formation ici… »

« C'est logique, je suppose. » dit Félix « Je veux dire, » dit-il quand Harry et Destan le regardèrent. « Honnêtement je ne crois pas qu'on peux tout apprendre au Quartier Général. On doit partir et faire nos propres expériences. »

« Ça fait- » dit Harry. « Cinq ans que je ne suis pas allé dehors. »

« Exactement. » expliqua Félix « On ne peut pas être des Assassins en passant toute notre vie enfermés. »

Harry n'écouta pas la réponse sarcastique de Destan et pensa au monde extérieur. Il se souvenait de la lumière du soleil. Elle était comme une lampe, un peu plus brillante et venant du soleil. Il se rappelait les couchers de soleil. Il se rappelait aussi les étoiles comme des grains de sucre éparpillés sur du papier noir, et il avait vu des images de la lune mais il ne s'en rappelait plus.

« Je ne me rappelle plus l'extérieur » dit-il abruptement ? Félix se tut et le regarda.

« Moi non plus. » confessa Destan. « Je me rappelle seulement de l'air frais et des arbres. »

« Mais- vous ne vous rappelez pas la mer ? » demanda Félix. « Je le peux. Je m'en souviens bien. »

« Je ne l'ai jamais vu. » dit Harry.

« On la verra bien assez tôt quand on sortira. » fit Destan sombrement

« Bon. » dit finalement Harry. « Au revoir. »

Félix se figea et regarda le sol.

« On joue aux échecs à trois ? » proposa-t-il finalement.

Ils rirent tristement et sortir le jeu d'échec spécialement modifié pour qu'ils puissent jouer à trois. Le fait que ce soit leurs derniers jeux ensemble les rendit tristes et ils discutèrent jusqu'au matin, jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient de grosses cernes sous leurs yeux rougis par le manque de sommeil.

Au matin, Ilain, le Maître de Félix, Tilikan, le Maître de Destan et Reuel vinrent au Quartier des Apprentis et ne furent pas surpris de voir Harry bailler tandis que Destan et Félix dormaient enchevêtrés.

« C'est l'heure d'y aller. » leur dit Ilian doucement.

« On s'en va vraiment, alors ? » fit Harry, regardant ses pieds en ajoutant. « Pour s'entraîner autre part. »

« Oui. » dit Tilikan. « Vous aviez compris n'est-ce pas ? »

Destan se leva d'un air endormi. « Où allons nous ? »

Les Maîtres les regardèrent un par un.

« Chacun à un endroit différent. » dit Ilikan. « Il s'agit d'un entraînement personnalisé. »

Harry s'y était attendu et ne flancha pas. Il pris une respiration et marcha doucement vers Reuel, qui le regardait désolé.

« Tu ne peux pas rester enfermé ici pour toujours, tu sais. » dit-il en lui souriant. « Viens, il est temps que tu réintègres le monde extérieur. »

L'air frais de l'aube enveloppa Harry sitôt qu'il émergea de l'entre de Quartier Général des Stchorlei, avec un sac sur le dos contenant ses encyclopédies, quelques sandwichs et des vêtements. Pendant une minute il resta là et regarda qu'il était encore loin du sommet de la montagne. Le paysage alentour ne l'intéressait pas car il était fait de la même pierre que le sol, les murs et les plafonds du Quartier Général, de la pierre grise. C'était un ciel bien dégagé, d'un beau bleu qui descendait jusqu'à l'horizon ou le soleil se levait, et cela ébranla Harry. Quelques nuages dérivaient sur l'immensité bleue du ciel, se déplaçant lentement vers l'est.

Reuel sourit à l'expression de Harry « On ne peut pas risquer de rentrer et sortir souvent. » expliqua-t-il. « Quelqu'un pourrait nous voir et se demander pourquoi il y a une ouverture dans le sol. »

Harry hocha de la tête.

« Où allons nous ? » demanda-t-il.

« Sur une autre montagne. » lui dit Reuel. « Tu vas adorer. C'est un bel endroit isolé- Nous allons vivre au sommet pendant environ six mois. Par contre, il va faire froid. »

Harry inclina la tête.

« Prends mon bras. » dit Reuel, et il attendit quelques secondes, les yeux fermés pour se concentrer, et doucement, sans un bruit, prenant le garçon au cheveux noirs accroché à son bras, les transporta vers leur destination.

Et instantanément, il apparurent quelques centaines de kilomètres plus loin au sommet d'une montagne, où il faisait beaucoup plus froid.

Harry se mit à respirer à petits souffles saccadés. Il regarda fixement autour de lui, fasciné, et Reuel dut lui secouer l'épaule pour obtenir son attention. Il lui montra un petit cottage quand Harry le regarda.

« C'est ici que nous allons nous installer. » dit-il. « C'est un trois pièces. Une salle de bain, ma chambre qui fera aussi office de cuisine, et ta chambre qui fera aussi office de petite salle s'entraînement intérieure. Allez, viens. »

Il avança. Harry le suivant à l'intérieur du cottage. Il s'arrêta surpris. Après la modernité du Quartier Général, l'endroit était surprenant.

La chambre d'Harry, qui était la porte à côté, avait un hamac dans un coin, avec une extrémité attachée à un anneau dans le mur, l'autre accroché à un poteau en bois sortant du plancher. Il y avait une petite fenêtre carrée au dessus fermée par un vieux verrou. Il y avait un petit cabinet à côté mais lui et le hamac ne prenaient que le dixième de la salle. Le neuvième restant était recouvert d'un large et moelleux tapis au centre. Harry pensa qu'il préférerait dormir dessus plutôt que sur le hamac.

La salle de bain était assez simple. Reuel expliqua qu'il y avait un sort de dissimulation sur un trou dans le plancher et qu'il ferait mieux de mettre tous ses objets de valeur dedans. Il y avait une cabine de douche, du savon et du shampooing sur une petite étagère en acier fixée au mur, un lavabo en pierre et un sceau.

« Un peu rustique, n'est-ce pas ? » fit gaiement Reuel.

La chambre de Reuel était plus luxueuse. Il y avait un petit lit en bois et une petite cuisine dans un coin, avec quatre casseroles de différentes tailles alignées au dessus de l'évier, une grande soupière, une bouilloire et un tiroir remplis de grains de café et de feuilles de thé et enfin, une petite gazinière.

« Bon. » dit Harry « Qu'est ce qu'on fait maintenant ? Puis-je aller dormir ? » demanda-t-il plein d'espoir.

« Non. » lui dit Reuel. « Suis-moi. »

Harry suivit silencieusement Reuel dans la forêt derrière le cottage. Il y avait trois bancs sur quelques mètres et Reuel s'assis sur l'un deux pendant qu'Harry monta dans un arbre- ce n'était pas comme de grimper aux barres ou aux poteau d'entraînement imitant des arbres avec des prises ça et là. Grimper aux arbres était plus facile, car ils étaient moins lisses et glissants. Après s'être assis confortablement contre le tronc ses jambes pendant de chaque côté de la branche où il était installé, Harry était près à écouter.

« Comme tu le sais. » commença Reuel. « Tu ne serais pas en apprentissage avec moi si je ne t'enseignais pas quelque chose de personnel. Tout ce que tu as appris- ou la plupart, t'as été enseigné par différents professeurs qui se sont spécialisés dans une certaine branche de formation. Mais il y a certaines choses que tu ne peux pas apprendre en classe ou dans une salle d'entraînement. »

« Penses-tu que tu peux apprendre à être un Assassin avec juste des connaissances en magie et une réserve de magie ? Il faut plus que cela sinon dix fois plus de personnes pourraient devenir des Assassins. »

Harry s'assit et, bien en équilibre sur sa branche les genoux contre ses épaules et ses mains soutenant sa tête.

« Qu'est-ce que je vais apprendre maintenant, Maître ? » demanda Harry.

« Beaucoup de choses. » fit Reuel fatigué. « C'est aujourd'hui que tu commences ta véritable formation. L'entraînement que tu as suivi jusqu'à présent n'était que de la préparation. »

Harry écarquilla les yeux. L'Entraînement sur Cible, les Arts Martiaux, l'Equilibre, la Gymnastique, la Perception avec la magie, la Magie sans Baguette, le travail sur les Centres Nerveux, tout ça n'était que de la préparation ?

« Tu vas commencer par la lecture des mouvements du corps. » continua Reuel. « Grâce à cela, tu pourra percevoir l'état psychologique et prévoir les futurs mouvements d'un sujet. Tu commenceras à apprendre la tension subtile des muscles spécifiques, et tu pourras savoir quand il va attaquer une seconde avant. Dans l'après-midi, nous descendront dans un village- Nous sommes au Japon-, au fait. Ton entraînement à l'Imperium commencera demain, et bien que je pense que tu es trop jeune pour l'entraînement au Doloris- les autres le commencent généralement à douze ans- mous allons le commencer la semaine prochaine. »

« Qu'est-ce que je dois faire maintenant ? » questionna Harry.

« Je vais te donner un questionnaire. » dit Reuel. « Nous devons aller faire des courses. » ajouta-t-il. 'Tu as besoins de stylos et d'un carnet de note, et quelques cahiers moldus. Maintenant, dans quels pays trouve-t-on le plus souvent le Kappa ? »

« La Mongolie, ensuite le Japon. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'un Épouvantard ? »

« Une créature qui prend la forme de votre plus grande peur. »

« Comment penses-tu qu'il le fait? »

« Quoi ? fit Harry.. Ce n'était pas une question du livre.

« Comment crois tu qu'il prenne la forme de ta plus grande peur ? »

Harry n'y avait jamais réfléchi avant. Il réfléchit intensément à ce défi. « J'imagine que… » dit-il tapotant ses lèvres et balançant ses jambes autour de la branche pendant qu'il réfléchissait. « Une sorte de Légilimencie instinctive, je suppose. Une sélective, je pense. Il ne doit pas être très intelligent car il peut être déstabilisé facilement en présence de plusieurs personnes. Une variante de Métamorphomagie, je suppose. »

« Excellant ! » dit Reuel avec un grand sourire. « Je vois que tu n'es pas de ceux qui croient que tout est marqué dans les livres et qui croient tout ce qu'ils disent. Bien, très bien. Quelles sont les deux créatures qui craignent le sort du Patronus ? »

« Les Moremplis (Merci à Loïc) et les Détraqueurs. » répondit Harry promptement.

Reuel lui jeta un petit coup d'œil. « Combien de ces encyclopédies as-tu lu ? » demanda-t-il.

« Beaucoup » dit Harry. « À peu près la moitié. »

« Tu es un curieux bonhomme. » remarqua Reuel. « Je ne pensais pas que tu les lirais toutes. Je suis content de voir que tu en fais bon usage. »

« Bon, il y avait quelque chose comme 'voir Fwooper (ça non plus je ne connais pas) à côté des informations sur le Mystérieux Wendelin. » dit Harry. « Quand j'ai vérifié cela, il était marqué d'aller voir à Fragols car les deux espèces sont étroitement liées. »

« Donc tu lis des choses par sujets liés et récolte ainsi beaucoup d'information. » dit Reuel. « Très bien. Continue comme ça. »

Après la fin du quiz, Harry cru que son cerveau allait exploser.

« Jusqu'ici, c'est bien. » fit Reuel.

« Heu- Monsieur ? dit Harry. « C'est quoi l'entraînement à l'Impérium et au Doloris ? »

Reuel répondit en soupirant.

« En fait, l'Impérium, on l'étudie pour savoir s'en protéger. » dit-il. « Mais les Assassins sont parfois capturés et torturés pour obtenir des informations. Ils peuvent être gênés pendant une mission une fois soumis au Doloris. Donc on entraîne toujours les Apprentis pour qu'ils se construisent peu à peu une certaine résistance. »

Harry s'assit, bouche bée d'horreur.

« Je dois- je dois subir ce sortilège ? » dit-il.

« Ce n'est pas si terrible. » lui assura Reuel. « On va commencer par des niveaux faciles et on augmentera la difficulté au fur et à mesure que tu t'y habitueras. Cela prendra environ trois ans d'entraînement journaliers pour que tu acquières une immunité totale contre ce sort. »

« Oh. » fit Harry, faiblement.

« En outre, » ajouta Reuel en se levant, et balayant la mousse de ses robes. A partir de maintenant tu t'entraîneras en silence. Essaye d'être laconique quand tu parles. Les Assassins doivent savoir être précis en peu de mots. Être prolixe peut signifier la mort pour toi. »

« Oui, Monsieur » dit Harry.

Il prit quelques heures de sommeil avant que Reuel ne le réveille à onze heures.

« Debout. » dit Reuel durement quand Harry gémit et se blottit dans son hamac. « Cela fait partie de ta formation. Se lever et être alerte aussitôt. »

Harry se leva et essaya de cacher sa fatigue et parvint juste à se pencher quand Reuel lui lança doucement un coup de poing.

« C'est lent, c'est lent. » fit Reuel. « A partir de maintenant, je vais m'assurer que tu sois alerte et prêt à réagir sitôt réveillé. Spécialement maintenant car l'ennemi peut attaquer aussi vite que tu te réveilles. »

Ils allèrent ensuite au village. Reuel continua d'interroger Harry, et ils discutèrent de choses qu'Harry ne connaissait pas.

C'était une longue marche de descendre de la montagne, mais il fit plus chaud en bas, au soulagement d'Harry.

« Note. » dit Reuel. « Ajoute une veste la liste de course. Quelle couleur tu préfères ?

« En noir ou en vert foncé. » répondit Harry. C'était ces couleurs favorites.

« Pas en rose ? » Le taquina Reuel.

Harry fronça les sourcils.

Après avoir surpris la caissière en parlant parfaitement le japonais, Harry et Reuel sortir avec deux chaudes vestes en laine- une noire, une marron et ils ont acheté un cahier de note et un stylo, Reuel appris à Harry à l'enchanter pour qu'il écrive tout ce qu'Harry lui dictait. Ils allèrent dans une librairie et achetèrent des livres anglais de psychologie et un livre japonais de géographie.

Ils se rendirent ensuite dans un restaurant et prirent ce que le menu appelait udong. Harry n'était pas sur d'aimer ça, mais Reuel mangeait avec un plaisir évident et en acheta un paquet avant de repartir au cottage.

« Bon, maintenant. » fit Reuel. « Dis-moi comment savoir si une personne est en colère. »

« Les symptômes évidents seraient… » Harry réfléchit. « Et bien, les expressions évidentes seraient les poings serrés, les épaules voûtées. »

« Très bien. » fit Reuel. « La façon de marcher de quelqu'un peut aussi être un indice. L'arrondissement d'une basket peut être le signe que la personne serre ses orteils- ne rigole pas, je le fais souvent- bien que ce soit difficile à dire avec des chaussures rigides. Les yeux peuvent être un indique, eux aussi. On dit dans les bouquins qu'on peut avoir ''les yeux brillants de rage'' mais ce n'est pas toujours fiable. Ils peuvent briller si le soleil est particulièrement fort et ils peuvent anormalement se rétrécirent quand il y a des nuages. Prends des notes là-dessus dans ton cahier de notes. Les yeux peuvent briller différemment selon le temps. Et la tristesse ? »

« Les épaules effondrées » répondit Harry rapidement, commençant à apprécier les questions de Reuel. « Les Expressions bien sur. L'absence de réponses. »

« Aussi la tendance à regarder ses chaussures en marchant. » compléta Reuel. « Ce sont des réflexes basics. Prends l'habitude de décrypter les sentiments d'une personne quand tu la rencontres. Cela peut beaucoup t'aider. »

Harry inscrivit ça dans son carnet.

« L'ennui ? »

Harry grimaça. Il le connaissait celui là.

« Une tendance à rouler les yeux, à bailler, à regarder le plafond ou le ciel. Tendant à faire n'importe quoi avec ses mains- se gratter le nez, les cheveux, se frotter les yeux, se curer le n… »

« Tu repenses à tes classes. » dit Reuel. « Tu as raison. Très pertinent, surtout le dernier exemple- »

« Se curer le nez ? »

Reuel grimaça. « Non- la tendance à faire n'importe quoi avec ses mains. Taper les pieds sur le sol ou les doigts sur la table aussi. »

« Mais on le voit facilement, n'est ce pas ? »

Reuel sourit. « Tu ne peux pas imaginer le nombres de signaux qu'on laisse passer » dit-il « Surtout quand on ne fait pas attention. »

« Oui, Monsieur. »

Reuel sourit et sortit un paquet de photos de son sac qu'il fit glisser vers Harry. Harry les sortit du plastique et examina la première, curieux. C'était une photo d'un immeuble plat- un immeuble moldu avec des néons, des publicités pendaient aux fenêtres.

L'objectif est d'aller ici. » fit Reuel, posant le doigt sur la librairie du troisième . « Maintenant, dis moi comment arriver jusque là. »

Harry regarda fixement la photo pendant un moment, analysant les points d'appuie.

« Alors… » dit-il hésitant. « Je commencerais par passer au dessus, » dit il en pontant son stylo. « Grimperais là, sauterais, passerais par le bord du toit, me balancerais en haut et.. si les gouttières sont solides, je grimperais dessus et atteindrai la fenêtre. Si ce n'est pas le cas, je passerais au dessus à gauche et attraperais l'appuie de fenêtre. »

« Mais comment ouvrirais-tu la fenêtre si elle est fermée ? »

Harry haussa les épaules.

« C'est facile. » fit Reuel souriant. « Premièrement, tu devrais aller à la librairie comme une personne ordinaire cherchant à emprunter un livre ou autre chose- pour les protéger, ils peuvent en avoir en haut. »

« Oh » fit Harry. « Ne pourrai-je pas voler en haut ? »

« Peut-être, peut-être pas. » dit Reuel. « Ils pourraient avoir d'autres détecteurs qui détectent la magie. Je t'apprendrais à débloques les serrures plus tard. Bon, celle-là… »

Il posa la photo derrière et en montra une autre à Harry, un immeuble similaire.

De cette façon Harry commença à analyser les bâtiments, leur sécurité et à penser à la façon de rentrer dedans s'il en avait besoin. Après que Reuel le lui ait rappelé, il commença aussi à analyser les personnes.

Cela devint vite un passe-temps de s'asseoir sur un banc, mangeant quelque chose et discutant des passants et de leurs vies et personnalités d'après leurs attitudes.

« Peut-être un ami ou un parents décédé, ou elle aime les couleurs foncées. » dit Harry réfléchissant, regardant une vieille femme en robe noire. « Je reconnais si c'est un ami ou un parent proche. Les épaules effondrées. Les yeux abattus. »

« Cet homme attend un bus. » Reuel indiqua de la tête un homme s'énervait contre un poteau d'arrêt de bus, tapant contre le trottoir avec sa chaussure noire. « Il semble en retard. »

L'entraînement à l'Impérium commença cette nuit-là. Reuel jeta le sort sur Harry qui essaya de résister. C'était comme d'essayer de se réveiller quand il était somnolent. Une faible voix dans sa tête lui disait qu'il devait se lever et son corps lui criait qu'il était fatigué et voulait retourner au chaud dans son lit. Ou le hamac .Mais même si cela était perdu pour lui maintenant, car Reuel avait commencé à le réveiller à des heures impossibles le matin, avec des sorts cuisant quand il ne se levait pas immédiatement. Mais ça valait le coup- enfin presque, car Harry commençait à être alerte dès son réveil.

Harry pensait que Reuel repoussait l'Entraînement au Doloris. Il réussissait presque complètement à contrer l'Impérium mais ni l'un ni l'autre n'étaient pressé de commencer l'Entraînement au Doloris.

Harry n'arrêtait pas ses anciennes leçons. Il pratiquait toujours la magie qui lui était maintenant enseignée par Reuel. Il apprenait aussi des sorts spécifiques, pratiquait l'Occlumencie et la Légilimencie avec Reuel avant de dormir. Il visait des cibles depuis les arbres avec des dagues et des poignards et Reuel lui fit un arc et quelques flèches pour son dixième anniversaire, le cinq septembre, quand il avait été amené au Quartier Général des Stchorlei. Ainsi il ajouta l'Archerie à sa liste de choses à faire.

Il faisait la Gymnastique dans la forêt, utilisant les arbres comme barres, et continuait à s'entraîner sur des mannequins que Reuel avait amené. Il devint presque un expert à toucher les centres nerveux et briser les os, et Reuel appris à Harry à ''guérir'' le mannequin quand il était cassé au-delà de la réparation. Il continuait à étudier l'Histoire et l'Anatomie, et parvenait encore à avoir du temps pour méditer une heure le matin, et descendre au village pour ''décrypter les gens'' comme disait Reuel.

Il en vint au point d'être trop occuper par ses études, nouvelles et anciennes, pour penser à Destan et Félix.

Albus Dumbledore arrêta de chercher Harry Potter au bout de cinq ans. Il disait seulement que c'était inutile quand personne n'avait vu le garçon depuis septembre, il le révèlerait bien assez tôt.

En 1991, Il réfléchissait devant les portes de la Grande Salle. A Halloween, l'année dernière, une étudiante nommée Hermione Granger avait faillit mourir- et l'aurait été si Londubat n'avait pas demandé à Weasley, Finnegan et Thomas de l'aider à la chercher. Vers la fin de l'année, Quirell s'en prit à la Pierre Philosophale mais Dumbledore réussit à l'arrêter, mais Quirell mourut et l'esprit de Voldemort s'était échappé.

La seconde année, des étudiants ont soudain commencé à être pétrifiés, mais cela s'arrêta quand Ginny Weasley alla voir son père et avoua qu'elle se confiait à un mystérieux journal depuis quatre mois. Quelques recherches montrèrent que ce journal était un artéfact de haute magie noire, et il s'avéra que c'était la source de tous les problèmes. Les attaques cessèrent quand le journal fut enfermé au fond du Département des Mystères, et Ginny Weasley, après enquête, fut innocentée. Lockhart fut renvoyé, en raison des protestations de nombreux parents qui furent indignés des faibles notes de leurs enfants en DCFM (Défense Contre les Forces du Mal)

La troisième année, Sirius Black s'échappa d'Azkaban. La panique s'ensuivit. A la fin de l'année, Sirius Black fut capturé quand il tenta de s'introduire dans Poudlard, mais il donna une preuve et fut reconnu innocent et fut libéré. Peter Pettigrew, quand à lui, s'échappa et rejoignit Voldemort.

Un peu avant le début de la quatrième année, Barty Croupton senior disparut et son cadavre réapparut au Ministère quelques jours plus tard. Avec son sang, la main de Peter Pettigrew, et les ossements de son père, Voldemort fut ressuscité.

A ce moment la commença une vague de terreur.

Reuel ne pouvait pas reculer la formation au Doloris plus longtemps. Peu de temps avant qu'Harry n'ait onze ans, Reuel passa le dîner avec une tête d'enterrement, et posa la main sur l'épaule d'Harry.

« Il commence demain. » dit-il.

Harry n'eut pas besoin de demander quoi. Il savait.

Cela commença par des douleurs qui se propageaient partout dans son corps. Harry s'assis et essaya de ne pas sauter et crier, jusqu'à ce que ce soit comme des aiguilles qui s'enfonçaient dans son corps, et Reuel arrêta.

« C'était. » fit Harry dégoûté en se repliant lentement. « C'était… »

« Je sais » fit Reuel désolé.

« Au moins ça ne fait pas mal après. » fit Harry. « Un des quelques points positifs. »

Il subit ce sort quotidiennement après ça, chaque jour augmentant un peu plus la douleur. Harry détestait ces séances. La brûlure lui donnait envie de hurler, comme si sa peau était en feu.

Après six mois, ils allèrent en Italie, où Harry continua son entraînement. Ils passèrent beaucoup de temps à discuter de l'Art sujet qu'Harry aimait bien. La seule chose qui ruinait son air ''parfaitement heureux d'oublier mon identité'' fut les sept lettres qui arrivèrent tôt le matin par chouette.

Puisque les Stchorlei avait tendance à utiliser les moyens moldus de communication, Harry fut stupéfait par les sept chouettes qui entrèrent dans sa chambre et qui se battaient pour lui donner leur lettre en premier. Les chouettes étaient grandes! Bien sur il ne s'attendait pas à une petite chouette, mais il n'avait pas imaginé qu'une chouette pouvait être aussi grande. Elles avaient des yeux jaunes ou oranges et des becs incurvés. Harry était triste et joyeux à la fois quand elles partirent après qu'il ait pris les lettres attachées à leurs pattes.

Il regarda fixement chacune d'elles incrédule.

Durmstrang, Beauxbâtons. Itianea. Mabuphakyo. Poudlard. Wilton, école de magie pour sorciers nés de parents moldus. Sil-thea.

Il connaissait Durmstrang, et sa tendance à ce que les sorciers ordinaires appellent ''la Magie Noire''. Maître Reuel disait que la Magie Noire pouvait anéantir une personne, mais pas si un sorcier habile concluait un pacte avec elle. Beaucoup de monde ne savait pas ça et l'utilisait sans précautions. Et ils en mourraient. Il savait que Beaux Bâtons était une école française mais ne savait rien de plus. Il avait entendu parlé d'Itianea et vaguement entendu parlé de Mabuphakyo. Poudlard, il connaissait. Ces parents y étaient allés. Il connaissait Wilton et connaissait de nom Sil-thea.

Il savait qu'il n'irait dans aucune d'entre elles.

D'un mouvement de la main, il les réduisit toutes en poussière sauf l'invitation de Poudlard.

Il l'ouvrit, sauta l'introduction, son cœur fit un bon quand il vit 'Potter' accolé à son prénom, et ignora la liste du matériel demandé. Il toucha le parchemin, d'ancienne facture. C'est totalement stupide alors le papier est bien moins cher. Il retourna l'enveloppe, et la réduisit en poussière sauf le timbre. La même école où ses parents avaient été.

Il sentit ses cheveux- les mêmes que son père- tomber devant ses yeux et les repoussa. Il alla jusqu'au stock d'encyclopédies qu'il avait déjà lu et chercha la page intitulée PO. Potter James. Ça y est – il ressemblait à son père plus que jamais, et le savait. Il se sentit comme si c'était quelqu'un d'autre dans son corps et ferma le livre, se sentant mal à l'aise.

Il tripota ses pouces, sombrement, le dos voûté. Reuel lui avait dit de ne pas voûter son dos, mais il avait envie de le faire maintenant. C'était une position commode pour regarder ses pieds. Les pieds ne rappellent jamais de souvenirs déplaisants.

Pareil pour les chaussures.

Harry connaissait le statut de 'Harry Potter' dans le monde magique. Une légende. Une célébrité. Et lui- qu'est-ce qu'il faisait ? ''Apprendre à devenir un Stchorlei'' comme une excuse pour échapper à tout ça.

Tout à fait.

Et Harry pensa qu'il aurait continué la formation de Stchorlei même sans ça. Pourquoi arrêterait-il à cause du reste du monde ? Un Stchorlei ne cédait pas à la pression. C'était une devise.

Il redressa son dos.

Il regarda dehors par la fenêtre.

Il était Harry Potter mais préférait qu'on l'appelle seulement Harry. Et quoi qu'il fasse, c'était son choix.

Avec détermination, Il se concentra sur ses études avec une intelligence impitoyable. Reuel lui dit une fois qu'il était surpris du changement de son comportement mais ne s'en inquiéta pas. Ce qui ne venait pas naturellement, Harry s'y entraînait encore et encore jusqu'à ce qu'il y arrive. Il voulait au fond de lui devenir un Stchorlei pas une célébrité idiote et sans cervelle.

Reuel l'emmena bientôt en Asie du Sud-Est et Harry du s'habituer à un climat chaud. C'était beaucoup plus difficile de méditer, mais Harry serra les dents et continua jusqu'à ce qu'il se sente comme sous un sort de Doloris. C'était une véritable torture de méditer sous ce type de climat- du moins pour lui, car Reuel le faisait sans problèmes, donc Harry ne protesta pas.

Il ne parla pas des lettres à Reuel. Après l'Asie du Sud-Est, ils allèrent en Amérique où Harry intégra une école moldue pour une demie année. Reuel l'inscrivit au Judo et Harry appris une nouvelle sorte d'Arts Martiaux en plus de ceux qu'il pratiquait déjà, une vague technique commencée quelque part en Asie mais que seuls les Stchorlei pratiquaient encore- Harry l'avait modifié en y intégrant des mouvements d'autres Arts Martiaux, donc c'était…

Il fut surpris de sa rapide croissance et mesurait maintenant seulement quelques centimètres de moins que Reuel. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de voir quelqu'un de plus petit que lui et il lui semblait avoir toujours été petit.

L'Entraînement au Doloris avançait même si Harry ne s'en rendit pas compte jusqu'à ce que Reuel essaye sur lui la version du Doloris qu'il avait utilisé la première fois- la première fois ce fut comme un Doloris multiplié par cinquante alors que c'était multiplié par cinq. Harry fut agréablement surpris quand il frémit seulement et que cela ne le blessa pas.

« C'était de quelle intensité, Maître ? » demanda Harry.

« Environ.. » Reuel posa sa fourchette et réfléchit, « de vingt-deux à peu près. Pas plus pour le moment. »

Il y eut un autre incident quand Harry commença à avoir des boutons partout un matin. Reuel rit pendant au moins dix minutes et laissa Harry dans son triste état pendant une semaine avant d'avoir pitié de lui et de le guérir.

« Quand est-ce qu'on rentre au Quartier Général des Stchorlei ? » demanda Harry un matin quand ils s'en allaient au Pérou. A pieds. Nullement un moyen facile, mais Reuel disait que marcher était bon pour la santé.

« Quand tu auras quatorze ans, pour passer tes examens. » répondit Reuel. « Après, quand tu seras diplômé, tu auras ta baguette magique et devra mémoriser des sorts- réciter des incantations, tu sais, bien que la plupart des Stchorlei n'en utilisent pas. Tu penses qu'elles sont ridicules. Mais elles peuvent augmenter beaucoup ton pouvoir magique, et tu verras, il y a des incantations spécifiques pour chaque chose- il y a un sort pour déverrouiller une porte ou un cadenas par exemple. »

« Je pense… » fit Harry en réfléchissant « c'est de la triche. Quel est l'intérêt de s'amuser à crocheter les serrures si il existe un sort ? »

Reuel, environ un an auparavant, avait appris à Harry à crocheter les serrures- et Harry était très habile.

« C'est vrai » approuva Reuel.

« Maître. » dit Harry « Alors pourquoi on utilise on cette sorte de magie ? On utilise la magie selon notre volonté, je veux dire. »

« Il y a des avantages. » fit sombrement Reuel. « Même si cela prend plus d'énergie, cela fortifie notre magie et quand nous devons utiliser notre baguette, cet effort est très petit. La métamorphose, qui utilise de nombreux sorts pour changer quelque chose en autre chose. Imagine l'effort que cela prendrait de les mémoriser tous. »

Harry grimaça.

Cela leur pris une autre semaine pour arriver au Pérou, mais seulement parce que Reuel s'impatienta (NDA enfin) et les fit Apparaître là-bas.

Peu avant le quatorzième anniversaire d'Harry, trois mois avant qu'il passe ses examens finaux (Il s'était maintenant construit une résistance totale au Doloris), Reuel reçut une lettre.

_Reuel, _commençait-elle

_Voldemort est de retour. On nous propose une alliance avec les Stchorlei. Nous demandons ton retour. Amène ton Apprenti. Les examens auront lieu en avance._

_Membre du Conseil Tanaga._

Harry regarda la lettre par-dessus l'épaule de Reuel, les yeux s'écarquillant malgré le nombre de fois ou Reuel lui avait répété de ne pas montrer ses émotions quand il le pouvait.

« Nous devons y aller » dit Reuel froidement. Il se leva lentement.

Harry ne posa pas de questions, mais il les retenait à l'intérieur quand Reuel Apparu au Quartier Général des Stchorlei avec Harry.

Harry oublia sa curiosité- surtout- quand ils arrivèrent sur la montagne. La pierre grise si familière. L'aspect général de la montagne- sa maison.

Il se dépêcha de rentrer à l'intérieur après Reuel.

« Oh- Maître Reuel » dit quelqu'un derrière Harry comme tous les deux se dirigeait vers le quatrième étage. « Je ne pensais pas que vous arriveriez si vite. »

Harry et Reuel se retournèrent tous les deux. Une jeune fille aux cheveux roux se tenait devant eux, surprise. Un badge sur son t-shirt la désignait comme un Assassin. Tout juste diplômée, d'après son allure.

« Euh, oui. » répondit poliment Reuel. « Je vous connais ? »

La fille éclata de rire.

« Je suppose que c'était le cas…Quoi ? Il y a cinq ans. » dit-elle.

Harry ouvrit la mâchoire sous le choc.

« ISANDAGRE » fit Harry incrédule.

Isandagre- Harry la reconnaissait maintenant, même si ses cheveux étaient plus foncés et son visage plus fin- la dévisageant.

« Non- J'y crois pas ! » dit-elle « HARRY ? »

« Salut. » fit Harry, grimaçant. « Mais je dois y aller là. » ajouta-t-il pendant que Reuel hochait la tête impatient. « On parlera plus tard ! » Cria Harry avant de courir après Reuel.

« Elle a beaucoup changée, n'est-ce pas ? » dit Reuel quand ils arrivèrent devant la porte du Conseil. « J'ai été aussi surpris, quand je suis revenu de mon entraînement personnalisé. Tilikan avait une barbe quand je l'ai revu après ces quatre ans et demi. Amusant. »

Ils entrèrent.

« Reuel. » dit Tanaga, en se levant de table. Les autres membres du Conseil était tous là- John la mine sombre, Valéria l'air éteinte, Ranos, avec ses sourcils cachant son amusement- mais l'amusement n'était plus là, seulement du soucis. « Harry » ajouta-t-elle, avec une touche de chaleur dans ses mots précis et froids.

Harry hocha la tête et resta debout derrière Reuel tandis qu'ils parlaient.

« Voldemort est de retour, Reuel. » fit Tanaga calmement. « Et il nous presse de le rejoindre. Tu sais que nous sommes neutres- les Stchorlei l'ont toujours été. Nous tuons une personne pour de l'argent –sans prendre d'argent. Mais Voldemort menace de nous chasser si nous ne le rejoignons pas. »

« Les Stchorlei n'ont jamais cédés aux arrogants Mages Noirs auparavant ! » fit John « Pourquoi commencer maintenant ? »

Les sourcils gris de Reuel se rejoignirent en un froncement.

« Quelle est l'autre alternative. » demanda-t-il.

« Euh, le côté de la Lumière ? » dit Valéria en roulant des yeux. « Ils sont bourrés de préjugés. Ils pensent que nous sommes des bons à rien de tueurs qui feraient n'importe quoi pour de l'argent- bon, c'est à moitié vrai, mais à moitié faux aussi. Leur chef, Dumbledore, cependant, à moins de scrupules qu'eux et offrirait une place de son côté- quel arrogant- »

« Valéria. » fit Ranos.

« Je m'incline… » répondit doucement Reuel. « Bien, ce que je ferais, si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, c'est de prendre avantage de la guerre et de dire poliment aux deux parties que nous tueront des individus de l'autre camps- contre de l'argent, bien sûr. Et nous pouvons dire, toujours poliment aux deux camps, que s'ils essayes de nous rouler, de n'importe quelle manière, nous rejoindrons l'autre camps. Ils ne pourront pas refuser notre offre si nous disons ça. De cette façon, le quartier Général est très bien protégé. »

« De toute façon. » fit Valéria. « J'ai noter tout ce qui c'est passé » Elle pris un dossier noir et l'ouvrit.

« Le 9 août, les Mangemorts nous ont contactés. » fit Tanaga. « Et on officiellement déclarés la guerre au Ministère le 20 août. Les loups-garous- la plupart d'entre eux- ont rejoint Voldemort, menés par Fenrir Greyback- que vous connaissez. Les vampires sont restés neutres, mais nous ignorons combien de temps tiendra cette neutralité. Le 31 août, Voldemort nous a demandé de le rejoindre. »

« Aujourd'hui…Le 8 septembre. » fit Reuel. « Et qu'en est-il de Dumbledore ? »

« Après que nous ayons envoyés un groupe d'assassins à Voldemort, il a nous payé immédiatement mille galions- provenant du coffre des Malfoy, je suppose- pour éliminer deux dirigeants de familles fidèles à la Lumière. Nous l'avons fait, mais Dumbledore, au lieu de nous déclarer la guerre pour avoir fait cela- sûrement parce que nous sommes une force avec qui il faut compter- nous offrit une invitation à se joindre à lui. »

« Jusqu'ici c'est ce que nous avions prévu. » fit John. « Si nous rejoignons Voldemort, ils gagneront sûrement. Après que nous ayons réclamé le paiement de nos services- comme nous le faisons toujours- le montant sera le bienvenue, mais pas s'ils ne paient pas. Je pense que c'est ce qui se passera. Vous savez que la raison pour laquelle nous restons toujours neutres est que nous ne leur faisons pas confiance pour nous payer quand nous leur aurons apporté la victoire. Voldemort va probablement essayer de nous abattre et je dois avouer que cela m'effraie. C'est un puissant sorcier, et les Stchorlei ne comprennent que deux cent sorciers environ. »

« Et si on rejoint Dumbledore ? »

« Eh bien, je suis plus enclin à croire que Dumbledore est un peu plus fiable. » fit Ranos. « Un peu seulement, je pense. Si nous le rejoignons, il est probable que son camp gagne. Peut-être nous paiera-t-il, mais plus probablement pas. Et je n'aime pas l'idée de combattre au corps à corps avec des fanatiques.»

« Et que ce passera-t-il si nous restons neutres ? »

Le silence ce fit aux mots de Reuel.

« Pour être honnête, Reuel… » dit Tanaga. « Nous ne savons pas réellement. Bien que nous puissions tirer profit de la guerre en recevant les paiements pour les individus tués, la seule manière de rester neutres et d'offrir nos services aux deux camps. Ce qui est impossible. Ils se rendraient vite compte que nous travaillerions pour les deux côtés. »

« Et si nous restions entièrement en dehors de ça ? »

« Ils pourraient tous se retourner contre nous ou ils pourraient nous laisser tranquilles. »

Harry s'éclaircit nerveusement la gorge pour parler. Leurs attentions se fixèrent sur lui, et Harry se sentit instantanément nerveux.

« Euh- ne pouvons nous pas juste rester ici ? » dit-il. « Dans le Quartier Général ? Je suis sûr qu'il y a de nombreux sorts de protection. »

A son soulagement, Tanaga sourit, un sourire sec, mais un sourire néanmoins. Ranos lui fit une grimace et John lui expliqua.

« Nous ne savons pas s'il y en a assez. » dit-il. « Ils sont puissants, oui mais Voldemort et Dumbledore sont aussi puissants tous les deux. Nous avons aussi besoin de nourriture et de vêtements et ainsi de suite pour le Quartier Général et nous mourrons de faim si nous nous enfermons dans le Quartier Général. »

« Oh. » fit Harry, se sentant dépassé. Mais Valéria lui fit un sourire rassurant.

« Bon, la réunion est ajournée. » dit Tanaga. « Reuel, amène cet Apprenti en bas aux salles d'entraînement. Les examens sont difficiles et tu sais comme moi ce qui arrive à un Apprenti qui échoue. »

Harry frissonna. Il suivit Reuel dehors.

« Maintenant, Harry. » dit Reuel. « Je veux que tu sache une chose. Comme tu as été mon Apprenti- l'Apprenti d'un membre du Conseil, nous attendrons de toi que tu sois le meilleur de tous ceux qui passeront leurs examens. Ne me déçoit pas. »

« Ce n'est pas mon intention, Monsieur. » fit Harry. Se dépêchant d'aller aux salles d'entraînement après avoir vidé son sac dans son ancienne chambre, il observa les murs, le plafond et le plancher si familiers quand il traversait les corridors silencieux.

Mais il se heurta à un homme blond qui sortait d'une salle.

Ou plutôt un garçon blond de l'âge d'Harry, de la même taille qu'Harry et avec des yeux bruns, des yeux bruns très familiers.

« Destan ? » haleta Harry.

J'apprécie beaucoup les reviews qui m'ont été envoyées. Ça me motive et me fait super plaisir. Je n'ai aucune intention d'arrêter de traduire la fict, elle en est à 13 chap en anglais et je suis en train de traduire le 7ième.

Merci à tout ceux qui m'ont envoyer des reviews, c'est-à-dire Touraz, Adénoide, Roqueuse dans l'âme, Mo, Clém, 666Naku, et Winrii, je remercie beaucoup ceux qui reviews régulièrement

Voilà, à Dimanche pour le prochain chapitre.

Bises


	5. Chapter 5

Bon est-il utile de rappeler que rien n'est à moi à part la traduction ? Les persos et l'univers en général sont à JK Rowling, l'histoire est à Amshul et le petit reste est à moi. Je vous laisse avec mon blabla de traductrice et vous invite à lire ce nouveau chapitre et à me laisser une 'tite review, ça fait toujours plaisir.

Chapitre 5 : Rencontre des Partisans de la Lumière

Destan, si c'était bien lui, fixa Harry un moment avant que ces yeux ne s'éclaircissent, assez comiquement.

« Ha - Harry ? » dit-il « Harry qu'est-ce que tu as grandi. »

« Quelle surprise. » fit Harry « Toi aussi ! Tu - »

Il s'arrêta de parler un instant. Destan était – c'était étrange de dire ça de lui - beau. Il avait des cheveux blonds très clairs et était le genre de garçon, Harry l'avait appris de son court passage dans une école moldue, dont les filles tombaient facilement amoureuses. Harry ressentit un sentiment de jalousie mais le repoussa bien vite.

« As-tu vu Félix ? » fit Destan, une grimace sur son visage. « Il a changé plus que moi. Viens avec moi, on va le voir! »

Prenant le bras de Harry, Destan le conduisit la salle de Gym.

Il n'y avait personne qu'Harry reconnaissait. Plusieurs nouveaux étudiants se balançaient périlleusement sur la corde. D'autres s'entraînaient à l'épée et il y avait un garçon aux cheveux châtains foncés qui dansait facilement sur les barres comme si c'était par terre. Harry regarda autour de la salle, mais ne trouva personne qui ressemblait à Félix.

A moins que -

Harry tourna de nouveau la tête vers le garçon sur les barres, et sentie sa mâchoire tomber de nouveau.

« Ce n'est pas possible ! » dit Harry. « Félix ! »

Le garçon se tourna, expertement sur les barres sur un pied et salua Harry, toujours sur un pied. Il sauta facilement en bas et courut vers Harry, grimaçant.

« Mr Harrison ! » dit-il. « Ça faisait longtemps qu'on ne s'était pas vu. »

« Harrison ? fit Harry quand Félix lui serra formellement la main. Félix était plus petit que lui, mais pas de beaucoup. Ses yeux bleus foncés scintillaient de gaîté.

« Maître Ilian s'est présentée comme Mrs Iliansen plusieurs fois. » fit Félix. « C'est une plaisanterie personnelles. Tu n'imagines pas le nombre de personnes qui te croient quand tu te présentes comme en tant que 'Félix Félixson'. C'est vraiment stupide de leur part. Bon. Où es-tu allé ?

« Au japon en premier. » fit Harry. « Puis en Amérique, en Asie du Sud-Est, au Pérou et en Italie, cependant pas dans cet ordre. Et plusieurs petites visites en Egypte. Avez-vous déjà médité en plein désert ? Et près de l'Équateur ? »

« Deux fois. » répondit Destan « Tilikan m'a emmené au Sahara et une autre fois… quelque part avec un nom très long. »

« Et votre entraînement au Doloris ? »

« Je suis entièrement immunisé. » dit Destan

Félix grimaça. « Je suis immunisé à une intensité de quarante. » dit-il « Mais je ne supporte le Doloris à fond qu'une minute et demi. Ça devra aller. »

« Ton équilibre est vraiment bon. » Fit Harry pour lui remonter le moral « Comment tu fais ?

« C'est naturel pour moi. » fit Félix goguenard ? « Ça et les soins sont mes meilleurs matières. Je suis resté moyen en magie. Hey- Harry. Essaye ces nouvelles barres. Elles glissent encore mieux. »

Harry observa les barres et grimpa dessus, se balançant le long facilement. Il pouvait marcher, et même courir dessus mais pas rester debout dessus.

« Tu ne peux pas tenir debout, hein ? » fit Destan. « Elles sont activement programmées pour te faire tomber. Le seul moyen de maintenir ton équilibre est de bouger autour. Félix est comme un poisson dans l'eau. Hey, comment est votre Légilimencie ? Je suis plutôt bon, maintenant. »

Il se sous-estimait. Harry, qui trouvait ses boucliers d'Occlumencie excellents, eut des difficultés à les garder intacts quand Destan les attaqua avec sa Légilimencie. De même, les boucliers de Destan craquèrent mais ne se cassèrent pas quand Harry essaya de les franchirent.

« Mince, alors. » Fit Destan. « Je pensais vous battre. »

« Et tu le feras, si je ne m'entraîne pas. » fit Harry.

Ensuite, ils commencèrent à comparer, pour voir comment ils avaient progressés. Ils furent stupéfaits de la façon dont ils s'étaient améliorés. Félix prenait avantage de ses facilités en équilibre et de sa souplesse pour esquiver et faire des mouvements quasi-impossibles avec son corps pour esquiver les coups. L'Occlumencie de Félix était un avantage- pour un Stchorlei, ça l'était. Un Légilimens ordinaire trouverait difficile de s'introduire dans son esprit. Destan était devenu incroyablement bon à l'épée, même si Harry le battait aux Arts Martiaux.

Harry avait presque oublié Voldemort.

Les examens approchèrent rapidement et Harry dormit moins que jamais afin de s'exercer encore plus. Il se rappelait ce que Maître Reuel lui avait dit. Il n'allait pas le décevoir, et commença à s'entraîner avec férocité, fier de sa détermination depuis qu'il avait reçu les lettres de Poudlard et des autres écoles. Il passa des nuits blanches étudiant les livres de la bibliothèque et préparant des potions pour qu'il ait moins besoin de sommeil.

Félix et Destan n'étaient pas mieux. Destan avait de larges cernes noires sous les yeux, et Félix prenait au moins trois douches par jour, car il passait la majorité de son temps à s'entraîner en salle de gym. Harry passa en revu et pratiqua tout ce qu'il avait appris jusqu'ici.

Mais les examens arrivèrent plus vite que ne l'aurait voulu Harry.

Ils marchèrent jusqu'à la salle de gym, qui était une spécialité demandée aux examens, et reçurent cinq poignards et trois dagues ainsi qu'une cible peinte en rouge.

Harry visa, détendit son bras soudainement et tira. Le poignard fit une courbe, mais comme il l'espérait, le poignard fit une courbe suffisante pour frapper le cible quelques à centimètres du cœur de la cible.

Il pouvait voir Destan et Félix tous les deux à sa gauche. Utilisant sa détermination pour faire mieux, et ne pas décevoir Maître Reuel, il visa soigneusement avec son prochain poignard et parvint à le mettre plus près du centre.

Trois poignards suivirent, tous très près du centre. Harry pris les dagues, sa confiance augmentant. Les dagues étaient plus légères et plus faciles à jeter.

La dague était à un demi centimètre du centre de la cible. La suivante toucha le centre et la dernière rebondit sur celle au centre. Etirant son dos, Harry se sentit soulagé intérieurement et jeta un œil à Destan et Félix. Aucun d'eux n'avait réussit à atteindre le centre.

La prochaine épreuve était le Combat à l'Épée, et ils se répartirent par paire. Animé par l'énergie de sa détermination, Harry fut meilleur qu'il ne l'était d'habitude, et esquiva, para et se déplaça tellement rapidement que Félix trouva difficile de passer sa garde. Harry haletait et se penchait sur son épée, ne croyant pas qu'il avait gagné contre les deux. Même contre Destan, il avait battu Harry trois mois auparavant mais avait perdu le jour de l'épreuve.

Harry gagna facilement les Arts Martiaux, surtout depuis qu'il avait appris le Judo. Gagnant en confiance, il parvint même à faire une performance décente en Soins sur l'oiseau gravement blessé qu'il était supposé soigner, il fut au même niveau que Destan en Équilibre, et arriva un peu en dessous de Félix en Gymnastique.

Il passa facilement les Potions et la Botanique. Il pensa devoir beaucoup aux encyclopédies que Reuel lui avait acheté.

En Magie, il fut facilement en tête. Il égala Destan en Magie de l'Esprit.

Les études moldues vinrent ensuite. Harry était contant que Reuel lui ait mis la pression pour qu'il apprenne la Physique et la Chimie au collège, il pouvait donc remplir les blancs sans trop de problèmes et passa seulement deux questions car il ne pouvait pas se rappeler un mot.

Les résultats arrivèrent deux jours plus tard. Harry les ouvrit avec un peu d'appréhension.

Parce que les catégories magiques étaient assez peu précises (clin d'œil à Fausbourg V! NDA), ils utilisaient des notes à la place.

94 en Pratique sur Cible équivalant à un 'O' (Optimal),

98 en Duel à l'Épée, soit un O,

97 en Botanique, soit un O,

97 en Potions, soit un O,

99 en Etudes Moldues, soit un O,

97 en Arts Martiaux, soit un O,

95 en Magie de l'Esprit, soit un O,

99 en Magie, soit un O,

90 en Équilibre, soit un O,

94 en Gymnastique, soit un O

86 en Soins soit un E (Efforts Exceptionnels)

95,07 de moyenne

Harry regarda fixement la lettre, stupéfait. La moyenne pour un Assassin est de 86,09, chaque centième comptait. Il avait environ neufs points de plus que la moyenne…

Il courut après Destan et Félix pour savoir quels scores ils avaient.

Destan était tout à fait heureux et ravi. Il avait une moyenne de 91,52 et Félix une moyenne de 85,72. Ils passaient tous.

Reuel vint dans sa chambre cette nuit là (celle d'Harry !), après qu'ils aient but cinq bouteilles de bière au beurre chacun pour fêter leurs résultats.

« Félicitations. » dit-il « Tu ne m'as pas déçu. Tu as eu le meilleur score que les Stchorlei aient vu depuis soixante ans environ.

Harry fixa Reuel, légèrement stupéfait. « Soixante ans ? » bégaya-t-il. « Qui c'était ? »

« Tanaga » fit Reuel, souriant doucement. « Elle avait battu tous les records avec une moyenne de 95,16. Sois fier. Tu es à seulement neuf centièmes du meilleur Stchorlei de tous les temps. »

Harry s'assit tranquillement, essayant s'assimiler l'information. Puis, une grimace triomphante apparut sur son visage.

« Tu fera sûrement parti du Conseil quand tu seras assez vieux. » dit Reuel. « Si tu survies. »

Harry hocha la tête modestement, et joua avec le papier de résultat des examens qu'il n'avait pas lâché. Reuel lui saisit le poignet.

« En outre » dit-il. « Tanaga a eu une idée assez dangereuse. Tu sais que Dumbledore veux rencontrer un représentant de Stchorlei ? »

« Oui. » fit Harry

« Bien, elle veux vous envoyer, toi et Destan. ».

Un bourdonnement raisonna dans la tête d'Harry. « Quoi ? » dit-il.

« Elle dit qu'elle veux montrer à Dumbledore que les Stchorlei sont une force avec qui compter. » expliqua Reuel, qui savait parfaitement qu'Harry avait bien entendu. « On peut effectivement envoyer deux jeunes de quinze ans. Ils seront déconcertés au début, mais quand vous leur montrerez ce que vous pouvez faire… et bien, ensuite, ils ne vous tracasseront pas. »

« Je vois, Maître. » répondit Harry. « Quand partons nous ? »

« Dans une semaine, dans un bar qui sert de relais entre le Londres moldu et le Chemin de Traverse. Le Chaudron Baveur. »

« Je le connaît. » fit Harry. Le bourdonnement était toujours là.. « Je.. j'aimerai dormir maintenant, Maître. »

Un poids se retira du lit d'Harry et il entendit la porte se refermer quand Reuel sortit silencieusement.

Dumbledore.

Dumbledore le reconnaîtrait instantanément, cicatrice ou non. Sa ressemblance avec James Potter était trop frappante. Il trébucha hors de son lit et pris l'encyclopédie à la lettre P et le feuilleta jusqu'à la photo de son père et la regarda fixement étonné. Son père. Ils étaient identiques comme dans un miroir, sauf pour les yeux. Il n'y avait aucun espoir pour que Dumbledore ne le reconnaisse pas.

« Que devait-il faire à présent ? »

La solution se présenta d'elle-même le lendemain, quand sa gueule de bois partit. Les déguisements étaient assez simples. Il ne dirait pas à n'importe qui qu'il projetait de faire quelque chose pour son apparence, et voulait paraître plus vieux, pour que le nom 'Harry' n'éveille aucun intérêt. Il devait trouver Destan pour lui en parler. Et pour que Destan promette de ne le dire à personne.

Il choisit soigneusement son déguisement et fut interrompu seulement par l'arrivée de sa baguette, une baguette magique d'entraînement avec un noyau basic mais puissant. Elles étaient rares, puisqu'il était plus facile d'utiliser des baguettes personnalisées. Les baguettes d'entraînement étaient utilisées en remplacement temporaire quand les baguettes personnalisées étaient cassées ou perdues- mais pas chez les Stchorlei, les baguettes personnalisées étaient dangereuses si quelqu'un les volaient et trouvait à qui elles appartenaient et combien de temps elles avaient été utilisées, etc.…Il la prit en main, sentit le pouvoir à l'intérieur, il la glissa dans sa ceinture et continua à tisser son déguisement.

Quand il eut fini, il l'activa et fut satisfait de ce qu'il vit. Ses cheveux noirs se poivraient de gris aux tempes, et ses yeux étaient marrons foncés. Les vêtements étaient restés les mêmes- un simple manteau noir de Stchorlei qui pouvait devenir un manteau moldu quand on le retournait, avec une chemise noire dessus. Il porterait des jeans- particulièrement stretch et confortables. Son seul bijoux était une chaîne en argent qu'il avait acheté il y a quelques années en Inde - le vendeur lui avait dit qu'il lui porterait chance. Et jusque ici, il avait été chanceux.

Maintenant, il était temps de voir si cela tenait encore.

Il fut appelé pour enseigner à un groupe de jeunes Apprentis deux jours avant l'entretien redouté avec Dumbledore. Harry considéra cela comme un honneur. Il enseigna à deux étudiants- un garçon et une fille- comment soulever leur plume. Il se rappela en grimaçant le temps où il trouvait difficile de faire léviter une plume et leur dit de se concentrer sur la plume et de l'imaginer en train de léviter.

Bien qu'il sut que Reuel lui donnait gentiment quelque chose à faire- pour le distraire car Reuel avait remarqué son énervement- Il trouvait toujours d'un façon ou d'une autre du temps malgré toutes les choses qu'il devait soudain faire, en tant qu'Assassin, pour arpenter sa chambre et vérifier anxieusement que son déguisement tenait.

Pour dépenser son énergie nerveuse, il passait le reste de son temps libre à la salle de Gym, à travailler son Équilibre. Il n'y avait aucun moyen pour qu'il puisse s'entraîner aux Soins. Mais le temps passait et il dut bientôt mettre ses robes et sortir avec Destan, et Apparaître au Chemin de Traverse.

Il peaufina son déguisement aussitôt qu'ils arrivèrent.

« Je ne veux pas être reconnu » dit-il à Destan qui lui jetait un regard interrogateur.

« Mais Ilikan disait que Tanaga voulait - » commença Destan, mais Harry secoua la tête.

« J'ai mes raisons » dit-il, et ils entrèrent tous les deux. « S'il te plait - n'en parle pas aux Membres du Conseil. »

Il repéra tout de suite Dumbledore. Il pouvait dire que Dumbledore l'avait aussi identifié, parce qu'il s'était levé. Quatre autres personnes les observaient appréhendant ce qui allait ce passer.

« Stchorlei. » dit-il

« Dumbledore. » fit Destan. Harry était silencieux. Il voulait observer. Pas parler.

Dumbledore, maintenant. Il portait de longues robes pourpres avec des anneaux oranges dessus. Harry l'évalua, à ses épaules légèrement voûtées, son nez crochu et ses lunettes en demi-lune. Il sut qu'il ne lui faisait pas confiance. Ranos avait raison. Cet homme était un homme qui ne s'inquiétait pas beaucoup des pertes aussi longtemps qu'il gagnait et avait plein d'argent.

Il porta son attention sur les quatre autres. La première était une femme avec des cheveux roses en piques et des yeux noirs suspicieux. Le suivant était un homme avec des cheveux noirs graisseux et de profonds yeux noirs. Les deux autres étaient tous les deux des hommes- un avec des cheveux bruns grisonnants, qu'Harry reconnu immédiatement – à l'odeur de sa magie comme un loup garou - et le dernier avait des yeux gris et un visage… le visage de quelqu'un qui a eut beaucoup de problèmes.

« Voici Nymphadora Tonks, Sévérus Rogue, Rémus Lupin et Sirius Black. » fit Dumbledore.

« Nymphadora ? » fit Destan, soulevant un sourcil et cachant efficacement son amusement. Harry jeta un regard à son camarade. Son visage pourrait avoir été en pierre, un visage dur et froid. Le visage d'un Assassin. Ou du moins ce que les gens imagine être le visage d'un assassin. Impitoyable et cruel. Intelligent ce Destan. Il l'imita.

« Je m'appelle Tonks. » répondit la femme, froidement. « Et vous ? »

« Destan » dit-il.

« Et votre camarade…? Fit Dumbledore.

« Harry. » répondit Harry en regardant leur visage. Black et Lupin reculèrent légèrement, Rogue ricana et Tonks souleva un sourcil. Les yeux de Dumbledore scintillèrent et il leur fit signe de s'asseoir.

« Maintenant » dit Dumbledore. « Comme nous vous l'avons dit, nous avons une proposition à vous faire. »

« Qui est ? » demanda froidement Destan, croisant ses mains. Harry conservait soigneusement son visage de pierre. Les yeux de Rogue, Black et Lupin continuaient à clignoter. Il savait à quoi ils pensaient. L'ennemi silencieux est habituellement le plus dangereux. De plus il était le plus vieux. Il en avait l'air en tout cas.

« Rejoignez-nous » fit Dumbledore. « Et nous vous payerons plus que vous ne pouvez imaginer. »

Harry dut empêcher son visage de ricaner. Destan semblait dans le même état, lui aussi.

« Oh ? » fit Destan. « Combien ? »

« Quarante trois millions sept cents trente mille Gallions. » répondit Dumbledore.

Harry calcula dans sa tête et fut surpris. C'était énorme. Sauf si c'était du bluff…

Destan contrôla l'expression de son visage, mais Harry sentit son camarade irradier d'excitation. « Prouvez-le. » dit-il sa voix d'une octave en dessous. »

« Jurez un serment de sorcier. »

« Moi, Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore jure sur ma vie et ma magie de vous payer 43 730 000 Gallions si vous vous joignez à notre cause. »

Harry écouta attentivement s'il y avait des échappatoires mais n'en trouva pas. Il se sentait toujours assez incommodé. Où donc Dumbledore obtiendrait-il cet argent ? Même si les Dumbledore étaient une ancienne famille sorcière, ils n'étaient pas vraiment prospères. Dumbledore était devenu célèbre par sa puissance magique et ses propres efforts. Les familles vraiment riches étaient les Malfoy…les Parkinson…les Nott, les Black, les Lestrange… et les Potter. Sirius Black. Harry se rappela avoir lu quelque chose sur lui il y a quelques années. Il avait été capturé mais reconnu innocent. Ca pouvait être la fortune des Black que Dumbledore offrait…Mais il n'était pas sur.

« Un instant. » dit Harry « Dite moi une raison, autre que l'argent, pour que nous nous joignions à vous. »

Destan le regarda fixement, confus.

« Pour prévenir le massacre d'innocents » fit Rogue, mis il n'était pas sérieux. En fait, ses mots semblaient être dictés par Black et Lupin.

« Et n'avez-vous aucun scrupules à vous associer avec un groupe d'impitoyables assassins ? » demanda Harry. « Je ne m'adresse pas à vous, mon bon monsieur. » dit-il quand Dumbledore ouvrit la bouche. « Miss Nymphadora. »

Tonks grimaça à son nom et fixa Harry, qui regarda en arrière froidement. S'ils pensaient que les assassins étaient des bâtards froids, il agirait comme tel. « Sincèrement. » ajouta-t-il. « Je promets que votre opinion ne changera pas notre décision si c'est vrai. » Ce qui était la vérité ajouta Harry dans sa tête. Ce n'était pas leur décision mais celle du Conseil. Mais cette réponse, et sa sincérité, sembla rassurer Tonks.

« Je ne peux pas dire que ça me réjouisse. » dit-elle, ses yeux durcis. « Vous êtes de ceux qui ont tués la grand-mère de Neville. »

Ah. La matriarche de la famille Londubat. Harry gesticula froidement, gardant son masque d'indifférence sur son visage. « Qu'est-ce que je peux dire ? C'était notre travail. »

« Juste un travail, oui. » fit Tonks prenant une tasse de café. « Ouais. Absolument. Tuer, un travail. »

« Nymphadora. » la réprimanda Dumbledore.

« Et quelle compagnie vous gardez, déjà ? » demanda Harry. Ses yeux allant clairement vers Lupin.

Dumbledore n'aimait pas la direction prise par la discussion.

« Bien. » dit-il. « Acceptez-vous notre offre ? »

« Nous allons y réfléchir. » fit Harry. « Avez-vous quelque chose à rajouter ? »

Il y eu le silence, et Harry et Destan se levèrent et sortirent sans dire un mot.

« Ils sont brusques, n'est-ce pas ? » dit Sirius. « Je n'aime pas l'allure du plus vieux. Grossier, si vous voulez mon avis. »

Rémus gesticula un peut

« Il a une odeur familière » se murmura-t-il.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec toi ? » fit Destan son visage froid d'Assassin faisant place à de l'inquiétude alors qu'il regardait Harry. « Premièrement le déguisement, et ensuite… »

« Tu ne pourrais pas comprendre. » répondit Harry, semblant épuisé. « Je… c'est en rapport à ma vie avant que je vienne chez les Stchorlei. »

« Oh. » fit Destan, et à la surprise d'Harry, il rougit et ne dit plus rien.

« Oh » fit Harry, s'arrêtant. Un soupçon naissait dans son esprit et un Assassin ne prend aucun risque. Si Dumbledore… « oh, Destan ? Peux tu rentrer sans moi ? Et peux-tu ne dire à personne que j'ai été déguisé ? Je dois aller vérifier quelque chose à Gringotts… »

Destan jeta un regard suspicieux à Harry. « Qu'est-ce que tu va y faire ? » demanda-t-il « Tu ne vas pas y ouvrir de compte, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Non, non » assura rapidement Harry à Destan. Avoir des comptes individuels était dangereux pour les Stchorlei. « Ça a à voir avec autre chose, je te le promets. »

« Ne t'attire pas d'ennuis, Harry. » fit Destan. « Si tu était attrapé pas quelqu'un qui voulait avoir des renseignements sur les Stchorlei… bon, tu connais les règles. Tu sais que tu prends plus de risques à chaque seconde où tu restes ici. »

Destan regarda fermement Harry dans les yeux avant de disparaître sans un bruit.

Harry frissonna. Destan parlait de ''Si tu es pris par un ennemi et n'a aucune chance de t'échapper, suicide-toi avant qu'ils t'aient soutirés des informations'' règle que Reuel lui avait enseigné. Il n'avait pas l'intention de se faire attraper.

Il marcha vivement vers Gringotts, ignorant les regards curieux qui suivaient un homme relativement vieux portant d'étranges vêtements- un mélange de vêtements moldus et sorciers - un jeans, un simple t-shirt noir avec un badge en argent avec un étrange symbole gravé dessus et un manteau indescriptible tissé dans un matériau fin. Harry marcha vers un gobelin et s'éclaircit la gorge

« Pardon ? » fit le gobelin.

« Jurez le secret, si vous voulez le savoir. » répondit brusquement Harry.

« Gringotts est toujours discrète. » fit le gobelin en grimaçant et réveillant dans dents pointues et jaunâtres. « En échange d'une compensation. »

« Vous aurez une compensation. » fit Harry. « Je voudrai voir le… » il baissa la voix. « Le coffre des Potter. »

Le gobelin se figea un moment puis ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.

« Suivez-moi. » dit-il et il marcha jusqu'à une porte derrière lui. Harry sauta par-dessus le comptoir et suivit le gobelin en silence.

« Il y a un autre qui réclame le coffre des Potter. » fit le gobelin à un autre identique. Un autre ? Il y en avait déjà eu.

« Jurez le secret. » répéta Harry. « Et je vous expliquerais si vous voulez. »

« Nous ne voulons pas d'explications. » dit l'autre gobelin. « Nous nous tairons en échange d'une compensation et nous vous permettrons d'aller dans le coffre si vous êtes quelqu'un autorisé à y rentrer. »

« Combien ? » demanda Harry.

« Cinquante Gallions chacun. » dit le premier gobelin.

« Voilà » dit Harry instantanément. C'était un petit prix. « Donnez moi une potion d'héritage et je prouverai qui je suis. »

Le second gobelin ouvrit un cabinet derrière rempli de fioles bouchées. Il en sortit une et la tendit à Harry, qui la but après avoir vérifié que ce n'était pas un poison.

Onze mots flottèrent au dessus de sa tête. ''Harry James Potter fils de Lily Evans Potter et James Potter''.

Le second gobelin fronça les sourcils et Harry gesticula et retira son déguisement quelques secondes pour qu'ils puissent voir sa cicatrice.

« Vous ne devez parler personne, surtout pas à Albus Dumbledore, de ma venue ici. » fit Harry. « Il me rendrait la vie difficile. »

Le premier gobelin grimaça. « Bien, parlons affaire voulez-vous ? » dit-il « Que voulez-vous maintenant ? »

« Je veux savoir si quelqu'un a joué avec mes comptes depuis la mort de mes parents. » dit Harry.

L'expression des gobelins s'assombrit.

« Vous feriez mieux de vous assoir, Mr Potter. » dit-il. « Ceci va être un long entretien » Il sortit un dossier noir marqué POTTER.

Harry suivit obligeamment le gobelin dans une autre pièce. Le gobelin fit claquer ses doigts et une tasse de thé apparu sur une table entre deux sofas. Le gobelin tendit désagréablement la tasse de porcelaine à Harry et Harry la prit et vérifia que ce n'était pas du poison.

Le gobelin s'assit sur le sofa, ouvrit le dossier et en sortit une feuille.

« Bien. » dit-il. « Premièrement, vous devez savoir qu'une personne a trois tuteurs - un qui prend soin d'elle, un autre qui prendrait soins d'elle si le premier meurt ou est emprisonné. Les deux autres peuvent être moldus ou magiques, peu importe. La troisième, appelé le tuteur magique, doit être un sorcier. Les trois ont accès aux comptes de la personne sauf les deux premiers tuteurs s'ils sont moldus.

« Je vois. » fit Harry.

« Quand vos parents moururent, c'était Sirius Black qui était supposé prendre soin de vous. » dit le gobelin, fronçant les sourcils. « Mais il était emprisonné, donc ce devait à être votre tuteur magique de prendre soin de vous. Il choisit de vous donner à votre oncle et votre tante et ils prirent la place de vos parents. Les premiers tuteurs. »

« Et.. »

« Après, vous avez disparu, votre gardien magique a fait quelques retraits significatifs- »

« Et qui était mon tuteur magique ? » fit Harry, un soupçon dans sa tête.

« Albus Dumbledore »

Sa conviction fut confirmée et le visage d'Harry devint froid et aussi expressif qu'une pierre. « De quels montants ? » demanda-t-il.

Le 9 avril 1987, il prit exactement 4 500 Gallions » dit le gobelin. « Il s'est enquit du montant qu'il restait dans le coffre. Il revint l'année suivante, en août, et retira à peu près le même montant. Il recommença ses visites chaque année et pris 8 000 Gallions en septembre 1991. Il revint ensuite à son cycle de 4 500 Gallions et arrêta en août 1994, et commença à retirer le même montant mais chaque mois.

Harry fit le calcule de tête et son estomac se contracta de fureur. C'était énormément d'argent.

« Quel montant reste-t-il dans le coffre à présent ? » demanda-t-il les dents serrées.

« Environ 43 730 000 Gallions » répondit le gobelin.

Harry se figea. Il reconnaissait le montant. C'était le prix que Dumbledore avait offert pour leurs services. Il était conscient d'être dans une rage noire qui se transforma en une fureur blanche.

« Cependant, vous pouvez interdire à Dumbledore de prendre plus d'argent, si vous voulez. » dit le gobelin grimaçant à l'expression sur le visage d'Harry. Les gobelins aimaient voir les humains affligés

« Oui. » fit Harry. « Faites-le. Y a-t-il moyen de récupérer des intérêts de Dumbledore ? Pour avoir pris de l'argent sans permission et ainsi de suite ? »

Le gobelin secoua la tête désolé.

« S'il y avait un moyen, nous l'aurions fait. » dit-il. « Albus Dumbledore depuis longtemps perdu notre respect. Il nous a dupé, roulé avec de la fausse monnaie, extorqué de l'or. Mais il a toujours fait attention à rester dans la légalité. On ne peut l'accuser de rien…selon les lois du Ministère, bien sur. »

« Je vois. » fit Harry les lèvres serrées. « Pourriez-vous me faire une faveur et me dire si Dumbledore a fait d'autres retraits de coffres ne lui appartenant pas ? Avec beaucoup d'argents dans les coffres ? »

« Beaucoup. » répondit le gobelin. « Mais sa principale source d'argent, je le crains, était le votre. La fortune les Black était assez grande, mais Dumbledore arrêta de la visiter en mai 1994. Quand Black a été attrapé et reconnu innocent, je crois. Il a aussi beaucoup visité le coffre des Londubat depuis qu'Augusta Londubat est morte et il y a d'autres coffres mineurs qu'il a visité. »

« Pouvez-vous envoyer une lettre à ces personnes ? » demanda Harry. « Je crois qu'elles devraient savoir ce qu'il fait. »

« J'ai des raisons de penser que Dumbledore stoppera ces lettres, Mr Potter. » fit le gobelin gesticulant. « et les règles disent que l'on ne peut les réunir à moins que ce ne soit grave- et cela ne compte pas, car Dumbledore fait attention à toujours avoir un lien avec la personne possédant le compte. »

« Et dans mon cas, il était mon tuteur magique. » murmura Harry. « Pouvez-vous me donner une liste de ces personnes. » Il ajouta d'une voix plus forte. « Je peux les envoyer, si vous voulez. »

Le gobelin grimaça de nouveau, ses lèvres se tordirent découvrant encore plus ses dents pointues. « Voilà. » dit-il, en sortant un papier d'une pile et le tendit à Harry. « Nous vous serions reconnaissant de les envoyer, Mr Potter. Nous avons une longue liste de griefs à l'encontre de Dumbledore, même si nous n'avons pas encore manifesté notre mécontentement. »

Harry inclina la tête, souriant légèrement pendant qu'il glissait le papier dans sa poche. « Assurez vous qu'il ne mette plus ses mains dans mon compte. » ajouta-t-il en s'en allant. Il avait déjà réfléchit. S'il avait quelque chose à dire, il voterait contre rejoindre Dumbledore.

Quand il repartit, il ne dit pas un mot de tout ça. Ils s'étaient tous réunis dans l'Assemblée des Assassins, tous les cent quatre-vingt douze Stchorlei diplômés, écoutaient Tanaga au sujet d'alliances et de neutralité. Tanaga finit par dire qu'ils allaient se joindre au côté de la Lumière, le plus fiable des deux camps. Destan avait parlé à Tanaga du prix que le camp de la Lumière était prêt à payer, et Harry ne pouvait pas dire à Reuel ou quelqu'un d'autre que cet argent n'existait pas sans que quelqu'un découvre son identité.

A moins qu'il ne persuade les Stchorlei de l'envoyer lui- ou tous les deux, lui et Destan, pour dire à Dumbledore qu'ils le rejoindraient s'il leur remettait l'argent d'abord. Alors… Dumbledore n'en serait pas capable. Ils rejoindraient donc l'autre camp ?

L'autre camp. L'échine d'Harry frissonna. Voldemort, celui qui avait tué ses parents…

Il se rendit à l'extérieur de nouveau après avoir écrit une lettre et en avoir fait des copies. Il mit dessus les noms de ''Neville Londubat'', ''Sirius Black'' et d'autres noms et ajouta ''de la part de Gringotts'' sur le verso. Il alla au plus proche village sorcier, loua quelques chouettes au service postal et les envoya.

Il les regarda partir. Et brusquement, partit pour un endroit dont il avait lu beaucoup de choses sur son encyclopédie.

Il n'Apparut pas directement là-bas, bien sur. Ça aurait été grossier, à son avis. Au lieu de ça, il apparut à quelques kilomètres de là et marcha doucement, les yeux rivés par terre.

Il pleuvait, une fine bruine. Cela convenait parfaitement à l'humeur d'Harry pendant qu'il considérait ses sentiments- sa haine envers Dumbledore, et ses émotions partagées envers le camp de la Lumière- les gens qui aimaient Harry Potter mais détestaient l'Assassin connu comme Harry. La colère envers le préjudices subis l'emporta, mais il était trop averti de ce qu'ils auraient été pour lui s'il avait été…normal.

Il souleva sa frange et tourna son visage face au ciel, laissant l'eau de pluie goutter dans ses yeux et laver le baume qui masquait sa cicatrice.

Pour cette journée, il voulait être de nouveau Harry Potter.

La pluie plaqua ses cheveux comme des serpents entourant son visage. Elles pesèrent inhabituellement par rapport à ses habituelles piques, et Harry n'y pouvait rien sinon sourire en voyant son reflet déformé en passant devant un magasin d'antiquité fermé avec un grand miroir en vitrine. Personne ne le reconnaîtrait maintenant- personne des Stchorlei…

Il activa son pas, et repoussa ses cheveux trempés de ses yeux. La colline se déroula sous ses yeux pendant qu'il marchait jusqu'au sommet.

Il poussa la grille d'une main froide et se glissa dedans, ses pieds faisant à peine un bruit dans l'herbe humide. Slalomant entre les pierres tombales il avança du A au N, puis au O jusqu'aux Patrick, aux Phillip, et jusqu'aux Potter.

Il y avait déjà un bouquet de lys humides sur les pierres tombales. Harry déplaça la carte de dessous les fleurs, un petit message, concis, écrit à l'encre bleue délavée sur le papier détrempé.

_Lily, James, votre ami fidèle depuis quatre ans._

_RJL_

Cela devait être la tombe de son père. Il se mit à genoux et loucha sur le message.

''Père aimant, mari dévoué, ami sincère et guerrier déterminé de la Lumière''.

« Cela doit avoir déconcerté les moldus. » fit Harry à lui-même. Il n'aimait pas l'ambiance de la pièce- juste lui, la pluie, et l'obscurité se levant…et les cadavres. ''Guerrier déterminé de la Lumière''. Très cliché.

Mais l'obscurité infiltrait son esprit comme le désespoir. Il regarda la pierre tombale et réalisa que tout ce qu'il avait à faire c'était de se mettre devant un miroir et de changer ses eux de verts en noisette…et il verrait son père. Tremblant à cette pensée, il s'avança vers la tombe à côté qui était à six centimètres à droit de la tombe de son père.

Cette dernière était marquée ''Lily Evans Potter, mère dévouée, amie sincère, épouse patiente, et fière guerrière de la Lumière''.

« Ça ne veux rien dire, n'est-ce pas ? » fit Harry au cimetière morne contenant tant d'espoirs morts et de rêves envolés. « Cela ne me dit pas …qui vous étiez réellement. »

Il se sentait comme s'il devait dire quelque chose de sentimental et de significatif. C'était l'atmosphère habituelle du cimetière.

« Bien, » dit-il « J'ai fait un long chemin…papa, maman. J'ai mes diplômes maintenant. »

Il fit une pause, regardant fixement les pierres tombales, insensible à la saleté autour d'elles. « J'ai obtenu mes diplômes avec les notes les plus élevées depuis cinquante ans. J'ai revu mes deux meilleurs amis pour la première fois depuis… quatre ans environ. J'ai presque quinze ans. Je les aurais dans deux mois.

Il se tut de nouveau. La pluie avait ralentie, et c'était juste quelques gouttes sur ses cheveux et son manteau. La brume s'écoulait lentement au loin. Il réalisa qu'il préférait cette pluie après tout - la brume le masquait et le rendait méconnaissable - juste un autre jeune homme déprimé par le temps.

« Avez-vous connu ce Dumbledore qui a volé votre argent ? J'ai été très en colère à ce sujet… »

Il ne pouvait pas s'en aller. Sa gorge nouée. Il avait vraiment réalisé ce que ses parents auraient dit…Ils auraient soutenus la Lumière, même si le leader était corrompu. Parce que c'était la meilleure chose à faire.

« Bon, je ne suis pas vous. » dit Harry fermement aux pierres silencieuses. « Mes décisions…Vous faites vos choix, je fais les miens. Je serai neutre, c'est tout ce que je peux promettre pour le moment. Ce n'est pas comme si vous pouviez…me gronder ou autre chose. »

Il soupira, sa main allant vers sa cicatrice dégagée. « Du moins jusqu'à ce que je vienne… où vous êtes. De toute manière, c'est ma vie. Non influencée par vous. »

Il toucha de nouveau sa cicatrice. La pluie avait entièrement cessée. C'était l'heure d'y aller et d'arrêter de discuter avec deux squelettes silencieux, emballés loin, profondément enfouis sous la terre. Il marcha rapidement au loin, mettant sa capuche. L'encre du message de RJL avait été maintenant totalement lavée, et s'était mélangée à la terre avant qu'il y ait eu une légère brise car l'air s'était déplacé rapidement pour remplir la place qu'avait occupé un garçon aux cheveux noirs un moment plus tôt.

Son esprit était une confusion de pensées après cela, pendant un moment. Il se battait intérieurement contre lui-même - un côté était un reste de croyance d'avant qu'il rejoigne les Stchorlei, l'autre était un doute croissant dans son esprit, pour la première fois de sa vie depuis qu'il avait rejoint les Stchorlei, il pesait la situation non seulement avec sa logique et ses calculs froids qu'il ait toujours utilisé jusqu'ici, mais avec sa conscience - et sa conscience soudaine de ce que serait le coût. D'innocentes personnes mourraient s'il choisissait de se joindre à l'autre camp...

« Ce que je ne suis pas incliné à faire, quoi qu'il en soit. » se dit Harry quelques jours après avoir visiter les tombes de ses parents. « Je suis un Stchorlei, et je ferais comme eux. Ils ont décidés de rejoindre le camp de la Lumière donc...je ferai pareil. »

Mais ils ne rejoindraient pas le camp de la Lumière si Dumbledore ne pouvait pas payer. Et ils rejoindraient l'autre camp… et les moldus et les sorciers souffriraient aussi.

Mais ils souffriraient aussi si les Stchorlei rejoignaient le camp de la Lumière. A la fin, il n'y aurait pas de différence. Des gens mourraient en dépit de leurs décisions, ou à cause d'elles, bien qu'Harry n'ait pas voulu l'admettre. En plus, la Lumière était aussi corrompue que l'autre camp… Peu importe le camp qu'ils rejoindraient ou le chemin qu'ils décidaient d'emprunter. Ils mourraient de la même manière. La guerre.

Mais peut-être qu'il en mourrait moins s'ils faisaient un effort…

Harry secoua sa tête, comme si cela pouvait dégager son esprit de ces pensées perturbantes. S'il continuait à penser de cette façon, il allait devenir un maudit guérisseur. Les Stchorlei…les Stchorlei ne prenaient pas plus de vies que nécessaire, mais ils n'évaluent pas exactement les autres vies. Il avait été élevé comme ça.

Alors pourquoi doutait-il, maintenant ?

Comme à son habitude, il commença par absorber les sujets qu'il ne maîtrisait pas. Par conséquent ses doutes fondirent et quelques pensées étranges qu'il ait maintenant, il exécuterai ses missions avec sa précision ponctuelle, même s'il ne les aimaient pas. Il commença à contrecœur à relire ses manuels de soins et pour s'entraîner, il prit un travail à temps partiel à l'hôpital local du village moldu, où il tentait discrètement de soigner les patients les plus atteints.

Il commença à redouter d'être envoyé à Dumbledore pour lui dire que les Stchorlei le rejoindraient. Il était celui qui devrait indiquer à Tanaga que Dumbledore avait triché - et Tanaga ne s'en prendrait pas à lui. Il était possible qu'elle pense que cela avait avoir discuté avec Harry- ce qui était vrai.

Il avait eu raison de supposer que lui et Destan seraient de nouveau les messagers. Après trois semaines, le Conseil les convoqua et leur dit quoi dire et comment exprimer tous ce qu'ils ont indiquer soigneusement, et de leur dire de ne pas oublier de leur donner l'argent en premier.

Harry était résigné quand lui et Destan s'en allèrent. Harry remit son déguisement et Destan haussa seulement les sourcils.

Cette fois, eux et Dumbledore avaient rendez-vous dans un bar du Chemin de Traverse. Destan, après avoir jeter un coup d'œil nerveux à toute la foule - il n'y avait pas beaucoup de monde mais assez pour les rendre nerveux. Les Assassins et les espions tuent ou écoutent clandestinement au milieu d'une foule. Il serait dur de garder un œil sur chaque personne présente - ce qui était exactement ce à quoi ils étaient entraînés.

Avançant doucement et précautionneusement, ils traversèrent la foule et se glissèrent à l'intérieur sans attirer l'attention - enfin, sauf de la fille riant nerveusement qui rougit quand Destan passa devant.

« Je sais » dit Destan les dents serrées, quand Harry se retourna pour le taquiner. « Tais-toi, Harry. »

Harry fit rouler ses yeux.

Leurs deux visages devinrent froids et leurs expressions comme de la pierre quand ils s'approchèrent de Dumbledore. Cette fois, la femme appelée Tonks n'était pas là, seuls Rogue, Black et Lupin étaient venus. Harry se sentit un peu soulagé. Même s'il savait qu'une femme était aussi forte qu'un homme - et pouvait être plus dure, il savait cela de ses duels avec Isandagre, qui s'était améliorée drastiquement depuis la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu il y a quatre ans et demi - il se sentait mieux de combattre des hommes. Il se sentait comme si l'avantage était égal.

Destan s'assit après Harry.

« Avez-vous accepter notre offre ? » demanda Dumbledore.

Destan répondit pour lui. Il sortit sa baguette magique, et les quatre hommes figés, leurs mains descendant automatiquement vers leurs étuis, mais ils se détendirent quand Destan jura qu'ils les rejoindraient quand Dumbledore aurait donné l'argent.

« Excellent » fit Dumbledore, ravi, sortant une carte et la remettant à Destan, qui la prit. « Si vous donnez ceci aux gobelins de Gringotts, ils transfèreront l'argent sur n'importe quel compte que vous voulez. » dit-il.

« Donne-moi ça, Destan. » fit Harry. Destan tendit la carte à Harry. Pointant sa baguette sur la carte, Harry murmura un sort de ''révélation''.

''Il y a 0 Gallions sur ce compte.''

Harry renvoya la carte vers Dumbledore et plia ses bras, satisfait de l'horreur qu'il voyait se dessiner sur le visage de Dumbledore.

« Ceci- ceci doit être une erreur » dit Dumbledore, regardant fixement la carte comme s'il voulait la changer.

« Peut-être» fit Harry plaisantant. « Pourquoi n'allons nous pas faire un tour à Gringotts pour s'en assurer ? Ce peut être juste une erreur. »

« Naturellement. » fit Dumbledore, se levant, soulagé.

_Ne soyez pas trop soulagé, vieil homme. Ne pensez pas que vous pouvez me rouler, ne présumez pas que vous pouvez me voler et vous en aller comme ça._

Ils marchèrent en silence jusqu'à Gringotts, Harry et Destan derrière d'eux, observant à la recherche de problèmes. Aucun n'apparut cependant, bien qu'Harry ait senti un léger, un très léger tintement dans l'air pendant qu'il marchait vers le bâtiment blanc. Destan ne sentit rien d'inhabituel, mais Harry avait toujours été plus sensible à la magie. Il espéra que ce n'était rien et les suivit à l'intérieur.

Le même gobelin qui avait dit à Harry que Dumbledore avait volé dans sa chambre forte leva les yeux des parchemins sur lesquels il écrivait, et un sourire naissant sur son visage au vue de la situation - Dumbledore semblant contrarié avec une carte de Gringotts entre ses mains, les personnes derrière lui semblant anxieuses, et Harry déguisé le regardant, extrêmement amusé. Harry lui fit un sourire affectueux et un clin d'œil.

« Ah, Mr Dumbledore. » fit le gobelin, d'une voix mielleuse. Harry pouvait dire que le gobelin se sentait comme lui. Il appréciait la situation. « Puis-je demander si vous avez un problème ? »

« Ah - ceci. » fit Dumbledore, se forçant à sourire et tendant la carte au gobelin. « Il semble y avoir un problème. »

Le gobelin fit semblant de l'examiner et Harry ne fit pas d'effort pour cacher sa grimace. Destan lui lança un regard perplexe.

« Il n'y a pas d'erreur, Mr Dumbledore. » fit le gobelin. « Ce coffre vous est maintenant inaccessible. »

Dumbledore blanchit et regarda fixement le gobelin.

« Comment ? » dit-il.

« Le propriétaire original du coffre a ordonné cela donc nous ne pouvez accéder au coffre. » fit le gobelin.

« Mais c'est impossible ! » fit Dumbledore. « Il- il- »

Le gobelin regarda fixement derrière lui.

« Quand est-il venu ? » fit Dumbledore, posant ses deux mains sur le comptoir.

« Je ne peux vous dire quand. » fit le gobelin d'un air suffisant, en pliant ses mains. « Gringotts est discrète. »

Les mains de Dumbledore se serrèrent sur le comptoir, et ses doigts blanchir. « Vous… » dit-il. « Gringotts a envoyé plusieurs lettres… à quelques personnes. Est-il venu après que vous les ayez envoyées ? »

Il avait du parler des lettres que le gobelin avait demandé à Harry d'envoyer. Il les avait stoppées avant qu'elles arrivent aux destinataires. Harry sentit son sourire affecté fondre, un regard sinistre et fâché prit place sur son visage. Quel droit avait Dumbledore de lire les lettres d'autres personnes ?

« Non. » fit le gobelin.

Dumbledore inhala brusquement. « Merci. » dit-il et, se tournant vers Harry, qui garda son expression dure et indéchiffrable.

« Que ce passe-t-il ? » dit-il. Harry vit le visage du gobelin se changer en un sourire malveillant quand il vit Harry confronter Dumbledore. « Je pensait que nous avions un accord, Dumbledore. »

« Je promets que ce n'est pas ce qu'il semble. » fit Dumbledore immédiatement d'une voix basse. Black, Lupin et Rogue le regardèrent curieusement. « Je fournirais l'argent. Bientôt. »

« Non, vous ne le ferez pas. » fit Destan froidement. « Nous ne sommes pas des imbéciles, Dumbledore. Nous vous enverrons un message quand le Conseil aura décidé que faire avec cette situation. »

Dumbledore allait sûrement dire quelque chose, mais une multitude de cracks retentirent- ce n'étaient pas les Stchorlei, qui pouvaient Apparaître silencieusement - quand ils Apparurent, le visage de Dumbledore blanchit. La seule chose qui pouvait arriver - la seule chose qui aurait fait Apparaître ainsi autant de gens dans le Chemin de Traverse sans avertissement à l'avance était…

Les Mangemorts.

Harry et Destan ne perdirent pas de temps, et tous les deux tentèrent d'Apparaître hors de Gringotts. Après tout, ils n'étaient pas en mission et ils étaient libres de laisser chacun à leurs destins.

Cela ne fonctionna pas.

Avec un sursaut de surprise et d'horreur, Harry réalisa que l'étrange tintement qu'il avait ressenti quand il avait marché vers la banque était une barrière anti-Apparition installée autour du Chemin de Traverse.

Dans le prochain chapitre- Harry et Destan sont capturés, en compagnie de SB, RL et SR et mis dans une cellule…HP+SB+RL+SR (et accessoirement Destan !)dans un espace clos ? Une formule explosive…Pleins de combats à venir…

Et, non, Harry ne vas pas devenir gentil avec Black et/ou Lupin…En fait, c'est tellement plus marrant de les maintenir en désaccord. (notes de l'auteur, les miennes viennent après.)

Et un autre chapitre de fini, j'espère qu'il vous a plu, moi, j'ai bien aimé la confrontation Harry /Dumbledore/le gobelin. Sur ce, je remercie mes petits reviewers qui m'ont fait super plaisir c'est-à-dire Rockeuse dans l'ame, Loïc, Touraz, Clém, Rayondesoleil94, adenoide, Jully Reed, Lunicorne, 666Naku, Winrii et Mo, je remercie particulièrement mes revieweurs réguliers, c'est sympa de voir qu'il y en a qui suivent ma traduction régulièrement. Je posterai le prochain chap jeudi à plus et j'espère que vous avez aimé.


	6. Chapter 6

Bon, dernier chapitre avant mon départ en Grèce pour deux semaines. Je vous poste ce chapitre avant de faire mes bagages : lunette de soleil, maillot de bain, crème solaire et tout ce qui s'en suit !

Alors amusez vous bien avec ce chapitre

Ah, au fait, rien n'est à moi, l'univers est à JK Rowling et l'histoire est à Amshul, seule la traduction est à moi.

Chapitre 6 : Abandon, emprisonnement et évasion

A l'expression sur le visage de Dumbledore, il réalisa lui aussi. Le gobelin se leva et couru derrière le comptoir à sa droite et brandit quelque chose hors de vue. Il y eut un bruit sonnant clair, et tout le monde, Destan, Harry, Dumbledore, Rogue, Lupin, Black et toutes les autres personnes dans Gringotts furent jetés de force dehors par magie. Harry ne le remarqua pas jusqu'à ce qu'il atterrisse durement. Les portes se refermèrent en claquant, une bulle rose miroitante de magie apparu à quelques centimètres des marches blanches et recouvrait Gringotts.

Bientôt les cris commencèrent.

« Nous devons les aider ! » fit Black.

« Comment ? » répondit Rogue en ricanant. « Nous sommes seulement quatre, Black. Nous n'avons aucune chance contre une centaine de Mangemorts. »

« Ben voyons, tu ne penses toujours qu'à toi ! » fit Black furieux.

« Ce n'est pas le moment de nous battre. » dit Dumbledore, le visage pale. « Nous devons alerter le Ministère. »

« Qu'est-ce que ça va changer ? » dit Destan. Son opinion du Ministère, comme celle de tous les Stchorlei, était très basse.

« Vous êtes un Assassin. » grogna Black, en se tournant vers Destan « Vous êtes entraînés. Faites quelque chose ! »

« Ce n'est pas notre mission. » répondit froidement Harry, même si son cœur se serrait à la pensée de laisser des personnes mourir. « Ce n'est pas notre travail de sauver des personnes quand nous ne sommes pas payer pour ça, Black. »

« C'est tout ce dont vous vous inquiétez ? » gronda Lupin. Son calme s'était évaporé, et son visage était paniqué et furieux. « L'argent ? Le paiement ? »

« Nous sommes des Stchorlei » dit Destan « C'est ce que nous faisons. »

Lupin allait probablement rajouter quelque chose, mais des hommes en masque blanc tournèrent au coin et repérèrent la barbe brillante de Dumbledore.

« Il est ici ! » hurla l'un d'eux, triomphant. « Attrapez-le ! »

« Professeur - courez ! » dit Black désespérément.

« Par ici. » fit Dumbledore qui était en train de tourner quand d'autres Mangemorts apparurent à l'autre coin. Des deux côtés, les Mangemorts les encerclaient. Sur les deux autres, des bâtiments apparurent indistinctement, durs et forts.

Ils étaient piégés.

« Je suis désolé. » dit Dumbledore. « Cela doit être fait. » Il siffla un son aigu. Il y eu un éclat de flammes au dessus de sa tête, et un Phénix écarlate et or apparu et agrippa ses épaules et le souleva comme une poupée de chiffon. Il y eu un autre éclat de flammes dans l'air, et tous les deux disparurent.

Le Mangement qui semblait le responsable poussa un hurlement enragé.

« Bien, bien. » dit-il les dents serrées, sa voix sinistre assourdie par le masque. « Dumbledore est parti. Mais regardons qui nous avons là, humm ? Le traître à son sang, le Loup garou …et Rogue. »

« Qui sont ces deux-là ? » fit un autre, pointant Harry et Destan. « Je ne les avait jamais vu avant. »

« Peu importe. » dit le premier, gesticulant. « Ce sont juste deux sorciers. Nous pouvons les emmener aussi. »

« Pas si j'ai mon mot à dire. » fit Destan. Levant les mains, il envoya une puissante décharge magique au Mangemort et chargea.

Ils rirent.

« Très bon, gars. » dit le chef. « Il est puissant. Mais le Seigneur Noir était préparé à ça, vu ? Il a mis des protections autour de nous. Tu as une belle puissance magique. Il sera heureux de te voir. Et maintenant… » il se lécha les lèvres et fit un pas de côté.

« Nous n'avons aucune querelles avec vous. » dit Harry. « Allons-nous en. »

L'homme rigola.

« Vous êtes avec eux. » dit-il, pointant Lupin, Rogue et Black. « Un traître à son sang, juste un traître et un loup garou. Et pas un simple loup garou - un qui s'oppose ouvertement à Greyback. » Il fit un autre pas.

« Nous sommes des Stchorlei. » fit Destan, simplement incapable de penser à autre chose pour les convaincre.

« Stchorlei ? » fit l'homme. « Je n'ai jamais entendu ce nom avant. Si vous étiez de notre côté, nous le saurions. Non, gars. Vous êtes avec eux. »

Derrière eux, un autre groupe de Mangemorts se mit à hurler en même temps. Au début tout semblait se passer au ralenti et Harry ne sut pas ce qu'ils avaient criés.

Son cerveau était en pause.

Stupefix.

Et tout devint noir.

« Enervatum. » fit une voix. Harry s'étendit soigneusement pendant un moment analysant la situation. J'ai été assommé. Par des Mangemorts. Black, Lupin, Rogue et Destan étaient avec moi. Dumbledore nous a abandonné. Doucement, explorant avec ses sens, il réalisa qu'il y avait quatre occupants dans une petite pièce en dessous de lui. Destan en faisait parti, il allait bien.

Il se leva. Les autres étaient tous éveillés.

« Bien. » dit-il

« Nous sommes dans une cellule. » fit Destan sans le regarder dans les yeux. « Je n'ai pas pu nous faire sortir. Ils ont pris nos baguettes. »

Harry laissa son dos contre la pierre. Il ignora le lent et douloureux mal de tête qui grandissait de minutes en minutes.

« C'est typique. » grimaça-t-il.

« Parlez moi de ça. » fit Rogue faussement. En dépit de sa pâleur, et de la coupure rouge sur sa joue, son visage restait froid et sarcastique et ses bras étaient croisés. « Je suis dans un petit espace enfermé avec Black, Lupin et deux Assassins. »

« Quel malchance. » fit Destan sèchement. Il semblait remarquablement calme, mais il avait été entraîné à l'être.

« Essayez de ne pas vous faire d'ennemis si tôt, Rogue. » fit Harry acide. Vous devez savoir que nous sommes entraînés à tuer à main nue aussi bien qu'avec la magie. »

« Retiens-toi, Harry. » fit Destan d'une voix agacée. « Tu en auras besoins quand on s'échappera. »

« Nous ne ferons pas une telle chose. » dit Rogue. « Je connais la disposition de cet endroit. C'est protégé par des centaines de pièges ici. Même ceux qui portent la Marque des Ténèbres doivent faire attention. »

« Parles nous des pièges. » dit Black. «Tu dois sûrement savoir comment sortir d'ici. »

« Actuellement, non, Black. » répondit Rogue. « Ça fait quatorze ans depuis que je suis venu ici la dernière fois. »

« Donc nous sommes coincés ici. » fit Lupin. « Seulement une faible chance de sortie pour un long temps à être torturés.

« Oh, ne soyez pas si gai Lupin. » fit Harry. « Nous pouvons toujours soulager votre douleur avant que ça commence. »

« Vous voulez dire - nous tuer ? » fit Black.

« Qu'est ce que tu peux être bouché, Black ! » fit Rogue. « Personnellement, je préfère être mort que prisonnier du Seigneur des Ténèbres… » dit-il.

« Si nous ne pouvons pas nous échapper, nous devrons nous tuer » Dit Destan.

Ils regardèrent tous Harry et Destan.

« C'est une de nos règles. » expliqua Harry. « Nous devons mourir avant qu'ils aient obtenu de nous des informations sur les Stchorlei. »

« C'est une règle assez dure que vous suivez. » fit Rogue.

Destan gesticula. « C'est le prix à payer pour la sécurité des autres. » dit-il simplement.

Le silence se fit pendant qu'ils contemplaient tous leur futur très probablement court. Harry et Destan regardèrent les autres et gesticulèrent. S'ils ne pouvaient pas négocier avec Voldemort, alors ils devraient mourir.

Ce n'était pas censé se passer comme ça ! Harry pleura intérieurement. J'étais supposé avoir une longue vie, avoir une promotion et peut-être rejoindre le Conseil. Je suis le meilleur diplômé des Stchorlei depuis des années. Je ne peux pas mourir ici. Je ne serai pas mort en mission.

Pour sortir ses pensées de son esprit, Il se leva. Tout le monde le regarda pendant qu'il marchait distraitement vers les barres.

« Nous avons essayé. » fit Black. « Ça ne marchera pas. »

« Avez-vous donné des coups de pieds ? » fit Harry remarquant les légères bosses sur la partie basse d'une barre.

« Seulement des choses qui aurait pu marcher. Fit Black, sur la défensive.

« Ça ne marchera pas, Harry. » dit Destan calmement. « Crois moi, j'ai essayé. »

Harry l'ignora et pris deux barres dans chaque main, les examinant calmement. Il ferma les yeux pour éviter de regarder le squelette en décomposition- les trois squelettes en décomposition, deux d'entre eux avec les bras et les jambes cassés et plusieurs doigts manquant- l'autre était écrasé, les fragments d'os éparpillés, un crâne roulant sur le sol, face à eux, de l'autre côté de la cellule.

Les barres étaient bloquées. Il sut cela au moment ou il les toucha. Si elles avaient été faite en fer ordinaire, il aurait pu faire avec elles. Mais elles avaient un noyau d'argent à l'intérieur, et l'argent était quasiment immunisé à la magie. Outre le fer et l'argent, le noyau était fait de magie malveillante en pulsation. Même si les parties externes- le fer et l'argent- étaient enlevées, le reste détruirait toutes les personnes dans la cellule.

« Tu as remarqué, n'est-ce pas ? » fit Destan « Je t'avais dit que ça ne marcherait pas. »

Il y eu un lourd silence qui dura pendant quelques heures.

« J'en ai marre. » Dit Black soudainement.

Ils le fixèrent tous comme s'il était fou.

« Oui, c'est vrai. » fit Black. « Et avant que nous mourrions tous, je peux dire tout ce que je veux. »

« Et pourquoi ne nous chanteriez vous pas une chanson tant que vous y êtes ? » dit Rogue.

« En outre nous n'allons pas mourir de suite. » fit Destan. « Nous allons être horriblement torturés jusqu'à ce que nous arrivions à nous tuer. »

Personne ne sembla réconforté par les mots de Destan.

« Racontons-nous des histoire pour passer le temps. » fit Harry.

Bien que ceci ait été dit comme un commentaire sarcastique, Lupin le prit sérieusement. « Qui commence le premier » dit-il.

« Oh, oui, vas-y Lupin. » ricana Rogue. « Raconte nous des histoires de ton enfance. »

« La ferme, Snivellus ! » aboya Black.

Destan et Harry les regardèrent, se regardèrent et les regardèrent de nouveau. Il était évident qu'ils avaient eu des histoires ensemble. Et pas une bonne.

« Sirius, calme toi ! » dit Lupin.

« Oui, calme toi, Black. » fit Rogue. « Mais tu pourrais avoir des problèmes avec ça - à courir autour d'un loup garou. Le manque de contrôle de Lupin pourrait t'avoir infecté.

Lupin devint blanc.

« C'est vraiment la pire insulte que tu puisses sortir ? » demanda Black, debout. « Tu es vraiment pathétique, Snivellus. »

« Comme toi. » renvoya Rogue

« A ce moment-là, Isandagre aurait dit que c'était l'instinct naturel des males à se combattre sitôt qu'ils étaient enfermés dans une pièce » murmura Destan à Harry. « Tu crois qu'on devrait les arrêter ? »

« Eh bien, on a besoin d'amusement. » fit Harry. « Mais, non, je ne pense pas. »

Rogue et Black étaient sur le point de recourir à la violence physique quand un éclat de rire malveillant éclata dans les donjons. Une femme et un homme masqué étaient venus et les regardaient fixement.

« Bien, bien. » fit la femme, d'une voix moqueuse. « Si ce n'est pas les traîtres et le loup garou ! En train de combattre, pour le moins.

Black lâcha le collet de Rogue.

« Lestrange. » dit-il.

« Mon _cher_ cousin. » insista Lestrange, car c'était bien elle. « Continue, Sirius. »

Black recula à son nom.

« Et qui êtes-vous ? fit la femme, portant son attention sur Destan et Harry. « Je ne vous connais pas. »

« Nous sommes des Stchorlei, Madame. » dit Harry. « Si vous aviez l'amabilité de prévenir le Seigneur des Ténèbres que nous ne sommes pas du même côté que ces- » Il fit des gestes en direction de Black, Lupin et Rogue-. « personnes. Nous les rencontrions simplement parce que la politesse l'exige. Nous allions, bien sur, refuser leur offre de les rejoindre. Ils n'ont rien à offrir après tout. »

« Bonne comédie. » fit l'homme masqué. « Mais ça ne marche pas. Vous- » il désigna Destan « nous avez attaqué. Et c'est une bonne raison pour vous considérer comme un ennemi. »

« Qu'est-ce que je pouvais faire ? » demanda Destan. « Vous avez essayé de nous tuer. Nous négocierons et vous rejoindrons. Nous projetions cela, quoi qu'il en soit. » C'était un mensonge, mais les Stchorlei allaient choisir le côté sombre quand ils sauraient que Dumbledore ne pouvaient pas les payer. Donc, c'était presque vrai.

« Pas d'excuses. » fit la femme d'une voix chantante. « Vous allez tous mourir. »

« Après avoir été torturés. » ajouta l'homme, souriant d'un air affecté derrière son masque. « De toute façon, » dit-il en se retournant. « Le Seigneur des Ténèbres attend avec impatience sa petite réunion avec vous. »

Rogue pâlit drastiquement.

« Effrayé ? » railla le femme. « Vous n'avez aucune raison de l'être, Sévérus. Votre torture ne durera pas pour toujours. Vous mourrez un jour. »

Cela ne sembla pas soulagé Rogue. Ses épaules s'effondrèrent de désespoir avant que les échos du rire de la femme ne meurt dans la cellule, mais il résonnait toujours aux oreilles d'Harry.

« Je suis sur que Dumbledore fait tout ce qu'il peut pour nous sortir de là. » fit Black, comme il essayait de se rassurer.

« Si tu te rappelles bien, Black. Il est celui qui nous a abandonné. » dit Rogue en ricanant.

« C'était le seul moyen de s'échapper et d'aller chercher de l'aide! » protesta Black.

« Oh, c'est vrai, Black. » fit Rogue. « N'oublions pas que les Phénix sont très forts et peuvent porter plus de quatre hommes en même temps. Il aurait pu facilement tous nous prendre. »

« Il vous a laisser derrière pour que vous ne le ralentissiez pas. » fit Destan.

« Dumbledore n'est pas le saint homme que vous croyez. » fit Harry calmement. « Connaissez-vous Harry Potter ? »

« Evidement ! » fit Black sauvagement. « J'étais le meilleur ami de son père. »

Harry pâlit et fixa Black incrédule.

"Quoi ?" Black le fusilla du regard. « C'est vrai. »

« L'étiez-vous ? » fit Harry, regagnant son calme, et ignorant les battements de son cœur. Black avait connu son père. Black avait été le meilleur ami de son père. Black pourrait lui dire à propos de son père…

« Et le parrain d'Harry Potter. » dit Black. « Quel pitié qu'il partage son nom avec un assassin comme vous. » a-t-il ajouté.

Harry se mordit la langue. Black avait été son parrain. Black. Un idiot compromis. Il tourna son visage vers le mur et essaya de ne rien dire.

« Donc. » fit Destan brisant le silence « Pourquoi vous haïssez-vous autant ? »

« Ah. » fit Lupin, en grimaçant avec une mine désabusée. « Bien, ça a commencé pendant notre première année à Poudlard. La haine dès le premier regard. »

« Parlez moi de vos années scolaires » fit Harry.

Black lui lança un regard suspicieux.

« Quoi ? » dit Harry. « Je cherche juste à passer le temps, c'est tout. »

« Bon. » fit Lupin. « Je ne vois rien de mal avec ça, Sirius, Sévérus. »

« Rogue. » l'homme se cassa. « Ne présume pas que tu peux m'appeler comme ça, Lupin. »

« Rogue. » fit Lupin. « Bien, James Potter, Sirius Black et moi, sommes devenus des Griffondors et des amis. Nous et Se- Rogue étions rivaux. James et lui se détestaient.

« Tout comme Black. » murmura Rogue.

« De même que Sirius. » Lupin approuva. Harry sentait qu'il essayait d'apaiser les choses. « En fait, les choses ont réellement commencé à la fin de notre sixième année. »

« Que c'est-il passé ? » demanda-t-il.

« Hé bien- » fit Sirius gêné.

Rogue ricana et regarda à l'extérieur vers les squelettes brisés à l'opposé de la cellule comme s'ils lui apportaient plus de réconfort que de vrais visages.

« Vous n'avez pas besoin de savoir cela. » fit Black soudainement, se levant. « Ce ne sont pas vos affaires. »

Il y eu un autre long, long silence. Rogue se fatigua de regarder les squelettes- peut-être lui rappelaient-ils son propre destin et fermait les yeux- et Lupin tripotait ses pouces.

« Pourquoi ne nous parleriez-vous pas de vous maintenant ? » dit-il. Il semblait le seul qui désirait parler avec eux.

« J'ai été- » commença Harry. « J'ai été enlevé de ma maison. » dit-il. « J'étais un né de moldu. Mes tuteurs - je ne les appellerais pas mes parents - me maltraitaient pour de la magie accidentelle et d'autres choses et un des Stchorlei me pris et m'emmena au Quartier Général. »

« Oh. » dit Lupin, une étrange note dans la voix. « Eh bien- Sirius pensait sûrement que vous étiez élevés depuis la naissance à être…vous savez… »

« Oui, je pense qu'ils sont. » fit Black.

« Maléfique ? » offrit Harry. « Sans cœur ? »

« Oui. » dit Black rudement.

« Je suis sur que Sirius est comme ça a cause de frustration. » fit Lupin.

Harry savait cela, mais cela ne rendit pas la pique de son parrain indolore - même s'il ne savait pas qu'il était son parrain - l'insultant sans scrupule. Il n'est pas ton parrain se rappela-t-il. Sirius Black n'est pas le parrain d'Harry, Assassin des Stchorlei. Il était le parrain d'Harry Potter. Quelqu'un qu'Harry n'était pas.

Pour le moment.

Il se brossa ses cheveux machinalement loin de son front. Son illusion était parfaite. Il redouta la pensée de ce qui se passerait s'ils trouvaient qui il était. Il devrait en faire un neuf quand ils dormiraient. Black lui avait dit clairement qu'il le haïssait.

Destan avait évidemment pensé à cette illusion.

« Harry ? » dit-il. « Pourquoi ne veux tu pas qu'ils voient ton véritable visage ? Je veux dire, c'est comme si tu étais un fugitif ou quelque chose comme a… »

Harry inhala de soulagement. Destan n'avait pas fait le rapprochement entre lui et Harry Potter.

Pas encore.

« J'ai une histoire légèrement complexe, Destan. » fit Harry souriant. « Ça a à voir avec mes tuteurs avant que je vienne chez les Stchorlei. »

C'était la vérité. James et Lily Potter.

« Je dois penser à…à tout. » fit calmement Harry. « Et il y a beaucoup à penser. »

« La torture et l'espoir cruel de la délivrance et la possibilité du suicide. » fit Destan, lançant à Harry une grimace tordue. « Pas beaucoup, effectivement. »

Harry paraissait ailleurs.

« Je vais dormir. » murmura-t-il.

Tout le monde pensa à le faire éventuellement. Après qu'Harry ait prétendu aller dormir, ses yeux sur le mur face à lui, son manteau comme couverture, son bras comme oreiller, le mouvement suivi par Rogue, se penchant contre le mur avec ses longues robes étroitement enroulées pour lutter contre le froid, et Black et Lupin firent de même. Destan se débrouilla et se tordit pour dormir.

A quoi devait-il penser ? se demanda Harry. Il faisait toujours cela quand il était confus. Quels sont les problèmes ? Comment peuvent-ils être résolus ? Un par un, Harry. Un par un.

Le premier et le plus important. Le fait que Black et Lupin avait été les meilleurs amis de son père. Comment réagiraient-ils s'ils découvraient qu'un ''putain d'assassin'' comme l'avait dit Black, était Harry Potter ? Le filleul de Black. La désillusion serait un coup dur. Il y avait aussi le problème de Rogue furieux quand il apprendrait qu'il avait deux de ses trois pires rivaux et le fils du troisième… dans la même cellule. Ils finiraient probablement par s'exploser les uns les autres.

Deuxièmement, son illusion. Elle se déchargerait, et Harry pouvait la réapprovisionner- mais cela prenait une énergie précieuse qui pourrait être utilisée à tenter de s'échapper.

Troisièmement, la torture…Lui et Destan étaient immunisés au Doloris mais qu'en était-il des autres ? Quelle souffrance pouvaient-ils supporter ?

Pourquoi penses-tu à eux ? se demanda Harry. Tu as été entraîné à ne pas t'inquiéter. Ce qui est essentiel pour un Assassin, un membre sans nom de famille des Stchorlei. Pas Harry Potter.

Pour le moment.

Pourquoi tournait-il en boucle autour de ces mots (Not Yet, que j'ai traduit par pas encore ou pour le moment selon les circonstances) comme un rat dans un labyrinthe ? Allait-il redevenir Harry Potter ? Il ne voulait vraiment pas y penser. Il allait courir loin très loin de son identité…

Et la vérité ? La vérité est comme votre propre ombre, elle vous rattrape toujours quoi que vous fassiez. Et qui était le vrai Harry ? Harry Potter ou Harry le Stchorlei ?

Peut-être que les deux étaient réels. Il a été Harry Potter, et maintenant il était Harry des Assassins Stchorlei. Ce n'était pas des personnes différentes. Il est juste devenu l'un puis l'autre. C'est aussi simple que ça.

Rassuré par ses réflexions, Harry se décala encore et retourna de son côté, mais contre le mur.

Il était presque endormi quand une voix appela doucement dans la cellule.

« Sirius ? »

C'était la voix de Lupin.

« Oui, Moony (je préfère le garder en anglais c'est plus beau je trouve que Lunard) ? »

« Peux-tu sortir ? Avec l'aide de Patmol ? »

Il y eu un léger POP qui aurait pu être le bruit d'une Apparition mais c'était impossible. Il y eu bruit raisonnant puis un autre POP.

« Pas de chance. Les espaces entre les barres sont trop étroits. Mes épaules ne passent pas.

Ils tentaient une évasion ?

Lupin soupira lourdement.

« La pleine lune est dans seulement deux semaines. » fit Lupin. « Et s'ils… nous laissait simplement ici ? »

« Eh bien, je survivrais. » fit Black sèchement. « Je ne m'inquiète pas vraiment des trois autres… »

« Sirius ! » fit Lupin. Si cela n'avait été le fait que Lupin pensait que les autres dormaient, il aurait crié.

« Deux assassins et un ancien Mangemort. »

« Effectivement, un ancien. Et moi, je suis un loup garou, Sirius. Pourquoi ne me comptes-tu pas parmi eux ? »

« Tu n'es pas mauvais, Moony. » fit Black. « Eux si. »

« Les assassins ne sont pas mauvais. »

« Non, ils sont pires. Ce sont des tueurs. »

« Et vous, vous êtes d'une famille mauvaise. Nous sommes tous corrompus ici. »

Harry arrêta leur conversation et inspira, expira, inspira, expira, ignorant le sentiment de frustration et la fureur qui s'insinuaient en lui. Inspirer, expirer, inspirer, expirer. Quel était le problème de Black ? En outre, lui et Destan n'avait pas utilisés la magie noire parce que cela pouvait corrompre une personne. Ils n'avaient tués personne, donc techniquement, ils n'étaient pas des tueurs.

Pas encore.

Que leur apporterait le futur ? Il y avait tellement de choses qui pouvaient arriver. Presque certainement la mort. De leur propres mains ou des Mangemorts.

Ou, s'ils étaient ''chanceux'' de Voldemort, lui-même.

Il contempla cela. Il y avait la possibilité du suicide, de la mort suite aux tortures ou d'un Avada Kedavra des Mangemorts. Et ils pouvaient tenter de s'échapper, être capturés et mourir, ou tomber dans un piège tandis qu'ils essayaient de s'échapper et mourir. Ou ils pouvaient mourir de faim mais Harry pensait que les Mangemorts voudraient ''jouer'' avec eux avant de se lasser et de les liquider. Cela semblait le plus probable. Ce n'était pas une pensée très encourageante, l'une ou l'autre.

Ou ils pouvaient se tuer les uns les autres. Vu comment ils se comportaient les uns envers les autres, ce serait tout à fait probable. Black était bourré de préjugés et les détestait tous sauf Lupin. Parce que Lupin était son ami, même s'il était un loup garou. Quel hypocrite. Lupin ne montrait aucune hostilité, mais il restait sur ses gardes vis-à-vis de lui et ceux qui les empêchaient de faire la trêve. Rogue semblait ne pas aimer ce qui allait arriver dans un futur proche.

Et lui-même traiterait chacun comme ils le traitaient.

Une philosophie saine.

Les deux jours suivants passèrent péniblement. Harry et Destan dormaient ou méditaient, et Harry renouvela son déguisement la deuxième nuit. Rogue, Lupin et Black continuaient de discuter et petit à petit, une sorte de promesse non-dite s'instaura entre eux - le côté droit de la cellule appartenait à Black et Lupin, le gauche appartenait à Harry et Destan et le petit cercle entre les deux appartenait à Rogue. Mais même les querelles s'étaient apaisées au troisième jour…

La faim.

Ils n'avaient plus beaucoup de forces pour lutter. Harry et Destan, qui étaient entraînés à résister à la torture de nombreux sorts, pouvaient le supporter, mais Black et Lupin avait de constants étourdissements au bout du troisième jours, et Rogue au bout du quatrième. Harry et Destan n'avaient pas appris à conjurer de la nourriture qui ne ressemblait pas à du carton, car c'était supposé être très difficile, et ils ne pensaient vraiment se retrouver coincés dans une telle situation. Ils pouvaient conjurer de l'eau, et la partager avec les autres, la réclamer aurait fait s'écrouler le plafond.

« Ils vont nous laisser ici. » se consola Destan. « pour être torturés. »

Les autres n'avaient pas pensé à ce petit réconfort, mais ils ne le repoussèrent pas. Black et Lupin avaient juste assez de force pour rester à la lueur et une ombre de son ricanement, marque déposée, se dessina sur le visage de Rogue. « Si je connais le Seigneur des Ténèbres vous allez suppliez pour mourir avant qu'il en ait fini avec vous. »

Harry agita les mains pour remettre son déguisement. La magie faiblissait, mais il pensait que cela tiendrait encore deux jours. Si Voldemort découvrait qu'il était Harry Potter, Harry savait qu'il voudrait le tuer - une revanche pour l'avoir banni pendant treize ans. Il continuait à chercher des options dans sa tête - s'échapper, la mort de sa propre main, il n'allait pas attendre d'être torturé à mort, et - la dernière option, celle dont il espérait la réussite - négocier avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Il espérait que cela fonctionnerait.

Destan allait bien. La femme qui était venu la dernière fois - Black leur avait dit que son nom était Bellatrix Lestrange - était revenue, avec deux Mangemorts qui les avaient assommés contre les barres.

Quand Harry revint à lui, ses mains étaient attachées.

« Ça ne fait rien » pensa-t-il, « J'ai toujours ma magie »

L'autre chose qu'il réalisa, c'était qu'il y avait environ quinze Mangemorts qui les encerclaient, lui, Black, Destan et Rogue. Pas très bon. Pourrait-il les frapper de loin ? Il pourrait faire une puissante vague de magie qui le rendrait inconscient pendant environ une heure ? Oui. Mes ses mains étaient attachées et il ne pouvait pas faire les gestes qu'utilisaient les Stchorlei, parfois sans le savoir, avec leurs mains, qui servaient de canaux. A la place de la baguette magique.

En plus il était terriblement fatigué et avait très faim.

« Sévérus, en premier. » fit une voix derrière un rideau « Mon serviteur toujours si loyal. »

Les Mangemorts s'écartèrent, laissant voir à Harry qu'il y avait un homme en capuchon s'asseyant derrière les ombres du mur sur une chaise.

Il pencha sa tête rapidement, laissant ses faux cheveux cacher son visage. Son illusion était presque dissipée. Ses yeux marrons étaient maintenant une sorte de brun boueux et le gris des tempes était repoussé par un noir plus jeune. Et il n'avait pas de magie pour empêcher cela.

Il était mort.

« Bien, bien, Sévérus. » fit la voix. A travers les franges du rideau, Harry vit la figure à capuche se lever. Il put à peine réprimer un frisson au bas de son dos. Il connaissait cette voix. Il la connaissait de ses cauchemars qui avaient cessés un an après son arrivée chez les Stchorlei. Il la connaissait aussi bien que les yeux rouges et le flash de lumière verte et le rire haut perché qui hantaient ses cauchemars.

Voldemort.

« Nous avons là deux partisans de la Lumière… et deux Stchorlei. » fit Voldemort rêveur. « Maintenant, je voudrai savoir exactement pourquoi deux membres d'une association qui travaille dans l'Ombre rencontraient ceux de la Lumière ? »

Destan ne bougea pas. Harry pouvait le sentir essayant frénétiquement de rassembler sa magie, se tenant en arrière pour le moment où il pourrait l'utiliser en une seule fois.

Il y eut un silence pesant.

« Répondez-moi » fit Voldemort.

« Nous considérions le fait d'accepter leur offre de les rejoindre ou non. » répondit Harry. « Ils offraient une certaine somme. Mais Dumbledore nous a dupé. Il n'y avait pas d'argent, comme nous l'avons vite découvert. Il essayait de résoudre le problème quand nous avons été attaqués et capturés.

Voldemort éclata de rire. C'était un rire familier.

« Je crains que non. » dit-il. « Pas de bluff. Vous avez été vu ave eux. Vous passiez un accord avec eux. Vous devez avoir accepté leur offre malgré l'idiotie de Dumbledore.

Il sourit. Harry ferma les yeux. « Je n'aime pas les traîtres. »

« Nous ne nous sommes jamais alliés à eux. » parvint à coasser Destan, gardant la plus grande partie de sa concentration sur sa magie.

« Vous avez réellement pensé rejoindre le camp de la Lumière ? » fit Voldemort.

Derrière lui, Harry sentit Black trembler légèrement d'exaspération et d'excitation. Il avait peur. Peur du destin qui l'attendait. Au moins il pensait à l'héroïsme et au défi. C'était comme ça, d'habitude. Les tenants de Lumière pensaient toujours que leur courage serait avec eux quand ils seraient dépassés et face au mur. Mais, quand arrivait la situation, ils trouvaient que leur courage les avait déserté.

« Les Stchorlei ont toujours été neutres. » fit calmement Harry. « Nous ne faisons rien par charité. »

Voldemort renversa sa tête et rit avec mépris. « La neutralité ! » dit-il dédaigneusement. « Impossible. Rejoignez un côté ou mourrez. C'est la loi de la guerre. Mais les Stchorlei me rejoindront après tout. Pour rien. »

La tête d'Harry se pencha en arrière et il essaya de cacher son visage. Mais Voldemort l'avait remarqué.

« Avez-vous réalisé ? » dit-il.

« Les Stchorlei ne tomberont pas pour ça. » dit-il. « Ils ont toujours sacrifiés des membres quand le besoin s'en faisait sentir. Ils ne se soucieront guère de notre captivité. »

« Et vous, vous en souciez-vous ? » demanda Voldemort. « Vous souciez-vous des personnes qui vous abandonnent lâchement ? Qui vous laisse mourir ? »

« J'ai accepté mon destin. » fit Harry. Distraie-le. La vague de puissance de Destan sera bientôt prête.

« Qui est ? »

« La torture, la mort. »

Un rire puissant et froid fit écho autour de la salle. « Vous ne savez pas mes projets assassin ! » dit-il. « Allez-vous me rejoindre ? »

Harry se leva. Les Mangemorts se tendirent et la moitié pointèrent leur baguette sur lui.

« Est-vous en train de me proposer de vous rejoindre ? demanda Harry.

« J'aurais pensé cela évident. »

Juste encore un peu de temps. La vague de magie de Destan était presque prête. Encore une cinquantaine de secondes.

« Je vous dois énormément. » dit Harry., maintenant ses yeux immobiles. L'illusion était en train de céder. Elle le serait entièrement dans une heure environ. « Je ne serai pas ici si vous n'aviez pas été là. Je ne serai pas devenu un assassin. Je serais un des tenants de la Lumière dont les talents se décomposent sous les manipulations de Dumbledore. Je dois vous dire merci pour ce que je suis maintenant devenu. »

Voldemort était perturbé mais ne le montrait pas.

« Donc, me rejoindrez-vous ? »

Encore dix secondes.

« Qu'avez-vous à offrir ? » fit Harry calant.

« Un haut diplômé serait un avantage certain. Je vous offre une place dans mon Cercle Intérieur. »

Ah, oui, le fameux Cercle Intérieur. Plus que cinq secondes.

« Merci. » fit Harry, soulevant ses yeux. Trois. « Vous êtes très généreux. » Deux.

Un.

Harry se pencha juste à temps, soulevant ses poignets pour attraper le coup et casser les cordes de ses poignets. Comme prévu, Destan s'effondra.

C'était merveilleux de sentir sa magie revenir. D'un geste rapide tous leurs liens furent tranchés.

« Debout » fit Harry. « On s'en va. »

«Comment? »

«Pas de questions. » fit Harry. « Il se réveilleront dans quinze minutes »

« Non, nous sommes déjà réveillés. »

Voldemort.

Harry fit demi-tour, faisant des mouvements avec ses mains. Voldemort, qui ne s'attendait pas à une nouvelle attaque, trébucha légèrement. Ce fut suffisant. Ils sortirent rapidement.

« Il va donner l'alarme. » dit Harry, Destan balancé derrière son épaule. Il était étonnamment léger, mais une semaine de privation avait ces effets-là. « Rogue- »

« Je connais la disposition de l'endroit. » dit-il brusquement. « Mais il n'y a aucun garantie que nous ne tombions pas dans un piège ou autre chose. Par ici. »

Il vira à droite mais son visage était d'une couleur étrange. Courir après une semaine sans nourriture n'était pas une bonne idée, mais ils n'avaient pas d'autres choix. Il y avait des cris derrière eux

« Merde » jura Harry en posant Destan. « Stop ! Rogue ! »

Rogue s'arrêta.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? » gronda-t-il ? « Ils vont être sur nous dans une minute ! »

« Dernier recours. » fit Harry. « Venez par ici. »

Rogue couru vers Harry, incapable de sortir une remarque sarcastique. Harry ne lui donna aucune chance de le faire.

« Reducio. »

La magie exigée pour réduire cinq personnes n'aurait pas assommé Harry mais il était dans un sal état et il avait dépensé une bonne partie de sa magie à renouveler son déguisement. Quand il revint à lui, trente minutes plus tard, son déguisement avait quasiment disparu et Black, Lupin et Rogue le regardaient avec une drôle d'expression sur leurs visages.

Harry vérifia son reflet dans un morceau brillant d'une armure médiévale. Et se maudit. Ses cheveux étaient encore lisses, mais ses yeux étaient quasiment verts et son visage presque pareil. Il mit rapidement sa capuche qui était magiquement enchanté pour cacher le visage de son porteur. Il ne l'avait pas encore utilisé car il aurait semblé suspect de porter une capuche dans une cellule d'isolement. Mais ce n'était pas le principal problème maintenant.

« Ils nous sont passés devant. » fit Rogue. « Quelle rapidité de pensée, assassin. »

Harry le regarda. Ils mesuraient tous environ un centimètre et étaient actuellement caché par une pièce de l'armure

« Il y a un trou de souris, ici » fit Rogue, en pointant sur la droite. « Votre ami est entrain de dormir. De quoi parliez vous quand vous disiez que vous étiez redevable envers le Seigneur des Ténèbres ? »

« Ma vie a été entièrement construite par ses actions. » répondit rapidement Harry. « Et je porterais cette capuche dorénavant. Pour votre propre sécurité. Et ma santé d'esprit. »

« Qui êtes-vous ? » fit Black. « Cela n'a plus tellement d'importance maintenant. Vous pouvez nous le dire. »

« Vous n'aimeriez pas la réponse. » dit calmement Harry. Et comme une pensée après coup- « Tout comme moi. »

« Êtes-vous le fils d'un Mangemort ? » dit Rogue., étudiant les contours du visage d'Harry qu'il pouvait voir à travers la capuche. « Cela pourrait expliquer - »

« Non. » fit Harry. « Je ne le suis pas. »

« Êtes vous un tenant de la Lumière alors ? »

« Je suis un Stchorlei. » fit Harry. « Et comme je l'ai dit, les Stchorlei sont neutres. »

« Il n'y a pas de neutralité. » insista Rogue. « Vos parents…qui étaient-ils ? »

« Maintenant, on y va. » fit Harry sèchement.

« Bien. » fit Rogue. « Comment allons nous sortir d'ici ? »

« Sous cette forme. » répondit Harry. « Sinon nous nous ferions attrapés.

« Oh, oui. » fit Rogue. « C'est beaucoup mieux qu'un cellule. Toujours sans nourriture mais maintenant on doit marcher. »

Harry se massa les tempes.

« Ce ne sera pas trop difficile. » dit-il, tentant de se convaincre lui-même.

« Je suis sur que ça ira » fit Black sarcastique. « Je veux dire, nous sommes cinq personnes qui n'avons pas mangé depuis une semaine. L'un de nous a quinze ans. L'autre est un assassin. »

« Pour votre information, je n'ai jamais tuer personne dans ma vie ! » fit Harry excédé. « J'ai le même âge que Destan. »

Lupin le regarda fixement choqué pendant que Black reniflait, secouait sa tête et murmurait quelque chose au sujet de novices incompétents. Harry se mordit les lèvres. Il n'aurait pas du dire ça. Maintenant, Lupin rassemblait les indices.

« Seront-ils capables de nous trouver ? » dit Rogue, détournant l'attention de Harry et de Lupin.

« Le mieux qu'ils pourraient faire serait de scanner les formes de vie dans sa planque. » fit Harry. « Et d'éliminer ceux qui ne porte pas la Marque des Ténèbres. J'espère qu'ils ne calculeront pas ce que nous avons fait - c'est une jolie combinaison de charmes ben complexe. Il nous cataloguera sûrement comme des formes de vie de rongeurs ou d'insectes, car il va probablement parier sur la taille. »

Lupin continuait à regarder fixement à l'intérieur de la capuche, depuis qu'Harry n'avait pas rencontré son regard fixe.

« Nous ferions mieux de dormir. » dit-il, évitant ses yeux.

Ils dormirent donc. Harry utilisa un Destan inconscient comme barrière entre les autres et lui pendant qu'ils s'allongeaient dans le trou de souris. Harry se réveilla plusieurs fois, alerté par le crépitement de chaussures. Il observa les engins de localisation et poussa un soupir de soulagement quand ils n'inspectèrent pas le petit trou dans le mur derrière eux.

Il devait leur dire

Il jouait avec le feu avec eux. Aucun doute qu'ils seraient furieux quand ils sauraient, et le gouffre pourrait les empêcher de travailler ensemble à sortir de cet endroit. Mas s'il ne leur disait pas, son secret ne durerait pas longtemps.

Il y eut un bruit, Harry se gela et essaya de maîtriser sa respiration, de la rendre calme et inaudible.

Une ombre bougea, essayant d'être silencieuse. Elle s'est déplacée vers Harry, et la faible lumière révéla Rémus Lupin. Harry soupira presque.

Il s'avançait petit à petit, retenant sa respiration. Sa main droite dériva lentement vers sa capuche…

« Non. » fit calmement Harry, saisissant le poignet. Lupin se figea. « Vous n'allez pas percer un de mes secrets. »

« Mais, êtes-vous ? » chuchota Lupin. « Celui que je pense que vous êtes. »

Harry continua à jouer. « Et qui croyez-vous que je sois ? »

Lupin hocha simplement la tête. Il avait peur, réalisa Harry avec amusement. Il avait peur qu'Harry soit le fils de James et l'espérait en même temps.

« Je serais celui que vous voulez que je sois. » dit calmement Harry. »Allez-vous en. »

Lupin recula en arrière comme s'il avait été piqué.

« Et ne parlez pas à Black de vos soupçons. » fit Harry. « Je peux faire sans mauvaises humeurs, merci. »

Il se leva.

« Où allez-vous ? » demanda Lupin.

« Voir si je peux voler de la nourriture » répondit Harry.

« Êtes vous sur de pouvoir… » commença Lupin.

« Oh, mais je ne serais pas une grande perte… » fit Harry alors qu'il se glissait hors du trou de souris.

Lupin le fixa pendant qu'il s'en allait. Il avait espérer trouver Harry pendant tant d'années.

Mais maintenant, il se demandait s'il préfèrerait ne pas savoir.

Harry trouva facilement de la nourriture. A quelques mètres seulement, qui semblaient des kilomètres, il y avait une porte et il pouvait sentir de la nourriture à l'intérieur. Il poussa légèrement le bord ouvert et se glissa à l'intérieur. Bien sur il y avait trois Mangemorts qui semblaient être tombés de fatigue. D'un côté était un sac gonflé de pain et un gobelet de vin.

Faisant face au vin, Harry décida de ne pas le prendre. Précautionneusement, il revint à sa taille normale, et se dépêcha en silence de bourrer ses poches de pains et mangea un qui traînait. Il le mâcha aussi férocement qu'un chewing-gum. Il sentit instantanément l'énergie couler en lui de nouveau. La nourriture fait des merveilles, pensa-t-il distraitement pendant qu'il retournait dans le trou de souris en cinq pas. Il se rapetissa.

Il mit les pains hors du sort craintif et les mis au milieu comme ça quand il était de la taille d'une souris, ils étaient vraiment énormes et chacun était au moins aussi gros que sa tête. Il bénit la magie pendant qu'il bourrait les pains dans le trou.

« Debout. » dit-il, se penchant contre une pâtisserie colossale. « C'est l'heure du repas. »

Lupin, ce qui était prévisible, fut le premier levé. Il fixa Harry avec une drôle d'expression- peine, fureur, soupçon, résignation - et espoir.

Pas d'espoir pour vous, Maître Loup pensa Harry. Je suis un Stchorlei. Je ne suis pas un de ces dévoués tenants de la Lumière, ce que je sais qu'était James Potter, en dépit du fait que je sache que c'était un homme bien. En tout cas, c'est ce que les encyclopédies disent.

Black se réveilla et se jeta sur le pain sans une seconde pensée. Rogue dégoûté commença à couper des morceaux à partir de l'autre côté.

Harry se pencha et secoua gentiment Destan.

« Apprenti ! » dit-il. « Debout ou c'est un entraînement prolongé au Doloris pour vous. »

Destan se réveilla en jappant.

« Désolé, Maître Ilikan ! » babilla-t-il. « Je suis- » il loucha vers Harry dans l'obscurité. « Harry ! » dit-il clignotant comme un hibou.

« Oui, c'est moi. » dit Harry. « Et voici de la nourriture. »

« Enfin, tu veux dire. » fit Destan, se lançant dessus.

« Vous n'allez pas manger ? » demanda civilement Lupin à Harry. Son ton plaisant était forcé.

« Non. » fit Harry. Son estomac le blessait déjà. Destan avait compris le danger de trop manger après une longue privation et s'était déjà arrêté. « Et il vous servira à trois si vous continuez à vous bourrer comme ça. »

« Donc. » fit Black, une heure plus tard. « Comment allons nous sortir d'ici ? »

« Je n'en ai aucune idée. » fit Harry.

« Vous êtes supposé être un assassin. » fit Black. « Ou allez vous me dire que vous n'êtes pas un génie ou quelque chose comme ça. »

« Nous allons nous faire attrapés, c'est sur. » dit catégoriquement Rogue. « Il y a des centaines de pièges ici et là. Nous avons eu de la chance jusqu'ici mais il y a plus de pièges près des sorties. »

« Donc. » analysa Destan. « Nous allons être coincé ici pour toujours ? »

« Jusqu'à ce que nous nous rentrions dedans. » fit brillamment Harry. « Maintenant, nous avons une option. C'est toujours mieux d'avoir le choix, n'est-ce pas ? »

Black se mit à dire des malédictions grossières.

« Je n'ai pas besoin d'entendre ton langage de Griffondor, Black. » fit Rogue, ses lèvres se courbant. « Surveille ta langue. »

« Et pourquoi le ferais-je, Snivellus ? » demanda Black à Rogue

« Parce qu'il y a un adolescent impressionnable de quinze ans ici. » fit Harry, montrant Destan de la main.

« Tu es seulement- » commença Destan, mais Harry lui jeta brièvement un regard et Destan se tut.

« Si vous continuez à discuter, Destan et moi allons simplement partir par nos propres moyens. » fit Harry.

« Qui a dit que nous avions besoins de votre aide ? » fit Black, rudement, à demi levé.

« Pensez-vous pouvoir sortir sans ça ? » fit Harry d'une voix douce et mortelle.

Il y eut un silence pendant lequel Lupin fixa Harry comme s'il n'avait jamais vu ses goûts avant, Rogue croisa les bras et ricana. Black sembla inconfortable, furieux et pleins de regrets.

« Eh bien, vous êtes juste un sorcier. » fit Black.

« C'est vraiment ce que vous pensez ? » dit Destan. « Que pensez-vous qu'il serait arrivé si nous n'avions rien fait ? »

« Que voulez-vous dire ? » fit Black. « Vous n'avez rien- »

« Le truc qui a assommé tous les Mangemorts, Black » dit Rogue dédaigneux. « Ou votre mémoire est peut-être défaillante. »

« Fermez-la vous deux. » fit Lupin. « Et comment avez-vous fait cela ? »

« Et comment saurions nous que ce n'était pas un hasard extraordinaire. »

Harry lança à Destan un regard d'avertissement.

« En fait, » fit Destan d'une petite voix. « Ce serait mieux pour nous de les laisser derrière. Ils en savent trop sur nos pouvoirs. »

Harry regarda le plafond rocailleux. Qu'est-ce que Reuel avait dit ? Il serait d'accord. Reuel, bien qu'il ait semblé plutôt aimable et étourdi au début, était un rock solide et inébranlable à l'extérieur et était aussi impitoyable que Tanaga. Les Stchorlei devaient être impitoyables. Harry pensait être aussi une personne impitoyable, jusqu'à maintenant. Destan avait assez de sang-froid pour penser à ça, même si, comme Reuel, il semblait être juste une personne normale à l'extérieur. Il devait reconsidérer la question.

Il réfléchit. Black n'avait été rien de moins que grossier avec lui, Rogue avait été acerbe, Lupin était juste un idiot. Peut-être était-il le mieux d'entre eux, mais il restait un tenant de la Lumière.

C'étaient les amis de son père…

C'était ça le cœur du problème. C'était les amis de son père.

Je ne les ai jamais connu. Se rappela Harry. Mon père les aimait tout simplement. Comme je disais, je suis ma propre personne. Je ne suis pas l'un d'entre eux, même si je ressemble à James Potter.

Il ne pouvait pas les laisser à leur destin.

Il se maudit, tirant quelques regards effrayés aux quatre autres.

« Vous- vous n'allez pas réellement faire ça ? » fit Black, le regard légèrement effrayé.

« C'est le protocole. » fit Destan d'une voix neutre. « Vous avez vu nos secrets. »

« Alors pourquoi avez-vous pris la peine de nous libérer l'autre fois ? explosa Black.

« C'est Harry qui l'a fait. » fis Destan. « Pas moi. »

Lupin jeta un rapide regard à Harry, semblant effrayé. Evidemment, il avait été trop occupé par les évènements pour se rappeler correctement. Black, à ce qu'il voyait, avait le même problème.

Harry, en attendant, pesait le pour et le contre de leur sauvetage. Cela continuait à le mener vers une décision - les laisser derrière eux. Son esprit semblait avoir été coupé en deux et Harry en ressortit avec un énorme mal de tête. Il avait pris une décision, pourquoi hésitait-il ?

« Emmenons-les, Destan. » fit Harry. « Il n'y a aucun mal à ça. »

« Oh, oui, c'est ça. » fit Black. « Emmenons-les. Comme si on n'avait rien à dire à ce sujet. »

Rogue souleva un sourcil à Black. « Idiot. » murmura-t-il.

« Ça devient répétitif. » fit Harry. « Destan, on les emmène. On leur lance un sort de mémoire et on les revoie chez eux. Ils rentreront et diront que Voldemort est dingue et que Dumbledore est un fraudeur… »

« Il n'en est pas un. » fit Black fortement.

« Je te suggère de te la fermer, Black » fit Rogue, venimeux.

« C'est un fraudeur. » fit Harry, sa voix se levant au dessus du vacarme. « Et nous sommes restés neutres. »

« Les charmes de mémoires peuvent être brisés, Harry. » fit Destan, immédiatement. « Laissons-les ici. »

Probablement que la discussion aurait continuée et se serait finie en combat de boxe, mais ils furent interrompus par le son très fort de pieds et le trou de souris s'assombrit soudain. Il y avait quelque chose qui bloquait la lumière qui entrait par une fente du mur.

« Ouais, c'est ici, Rosier. » fit une voix trop forte. Ils grimacèrent tous. Le son était comme un coup de tonnerre. « C'est sur. Ils bavarderont pendant une heure maintenant. Ils ne se tairont pas. »

« Des souris. » fit un autre avec une voix profonde et dégoûtée. « des choses répugnantes. »

« Maintenant ! » fit Destan d'une voix faible. Il saisit une épaule d'Harry et sauta en avant.

Les autres ne comprenait pas ce qu'il était en train de faire, mais ils se précipitèrent aussitôt et chacun pris une jambe d'Harry, l'autres bras de Destan et l'épaule libre d'Harry. Pendant qu'ils dégringolaient, Harry jeta précipitamment un sort de désillusion sur eux tous.

Le plan impromptu de Destan était devenu évident à tous quand ils dégringolèrent, non sur le sol, mais quelque part en bas du pantalon de Rosier qui était trop long pour lui. « Avada Kedavra ! » fit Rosier pendant qu'ils atterrissaient, en pointant sa baguette dans le trou. Harry laissa passé un soupir inaudible de soulagement. Le sort les avait manqué de peu.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? fit Rosier. « Du pain. Le pain qui avait disparu. »

« Les souris. » répondit l'autre Mangemort, sa voix grondant au dessus d'eux. « Ce doit être les souris. »

« Je ne peux pas le croire ! » fit Rosier de la colère dans sa voix. Tous grimacèrent. « C'est le Manoir du Seigneur des Ténèbres pas un petit cottage de montagne. Je vais porter plainte à ce prétendu gardien ignoble. Pourquoi le Seigneur des Ténèbres prend-t-il la peine de le maintenir en vie, je ne le comprendrais jamais - »

« La ferme, Rosier. » fit une autre voix. « Nous les aurons la prochaine fois. »

« Et où sommes nous maintenant ? » demanda Rogue. « Dans les vêtements de Rosier ? »

Black toussa tranquillement.

« Il va sortir à un moment. » fit Destan. « Logiquement, quand il sortira, nous nous échapperont. »

« Après vous avoir lancé un sortilège de mémoire. » fit Harry en ne regardant pas dans leur direction.

« C'est illégal. » fit rapidement Lupin.

« Qui a dit que nous obéissions aux lois ? »

« Fermez-la tout le monde. » fit Rogue. « Rosier va nous entendre. »

« De toute manière. » fit Harry à voix basse, en regardant Lupin d'une manière presque sarcastique. « Ne voulez-vous pas oublier ? »

Malgré l'obscurité, Harry pu voir le visage de Lupin rougir légèrement.

« Non. » répondit-il à voix basse. « Non- je ne veux pas réellement. »

Harry ferma les yeux, saisissant le tissu de chaque côté pour arrêter le balancement pendant que Rosier montait les escaliers. Il pouvait entendre Black chuchoter. « Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Rémus ? » et Lupin répondre qu'il lui en parlerait plus tard.

Par l'enfer, il allait le faire ! Harry voulait lui lancer le sortilège de mémoire en premier. Harry se demanda ou était passé le sang froid qu'il avait en passant ses examens. Bien sur, il avait pensé que ce serait simple. Passer ses examens, devenir un assassin, effectuer des missions et vivre sa vie paisiblement. Mais bien sur que non. Et il s'est attiré des ennuis. C'était le fruit de son manque de vigilance et son arrogance. Ça avait été la cause de sa désillusion.

La désillusion, c'était le bon mot. Il avait toujours su que les tenants de la Lumière avaient des préjugés, peut-être plus que ceux qui soutenaient l'obscurité, les hypocrites. Ils traitaient tous ceux qui étaient une quelconque relation avec l'obscurité avec peur et animosité. Les Assassins, puisqu'ils étaient des « tueurs sans cœur » comme l'avait si gentiment dit Black, ont été immédiatement catalogués ''sombre, à manipuler avec précaution.''. Alors que ceux qui soutiennent l'obscurité n'ont pas le moindre scrupule à joindre leur force aux vampires, loup garou et autres. Mais son propre père - le fit que son propre père ait pu être comme Black…

Oui, la désillusion était le bon mot.

Il était heureux de ne pas avoir été élevé avec ces idiots lécheurs de bottes. Il voulait leurs lancer un sort de mémoire, entrer dans leurs esprits et enlever rigoureusement de leurs mémoires tout ce qui était nécessaire. Il n'allait pas faire n'importe quoi avec ça.

Il attendirent quelques heures pendant lesquelles Rosier montait la garde devant une chose où une autre. Il y eut un silence tendu pendant ce temps. Harry n'avait envie de parler à personne, et Rogue ricanait seulement dans l'ombre. Lupin était probablement déprimé, et Black faisait pression pour garder le silence quand personne ne disait un mot.

Après un autre tour de garde, la lumière du soleil tomba sur eux. Black allait sauter en bas, mais Harry le saisit, pas gentiment et le ramena.

« Nous ne sommes pas sortis des salles, idiot. » dit-il. Il ne se sentait pas très charitable en ce moment et se sentait près à commencer un combat.

Destan et Harry sentirent dès qu'ils sortirent des salles.

« Maintenant. » dirent ils tous les deux, courbant le dos et sautant. Black, Lupin et Rogue suivirent et Harry leur rendit leur taille habituelle.

« Bien, voilà une bonne chose de faite. » fit Harry se préparant à jeter un sort de mémoire à Black, Lupin et Rogue quand ses yeux se posèrent quelque part derrière les épaules de Lupin.

« Oh. » fit Harry. « Bonjour Maître Reuel, Membres du Conseil Tanaga, Ranos. »

« Assassin. » fit Ranos avec un regard exceptionnellement sinistre. « Tous les deux. Qu'est-ce qui vous prends de venir ici avec des civils ? Est-ce que les tenants de l'Obscurité ont obtenus des informations sur vos pouvoirs ? »

Destan recula et Harry fit un doux sourire. « Par 'pouvoirs' qu'entendez vous, Membre du Conseil ? »

« Il y a des civils, Tanaga. » fit Reuel.

« Oui, oui. » répondit Tanaga impatiemment, ignorant les regards outragés de Black et Rogue à être traités de civils. « Est-ce qu'ils ont réussi ? »

« Non. » dit fermement Harry. C'était quasiment la vérité. Les vagues de magie étaient quelque chose que les sorciers extrêmement entraînés pouvaient faire et c'était le moindre des pouvoirs peu communs des Stchorlei. « Ils n'ont pas découvert notre résistance à un certain sort… »

« Ah. » fit Reuel. « Ils ne vous ont donc pas torturés pour obtenir des informations ? »

« Non. » fit Harry. « Nous avons utilisé des facultés moins spectaculaires pour nous échapper. »

« Et pourquoi portez-vous cette capuche ridicule, Assassin » fit Tanaga, irritée. « Enlevez-là immédiatement. Nous ne faisons pas dans le mélodramatique. »

Harry blanchi. « Je préfèrerai ne pas ne faire, Membre du Conseil. » dit-il.

Tanaga était de mauvaise humeur. « Enlevez-la maintenant. » dit-elle, déterminée à passer ses nerfs sur quelqu'un.

Harry vit la crainte sur le visage de Lupin. Il savait que ce qu'il avait deviné allait être confirmé. Que le fils de son meilleur ami était…

« Maintenant, Assassin. » fit Tanaga.

Harry abaissa sa capuche, jetant un regard irrité à Tanaga.

Black et Rogue haletèrent.

« Vous ! » dit Rogue après deux secondes. « Non, je ne peux pas le croire! »

Black regardait fixement Harry, ses yeux aussi larges que des soucoupes.

Tanaga tendit sa baguette vers eux.

« Olbivate. Dit-elle.

« Oh, non, vous n'allez pas le faire ! » fit Rogue, en même temps que Black et Lupin esquivant instinctivement.

« Que faites-vous, Assassin ? » demanda Tanaga.

« Nous n'avons pas le temps pour ça ! » fit Ranos en colère. « Quelqu'un peut nous découvrir à tout moment. » Sans attendre de réponses, il agrippa les robes de Destan et Harry et réApparut au Quartier Général des Stchorlei. Harry regardait toujours fixement en l'air choqué quand il débarqua devant l'entrée du Quartier Général des Stchorlei.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec toi ? » fit Destan. « Les tenants de la Lumière n'avaient… Pourquoi tenais-tu tellement à ce qu'ils reçoivent un sortilège de mémoire ? »

Harry se prit juste la tête entre les mains, presque sanglotant. Maintenant, ces trois tenants de la Lumière allaient le dire à Dumbledore. Et Harry n'était pas un imbécile. Il avait défait Voldemort quand il avait un an et les gens espèreraient de nouveau s'il sortait de sa cachette. Dumbledore voudrait le leurrer et l'utiliser. Et il voudrait profiter des Stchorlei et faire en sorte qu'ils lui donnent Harry. Et la seule chose qu'Harry pouvait faire pour qu'ils ne l'envoient pas à Dumbledore, c'était leur dire la vérité.

Et il ne leur dirait jamais la vérité. Jamais.

Alors qu'est-ce qu'il allait pouvoir faire ?

Je ferai face à mon destin. Pensa-t-il sinistrement. Je peux supporter ce que Dumbledore tentera contre moi. Je ne suis pas un faible tenant de la Lumière qui rampe pour obéir à chacun de ses caprices. Si Dumbledore me veux, j'irai vers lui et lui dirai que je ne suis pas un idiot. Il sera prévenu.

« Ce n'est pas possible ! » divagua Sirius, jetant un livre déjà abîmé sur le mur pour la soixante-dixième fois tandis que Lupin se massait le front. « Ce- ce – _tueur ne peux pas être Harry_ ! »

« La ferme, Black. » fit Rogue du venin dans la voix. « Je suggère que tu te calmes. Pomfresh devrait arriver dans une minute. »

Ils étaient Apparus à Poudlard, où Dumbledore a habilement esquivé la question de pourquoi il les avait abandonnés à la merci des Mangemorts et les avaient envoyés à l'Infirmerie avant qu'ils ne le réalisent. Sirius bouillait contre le directeur

« Je ne me soucis pas de Pomfresh ! » hurla Sirius à pleine voix. « Ça ne se peux pas! »

« Cesse de nous faire subir ta mauvaise humeur et fait face à la réalité, Black. » fit noblement Rogue. « Le fils de ton oh-si-puissant-et-noble ami de Griffondor est un… » il se dégagea la gorge clairement. « Quelqu'un comme…ça. »

« Pourquoi ne nous l'a-t-il pas dit ? » demanda Sirius au mur.

« Eh bien, à voire ta réaction, je pense qu'il a bien fait. » fit noblement Rogue en buvant une autre potion que Pomfresh leur avait donner il y a une heure. « Très sensible de sa part. »

Sirius jeta le bouquin à Rogue cette fois, qui l'esquiva paresseusement.

« Tu as recours à la violence, n'est-ce pas ? » dit-il d'un air suffisant. « C'est pas très plaisant de voir que le Garçon-qui-a-Survécu est un assassin ? »

Sirius regarda fixement Rogue mais ne pu trouver une réponse.

« C'est un putain d'assassin. » fit Rogue, inclinant la tête avec satisfaction et avalant en grimaçant une autre potion.

Sirius ne semblait pas certain de ce qu'il devait faire- boxer Rogue ou être d'accord ave lui ? Il décida de boire les potions.

Lupin semblait juste sinistre.

« De toute manière. » fit abruptement Sirius, amenant la conversation vers des sujets plus joyeux. « Pourquoi croyez-vous que Dumbledore nous ait laissé ? »

« Abandonné, tu veux dire. » corrigea Rogue froidement.

« Il ne ferait pas ça ! » fit Lupin. « C'était pour le bien du monde entier. »

« Oh, oui. » fit Rogue, ricanant comme d'habitude « Bien sur, Lupin. »

Dumbledore entra à ce moment, avec un regard d'excuses et de bienveillance.

« Comme vous le savez. » commença-t-il. « Je suis désolé d'avoir du vous laisser là-bas. Mais vous devez comprendre. »

« Nous sommes vivants. » fit Sirius, d'une main impatiente. « Ce qu'il y a, Dumbledore, c'est que nous avons trouvés Harry. Et c'est un- »

Dumbledore leva une main pour l'arrêter. Son visage était crayeux et son sourire parti. « Quoi ? » il respira bruyamment.

« Harry! » cria Sirius, d'une voix fendue. « Dumbledore, Harry Potter ! Vous savez? Le fils de James? Quinze ans ? »

« Oui, Oui. » fit Dumbledore, se penchant en avant, ses yeux bleus brillant de panique. « Quoi ! »

« Il est un assassin » fit Sirius. « Il était sous un déguisement. Le type d'environ cinquante ans ? Eh bien, c'était Harry. Il est un assassin. »

« Oh, par Merlin. » fit Dumbledore, ses yeux horrifiés. « Nous n'avons aucune chance de leur donner l'argent ! Il- »

Il secoua la tête. « Nous devons contacter les Stchorlei de nouveau. » dit-il.

RAR : Merci à tous les lecteurs de ma traduction, et je remercie encore plus ceux qui m'ont laisser une 'tite review c'est à dire 666Naku, Winrii, mo, Touraz, clém, Rayondesoleil94, Sam, adenoide, Shaynna, Rockeuse dans l'âme. Merci beaucoup à vous.

Réponses aux remarques dans les reviews : adeoide : il ne voulait pas se démarquer des autres pour quelque chose dont Il n'est pas responsable, et il estime trop Reuel pour lui dire.

Sam : je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi mais, je ne sais pas comment faire pour modifier un chapitre déjà posté. Si tu veux être mon bêta-reader et corriger mes fautes de conjugaison (et avoir les chaps en primeur !) tu n'as qu'a m'envoyer une review.

Pour ceux qui veulent savoir la suite, je ne peux rien dire car sinon, ça gâche le plaisir de découvrir au fur et à mesure

Bon sur ce, je vous laisse et vous dis à Samedi dans deux semaines. Bises à tous et pensez à reviewer si vous avez le temps.


	7. Chapter 7

Hé oui, je suis de retour en France, (snif, c'était super la Grèce !).

Comme d'hab', hein, rien ne m'appartiens, tout est à JKR ou à Amshul pour l'histoire, seule la traduction est mon œuvre.

L'ordre du Phénix est sorti depuis quelques jours maintenant et je ne pourrais aller le voir qu'à la fin du mois, c'est triste !

Bon, le prochain chap, je n'ai pas encore fini de le traduire mais je n'en suis pas très loin. Sachant que demain, je pars pour une semaine et que le 21 juillet je suis de mariage, je pense poster le prochain le jeudi d'après. Je reprendrai ensuite le rythme de parution d'avant les vacances, c'est-à-dire mise en ligne d'un nouveau chap chaque jeudi sous réserve, bien sur que j'ai le temps de finir les traductions.

Chapitre 7 : Poudlard, les premières impressions.

_Au Stchorlei -_

_Je m'excuse pour l'argent que je n'ai pas pu fournir pour vous aider dans votre guerre. C'était une erreur de la banque, mais je vous paierais sept mille Gallions si vous envoyez à Poudlard deux jeunes assassins capables de protéger l'école des attaques pour une année, de protéger les élèves au mieux de leurs habiletés. J'espérai qu'ils pourraient passer pour des étudiants. Peut-être pourraient-ils être les mêmes que ceux qui ont sorti trois de mes camarades hors de la planque de Voldemort ? Je vous en serai reconnaissant, et je suis sur qu'ils voudraient vous remercier._

_Albus Dumbledore_

« Destan et Harry. » fit Ranos. « Je ne vois vraiment aucun mal à cela. »

« Je pense que Dumbledore a un autre motif… » fit Valeria, en fronçant les sourcils.

« Evidemment. » dit John, reniflant. « Quand n'en a-t-il pas ? »

« Cela importe peu. » fit Reuel. « Ilikan et moi avons bien entraînés nos Apprentis. Ils ne tomberont pas dans ses pièges. »

« Sept mille Gallions… » fit Tanaga. « C'est une certaine somme. Oui. Je pense que je suis d'accord pour les envoyer. Reuel, informe Destan et Harry qu'ils ont une nouvelle mission. Préviens-les de faire attention à Dumbledore, de ne pas révéler d'informations sur les Stchorlei, et de ne rien faire d'autre que de garder Poudlard. »

« Bien sur. » fit Reuel. « Maintenant, à propos de Voldemort. Destan m'a dit qu'il menaçait de garder Harry et lui en otage pour s'assurer notre assistance.

« Il doit voir que nous ne le rejoindrons pas. » fit Ranos.

« Effectivement. » dit Valéria, semblant sinistre. « De toute façon, Voldemort prendrait le fait de traiter avec Dumbledore comme une trahison. Si nous faisons cela, nous serons officiellement contre lui. »

Il y eut un silence.

« Je dis que nous devons les envoyer. » fit Ranos. « Quelqu'un comme Voldemort n'est pas quelqu'un avec qui être alliés. Nous restons neutres. Renforcez la défense autour du Quartier Général. »

« Je pense pareil. » fit Valéria.

« Je suis contre. » fit Reuel « Ils pourraient se débrouiller mais c'est risqué. »

« Je suis contre aussi. » dit John après une pause.

Ils regardèrent tous Tanaga, qui était le chef non officiel du Conseil, bien qu'ils soient techniquement tous égaux.

« Je suis pour. » dit-elle. « Harry et Destan ont tous les deux été diplômés avec des scores extrêmement élevés. Aucun des deux n'est stupide. Ils sont tous les deux talentueux. Mais… »

Ses yeux brillèrent.

« Je suggère d'envoyer Félix au lieu de Destan. »

« Pourquoi ? » demanda Reuel, fronçant les sourcils.

Tanaga sourit sinistrement. « Félix s'est entraîné très dur pendant ce mois. » dit-elle. « Il est maintenant totalement immunisé au Doloris. Son équilibre est impeccable, tout comme ses boucliers mentaux. Même s'il n'est pas extrêmement talentueux en magie, ses soins sont les meilleurs depuis des siècles. Reuel, Harry est bon là ou Félix ne l'est pas et vice versa. »

Ils firent une pause pour réfléchir.

« J'admets que Destan…récupère toujours. » fit Reuel. « Son emprisonnement l'a affaibli, bien que mon Apprenti soit revenu à la vie si tôt. » Il y avait de la fierté dans sa voix. « Je suggère que nous examinions Félix. »

« La réunion est terminée. » fit Tanaga. « Nous le testerons demain. »

Reuel alla voir Harry ce jour-là, et lui fit part de leurs plans pour lui. Reuel ne compris pas le sourire sinistre qui apparut sur le visage de son Apprenti, mais Harry dit qu'il était OK avec ça.

Félix fut testé le lendemain. Il fut mit sous Doloris à pleine puissance pendant cinq minutes, et Harry fut définitivement impressionné qu'il ne flanche pas. Après cela, Tanaga testa ses boucliers mentaux et affirma que son Occlumencie était presque parfaite.

« Par rapport à nos standards, quoi qu'il en soit. » dit-elle. « Les sorciers normaux rêveraient d'atteindre le niveau moyen d'un Stchorlei en Occlumencie. »

« Nous n'avons pas besoins de tester ton équilibre. » fit Valéria. Le visage de Félix tomba. « Nous savons que tu y excelles. Maintenant, la magie… »

Félix s'en tira honorablement en magie. Harry s'entraînait sur des barres pendant qu'il regardait et tomba six fois. Destan boita jusqu'à la salle de gym pour regarder, lui aussi

« Mais je dois dire que je suis content de ne pas y aller. » murmura-t-il à Harry. « Je détesterais avoir à rencontrer de nouveau celui avec pleins de préjugés. »

Harry força un sourire, sachant que Destan parlait de son parrain.

« Bien, camarade. » dit-il. « Je vais partir dans une semaine, donc nous arriverons deux jours avant la rentrée à Poudlard. »

« Bonne chance. » fit Destan, regardant avec sympathie le visage sombre d'Harry, bien qu'il ne savait pas pourquoi Harry était ennuyé.

« Je ne l'aurai pas, Dumbledore. » argumenta Sirius, plantant ses mains sur le bureau du Directeur. « Pourquoi Harry doit-il venir ici ? Je veux dire, je serais- »

« Heureux de le voir ? » fit faussement Rogue.

« Eh bien- Je voudrai avoir une chance de m'excuser- » dit Sirius.

« Comme tu avais cette inclinaison quand il était un putain s'assassin ! » se moqua Rogue.

« La ferme, Rogue ! » fit Sirius mal à l'aise. « Et bien, je me sens plutôt - » continua Sirius, essayant de ne pas voir le sourire affecté de Rogue. « Mal à l'aise ave lui… »

«A cause de son statut d'assassin - »

« Sévérus ! » aboya Dumbledore. Il baissa la voix. « Il est impératif d'avoir Harry de notre côté ! » dit-il arpentant la pièce.

« Pourquoi ? » demanda Rogue, les lèvres courbées. « C'est juste un garçon. »

Dumbledore savait que Rogue lui devait trop pour le trahir maintenant. « Il y a seize ans. A la Tête de Sanglier. Trelawney. »

Les yeux de Rogue s'élargirent d'incrédulité. Il avait complètement oublié que l'existence récemment découverte de Potter signifiait. Un nouvel espoir pour la Lumière…

« Croyez-moi, vous tous. » fit Dumbledore en s'asseyant. « Il est un puissant sorcier…il sera un puissant sorcier…il sera utile. » Il prit une profonde inspiration. « Et…Sirius, Rémus…Je dois vous confesser que la raison pour laquelle nous n'avons pas été capable de payer les Stchorlei était que… eh bien, Harry a découvert ce que j'allais faire… »

« Qu'est-ce que c'était, Dumbledore ? » demanda Rémus.

Dumbledore reprit une profonde inspiration et fis son regard le plus douloureux, pleins de regrets et c'était-pour-le-mieux. « L'Ordre du Phénix a été en majeur partie fondée par le coffre d'Harry…jusqu'à présent » dit-il.

Même s'il pensait que ce serait mieux si Sirius et Rémus l'entendaient de sa bouche plutôt que d'Harry, le résultat ne fut pas plaisant.

Sirius, assez prévisiblement, explosa le premier. Il fixa Dumbledore pendant deux secondes avant de crier sur lui. « Vous avez voler ! » il hurla « Vous n'aviez aucun droits sur le coffre des Potter. »

Dumbledore prit sa tête entre ses mains d'un geste las sur lequel il savait pouvoir compter pour calmer Sirius.

« J'étais son tuteur magique, Sirius. » dit-il gentiment. « Je pensais vraiment qu'il était mort. Et qu'est-ce que je pouvais faire ? James et Lily aurait voulu cela, Sirius. »

« Vous n'avez aucune idée de cela ! » protesta Rémus, même s'il ne semblait pas très convaincu. Dumbledore laissa presque sortir un soupir de soulagement. Rémus était convaincu. C'était Sirius qu'il devrait convaincre. « Ils l'auraient été. Pense à eux. Qu'est-ce qu'ils auraient répondu si tu leur avais posé la question ? Ils l'auraient voulu. »

Rogue regardait les démarches avec un sourire malveillant sur son visage. Il réviserait son opinion sur Potter si cela faisait souffrir Black et Lupin.

« Donc. » dit-il, grimaçant légèrement. « Je suppose que Potter n'était pas heureux d'entendre cela ? »

Dumbledore lui lança un regard signifiant 'taisez-vous'.

« Exact. » dit-il après une pause. « Oui. Il a dit aux gobelins de ne pas me laisser accéder au coffre. »

« Vous devrez vous excuser quand il reviendra. » fit Lupin, comme le parfait Griffondor qu'il était.

Rogue ne prit pas la peine de cacher son ricanement.

« Bien sur que je le ferait ! » s'exclama Dumbledore. « Et- » hésita-t-il. « Vous réalisez l'importance de l'avoir de notre côté ? »

« Oui. » fit Sirius. » C'est certain. »

« S'il vous plait, Sirius, Rémus. » fit Dumbledore, faisant son regard triste, las et défait qui aurait frappé n'importe quel spectateur de pitié pour ce vieil homme. « Cela peut paraître cruel maintenant, mais vous devez oublier les préjugés que vous avez envers les assassins. Il est essentiel que Harry sente que nous sommes prêt à l'accueillir sans aucun scrupule de notre côté. »

« Je comprends. » dit Sirius.

« Bien. » fit Dumbledore. « Et s'il vous plait, rappelez vous que c'est grâce à lui que vous êtes encore vivants. » ajouta-t-il.

« Oui, Directeur. »

Dumbledore sourit soudainement d'une façon qui fit craindre à Rogue pour sa vie et sa santé d'esprit. Le vieil homme allait reparti avec un autre plan stupide et aliéné qu'il avait imaginé.

« Donc, comme vous êtes les meilleurs amis de son père, je vais vous donner à tous les deux le poste de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal et d'Histoire de la Magie. Sirius, vous pourrez remplacer Rémus quand il sera malade. »

La bouche de Rogue s'ouvrit tandis qu'il réprimait un cri horrifié. Ses yeux roulèrent tandis qu'il se levait. Sa chaise tomba, mais il n'y fit pas attention.

« Vous êtes fou ! » lâcha-t-il. « Albus, vous ne parlez pas sérieusement. Comment puis-je- Je ne peux pas enseigner avec ces deux- ces deux- ces deux _meurtriers_ dans le château ? »

« C'était juste une erreur ! » protesta Sirius, décidant de répondre aux mots de Rogue au lieu de l'habituel jeu de mot au sujet de son nom.(Snape Snivellus et ne me demandez pas le rapport à part les deux premières lettres) « Si tu n'avais pas été aussi fouineur- »

« Ce sont des excuses, Black ? » demanda Rogue, ses yeux brillants de haine pure. « Ca aurait été une erreur, si j'avais été tué par les mâchoires d'un loup garou sanglant, aliéné et sauvage- »

« Sévérus ! Sirius ! » réprimanda Dumbledore. Honnêtement, n'ont-ils pas pu tenir plus longtemps ?

« De toute manière. » fit Rogue, tournant ses yeux brillants verts Dumbledore. « Quel bien feraient-ils ? Je pensais que vous aviez dit qu'ils seraient là en tant que gardes pas en tant qu'élèves ? »

« Ah. » fit Dumbledore souriant. « C'est là ou nous allons les avoir. »

« Allons nous en informer les autres professeurs ? » demanda Rémus. « Et les autres étudiants ? »

« Bien sur. » répondit Dumbledore. « Ils seront plus reconnaissants si nous les informons qu'ils gardent l'école eux-mêmes. Les serpentards seront hostiles, bien sur, ce qui le tournera vers notre côté- du moins j'espère. »

« Qu'est-ce qui vous fait penser qu'il ira à Griffondor ? demanda Rogue.

« C'est un risque que nous devons prendre. » admit Dumbledore. De plus, il ne pouvait pas forcer le choixpeau à faire quelque chose. Mais il essaierait de le convaincre, ce qui reviendrait au même. Le choixpeau voulait le meilleur pour le monde et Poudlard, et assurément qu'Harry aille à Griffondor était ce qu'il y avait de mieux. Il serait sûrement d'accord… « Mais je suis sur qu'il ira à Griffondor. » ajouta-t-il quand Rogue commença à maudire les vieux séniles irréfléchis. « Ses parents, après tout, étaient de purs Griffondors. »

« Ils l'étaient. » fit Sirius, moitié triste, moitié fier.

Rogue plia les bras et se sentit désolé pour Potter. S'il devait s'occuper de l'école, voir quotidiennement, Black et Lupin, partager un dortoir avec ces- imbéciles de Griffondors, il sentait qu'en dépit de toute sa compétence et son entraînement, il n'avait aucune chance.

Harry et Félix arrivèrent à Poudlard, impeccablement habillés le 30 août. Ils portaient tous les deux leur uniforme des Stchorlei, identiques et pratiques ''Je suis un assassin chevronné donc ne jouez pas avec moi'' visible sur leurs visages. Harry s'était sinistrement résigné à ce que chacun découvre qui il était et lui tourne autour comme des poulets sans tête, lui demandant des autographes, mais il avait tout de même mit sa capuche. Il n'allait pas laisser cela arrêter sa mission. Il valait toujours mieux faire face au futur que de courir après.

« Ah, Harry, Félix! » fit le Directeur, se levant pour les rencontrer quand ils entrèrent dans le Grand Hall. « Les Stchorlei m'ont envoyés une lettre pour m'informer que vous deviez arriver aujourd'hui. »

Harry scanna les autres enseignants, son visage s'assombrit quand il vit Lupin et Black assis là. Il y avait Mc Gonagall. Les Stchorlei leur avaient donné les plans de Poudlard et les dossiers des individus qu'ils rencontreraient. Ici - Mc Gonagall. Les photos que les Stchorlei avaient d'elle dataient de quatre ans, mais elle n'avait pas changée. La métamorphose était sa matière et elle était une bonne duelliste. Ce n'était pas quelqu'un avec qui jouer.

Filius Flitwick. Un homme qui, malgré sa taille très petite, avait été diplômé dans les catégories de sorts les plus élevées depuis environ trois siècles. En outre un excellent duelliste. Dumbledore employait les meilleurs.

Maintenant, Sévérus Rogue. Maintenant qu'Harry avait lu son dossier, il comprenait mieux cette haine irrationnelle envers Lupin et Black. Les deux l'avaient quasiment tué. Ancien Mangemort, il savait déjà cela. Un homme avec qui la vie n'avait pas été tendre.

Rémus Lupin, Sirius Black. Bien que les Stchorlei ne lui aient pas donné de dossiers sur eux, il en savait assez. Il voulait rester hors de leur chemin.

Concentre-toi sur la mission. Efface toute les distractions.

La phrase si bien connue effaça toute expression rêveuse de son visage. Il y avait Pomona Chourave- la prof de Botanique. Pas aussi connue, mais talentueuse dans sa partie. Rubéus Hagrid. Un demi géant. Mère : Fridwulfa du clan des Géant de Guin. Père un sorcier sans importance. Vector : Arithmancie. Channing : Runes Anciennes. Tous les fixaient lui et Félix avec hostilité et soupçon sauf Black et Lupin. Snape, il fut surpris, lui fit juste un petit sourire affecté. Tous les autres fixaient sa capuche, comme s'ils essayaient de discerner ses traits dessous. Ils savaient.

Dumbledore.

Harry ne pu pas tout à fait cacher sa haine noire sur son visage quand ses yeux rencontrèrent les yeux bleus du Directeur. Harry inclina brusquement la tête tout comme Félix derrière lui finissait les présentations.

« Où sont nos quartiers, Directeur ? » demanda Harry.

« C'est ce qui doit être décidé maintenant » fit Dumbledore leur souriant chaudement. « Vous allez attendre pour votre répartition. »

« Nous ne sommes pas des étudiants. » fit Harry

« Vous serez masqués parmi eux » dit Dumbledore. « Vous réalisez que vous éveilleriez les soupçons si vous agissez jute comme des gardiens ordinaires. »

« N'est-ce pas le but. » fit Félix froidement.

« Absolument pas. » fit Dumbledore, les yeux scintillants. « Vous devez vous adapter d'abord. Des Aurores patrouillent à l'extérieur de Poudlard et de Préaulard, et vous serez les gardiens à l'intérieur. »

« Ça ne fait pas partie de notre arrangement. » fit Harry.

« Je n'ai pas dit que ça en faisait partie. » pointa Dumbledore. « Nous vous payeront en plus. »

« Nous ne pouvons pas garder l'école efficacement si nous sommes contraints de dormir dans les dortoirs et agir comme des élèves. » fit Félix.

« Ah, mais vous serez relayez par les autres gardiens. » fit Dumbledore, les yeux étincelants. « Ce travail ne sera-t-il pas plus facile si vous avez un endroit approprié où rester ? Vous serez mieux acceptés par les étudiants et serez capable d'intervenir dans les bagarres d'étudiants- et vous serez un atout non négligeable si les Mangemorts attaquent. »

Les bagarres d'étudiants- c'était à cela qu'ils étaient bons ? Les Stchorlei ? Harry allait dire quelque chose furieux, mais Félix le poussa avec sa Légilimencie- l'équivalent mental d'un coup. « Ne réagit pas, Harry ». Harry pouvait sentir l'écho de la voix de Félix dans sa tête. « C'est une mission, rappelle-toi. »

Concentre-toi sur ta mission. Accomplie-la à tout prix. Efface toute les distractions si nécessaire. N'hésite pas. Obéis aux règles et occupe toi des restrictions.

Bien sur. Harry projeta sa voix dans l'esprit de Félix. « J'exagérais. Je ne m'attendais pas à ça. »

« Bien sur, Monsieur. » fit Harry. « En attendant, nous camperons dans les alentours de Poudlard. »

« Ah. » fit Dumbledore qui ne s'était pas attendu à cela. « Où ? »

Harry gesticula, se cintra, se retourna et marcha dehors vers le Hall sans un deuxième regard. Félix le suivit.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » fit Félix.

« Je te le dirai plus tard. » fit Harry. « C'est- c'est compliqué, Félix. »

« Où allons nous nous installer ? » fit Félix pendant ils déambulaient sans but.

« Après une petite marche, nous nous installerons dans la Forêt. » fit gaiement Harry. « Rien dedans ne peux nous nuire. » ajouta-t-il, en voyant le visage dubitatif de Félix.

Félix rit. « C'est vrai. » dit-il.

« Donc. » fit Félix quand s'ils s'enfoncèrent dans la Forêt que le soleil n'atteignait pas. « Que se passe-t-il ? »

Harry garda le silence jusqu'à ce qu'ils se soient installés un petit coin confortable dans la Forêt à seulement une minute du Lac.

« C'est… » commença Harry. « Je vais te parler.. personne ne sais à part Dumbledore, Rogue, Lupin et Black.

« Quoi ? » fit Félix, impatient.

« Rappelle-toi- quand nous avions sept ans. » fit Harry. « Une leçon d'histoire sur Harry Potter. »

« Ouais. » fit Félix, fronçant les sourcils. « Le type qui a défait temporairement Voldemort. Il n'a pas bien fait le travail, n'est-ce pas ? Il est revenu à la vie de nouveau. »

Harry grimaça.

« Il a disparu quand il avait cinq ans, rappelle-toi. » chuchota-t-il, en fermant les yeux.

« Ouais. »

« Et personne n'a entendu parlé de lui depuis. »

« Ouais »

La bouche d'Harry s'incurva dans un triste sourire. Félix était si dense. Il souleva sa longue frange.

« Uh, et quoi ? Une cicatrice ? Un peu familier de regard, puis…

Vraiment dense.

« Uh- tu es- »

Harry ouvrit ses yeux pour voir Félix le fixant, les yeux ronds.

« Wow. »

« Et oui, Harry Potter, celui qui a défait Voldemort est un honorable Stchorlei ! » fit Harry, essayant d'apporter un brin d'humour à la situation. « Hé bien, tu vois mon problème. » ajouta-t-il. « Si Dumbledore m'expose ils réclameront tous que je les sauve encore. Quelles mauviettes pathétiques. Ils me considèreront comme une mascotte. Un bouc émissaire. »

« Alors pourquoi es-tu venu ? fit Félix à moitié horrifié. « Pourquoi n'en as-tu pas parlé à –Oh, au Membre du Conseil Tanaga ou à ton Maître? »

« Parce que ce serait arrivé un jour. » répondit Harry, atone. « Je ferais mieux d'y faire face maintenant. Je ne peux pas rester enfermé au Quartier Général pour toujours. Ça va aller. Ce n'est que pour un an… »

Félix regardait ses doigts. Il le prenait bien, en fait. La nouvelle qu'un de ces meilleurs amis soit une célébrité perdue - plus maintenant perdue - ne semblait pas le gêner plus que ça.

« Dumbledore va essayer de faire en sorte que tu rejoignes son camp. » fit soudainement violemment Félix. « Sois prudent, Harry. »

« Je le serai. » fit Harry. « Et je sais. »

Ils se turent.

« Donc. » fit enfin Félix. « Qu'allons nous faire pendant deux jours ? »

Harry sourit. « Méditer. » dit-il.

Félix gémit.

Ils le firent donc. Comme ils l'avaient appris, ils s'assirent et étendirent leurs perceptions. C'était censé les rendre meilleurs en Magie de l'Esprit, et augmenter leur patience. Et les rendre plus attentifs. Félix grimaça et se déconcentra une fois encore, mais Harry le fit rester assit jusqu'à ce que le soleil se couche, alors que les créature du jour allaient se rendre à leurs terriers pour dormir et que des créatures de la nuit sortaient.

La lune était haute dans le ciel quand Harry alla dormir.

Harry passa le jour suivant à lire les fiches que les Stchorlei leur avaient données sur chacun. Il y en avait exactement 220, et chacune avait une photo de la personne d'un côté, et le nom, l'année de naissance, les connexions familiales et les autres informations dessus. Ils avaient tous les deux mémorisés les plans de Poudlard, bien que Tanaga les ait averti que Poudlard étant un bâtiment magique, ne pouvait pas correctement être cartographié. Mais ils étaient confiants qu'ils puissent retrouver leur chemin. Habituellement, les Stchorlei ne leur aurait pas donnés des informations précises sur les étudiants, mais comme c'était une mission à long terme, ils voulaient être sur.

Juste au cas ou. La devise des Stchorlei.

« Voici le prétendu ''Alpha'' des Serpentards. » fit Harry fronçant les sourcils. « Draco Malfoy. Son père est le bras droit de Voldemort. Un garçon déplaisant. Nous resterons hors de son chemin. »

« Pour son propre bien. » rit Félix sous cape.

Harry ne se fit pas prier pour rire.

Après avoir lu les cartes chacune quatre fois, ils les firent disparaître. Harry enseigna à Félix quelques bonnes prises de Judo. Après cela, Félix se mit en tête d'apprendre à Harry à soigner avec efficacité. Ils plongèrent au cœur de la Forêt jusqu'à ce qu'ils trouvent un cerf mourant après une heure.

« Ici. » dit Félix.

Harry fixa avec consternation le cerf. Ses yeux devenaient vitreux, et le côté droit de son dos était déchiré dans un mélange de fourrure sombre, brillante de sang. Il les fixait, indifférent.

« Il a été… » dit Harry, tournant autour en examinant le sang. « Probablement des loups avec l'allure des blessures. Mais, plus loin, il y a - regarde des empruntes de pattes ici ?» Harry se releva et examina un buisson avec des brindilles cassées ou les empreintes partaient. « Ils sont partis vers le buisson et ensuite sont allés par là. »

« Tu n'es pas un traqueur, Harry. » dit Félix. « Soigne-le et c'est tout. Rappelle-toi ce que je t'ai dis. Laisse juste venir. »

« Je suis meilleur en magie agressive, tu sais. » fit Harry alors qu'il se penchait sur le cerf. Il tourna la tête sans enthousiasme clignant rapidement des yeux. Harry le regarda directement dans les yeux. Il rassembla sa magie - et elle sortie, comme d'habitude, torrent doré parsemé de violet. Le doré était la magie agressive. Le bleu était la guérison. Le violet était la défense.

Bleu, dit-il à sa magie. Tourne au bleu. Je ne veux pas attaquer maintenant.

Fait le maintenant. Dit-il sévèrement. Le cerf va mourir.

Sa magie changea devenant bleue et palpitante. Sentant cela en lui, Harry se sentait plus vivant

« Dépêche-toi. » fit Félix.

Harry plaça ses mains délicatement dans le sang et fit sortir sa magie.

« Les os en premier. » fit Félix.

Les os en premier, se répéta Harry dans sa tête. Doucement, il pouvait sentir sa magie passer par ses mains, incertain de ce qu'il devait faire. Les os. Allez, tu peux le faire !

Un peu de magie disparu. C'était fait.

« La peau. » fit Félix.

Une nouvelle, vibrante, soyeuse fourrure poussa de la peau sanglante.

« Maintenant, l'intérieure, Harry. » fit Félix, se tapissant derrière le cerf.

La partie la plus difficile. Harry se concentra. Cette magie était compliquée. Il savait comment le faire, mais n'avait jamais réussit à le faire.

« Fait-le, vas-y. » murmura-t-il. Le visage de Félix d'éclaira d'approbation. C'était les mots qu'il utilisait quand il soignait.

Le cerf se releva brusquement et fit le tour de la clairière comme s'il ne pouvait pas y croire. Ensuite, il fixa les deux hommes comme s'il ne les avait jamais vu avant et s'en alla rapidement.

Un large sourire éclaira le visage d'Harry. « Quelle ingratitude. » dit-il. « Aucune gratitude. »

« Les animaux sont comme ça. » fit Félix. « Tu l'as fait. »

« Merci beaucoup, tu es un bien meilleur professeur que Salka. »

La nuit tomba. Harry n'attendait pas avec impatience le lendemain, mais il s'endormit quand même rapidement.

Il se réveilla précisément à 6h, comme il en avait l'habitude. Il se lava le visage dans le lac et grimaça en direction du château. Aujourd'hui commençait une année de torture. Une année pendant laquelle Dumbledore et Black, Lupin et chacun essaieraient de l'avoir de leur côté. Il se demanda vaguement s'il y aurait des filles intéressantes, mais il écarta cette pensée.

Efface toutes les distractions.

Il frissonna. Il ne voulait pas faire ça.

Les autres étudiants arrivaient à environ 7h donc, Harry devina qu'ils devraient y être à environ 6h pour mettre au point des arrangements. Ils auraient pu y aller plus tôt mais il n'était pas disposé à rendre la visite plus longue que nécessaire. Ils passèrent le temps à explorer la Forêt. Harry s'y amusa. Il pratiqua la Traque, malgré qu'il n'ait pas d'expérience mais seulement beaucoup de théorie. Il trouva quelques Fwoopers ( ?) nichant dans un trou et s'enfuit rapidement avant qu'ils puissent tromper son cerveau ou quelque chose comme ça.

Comme il virait vers l'ouest, il trouva plusieurs traces inhabituelles- comme des chevaux, mais ils paraissaient beaucoup plus lourds que des chevaux normaux Après les avoir examinés pendant plusieurs minutes, il décida que c'était des traces de centaures et commença respectueusement à retourner au camp quand il réalisa que quelque chose d'aiguisé passa au dessus de son cuir chevelu.

Il réagit comme la foudre. Il fit un saut en se retournant, s'accrocha à la branche la plus proche, et se balança autour pour s'équilibrer dessus comme il l'avait appris en Arts Martiaux, un sort au bord des lèvres. Au même moment, une flèche frappa le gros tronc en dessous de lui.

Un centaure. Il avait des cheveux pendant à moitié comme une crinière et tombaient dans son dos. La partie cheval était de couleur brune glacée et le torse était musclé sous les étranges vêtements portés. L'expression de sa tête - une tête qui était plus grosse de 1,3 fois que n'importe quelle tête humaine, et Harry le devinait, était moins qu'amicale. Et il évita une autre flèche.

« Humain ! » fit-il furieusement pendant qu'il visait soigneusement. Harry se tendit, prêt à se balancer sur le côté si son poignet se tordait légèrement, signe qu'il allait tirer. Les leçons avec Reuel sur les mouvements n'avaient pas été gaspillées pour lui. « Vous avez aucun droit d'être dans la Forêt ! »

« J'allais partir. » répondit calmement Harry. « Si j'ai perturbé votre territoire avec mon odeur humaine peu agréable, je m'en excuse. »

« Vous avez enfreint la loi. » gronda le centaure.

« Il n'y avait aucun moyen pour moi de savoir. » rétorqua Harry. « Comment étais-je supposer savoir ? »

« Restez hors de la Forêt, et vous n'aurez pas de problèmes ! » fit le centaure en colère.

« Est-ce que c'est votre Forêt ? fit Harry. « Je ne le savais pas. »

« Il y a beaucoup de créatures dans cette Forêt qui ne verraient pas d'un bon œil des humains traverser leurs territoires ! » dit le centaure. « Même les plus courageux n'osent pas venir si loin. Qu'est-ce que vous veniez faire ici ? »

« J'explorais. » répondit Harry.

« N'explorez plus, alors. » dit le centaure. « C'est un avertissement. »

Son poignet se tordit légèrement. Harry sauta, ses jambes brûlant pendant un moment à cause d'un mouvement soudain et la flèche s'éleva au dessus de sa tête, le manquant de peu. La seconde suivante, l'arc qui avait été dans les mains du centaure fut brisé, cassé en deux et une main était sur la gorge du centaure, l'autre ceinturait les poignets du centaure avec fermeté.

« Qu'est-ce que- » haleta le centaure, pliant une jambe pour donner un coup à Harry. Un coup de pied qui l'aurait estropié, si le centaure n'avait pas eu les pieds soudainement gelés, les quatre.

« Juste un simple avertissement ? » fit Harry moqueur. Il était fâché maintenant. Il connaissait les centaures, et il n'y avait pas de mal à traverser leur territoire pour la première fois sans permission. Si c'était la deuxième fois ils pouvaient vous faire quelque chose mais ils vous laisseraient partir. Mais si vous reveniez, ils seraient très en colère. « Cette flèche aurait percée ma gorge ou mon cœur, centaure. Que ce passe-t-il ? J'ai étudié vos lois. Je sais que je n'ai rien fait de mal. C'était un simple malentendu, c'est tout. »

« Comment avez-vous- » fit le centaure, en essayant de libérer ses jambes de toutes ses forces.

Harry fit un mouvement et le relâcha, et se pencha pour prendre l'arc cassé. Il lui redonna la forme qu'il avait avant d'être cassé et tous les petits éclats disparurent.

« Je m'appelle Harry. » dit-il. Dire à un centaure son propre prénom était un signe de courtoisie, mais sans plus. C'était le signe d'une politesse indifférente- qui variait de 'Je suis Harry' à 'Mon nom est Harry' à « On m'appelle Harry' à 'Je m'appelle Harry'… et d'autres variations. Par exemple, 'Mon nom est Harry' était le signe qu'il venait avec des intentions amicales. Ce qui n'était plus vraiment le cas d'Harry.

Le centaure, évidemment, pensa que c'était juste un extraordinaire hasard et renifla avec mépris comme Harry lui rendait son arc. Harry étudia son visage. Il y avait définitivement beaucoup de fierté. Le centaure n'était pas heureux. Harry retint un sourire. Il était plus ou moins du même âge qu'Harry, et il n'aurait pas de problèmes de le rudoyer un peu puisqu'il n'était pas plus âgé et n'était pas un ''aîné''. « Où sont vos manières ? » dit-il. « Vous devez me dire de quelle manière vous voulez que je vous appelle ».

Le centaure regarda fixement devant lui, enlevant de la saleté de son sabot, irrité. « Je suis Deavgon. » fit-il en boudant.

« Votre visée est mauvaise. » fit Harry. Deavgon le regarda fixement indigné. « Quel âge avez-vous ? Seize ans ? Dix-sept ans ? Quand avez-vous commencé à apprendre ?

« J'ai seize ans. » répondit Deavgon, pliant ses bras et regardant de haut le petit humain. « J'ai commencé l'archerie à huit ans. »

« Donc, j'ai l'ancienneté, parce que j'ai commencé à cinq ans. » fit Harry. « J'ai quinze ans. Vous devez arrondir votre épaule droite un peu plus. »

Le centaure décroisa ses bras et fixa Harry.

« Ici. » fit Harry. « Je vais vous montrer. »

Et à l'amusement du centaure, Deavgon se trouva en train de se faire instruire sur un art dans lequel il était supposé être meilleur par un humain, qui semblait atteindre le centre de la cible qu'il visait à chaque fois. Ils restèrent ainsi jusqu'à trois heures de l'après-midi, quand une grande femme centaure vint vers eux en trottant.

Elle était évidemment la mère de Deavgon. Harry se retrouva l'observant ave intérêt. Elle avait les mêmes cheveux et la même queue rougeâtre ainsi que les même yeux bruns tachetés d'ambre. Elle tenait un panier tissé.

Puisque Harry se pencha contre un arbre hors de son champ de vision, elle vit seulement Deavgon, s'entraînant contre un arbre qui avait déjà de nombreuses blessures. Ses épaules étaient voûtées et il tourna seulement ses yeux vers sa mère.

« Deavgon. » dit-elle. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

« J'améliore ma visée, mère. » fit Deavgon, laissant partir sa flèche. Ses bras tremblaient à force de tendre l'arc pendant longtemps, mais il fut récompensé par la flèche solidement plantée dans le cœur de la cible. Il laissa échapper un grand cri.

Le femme centaure dévisagea la cible. Le centre, et l'espace autour avaient été visés de si nombreuses fois qu'il était presque impossible de reconnaître le tronc de l'arbre. « Ciel, Deavgon ! Combien de temps t'es-tu entraîné ? Tu t'es amélioré ! »

« En fait, ce n'était pas moi. « fit Deavgon, un peu nerveux. La femme centaure se retourna, sans avoir repéré la présence d'Harry, qui était penché contre un arbre, parfaitement immobile. La couleur bois de sa chemise et de son manteau le dissimulait. « C'était lui. »

La femme centaure se retourna et bailla à la vue d'Harry, qui souriait sardoniquement et faisait un mouvement qui signifiait du respect pour les tribus centaures. « Je m'appelle Harry. » dit-il.

« Par le ciel ! » fit-elle, sa bouche restant ouverte. « Un humain ! »

Harry souleva un sourcil.

« Je crois qu'il est plutôt grossier dans une certaine mesure de s'adresser à une autre créature par le nom de son espèce. » fit-il ave une touche d'ironie dans la voix.

« Oh- » fit la femme centaure, hésitante. Elle reporta ses yeux sur son fils d'un air de reproche. « Que faisiez-vous Deavgon ? »

« Il m'enseignait à viser correctement ! » protesta Deavgon sur la défensive, désignant Harry de la tête.

« Les anciens pourraient te l'enseigner. » fit la femme.

« Il est meilleur qu'eux. » murmura Deavgon, mais son commentaire ne passa pas inaperçu.

« Bon, très bien. » fit la femme centaure, se tournant vers Harry avec hostilité. « Allez-y. Tirez. »

Harry pris l'arc et une flèche que Deavgon lui tendait, engagea la flèche, essayant de ne pas sourire, ce qui aurait pu être grossier. Il ferma un œil, visa, le rouvrit et ferma l'autre, visa de nouveau et fixa le centre. Ensuite, comme il avait été entraîné à le faire, il leva un doigt.

Il y eut un bruit de sifflement, la corde vibra et il y eut une flèche tremblant plantée pile au milieu de la cible. Détendant l'arc, il retroussa ses lèvres dans un sourire à la femme centaure.

« Bon. » dit-elle. Avec moins d'hostilité mais de la prudence. « Pourquoi ne viendriez-vous pas rencontrer les aînés ? »

Ils veulent voir si je suis quelqu'un digne d'être en leur sainte présence, pensa-t-il, cachant une grimace. Félix ne s'inquiétera pas à moins qu'il ne soit pas rentré à six heures. Il refit le geste de politesse et la suivit.

Elle haussa les sourcils à ses pas quasiment silencieux, même sur les feuilles sèches, quand ils émergèrent dans une vaste clairière.

Même si Harry avait vu des diagrammes et des photos des maisons des centaures, il fut surpris. C'était comme des tentes, mais elles étaient conçues pour être imperméables, et aucune magie n'avait été tissée dans leur construction. La matière de tissus raide utilisée pour les portes restait ouverte sur des charnières ouvrées astucieusement.

Il y avait des centaures grouillant autour. Harry cligna des yeux. Ils étaient si- grands. Le plus petit d'entre eux, il supposait qu'ils avaient cinq ou six ans, étaient seulement quelques centimètres plus petits que lui. Ce devait être la part de cheval en eux. Les chevaux grandissent vite.

Quand ils le remarquèrent, ils le regardèrent fixement avec suspicion. La plupart étaient armés, nota Harry. Ils avaient sûrement été attaqués ou quelque chose comme ça, et ils étaient prudents. Probablement par d'autres humains, par leur façon de réagir à sa présence. De ce qu'il savait, les centaures traitaient tout le monde avec courtoisie, quoiqu'une courtoisie un peu distance. Quelques uns le visèrent de leurs flèches. Mais ils trouvèrent la corde de leurs arcs mystérieusement desserrée.

Harry sourit légèrement. Il adorait la magie sans baguette.

Les aînés attendaient à l'autre extrémité de la clairière. Harry se demanda brièvement pourquoi il était dans cette situation. D'une chose à l'autre, il supposa, en faisant le signe de respect qui signifiait les salutations d'un étranger inconnu aux aînés d'un autre clan.

Les aînés furent surpris de ses connaissances de la courtoisie centaure, car il y avait plus ou moins deux cent signes et beaucoup de peine pour les apprendre. Ils lui firent un signe en retour, un de la part des aînés à un étranger.

« Il s'appelle Harry. » fit Deavgon, faisant les présentations. « Ce sont des aînés. »

« Comme je le supposais. » fit Harry. « Je suis Harry - je fais parti des Stchorlei. »

Il y eut un éclair de soupçon parmi ceux qui écoutaient. Beaucoup avaient entendu parlé des Stchorlei. Ils étaient assez connus pour demander des prix élevés et ne jamais rater une mission. Même s'ils mourraient pour cela. Deavgon lui jeta un regard curieux.

« Pourquoi êtes-vous ici, assassin ? » demanda un des aînés. Il avait des yeux noisettes vifs.

« Dumbledore. » fit Harry, ne prenant pas la peine de cacher le dégoût dans sa voix. « Il a payé une certaine somme aux Membres de Conseil pour que moi et mon ami gardions son école pendant trois cent soixante cinq jours. »

« Votre ami ? »

« Je vais le prévenir de votre animosité à notre égard. » fit Harry. « Il ne viendra pas ici. »

« Pourquoi êtes-vous ici, dans la Forêt ? » fit un aîné avec des cheveux noirs soyeux.

« Ma mission n'a pas encore commencée. » fit Harry. « J'explorais la Forêt. J'étais curieux »

« Et pourquoi vous êtes-vous attardé ? » dit un autre aîné avec les yeux noisette.

« Je - c'est de ma faute, aînés. » fit Deavgon. « Je - je l'ai attrapé rôdant autour et j'ai essayé de le toucher au bras mais il - il a esquivé et m'a immobilisé. »

« Alors, pourquoi est-il encore ici ? » fit un autre.

« Il a dit que ma visée était mauvaise, aînés. » fit Deavgon, grimaçant légèrement. « Il m'instruisait. »

Un de ceux qui écoutaient dit furieux. « Les centaures n'apprennent rien des humains, encore moins d'un assassin. »

« Excusez-moi ? » fit Harry froidement. « Si j'ai bien compris, vous avez été attaqués il n'y a pas longtemps. Le moins que je puisse faire est d'apprendre à un de vos poulains à viser correctement ! »

« Et comment avez-vous su cela ? » fit un autre.

Harry leva une main et pointa celui qui venait juste de parler. Il engagea une flèche rapidement. Les aînés ne firent aucun geste pour les arrêter, ils observaient simplement. « Il est armé. » dit-il. Il pointa celui qui l'avait appelé petit. « Il est armé. » Il pointa une autre femme centaure au bord de la foule. « Elle est armée. » Les centaures n'étaient habituellement pas très guerriers.

« Cela me mène à penser que vous préparez la guerre, ou exercez une vigilance constante, ou alors un nouvel entraînement bizarre que vous avez décidés de mettre en place. »

« Insolent ! » fit celui qui l'avait appelé petit. « Comment vous permettez-vous de vous insulter - »

« Bane, ça suffit. » fit celui qui avait les yeux noisette. « Il ne nous a pas insulté. »

« Il a osé prétendre qu'il nous égale au tir à l'arc ! » rugit celui qui l'avait questionné. Il laissa partir sa flèche.

Harry sauta sur le côté ave une vitesse inhumaine et la flèche siffla près de sa tête, coupant quelques boucles noires.

Et il y eut un halètement. Suivit instantanément par dix halètements horrifiés. Harry se tourna.

La flèche était enfoncée dans l'estomac de l'aîné avec des yeux noisette. Bane galopa, ce n'était pas aussi impressionnant que s'il avait été loin et il dut faire un dérapage après une demi seconde de galop.

« Aîné ! » haleta-t-il.

Celui qui avait tiré la flèche trotta en avant, semblant livide et choqué. « Vous ! » hurla-t-il, fonçant vers Harry. « C'est de votre faute ! »

« De ma faute ? » fit Harry. « Comment cela pourrait-il être de ma faute ? »

La flèche avait, heureusement, percé un trou quelques centimètres en dessous du buste du centaure, et le sang jaillissait du trou sans montrer de signe d'arrêt. Il saignerait pendant encore vingt minutes avant que le centaure ne s'évanouisse. Vingt minutes de plus et il mourrait. Les centaures avaient deux cœurs ainsi ils restaient vivants plus facilement que les humains. Faisant abstraction des vingt-cinq flèches qui le visait, il marcha vers le centaure, qui paraissait livide et stupéfait et observa les dommages.

« Mon dieu, c'est pas beau. » fit Harry dans un souffle. « Tenez-le immobile. » fit-il. « N'arrachez pas la flèche maintenant ! » cria-t-il quand un des plus jeune entrepris de tirer la flèche dehors. « Vous êtes idiot ! N'y a-t-il pas un soigneur, ici ? » demanda-t-il.

« Seulement - » dit quelqu'un « Seulement un. Mais elle est - elle est morte. Morte quand les hommes masqués ont attaqués - »

« Tenez-le immobile. » répéta Harry et, comme le vent, il essaya de trouver Félix. Il ne pouvait pas essayer de soigner le centaure car leur anatomie était différente et il ne pouvait pas soigner une blessure comme ça si sa vie dépendait de lui. Il dut faire appel à tout son self-control pour ne pas paniquer.

« Félix ! » cria mentalement Harry. « Félix ! »

La réponse vint, faible et grincheuse. « Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » fit la voix, faisant écho dans son esprit.

Au lieu de répondre avec des mots, Harry lui envoya une série d'images, une de l'endroit ou il était, dix autres pour lui montrer comment venir jusque là, et une autre lui montrant l'aîné se vidant de son sang, et enfin une autre de toutes les centaures hostiles et un avertissement de faire attention.

La réponse vint après quelque temps comme si Félix avait eut du mal à trier la jungle d'image et de panique qu'Harry lui avait envoyé. « Harry, tu te trompes. » lui dit Félix à travers la distance. Harry pouvait le sentir sautant et contournant des arbres, préférant sauter de branches en branches comme un singe que de courir. « Tu n'as pas besoin de paniquer. Je serai là dans cinq minutes et ce centaure ne mourra pas avant une heure. »

Harry revint vers le clan, maudissant sa propre stupidité. Il aurait pu juste se sauver main non. Il avait du rester et se vanter de ses prouesses en combat. Et ensuite il avait du apprendre le tir à l'arc à un centaure, et ensuite il avait consenti à rencontrer les aînés, il devait nécessairement s'attirer des ennuis. Les centaures ne sont-ils pas supposés être des sages ?

« Je suis désolé. » fit l'aîné blessé quand il revint. « Nous avions prévu qu'un grand malheur arriverait aujourd'hui. Nous avons pensé que - c'était vous… »

« Oh, oui, j'ai l'habitude du jeu ''laissons blâmer le petit assassin'', aîné. » fit Harry. « Mais, malheureusement, mon ami - un autre de ces petits assassins, je pourrais ajouter, est un soigneur exceptionnel et il vient en ce moment même. »

« Il ferait mieux d'être bon, humain. » grogna un centaure. « Ou… »

« Ou si je lui dis de ne pas le faire ? » fit fraîchement Harry. Ces centaures lui portaient vraiment sur les nerfs.

Ils se turent et ils continuèrent à le regarder fixement.

Félix était plus en retard que Harry ne l'aurait voulu. Un centaure qui avait apparemment été entraîné par le centaure soigneur maintenant mort vint vers l'aîné et tamponna timidement le sang. Le sang était maintenant noir, magma scintillant sous le soleil rougeâtre.

Enfin, Félix, sans un avertissement, sauta de l'arbre le plus proche. Il avait retiré son manteau et ses tempes étaient luisantes de sueur.

« Oh, c'est pas bon, ça. » murmura-t-il sans autre préambule.

Les centaures se séparèrent avec respect. Harry, pendant qu'il étudiait Félix, pouvait voir pourquoi. Bien que Félix ait l'attitude et la froideur qu'Harry attribuait aux Stchorlei, son visage était plus doux que celui d'Harry, du genre qui inspirait confiance aux animaux. Harry pensa tristement qu'il aurait été un bon vétérinaire. Bien qu'il n'ait jamais appelé des centaures des ''animaux'', ils étaient moitié animaux.

De son autre main, Harry toucha sa bouche, maintenant tendu dans une grimace comme une ligne que Tanaga et la plupart des Stchorlei portaient. Reuel appelait cela le ''look des affaires'' et c'était quasiment impossible de ne pas le porter quand vous aviez vu ce qu'ils avaient vu. Harry portait cela comme de la self-défense. De la défense contre ceux qui croyait qu'il serait assez sentimental et idiot pour rejoindre leur camp.

Harry regarda Félix soigner l'aîné avec des mouvements et de la magie curative si complexe qu'il ne pourrait jamais rêver l'imiter. Le centaure tendu, ses muscles contractés de douleur et ses yeux noisette étaient quasiment blancs.

Les centaures se tinrent respectueusement tranquilles pendant que Félix tenait patiemment ses doigts contre le sang.

« C'est presque fini. » fit-il finalement. Harry parti prudemment loin dans la Forêt et disparut. Félix pouvait traiter avec eux maintenant. Il était presque temps de retourner à Poudlard. Ils ne seraient pas vraiment agréables avec lui de toute façon.

Il retourna à leur camp, brillant dans l'obscurité. Tout cela, à son avis, était de la faute de Dumbledore. Pourquoi a-t-il été découvert ? Parce que Dumbledore l'avait laissé à la merci des Mangemorts. Pourquoi ont-ils été coincés dans les donjons ? Parce que Dumbledore les avait laissés là. Pourquoi était-il ici ? Parce que Dumbledore le voulait. Pourquoi le centaure avait-il été blessé ? A cause de Dumbledore. Pourquoi les centaures étaient si hostiles ? Parce que les Mangemorts avaient attaqués la Forêt parce qu'elle était proche de Poudlard. Qui était le Directeur de Poudlard ? Dumbledore.

Peut-être n'était-il pas très juste mais il se sentait fâché et excédé par Dumbledore. Pour plusieurs raisons. Bien sur, il pouvait blâmer le vieil homme pour avoir drainer la moitié de son héritage. Bien sur il ne pouvait pas le blâmer pour l'avoir mis avec ces aimants, ses merveilleux Dursley. Bien sur il ne pouvait pas le blâmer pour les avoir laisser faire face seuls à environ cinquante Mangemorts alors que le phénix pouvait facilement porter cinq personnes bien en chair. Bien sur il ne pouvait pas le blâmer pour l'avoir fait venir par tous les moyens à Poudlard quand tout ce qu'il voulait c'était être normal.

Bien sur que non.

Harry marcha vers leur camp et attendit Félix, qui arriva deux minutes après Harry.

« Tu es stupide. » dit Félix., mettant son manteau. « Pourquoi as-tu - bon, je ne peux pas te blâmer d'avoir exploré, mais n'aurais-tu pas pu juste t'en aller et refuser de voir les aînés ? As-tu le moindre bon sens ? »

Félix attacha les deux côtés ensemble. « Bon, ils se sont excusés de l'avoir fait. » fit-il crispé. « J'ai promis de leur rendre visite un de ces jours pour voir comment il allait. Je n'avais pas guéri de blessures de flèches avant. »

Harry semblait désolé.

« Ils m'ont dit que des Mangemorts les avaient attaqués il y a un mois. » dit Félix. « Le fabriquant de Portoloin l'a mal fait et ils se seront retrouver de l'autre côté de la Forêt au lieu d'atterrir juste devant les grilles, ils auront donc marchés droit devant et une centaine d'animaux est mort. Ils ont eut des difficultés à réparer les dommages, mais la magie aide. Environ dix centaures sont morts. »

« Et combien de Mangemorts ? » demanda Harry pendant qu'ils marchaient vers Poudlard.

« Environ quarante. » fit Félix en grimaçant. « Et l'un deux, - je crois qu'il s'appelle Bane, il a deux de leurs têtes plantées à l'autre entrée du village.

« Méchant ! » fit Harry, quand ils tournèrent et virent le panache de fumée d'un large train rouge écarlate. Des silhouettes en descendaient. Certaines se dirigeaient vers le lac, où ils embarquaient sur des barques et se dirigeaient vers Poudlard à leurs bords. Les autres prenaient une autre direction où ils disparaissaient derrière une colline.

« Les étudiants sont arrivés. » fit Félix dégoûté. « Bien. Deux cents enfants pleurnichant que les grands méchants assassins sont maintenant dans l'école à les tourmenter. Quels idiots ! »

Harry ne put arrêter un ricanement extrêmement méprisant. Il croisa les bras.

« Allons-y. » murmura Félix.

Ils détestaient tous les deux les jeunes enfants, alors qu'Isandagre les adoraient. Destan était bien avec eux tant qu'ils ne radotaient pas sur lui. Harry se rappelait très bien comment les autres enfants le traitaient quand il vivait chez les Dursley. Bien que Destan et Félix soient sympas, il ne s'était pas vraiment entendu avec ses camarades quand il était allé dans une école moldue., qui trouvaient son accent 'snob' et son visage très fin et son silence inhabituel de ''retardé''. Bien sur ces paroles cessèrent quand il cassa les bras et le nez d'un tyran qui lui avait rappelé Dudley, mais il avait eut de gros problèmes. Il n'avait jamais réellement apprécié un autre enfant depuis.

Ils atteignirent le Grand Hall à peu près en même temps que les autres étudiants. Puisque leurs uniformes de Stchorlei n'étaient pas si différents de ceux de Poudlard - tous les deux étaient noirs - ils n'attiraient pas trop l'attention. Harry peigna prudemment ses cheveux pour cacher sa cicatrice et mis une expression d'ennui sur son visage pendant qu'ils traversaient le Grand Hall. Félix et lui s'arrêtèrent tous les deux près d'un mannequin portant une armure médiévale. Plusieurs Poufsouffles leur jetèrent des regards curieux mais autrement personne ne fit attention à eux.

Harry examina prudemment les visages de ceux qui les entouraient. Hannah Abbott. Poufsouffle cinquième année. Rien de spécial sur elle. Susan Bones. Nièce d'Amélia Bones, chef du département de la Justice Magique ou quelque chose comme ça. Ses yeux bruns vifs aiguisés. Ernie MacMillan - de bonnes notes aux examens jusque là mais il manque d'expérience et de sang froid.

Drago Malfoy. Il avait la position du leader qui avait manqué d'assez d'intelligence pour en être un bon. C'était l'argent qui attirait les gens vers lui. Cela et son statut de sang pur. Il l'étudia pendant une minute pendant que les premières années marchaient devant. Pâle, le visage anguleux. Les yeux gris. Les cheveux blonds cendrés impeccablement peignés. Il rencontra le regard fixe d'Harry pendant un moment, le soutint pendant deux secondes et laissa tomber.

Harry l'écarta en tant que lâche et étudia les autres Serpentards quand le Choixpeau Magique ouvrit sa bouche tordue et chanta les vertus des maisons. Il y en avait un (de Serpentard) avec des cheveux noirs et des yeux astucieux. Il aurait fait sûrement un meilleur leader que Malfoy, mais il était le seul à le penser. Zabini était quelqu'un qui observait et entreprenait prudemment des démarches pour son propre avantage. Mais il ne faisait jamais une démarche lui-même, il utilisait juste les autres.

Pansy Parkinson, une sangsue. Harry pouvait le dire d'après la façon de minauder. Et il sentit un ricanement naître sur son visage. Il y avait aussi Tracy Davis, Daphnée Greengrass, Théodore Nott. Tracy Davis…une fille indescriptible. Douée avec sa baguette magique. Théodore Nott. D'après son apparence, il était juste un imbécile arrogant.. Daphnée Greengrass- il y avait une expression plutôt neutre sur son visage. Mais il vit ses yeux évaluer les premières années, en éliminant certains, examinant attentivement les autres. La version féminine de Zabini.

Les Serdaigles. Terry Boot, Anthony Goldstein, Michael Corner, Padma Patil, Lisa Turpin. S'il avait de la chance, il ne devrait pas s'opposer à eux. Les Serdaigles avait une tendance à la compétition, et ils s'entraînaient en secret pour être en avance dans leurs études sur les autres. Ils étaient constamment sous estimés et passaient pour des rats de bibliothèque

Maintenant, les Griffondors. La maison dans laquelle Dumbledore voulait probablement qu'il aille. Ronald Weasley, Seamus Finnegan, Neville Londubat, Dean Thomas, Padma Patil, Lavande Brown, Hermione Granger. Weasley - joueur d'échec. Stratège. Londubat - talentueux mais sous estimé et piétiné. Quelle pitié. Seamus Finnegan - rien de particulier. Dean Thomas - de même. Padma Patil et Lavande Brown - elles étaient du genre qu'il détestait le plus. Obsédées par la mode et faisant constamment du shopping, du maquillage et s'habillant des derniers vêtements à la mode. Hermione Granger - elle aurait pu être à Serdaigle. Une sorte de bannie.

Fred et George Weasley. Harry aimait assez leur genre. Des gars espiègles. Et de bons.

« Westing Anne ! »

« SERPENTARD ! »

« C'est bientôt le moment de l'annonce de Dumbledore. » fit Félix.

Harry jeta un regard vers les yeux gris de Black. Il le regardait ne sachant pas s'il devrait froncer les sourcils ou sourire. Harry n'avait pas le temps de penser à comment réagir et lui lança simplement un regard, mais il devait lui montrer qu'il n'avait aucune intention d'être amical, ou de rejoindre leur camp. Leur mission était de garder Poudlard hors de danger. Pas de jouer avec des civils.

Les enseignants, du moins la plupart, jetaient discrètement des regards vers lui. Il rencontra leurs yeux, un par un, un seul regard et ils regardaient ailleurs.

« Je dois maintenant faire une annonce. » fit Dumbledore, debout et souriant comme un imbécile. « Depuis que Voldemort - » il y eut des tressaillements - « est revenu, je voudrais que vous accueillez deux gardes membres des Stchorlei qui passeront l'année à Poudlard en tant que cinquièmes années. Ils veulent profiter d'une expérience pédagogique - »

« Ils pourraient m'avoir trompé. » murmura Félix.

« - donc souhaitons leur la bienvenue. Premièrement, Félix Jones ! »

Félix dit du bout des lèvres à Harry « Jones ? » et grimaça avant de marcher vers le Choixpeau Magique. Il le mit sur sa tête, comme tous les premières années avant lui.

Le Choixpeau pris dix secondes avant de décider. « Poufsouffle ! » cria-t-il.

« Comment un Poufsouffle pourrait-il garder notre école ? » fit Drago Malfoy assez fort.

« Mr Malfoy. » fit Dumbledore. « Toutes les maisons ont leurs qualités. » Il prit une profonde inspiration. Harry ferma les yeux, la crainte étreignant son cœur. Il savait ce qui allait arriver.

« Potter, Harry ! »

Il y eut un lourd silence dans la salle. Harry marcha hors de l'ombre, regardant autour chaque personne qui le regardait. Des chuchotements se firent entendre. « Le Harry Potter ? Je ne peux pas le croire ! Impossible - Il a été porté disparu par le Ministère quand il avait cinq ans ! Je pensais qu'il était mort ! Il ne peux pas être vivant - mon père me l'a dit ! Mais je peux voir sa cicatrice ! Mince alors, comme il ressemble à son père ! Tu penses qu'il est célibataire ? Il s'assit sur le tabouret, imperturbable et passant sur le dernier commentaire, mit le Choixpeau sur la tête.

N'est-ce pas que c'était un chapitre bien long ! Comme quoi la patience paye !

Alors, je remercie tout ceux qui m'ont écrit une review, c'est super sympa alors n'hésitez pas, continuez !

Merci à Touraz, Shaynna, Rayondesoleil94, 666Naku, Adenoide, Rockeuse dans l'ame, Fearane et mo.

En tout cas, ça fait plaisir d'avoir des reviews, c'est encourageant et motivant surtout quand on a des revieweurs réguliers qui peuvent dire si tel chapitre est intéressant, lourd, trop long (quoi, ça peut arriver, non ?), donc, un merci particuliers à eux.


	8. Chapter 8

Ca y est, voilà un nouveau chapitre, avec la scolarité d'Harry à Poudlard qui commence. J'ai fait des petites retouches sur tous les chapitres mais rien d'essentiel, juste des fautes d'orthographe et de frappe qui m'avaient échappées. Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture. Oh fait, il ne faudrait pas que j'oublie de signaler que l'univers d'HP appartient à JKR et l'histoire à Amshul !!!En parlant de ça, je suis allée voir HP au ciné hier, c'était pas mal, dommage qu'ils soient obligés de faire de grosses coupes par rapport au livre. J'ai hâte que le dernier livre sorte en français !!!

Chapitre 8 : Le Garçon-qui-a-survécu chez les Verts et Argents.

« Harry…Potter…J'ai répartis vos parents à cette même date, il y a trente cinq ans. » (si je me souviens bien, dans le livre le Choixpeau tutoie Harry mais d'après la suite ça me semble plus être du vouvoiement)

« Est-ce que j'ai l'air de m'y intéresser ? »

« Oh, oui. Vous n'avez aucune envie d'être ici. Mais vous pourriez être utile, n'est-ce pas ? C'est votre destin… et baissez vos barrières d'Occlumencie. Je ne peux pas vous répartir si vous les laissez levées.

« Si vous promettez de ne rien dire de ce que vous verrez à Dumbledore. »

« Bien sur que non. » répondit la Choixpeau. Était-ce l'imagination de Harry ou le Choixpeau semblait vexé ? « Confidentialité est mon deuxième prénom, Mr Potter… »

« Et Olbiviatus est le mien. » (niark, un sortilège de mémoire !!!)

Vous n'êtes absolument pas héroïque. Serpentard est un bon choix pour vous, tout comme Serdaigle. Vous êtes très compétiteur… »

« Je suppose, oui. Je n'y ai jamais réellement pensé, de toute manière. Comment le savez-vous ? Je pensais que vous ne pourriez pas trouver quelque chose que je sache pas sur moi ! »

Le Choixpeau s'esclaffa. Son rire retenti en écho dans les pensées d'Harry. « Je sais tout, Mr Potter. Même des choses que vous ne savez pas. J'ai accès à votre inconscient. Serdaigle ou Serpentard ? »

« J'avoue avoir pensé que Dumbledore vous forcerait à me mettre à Griffondor. »

« Je dois admettre qu'il a eut une petite discussion avec moi… il a voulu que je vous mette à Griffondor s'il y avait le moindre signe de courage ou de bravoure. Mais vous êtes tellement anti-Griffondor que je ne peux pas le faire mais seulement trouver une alternative. Il a joué de nombreuses cartes, bien sur…argumentant sur le fait que ce serait bénéfique pour le monde et tout le baratin. Mais je vois que vous n'avez aucune intention de devenir mauvais. Il y a de l'espoir pour vous… »

Harry eut un ricanement mental.

« Alors, que voulez-vous ? Serdaigle ou Serpentard ? »

Harry réfléchit. Il ne voulait pas être avec Drago Malfoy, et être amical avec les Serdaigles pourrait être bénéfique. Mais en allant à Serpentard, il montrerait à tout le monde qu'il faudrait beaucoup, beaucoup d'efforts pour l'attirer de leur côté.

« Serpentard, s'il vous plait. »

« Bien, d'accord, va pour SERPENTARD. »

Il y eut un silence de mort. Dumbledore le fixa, incrédule, et jeta des coups d'œil accusateur au Choixpeau magique. Mac Gonagall le regarda faiblement, choquée. Comme tout les autres. Rogue sourit simplement d'un air affecté, mais ce fut le visage de Black qui donna à Harry le plus de plaisir- horrifié, désappointé, déçu et triste. Lupin sembla réservé.

Harry sourit, un sourire victorieux, et un blason de Serpentard apparut sur ses robes de Stchorlei. Drago Malfoy sembla vraiment assommé pendant un moment avant de grimacer lui aussi, férocement, avant de se mettre à applaudir.

Marchant vers la table des Serpentards, Félix lui fit une grimace amusée de la table des Poufsouffles pendant qu'il se glissait et s'asseyait à côté de Drago Malfoy, qui fit signe à Goyle de faire de la place.

« On est dans de beaux draps. » fit Dumbledore, ses yeux toujours fixés sur Harry.

« Bien. » parla Malfoy d'une voix traînant dès que la conversation éclata autour d'eux. La plupart le concernaient « Il ne s'attendait pas que le Garçon-Qui-A-Survecu-Et-Disparu soit un Serpentard. »

« Ce qui est exactement pourquoi je suis venu ici. » rétorqua Harry. « Je n'ai pas voulu être le pion de Dumbledore. »

Malfoy éclata de rire et applaudit Harry. « Tu t'adapteras facilement ici. » dit-il.

Il fit les présentations et Harry fit des salutations polies. Le reste de l'école semblait effrayé. La moitié le fixait par-dessus les têtes de leurs camarades. Un grand rouquin- Harry du lutter pour retrouver son nom- Weasley, c'était ça, Ronald Weasley- le fixait avec un véritable dégoût.

« Donc. » fit Zabini. « Où es-tu allé quand tu as disparu ? »

« Oh, ici et là. » fit Harry, grimaçant. « Des Souterrains, le Pérou, l'Amérique, l'Italie, la Chine, le Japon…les trucs habituels. »

« Les trucs habituels ? » fit Davis, riant avec une timidité feinte. « J'aimerais voir ce que tu appelles inhabituel ! »

« Alors. » fit Greengrass. « Que penses-tu du Seigneur des Ténèbres et de ses dernières actions ? »

Les Serpentards se tendirent, guettant sa réaction. Harry coupa lentement son steak.

« Je ne peux pas dire que j'approuve plusieurs de ces idées. » dit-il après avoir mâché. Ils le regardaient tous leurs yeux vrillés sur lui. « Mais je serais de son côté plutôt que de celui de Dumbledore. » Ce n'était pas tout à fait vrai mais à moitié quand même.

« Quelles idées n'aimes-tu pas ? » demanda Zabini.

« Et bien, celle sur la pureté du sang. » fit Harry. Les Stchorlei avait un dossier très détaillé sur lui. « Je veux dire que c'est assez hypocrite de sa part de dire que les nés de moldus sont inutiles. Il en est un, après tout. » Techniquement, les mots ''nés de moldus'' signifiaient un sorcier né de parents moldus, mais le père de Voldemort était un moldu, donc il supposa qu'il pouvait appeler Voldemort comme quelqu'un né d'un moldu…Par l'enfer. Il décida de ne pas penser à ça.

« Quoi ? » dit fortement Davis.

« Oh, vous ne saviez pas ? » fit Harry avec une surprise feinte. Il se rendait compte que tous les enseignants écoutaient leur conversation. Il grimaça mentalement. « Son père était un moldu. Tom Riddle, je crois qu'il s'appelait. Mais en réalité, je ne m'en préoccupe pas. Je préfèrerai être du côté de quelqu'un comme lui plutôt que… comment dire, un voleur sournois. Au moins, il est raffiné. Et direct. Je préfère ses méthodes aux manipulations »

Zabini se rendait également compte de tout le personnel les fixant intensément. Il fit à Harry un sourire affecté, comme s'il lui disait qu'il savait exactement ce qu'Harry faisait et l'approuvait.

« Quelle sorte de personne qualifies-tu de voleur ? » dit-il assez fort, prenant de la purée de pomme de terre.

« Je dirais que… » fit Harry, moitié moquerie, moitié pensée. « Quelqu'un qui vole dans le coffre de quelqu'un sans permission… c'est de l'égoïsme, moi je dis. Pitié. Je pourrais rejoindre quelqu'un comme ça- vous devez respecter les goûts de cette sorte de personne, après tout, ils sont intelligents- s'ils ont des principes moraux. »

« Le Seigneur des Ténèbre n'a pas de principes moraux non plus. » fit Zabini. Harry se rendait compte de Dumbledore grimaçant. Les autres Serpentards hoquetèrent comme si c'était une insulte au Seigneur des Ténèbres lui-même.

« Bien sur qu'il n'en a pas. » fit Harry choisissant soigneusement sa réponse. « C'est un Seigneur des _Ténèbres_, après tout. Il a le droit de ne pas avoir de principes moraux. » Tout le monde se relaxa, ne remarquant pas qu'Harry avait désinvoltement approfondi son accent pendant une second et donc cela était devenu 'Seigneur des Imbéciles'. ('tit jeu de mot en anglais Dark Lord devient Dork Lord).

« Un point positif, là. » fit Malfoy. « Donc… serais-tu intéressé à te joindre à lui ? »

« Pas pour l'instant. » fit Harry. « Je veux observer la situation en premier…tester les camps… la meilleur chose à faire serait de rejoindre le camp gagnant, ne crois-tu pas ? »

A cela, Harry se rendit compte que Dumbledore se raidit aux mots ''camp gagnant''. Pourquoi, il ne savait pas, mais il négligea cela et le classa pour examen ultérieur.

« Très Serpentard de ta part. » fit Parkinson, le lorgnant.

« Oui, très. » retourna Harry.

« Dumbledore t'a-t-il réellement volé quelque chose ? » lui murmura Zabini à la moitié du repas, quand l'attention de Dumbledore fut distraite un court moment par Mac Gonagall.

« Je m'en suis aperçu il y a un mois. » lui répondit Harry. « Il a beaucoup ponctionné dans mon coffre depuis que j'avais disparu. »

Zabini mima du bout des lèvres 'ouch' comme Dumbledore reportait de nouveau son attention sur eux.

Dès que les desserts disparurent, Dumbledore se leva de nouveau et présenta le professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal de l'année, Rémus Lupin, et le professeur d'Histoire de la Magie, Sirius Black. Il ajouta qu'ils devraient être courtois envers les deux sorciers qui avant généreusement accepté de garder l'école- Félix renifla et Harry continuait sa discussion avec Zabini et Malfoy et les autres, Dumbledore essaya de se rattraper par rapport à lui.

« Je suis absolument désolé à propos de ton coffre, Harry. » dit-il d'une voix fendant le cœur. « Vraiment. Je pensais que tu étais mort… et tes parents ne se seraient pas opposés. Ca a été toujours pour le meilleur, Harry. Je n'ai jamais eu l'intention d'être un voleur- »

« Excusez-moi, Directeur, je crois que c'était une conversation privée. » fit vivement Harry. « Ou écoutez vous habituellement les conversations de vos étudiants ? Quelle honte, Directeur. »

« Bien. » fit Dumbledore, le regardant d'un regard terriblement agité. « Si vous avez des problèmes, vous pouvez venir directement m- »

« Si j'ai le moindre problème, j'irai directement voir mon Directeur de Maison, Directeur. » fit doucereusement Harry et il fut récompensé par un Dumbledore grimaçant légèrement à la pensée qu'Harry se confie au sarcastique Professeur de Potion. « Je suis sur que je peux lui faire confiance pour respecter la confidentialité. »

« Bien sur, vous pouvez compter sur moi. » fit Rogue, marchant après lui avec un sourire affecté sur le visage. Black et Lupin suivaient, le regardant passablement choqués- ou du moins dans le cas de Black. Il jeta un regard trahi à Harry pendant qu'il passait.

« Et voici vos livres. » dit Dumbledore, lui remettant un sac. « Essayer d'apprécier votre temps ici, Mr Potter. »

« Maintenant, je vous demanderai de m'excuser, Directeur. » dit Harry, ignorant les derniers mots de Dumbledore, et il sortit hors de la Grande Salle.

Dumbledore regarda le plafond de ciel orageux et se demanda si ses plans avaient été vains depuis le début.

De toute manière, il pensa avec une détermination renouvelée, Je dois, _je_ _dois_ l'inciter à venir de notre côté. S'il ne le fait pas…

Et il allait avoir un mot avec le Choixpeau.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Harry trouva la Salle Commune de Serpentard avec quelques difficultés. Le long enroulement du labyrinthe des corridors et les escaliers mouvants l'avait désorienté, même s'il avait prudemment étudié les plans de Poudlard. Les portraits s'animaient et le désorientaient. Il essaya de les ignorer. Les Stchorlei, bien qu'ils utilisent souvent des portraits pour communiquer, n'avait jamais eut un affichage comme celui-là. Et ces portraits parlaient. Il y avait trois types de portraits- inanimés, animés muets, et animés. Ceux-ci étaient animés, et avaient tous une personnalité. C'était un enchantement complexe, et Harry, à contrecœur, trouva cela impressionnant.

L'entrée de la Salle Commune des Serpentards était gardée par un portrait.

« Oh. » fit une voix profonde et lente venant du coin pas loin du portrait. « Tu es ici. »

Harry se tendit, ses mains se mirent en position de défense.

« Je suis Vincent Crabbe. » continua l'ombre encombrant le coin et il fit un pas dans la lumière, qui moula les ombres pointues à travers son visage massif et blanc. « Le mot de passe est ''l'épanouissement des Serpents''. »

Le portrait s'ouvrit d'un coup, révélant un espace en forme de voûte. Crabbe fit un pas à l'intérieur, balançant ses longs bras comme un gorille. Harry le suivit, se demandant si Crabbe pourrait épeler le mot de passe.

« Harry. » fit Malfoy, posant un livre quand il entra. « Je vois que tu as trouvé ton chemin. Comment as-tu fait ? »

Comme réponse, Harry sortie le plan qu'il avait et le tendit à Malfoy.

« Bien. » fit Malfoy, en se levant. « Mais un plan ne fait pas tout. Tu dois apprendre à te repérer aux alentours. »

« Mais c'est utile pour être préparé. » répondit Harry, rangeant le plan. « Je connais la disposition de base. J'ai prévu de partir explorer demain. »

« C'est bien, alors. » dit Malfoy. « Je vais te montrer ta chambre. Suis-moi. »

Il se leva et épousseta ses longues robes, et plia la page qu'il lisait et posa le livre sur la table avec un grand claquement. Il marcha vers une porte sur la gauche et l'ouvrit, faisant un signe à Harry pour qu'il le suive. Après avoir scanné les résidus magiques inhabituels, Harry suivit Malfoy trompeusement lentement. Il était en territoire inconnu.

« A la différence de ces stupides idiots de Griffondors, qui dorment dans la même chambre, » fit Malfoy, avec un ricanement dégoûté sur son visage, « nous avons des chambres individuelles. La tienne est le numéro trente neuf, vers la fin. » pointa Malfoy. L'endroit était un long couloir, avec des portes de chaque côté, également espacées.

« Merci. » fit Harry.

Malfoy lui fit un autre sourire affecté.

« Reste loin des Griffondors, Potter. » dit-il. « Ce sont de mauvaises fréquentations. »

« Ils diraient la même chose de vous. » (il parle des Serpentards je suppose ou de Malfoy et alors il le tutoie.) fit Harry. « Merci pour l'avertissement. Je ne pense pas que beaucoup d'entre eux seront ravis que la fameuse célébrité soit dans la maison des serpents. » Il marcha le long du corridor et ouvrit la porte ou était écrit en argent le numéro '39'.

« Wow. » murmura-t-il.

La chambre était grande. Ce fit la première chose qu'il nota- c'était à peu près deux fois sa chambre au Quartier Général des Stchorlei, où ils ne pouvaient se permettre d'avoir de grandes chambres. Il estima son lit 1,5 fois plus grand que son ancien lit- avec des draps gris clair et des broderies vertes. L'oreiller était large et moelleux.

Sur le mur derrière l'oreiller, il y avait une fenêtre- une grande, un luxe que le Quartier Général des Stchorlei n'avait jamais eu. Sans compter qu'il y avait aussi un grand cabinet en bois, similaire à celui qu'il avait au Quartier Général. Il n'y avait pas de bureau, mais plusieurs coussins empilés de manière ordonnée devant la cheminée qui flambait gaiement. La chambre autrement était vide.

Cela convenait parfaitement à Harry. Commençant par coin de la porte, où il mit quelques sorts basiques pour être alerté si des étrangers tentaient de s'introduire et brûler quiconque tentait d'entrer par la force- et ajouta quelques mots en plus- ''Frappez. S'il n'y a pas de réponses, n'essayez pas de rentrer''- il continua ensuite par ses exercices de nuit, ceux que Reuel lui a dit de faire quotidiennement quand il avait trouvé Harry en sérieusement mauvais état après son emprisonnement.

Après avoir fini, il enleva ses trois longues robes noirs et son manteau et les mis dans le cabinet. Il fit de même avec ses pantalons et chemises et son équipement de moldu. Il mit soigneusement son précieux insigne des Stchorlei à côté de son lit, s'étira une fois et s'endormit rapidement.

A son insu, un grand homme roda dans les dortoirs des Serpentards bien après minuit et s'arrêta devant la chambre numéro trente neuf. Il dévisagea soigneusement l'avertissement sur la porte-

« Frappez- » lut-il tranquillement, sachant qu'il y avait des sorts d'insonorisation installés sur les murs et les portes… « S'il n'y a pas de réponse, n'essayez pas d'entrer. » rit-il sous cape. « Et que pourrait-il faire qui pourrait être une menace pour moi ? C'est juste un garçon… » Il essaya de tourner la poignée.

La poignée refusa de tourner. Il haussa les sourcils et la tourna plus fermement.

La poignée devint rouge cerise pendant un bref instant, et Albus Dumbledore laissa échappé un petit jappement.

Massant sa main brûlée, un air menaçant naquit sur son visage. « Bonnes défenses, quoique basiques. » murmura-t-il. Il ne pourrait pas démanteler le sort sans alerter le garçon. Il était prudent. Très prudent, au point qu'on pourrait le dire paranoïaque. Mais c'était un assassin, après tout…Et un Stchorlei ? Ils étaient bien entraînés.

Il fixa âprement la porte, ses yeux bleus ne voyant pas uniquement le bois mais aussi le travail à l'intérieur. Ses pupilles étaient juste de petites épingles noires pendant qu'il regardait les sorts complexes qu'Harry avait lancés sur sa porte.

Rapide mais bon. Le sort de brûlure était aussi étrange que le sort d'alerte, ils étaient attachés ensemble si étroitement, cela pourrait être pris pour un seul sort part un débutant. Un sort qu'il avait l'habitude de jeter, s'il devinait correctement par le fait que la magie restait toujours au même niveau. S'il l'avait fait point par point, il y aurait des irrégularités à la fin. Le garçon n'était pas stupide ou faible. S'il avait été capable d'entrer, il aurait jeté un sort de sommeil sur le garçon et aurait chercher plus d'information sur lui…un journal intime aurait été utile

Il soupira de nouveau, regarda une dernière fois le sort et s'en alla.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Harry fut inhabituellement agacé ce matin-là quand il se réveilla précisément à six heures. Il marcha désinvoltement hors de la Salle Commune de Serpentard, sachant qu'il devrait garder son sang froid s'il voulait passer la journée sans incidents inhabituels. Donc au lieu d'aller faire directement ses exercices matinaux, il choisit de fait un tour autour de Poudlard, en touriste d'abord puis arpentant les alentours de l'école, mémorisant les corridors, les portes, les salles, les passages secrets et prenant des points de repère. Il décida de sauter le petit déjeuner et à la place descendit à la cuisine (un endroit qu'il avait pris soin de mémoriser sur le plan) et mangea là.

« Nous avons le cours de Lupin en première heure, peux-tu le croire ? » fit Malfoy dès qu'il vit Harry marcher vers un coin, près de la Grande Salle. « Où étais-tu ? »

Harry fit une grimace. Bien qu'il n'ait jamais eu l'intention de rejoindre Voldemort ou Dumbledore- il était déterminé à rester neutre, et hors de la guerre, à laquelle il avait appartenu, c'était mieux de ne pas se faire d'ennemis chez les Serpentards. Par conséquent faire le lèche-botte. « C'est un loup garou, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Il n'y aura aucune discussion à propos de la maladie du Professeur Lupin, Mr Potter, Mr Malfoy. » fit une voix désapprobatrice derrière eux.

« Pourquoi, Professeur Mac Gonagall ! » fit Malfoy moitié enthousiasme, moitié raillerie. « Quel plaisir de vous voir. »

Les lèvres du Professeur Mac Gonagall se pincèrent et elle regarda directement Harry, avec quelque chose comme de l'émerveillement dans les yeux. Harry n'apprécia pas d'être regardé comme ça et il lui retourna un regard insolent.

A la surprise d'Harry, les fines lèvres de Mac Gonagall se soulevèrent un moment en un semblant de sourire. Et son aspect réprobateur revint de nouveau. « Avez-vous quelque chose contre le Professeur Lupin, Mr Potter ? »

Malfoy lui jeta un regard signifiant qu'il devrait dire quelque chose d'insolent, mais pas trop pour ne pas avoir une retenue.

« Rien, Professeur. » fit Harry, lui faisant un sourire affecté. « Excepté que… »

« Excepté que quoi, Mr Potter ? » dit brusquement Mac Gonagall.

« Oh, rien. » fit Harry, en faisant un mouvement de la main. « Oubliez ce que j'ai dit. »

Ils marchèrent en s'éloignant.

« Jette un coup d'œil à ça. » fit soudainement Malfoy. Il mit la Gazette du Sorcier dans les mains d'Harry.

LE GARçON QUI A SURVÉCU à SERPENTARD

Hier, les étudiants de Poudlard nous ont raconté que Harry Potter, le-garçon-qui-a-survécu et qui a disparu à l'âge de cinq ans était de retour et avait été réparti à Serpentard. Mais qu'en plus de cela, il serait devenu un membre des Stchorlei, un groupe d'assassin. Les étudiants confirment qu'il avait la cicatrice en forme d'éclair, et qu'il serait ici pour garder Poudlard contre le danger.

« C'est vraiment noble de sa part. » fit le Directeur de Poudlard, Albus Dumbledore. « Bien sur, il est aussi un étudiant ici, et il apprécie beaucoup cela. »

En dépit des paroles de Dumbledore, beaucoup d'étudiants interviewés conviennent unanimement qu'il (Harry) ne semblait pas très contrarié quand sa maison avait été annoncé. Quelques questions révèlent qu'il est très ami avec Drago Malfoy. Est-ce que Harry Potter est un vrai Serpentard dans l'âme ? Ou est-ce juste une habile mascarade pour cacher la vérité…

Harry arrêta sa lecture avec dégoût et rendit la Gazette du Sorcier à Malfoy, qui étudiait attentivement son visage pour voir sa réaction.

« J'aime être un Serpentard. » dit-il. « Qui voudrait être un pion de Dumbledore, franchement ? »

Les gens les fixaient sans gène lui, Malfoy, Greengrass et Goyle qui marchaient vers leur classe de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal (j'abrègerai en DCFM, c'est plus simple !)

« Bon, à quoi ressemble Lupin ? » fit négligemment Harry. Pas besoin de leur faire savoir qu'il avait été emprisonné avec lui et le prof d'Histoire de la Magie dans les donjons de Voldemort plus de temps que nécessaire.

Et si- oh ciel, si Voldemort disait à Malfoy de me recruter-

Et il devrait refuser. ET alors… il me tuerai.

Même si Harry savait qu'il gagnerait probablement un duel avec n'importe quel sorcier qui n'était pas membre des Stchorlei, il n'avait aucune chance contre Voldemort, qui avait des réserves magiques démesurément grandes… Même Tanaga, qui avait un niveau de quatorze, et des dizaines d'années d'expérience, perdrait probablement contre lui.

Maintenant, les niveaux magiques. Le maximum était de trente, techniquement, mais le plus haut était Merlin lui-même qui avait le niveau dix huit de sorcier. Les crackmols et les moldus étaient à zéro. Il avait à l'origine un niveau de treize et demi mais des années d'entraînement conçus pour intensifier ses réserves magiques l'avait élevé au niveau dix huit ses réserves magiques et au niveau quatorze en utilisateur de magie, tout comme Tanaga. Voldemort a atteint le niveau incroyable de seize. Chaque point comptait beaucoup.

Dumbledore, lui, avait dans le passé été aussi fort que Voldemort, mais son âge l'avait diminué. Il était probablement de niveau treize ou quatorze. Félix était d'environ neuf- les Stchorlei prenaient seulement les puissants sorciers comme Apprentis, à une moyenne d'onze environ. Mais Félix compensait par sa flexibilité exceptionnelle et sa rapidité. Destan était d'un niveau douze à peu près. Tous les membres du Conseil avaient un niveau de treize environ.

Maintenant, lui-même. Puisque sa magie cesserait de croître quand il aurait dix-sept ans, il atteindrait probablement un niveau de quatorze un quart s'il faisait ses exercices correctement et régulièrement.

Mais ses réflexions furent interrompues quand Goyle shoota dans la porte ouverte pour Malfoy qui se pavana devant la tête haute dans une position qu'il pensait avantageuse. Greengrass et Harry suivirent plus calmement derrière.

Ils étaient les derniers. Bien sur, Malfoy voulait faire impression pour leur première classe et Malfoy savait faire impression quand il le voulait. Tout le monde les regarda quand ils apparurent. Draco Malfoy s'assit à côté de Pansy Parkinson, qui avait gardé une chaise vide pour lui, et Goyle s'avança lentement à côté de Crabbe. Greengrass et Harry échangèrent un regard, puis jeter un coup d'œil aux deux sièges vides qui restaient et s'assirent.

Lupin s'éclaircit la gorge.

« Bienvenue en classe de DCFM. » dit-il d'une voix ennuyeusement douce mais roque à ses oreille. « Puisque c'est l'année de vos BUSES (Brevet Universel de Sorcellerie Elémentaire), nous passerons en revue tout ce que vous avez appris ces quatre dernières années. »

« Objection ! » fit Harry, en levant la main.

« Mr…Potter ? » fit Lupin, faisant une légère pause entre les deux mots

« Je n'ai pas fréquenté Poudlard ces quatre dernières années. » dit Harry. « Et je trouve vraiment absurde de devoir suivre cette classe alors que je sais déjà tout ce que vous pourriez m'apprendre et que j'ai déjà accompli mon éducation. J'étais supposé garder Poudlard pas jouer à l'étudiant ! »

« Allez vous plaindre au Directeur, Mr Potter. » répondit fermement Lupin. « Je crois que vous êtes payés en plus pour cela. Et comme vous l'avez dit, vous connaissez déjà ce que je dois vous enseigner, vous n'aurez donc aucun problème à remplir le petit test que j'ai préparé. » finit-il en sortant un tas de parchemin de dessous son bureau et en les distribuant.

Harry jeta un coup d'œil aux question quand Lupin lui en donna un.

Quelle est la formule pour le sort de stupéfiant ?

Où trouve-t-on le plus communément les Kappa ?

Quelle est la plus grande faiblesse du Pittyponk ?

Quelle est la définition de 'Kelpy'

Harry grimaça malicieusement et commença à remplir le questionnaire.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Après que Lupin ait récupérer les papiers, la cloche sonna et ils prirent tous leurs sacs et se dirigèrent en cours de Métamorphose, leur prochaine classe.

Harry ignora les regards fixes pendant qu'il passait. Faisant un effort pour se protéger, il marcha consciencieusement à côté de Malfoy et Zabini, avec Crabbe et Goyle se traînant derrière. Malfoy soutint le choc des regards fixs et ne sembla pas gêné par eux.

Peu de commentaires étaient plaisant. Même si Harry s'efforçait de ne pas les écouter, il en entendit la plupart.

« Ses parents étaient à Griffondor, je l'ai vu dans le livre des années précédentes à la bibliothèque- »

« Comment peut-il être à Serpentard ? »

« Et ce que c'est du vrai ? »

. »Je veux dire, c'est le Garçon-qui-a-survécu ! »

« J'ai entendu dire que les Stchorlei étaient l'élite des assassins. »

« Tu plaisante j'espère ! »

« Harry Potter est un tueur ? »

« Taisez-vous, il va nous entendre ! »

« J'ai entendu dire qu'il avait des yeux avec des rayons laser, comme Superman ! »

« C'est totalement stupide, Dennis Creevey, tu es un idiot. »

« Qui est Superman ? »

« Heu, c'est un gars, regarde… »

« Je pensais qu'il serait à Griffondor, au moins ! »

Harry fronça les sourcils à chaque personne assez grande pour regarder par-dessus ses gardes du corps. Ils regardèrent tous autre part.

Le résultat fut que ses précautions pour garder son sang froid avaient été ruinées quand Goyle avait ouvert la porte pour Malfoy, et ils entrèrent tous dans la salle de classe. Harry soupira en prenant une place à côté de Zabini, et se tourna les pouces sombrement quand les autres étudiants rentrèrent, un à un et jeta un regard sur la salle de classe, aux Serpentards, qui le fixaient, élargissaient leurs yeux et regardaient autre part hâtivement et s'asseyaient. Ils firent tous le même rituel, et Harry apprécia l'effet qu'il eut quand Mac Gonagall franchit la porte derrière son bureau et qu'il dégagea sa gorge sinistrement.

« Comme vous le savez, c'est l'année de vos BUSES et vous allez faire un test pou déterminer votre carrière- »

« Oh, non, encore ces maudites BUSES ! » fit Ronald Weasley assez fort à la droite de Harry.

« Oui, Mr Weasley. » dit M Gonagall jetant un regard acéré vers lui. « Ces BUSES compteront pour quarante pourcent de notes finales. Si vous n'obtenez pas de bonnes notes, Je considèrerais à vous remettre avec les premières années. »

Après avoir vu Weasley blanchir avec satisfaction, Mac Gonagall regarda directement Harry. La douceur momentanée qui avait occupée son visage ce matin avait disparu. « Mr Potter. Puisque vous avez manqué es quatre premières années d'études à Poudlard sans permission- »

« Sans permission ? » s'exclama Harry outragé. Malfoy fit une grimace. « Mon dieux, femme- je veux dire Professeur ! Pourquoi par l'enfer pensez vous que j'aurais du fréquenter Poudlard ? Y a-t-il une quelconque loi qui dise que je suis obligé de fréquenter Poudlard spécifiquement ? »

« C'est la meilleur école de magie d'Angleterre, Mr Potter ! » rétorqua Mac Gonagall.

« Est qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire que je ne serais pas allé à Beauxbâtons ? » rétorqua Harry. « Ou Silthéa ? Ce sont toutes les deux de bonnes écoles, et elles sont plus grandes que- » Harry bougea ses mains de façon à exprimer ses idées- « Ceci. »

« Vous. Ne. Parlez. Pas. Français. Ou. Italien. Mr Potter ! » souligna Mac Gonagall.

« En êtes vous si sur ? » fit Harry. » « I speak many languages fluently. I've also completed my education months ago, and I'm only here to guard this fancy maze you call school, Professor. As Professor Lupin told, I'm here for duty, and only duty." (Je parle beaucoup de langues couramment. J'ai finis mon éducation il y a des mois et je suis ici pour garder ce labyrinthe de fantaisie que vous appelez école. Comme l'a dit le Professeur Lupin, je suis ici par devoir, uniquement par devoir..)

Les lèvres de Mac Gonagall s'amincirent encore.

« Fini votre éducation ? » dit-elle. « Bien, alors, quelle est la Théorie d'Alcheman ?

« Laquelle ? » retourna froidement Harry. « Il y en a quatre. »

« La troisième. » fit Mac Gonagall après une pause, pendant laquelle elle le regarda surprise. Hermione Granger se retourna à 180° sur sa chaise et regarda fixement Harry avec de grands yeux.

« La troisième théorie d'Alcherman. » fit rêveusement Harry, glissant à demi en méditation pour retrouver ce souvenir assez lointain. « La transfiguration est plus facile quand la catégorie de l'objet à métamorphoser est la même que celle de l'objet final : il faut penser que l'objet à transfigurer et l'objet désiré ne font qu'un. Ce n'est pas très difficile, Professeur. J'ai appris cela quand j'avais huit ans. Essayez encore. »

Le reste des étudiants avait appris cela en troisième année. Tous mais avec le temps, ils avaient oubliés. Mac Gonagall parut satisfaite, outragée et irritée tout ça à la fois.

« La Métamorphose humaine, maintenant. » fit Mac Gonagall, avec un sourire vainqueur. « Changez l'oreille de Mr Zabini en potiron.

Zabini parut soudain horrifié et Harry du retenir une grimace de parcourir son visage. Mac Gonagall avait le sens de l'humour- même si c'était un sens de l'humour assez étrange- après tout.

Il se prépara a prononcer le sort quand il réalisa qu'il n'avait pas de baguette magique.

Il laissa soudain tomber ses bras, il réalisa qu'il n'en avait plus depuis qu'elle lui avait été confisquée par les Mangemorts.

« Oh. » fit Harry. Mac Gonagall parut triomphante. "Il semble que je n'ai pas ma baguette magique. »

« Il a oublié sa baguette magique ? » put-il entendre dire Finnegan malicieusement à Thomas. « Est-il assez responsable pour garder l'école- ? »

« Drago, » demanda gentiment Harry, accentuant le prénom-« Puis-je t'emprunter ta baguette ? »

« Bien sur, Harry. » fit Malfoy à Harry souriant d'un air satisfait en plaçant sa baguette dans la main d'Harry.

Mac Gonagall sembla horrifiée de voir Harry Potter si ami avec Drago Malfoy, le fils du bras droit de Voldemort. Harry lui sourit doucereusement, tapant discrètement son écusson de Serpentard d'un doigt, et changea l'oreille de Zabini en citrouille.

« Très bien. » fit Mac Gonagall, une note d'exaspération dans la voix. « Vous avez prouvé votre capacité, Mr Potter. Mais vous l'avez fait sans prononcer l'incantation. »

« Je-er- je l'ai oublié. » fit Harry hésitant.

Mac Gonagall le fixa pendant un moment, bien qu'il y ait eu un léger sourire qui retroussa les bords de ses lèvres.

« Bien vous marquez un point, Mr Potter, vous allez instruire les Griffondors sur les bases des sorts de disparition. »

Harry la regarda fixement.

« Oui, vous allez le faire, Mr Potter. » fit Mac Gonagall, souriant réellement à présent. » considérez cela comme une punition. »

« Enlève-moi ça ! » fi Zabini les dents serrées, en touchant son oreille orangée de ses deux mains.

Harry brisa le sort d'un seul coup.

« Puis-je vous emprunter une baguette, Professeur ? » fit Harry souriant à Mac Gonagall.

Mac Gonagall fouilla dans ses tiroirs et tendit une baguette à Harry. « C'est une baguette d'entraînement à noyau simple. » lui dit-elle.

« Merci. » fit Harry. Les baguettes d'entraînement, en fait, étaient ce que les Stchorlei utilisaient. Les baguettes personnalisées diminuaient la capacité à faire de la magie sans baguette.

Il se demanda comment Mac Gonagall avait eu cette idée si créative de le torturer si efficacement, en se levant à contrecœur. Il lissa ses robes de sorte que son insigne de Serpentard apparaisse (il ne voulait pas que quelqu'un oublie dans quelle maison il était) et se dirigea vers les Griffondors. Si ça avait été un autre professeur, il aurait protesté, mais il savait que Mac Gonagall était stricte et aussi imperméable qu'un rocher quand elle avait une idée en tête- du moins, c 'est ce que disait son dossier.

« L'incantation est, er. » fit Harry, se demandant lequel des trois sorts de la même famille s'était. Il l'avait lu quelque part, mais les Stchorlei utilisait toujours la magie silencieuse, même si en théorie elle était moins efficace. « Vanishio. »

« Ce n'est pas ça ! » objecta Granger. « C'est Evanesco. »

« Je pensais bien que c'était quelque chose comme 'deliquesco' ou quelque chose du genre. » fit Harry. Le Latin était une autre langue qu'il parlait couramment. C'était très utile, quand la plupart des sorts à l'exception de ceux de magie noire étaient en latin, et vous pouviez lancer un sort impromptu qui avait des chances de fonctionner. « Bon. Ce n'est pas grave. C'est Evanesco. »

« Pourquoi tu nous enseignerais quelque chose, de toute manière ? » fit Weasley fortement. Fléchissant sous le regard d'Harry, il marmonna « Je veux dire, c'est pas comme si tu étais un de nos professeur… »

« Presque vrai, Weasley. » fit Harry, souriant sèchement. « Va porter plainte auprès du Directeur, avec un peu de chance Mac Gonagall se fera virer. »

« J'ai entendu, Mr Potter. » fit Mac Gonagall depuis le coin. « Dix points en moins pour Serpentard pour propos insultants.

« Bien, bien. » fit Harry, en roulant les yeux. Il n'allait pas faire grand-chose dans cette classe alors autant s'amuser et intimider les Griffys. « L'incantation est Evanesco. Voici le mouvement. »

« Euh- nous faisons disparaître quoi ? » demanda froidement Londubat. Harry, qui avait un instant pensé à dire à Londubat ce que Dumbledore avait fait à son coffre, décida de ne rien faire pour l'instant. Il dirait à Dumbledore qu'Harry avait enquêté et il n'était pas stupide. Bien sure- Dumbledore trouverait cela, tôt ou tard, mais il préférerait que ce soit tard. Mieux vaux être sous-estimé que surestimé et mort. Il abandonna ses réflexions et revint au moment présent.

« Essaye ton cerveau. » suggéra Harry diplomatiquement. « Puisqu'il n'y a rien, ce sera facile pour commencer. »

Londubat le fixa méchamment.

« Ne vous moquez pas des étudiants, Mr Potter ! » fit Mac Gonagall depuis le coin.

« Si vous m'aviez mis ave _ma maison_, vous n'auriez pas à vous inquiéter de courtoisie et autres. » lui répondit Harry. Il resta debout, silencieux, concentré. « Ah, » dit-il, comme s'il venait juste de se rappeler quelque chose. Il sortit une petite pièce moldue de sa poche qu'il venait juste de métamorphoser avec de l'air. Pas une tâche facile, quoiqu'ils en pensent. Cela s'appelait de la conjuration, mais techniquement, c'était de la métamorphose. Peu de personne le savait, bien que la disparition, en fait, était métamorphoser un objet solide en air. Ils étaient idiots. Il les leur donna. « Et voilà. »

« Evanesco. » fit Granger en premier, pointant sa baguette vers la pièce. Rien ne se passa. Elle tenait mal sa baguette. Il décida de ne rien dire. Il n'avait pas signé de contrat pour être coopératif, de toute façon. « Transportes-tu toujours ça dans tes poches ? »

Harry l'ignora.

« Bien. » fit Thomas, faisant un effort pour être aimable. « Y a-t-il des équipes de foot que tu aimes ? »

« Aucune. » répondit Harry. « Je trouve le foot un jeu terriblement primitif dans lequel des sauvages courent comme des poulets décapités et shoot dans un morceau de plastique gonflé mas qui peux se dégonfler en cinq minutes selon comme ils jouent. »

Il y eut un blanc.

« Je n'aime vraiment pas. » fit Harry.

« Oh » fit Dean, se sentant confus. Harry avait débité sa sentence d'un seul coup et très rapidement.

« Et les équipes de Quidditch ? dit Finnegan, cinglant sa baguette vers la pièce.

« Je supporte les Cannons de Chudley. » Weasley sursauta. Harry vit Mac Gonagall le regarder, souriant de satisfaction. Elle devait penser qu'ils allaient s'entendre.

« Qui n'ont pas gagné depuis…quarante ans. » fit noblement Harry, faisant distraitement disparaître la pièce et la faisant réapparaître. Granger le regarda venimeuse. « Tu es contant, naturellement. »

Weasley devint rouge.

Harry hocha la tête pendant qu'ils essayaient tous, en vain, de faire disparaître leur pièce.

« N'es-tu pas censé nous instruire ? » fit Granger les dents serrées après dix minutes de pénibles échecs. « Je veux dire, nous corriger. »

« Oh, tu n'aimerais pas si je le faisais. » lui assura Harry gaiement. « Puis-je commencer ? »

« Merci » fit Granger.

« Ton intonation est fausse. » commença Harry, en s'adressant à Seamus Finnegan. Il allait aimer cela. « et tu tiens mal ta baguette. » dit-il à Granger. « et tu fais tout de travers. » dit-il à Weasley. « et vous deux êtes inutiles en magie, Je suggèrerai que vous montiez voire Trelawney pour prévoir des évènements qui ne se produiront jamais. » dit-il à Brown et Patil.

« N'insultez pas les étudiants, Mr Potter. » fit Mac Gonagall depuis son côté de la classe.

« Je fais seulement ce que Miss Granger m'a demandé de faire ! » lui répondit Harry. « Je corrige leurs erreurs ! »

Mac Gonagall se rapprocha d'Harry. « Alors, dites moi ce que c'était ce commentaire sur l'incompétence de Miss Patil et de Miss Brown ? » dit-elle.

« Une critique constructive. » dit Harry, un sourire d'ange sur son visage.

Mac Gonagall le fixa et ferma les yeux. « Bien, Mr Potter. » dit-elle. « Allez voir les Serpentards. »

« Ceci ne fait pas parti du contrat. » dit Harry en retournant s'asseoir avec ceux de sa maison. « Vous devez me payer en plus si vous voulez que j'enseigne. »

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

« Je t'ai entendu. » fit Tracy Davis pendant qu'ils s'échappaient de la salle de classe. « Ils avaient l'air furieux ? »

« Félicitations, Harry. » fit Malfoy. « Tu maîtrise l'art de la raillerie. »

« Oh, non. » fit Harry « Mes compétences s'améliorent toujours. Je crois que j'ai marqué un point. »

« C'est-à-dire …? » fit Zabini.

Harry fit un sourire affecté « Je n'aime pas les Griffondors ? »

« Tes parents étaient à Griffondors. » fit Parkinson.

« Je ne suis pas mes parents. » Fit Harry sur un ton glacial. « Et juste parce que j'ai bousculé le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne veux pas dire que je suis totalement contre lui. »

Plusieurs personnes qui écoutaient leur conversation déglutirent.

« Bravo. » fit Zabini sarcastique. « Tu viens juste de choquer quelques premières années ? »

« Donc, tu prévois de te joindre à …qui tu sais ? » demanda Malfoy, laissant tomber sa voix dans un chuchotement de conspirateur.

« Je prévois de rester neutre. » répondit Harry. « Je n'ai pas l'habitude de tuer lors d'une guerre alors qu'il y a d'autres opportunités qui attendent… »

« Les opportunités sont nombreuses avec le Seigneur des Ténèbre. » fit Davis, en chuchotant lui aussi.

Harry serra les lèvres, souhaitant n'être jamais venu à Poudlard en premier lieu. Les conspirations, l'espionnage, la guerre, ce n'était vraiment pas pour lui.

Il souhaitait…Il souhaitait beaucoup de choses... et il ne savait pas ce qu'il allait faire de sa vie.

Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas la chance d'avoir une vie normale comme les autres sorciers. Être simplement un Stchorlei était la meilleure option. Mais ses parents n'auraient pas approuvés-

Pourquoi est-ce que je m'inquiète de ce que mes parents diraient, de toute manière ? pensa-t-il. Ma vie m'appartient. Je leur dirais cela !

Les Enchantements s'enchaînèrent sans à coup. Mac Gonagall n'avait pas confisqué sa baguette d'entraînement, donc Harry l'utilisait. Il préféra définitivement cela au cours de Mac Gonagall, qui était Directrice de la maison Griffondor, après tout – et c'était un cours Serpentard-Poufsouffle, il s'assit donc avec Félix.

« Comment est-ce que ça va ? » dit tranquillement Félix, désignant d'une main les autres étudiants, Dumbledore, et les autres Professeurs, l'école en général.

« Oh, vraiment génial. » fit Harry. « Les Griffondors me haïssent, et les Serpentards tentent de me recruter. Je n'ai pas une seconde de répit. »

« Et les Poufsouffles sont effrayés par toi, tu sais ? » fit Félix avec bonhomie.

« Oui, vraiment parfait. » répondit sarcastiquement Harry. « Pourquoi est-ce que je les effraye ? » ajouta-t-il après-coup.

« Oh, tu sais. » fit Félix, nonchalant. « Tu es un Serpentards, avec une cicatrice, le pouvoir de défaire Voldemort, un assassin- tu vois le tableau. »

« Dit leur d'aller coller leur visage dans du fumier de Troll. » fit Harry dégoûté.

« Tu n'es pas très polis aujourd'hui, n'est-ce pas ? » commenta Félix.

« J'ai mes raisons. » fit sombrement Harry.

La raison était que leur dernière heure de cours de la journée était Histoire de la Magie.

Qui était enseignée par…

« Bienvenue en cours d'Histoire de la Magie. » dit Sirius Black.

Harry réprima un gémissement.

« Bien. Où en étiez-vous avec Binns ? » fit Black gaiement. Harry n'était pas dupe. Il connaissait Black, qui en dépit de ses efforts peu subtils, il lui jetait des regards bien trop souvent pour être naturels.

« Nous avons couvert les guerres des Gobelins jusqu'au deuxième siècle, Professeur. » répondit Weasley.

« C'est tout ? » fit Black, curieux. « Pas Grindelwald ? »

« Binns disait qu'en apprendre plus sur les Gobelins était le plus utile, Professeur. » fit Thomas. « Quelle perte de temps. Je veux dire qui pense aux guerres gobelins il y a des siècles quand… »

Black lui jeta un regard pour qu'il se taise.

« De toute façon. » fit Black. « Grindelwald ? Je suppose que je devrai vous parler de lui en premier- »

« D'elle. » fit Harry.

Black se tendit et ses yeux se fixèrent sur Harry.

« Quoi ? » dit-il.

« Elle. » répondit Harry. « C'est une erreur commune, Grindelwald état une femme qui rêvait secrètement d'être un homme. »

« Où est-ce que tu as appris ça ? Dans le Chicaneur ? » fit Weasley, incapable de se taire.

« Oh, c'est pas un mauvais journal. » fit Harry.

« Er- réellement, Harry a raison. » fit Black, renversant son manuel. « Grindelwald était une femme… »

« Rappelle toi cela la prochaine fois que tu me traite de menteur. » dit soudainement Harry.

« Puisque tu en sais tant sur Grindelwald, peux tu nous faire la faveur de quelques informations ? » fit poliment Black.

« Oh, désolé. » dit Harry, sa voix lourde de sarcasme. « Je n'en sais pas plus que ça. »

Black savait qu'il ferait mieux de se pousser (dans le sens de l'ignorer, je crois).

Comme Harry l'avait anticipé, la leçon fut une pure torture. 1) C'était extrêmement, mais extrêmement ennuyeux d'apprendre des choses que l'on savait déjà parfaitement 2) Black continuait à lui jeter de rapides coup d'œil. 3) c'était une double classe.

Black le garda à la fin du cours.

« Bien. » dit-il, époussetant une pile de livre. « Est-ce que tu te plais à Poudlard ? »

« Ça va, à part les étudiants, les enseignants et l'architecture. » répondit Harry, sarcastique. « Mas à part ça, je vais bien. »

Black regarda ses mains.

« Vois-tu, Harry- » commença-t-il.

« Harry ? » fit Harry. « Ou est passé ''l'assassin sans cœur'' et ''le putain d'assassin'' ? »

Black grimaça. « Vois-tu, je suis vraiment désolé. » dit-il faiblement. « Je pensais que tu étais juste… »

« Un autre petit Sarinja ( ???). » fit Harry. « Ne me faites pas d'excuses, Black- »

« Non, ce n'est pas ça. » fit Black, semblant malheureux. « Je suis- tu es mon- »

Harry attendit patiemment.

« Je suis ton parrain. »

« Oh, maudis soit le jour où mes parents ont fait de _vous_ mon tuteur irresponsable. » fit Harry, du venin dans la voix.

« Non- » dit Black. « Je voudrais- m'excuser… »

« Pourquoi ? » fit Harry

« Hein ? » dit Black.

« Pourquoi me faites-vous des excuses ? » répondit Harry. « Si vous ne saviez pas que j'étais Harry Potter, vous n'auriez jamais fait l'effort. »

« Bon, je dois le reconnaître… » admit Black. « Mais- »

« Pas la peine Black. » fit Harry d'un air fatigué. « Que vous aillez été mon parrain ne change rien. Je suis neutre, pas vous. Nous ne sommes pas dans le même camps dans cette guerre, au cas ou vous ne l'auriez pas remarqué- »

« Tu garde l'école ! »

« Je suis payé pour cela, Black. » jeta Harry. « Je ferais volontairement la même chose si le Seigneur des Ténèbres me payait une somme conséquente… »

« Des personnes innocentes vont mourir ! » protesta faiblement Black.

« Ne prenez pas ce chemin-là avec moi. » fit sèchement Harry. « Des personnes mourront que je rejoigne le camp de la Lumière ou non. Et je ne pense pas qu'aucun d'entre eux soit innocent. »

« Ça ne te tracasse jamais ? » demanda Black.

« Je suis un Stchorlei, Black. » fit Harry, de la fierté dans ses mots, même si cela lui coûtait de voir un éclair de douleur sur le visage du meilleur ami de son père à ce qui aurait pu être…et ce qui était maintenant. « J'ai été _entraîné_ à ne pas me tracasser »

Black tripota ses pouces.

« De toute façon. » fit-il hésitant. « Si tu as quelques problèmes, hé bien- je peux toujours t'écouter… »

Harry considéra l'homme en face de lui.

« Je m'en souviendrai. » dit-il. « Mais ne comptez pas sur moi pour venir me confier à vous et tomber dans un des pièges que me tend le très estimé Directeur. »

Avant que Black ait pu dire quelque chose pour défendre le Directeur, Harry partit si rapidement et silencieusement que Sirius ne pu rien faire et cligna des yeux devant la porte tout juste refermée.

Harry s'en alla dans la Forêt Interdite qu'il considérait un peu comme un sanctuaire. Prenant plaisir dans la rapidité et le silence de ses mouvements, il s'entraîna à la traque.

Il décida de toute façon, qu'il ferait mieux de vérifier comment allaient les centaures- mais discrètement. Vérifiant l'état des passages généralement empruntés pas les centaures, il était capable de retrouver le chemin du village des centaures. Il se balança silencieusement d'arbres en arbres, et jeta un coup d'œil au village en dessous.

A sa surprise, Félix y était, bavardant amicalement avec une jolie femme centaure. L'aîné avec des yeux noisette était à côté, ajoutant occasionnellement un mot par ci par là. Il avait une sorte de tissu blanc de fabrication centaure enroulé autour de sa blessure par flèche, il était là, grimaçant même s'il se déplaçait avec raideur. Une autre femme centaure marcha vers eux, portant trois boissons sur un plateau. Plusieurs enfants centaure galopaient autour d'eux, en riant.

Ils ont l'air d'aller bien, se dit tranquillement Harry, retenant une grimace. Rassemblant sa magie mentale, et faisant attention à ne pas être entendu des centaures près de Félix, - c'était si facile de faire une erreur et d'envoyer votre message mental à une autre personne que celle prévue- il envoya à Félix un joyeux ''Tu t'amuses bien, n'est-ce pas ?''

Félix ne réagit pas et fit juste une autre remarque qui fit rire la femme centaure et rejeter ses cheveux en arrière. Harry leva les yeux en l'air. Félix était aussi irrécupérable que Destan. Bien que Félix ne soit pas aussi remarquablement beau que Destan, il restait mignon, amical et était d'une nature abordable… Harry sentit poindre un peu de jalousie mais la balaya au loin.

« Les humains sont admis, maintenant ? » demanda-t-il.

« Oh, bien sur. » lui répondit Félix. « Enfin, je veux dire, ils sont réellement désolé de ce qui s'est passé…et du type qui t'a insulté- »

« Lequel ? Ils étaient plusieurs. » l'interrompit Harry.

« Celui qui a tiré la flèche, ne fait pas l'imbécile, Harry. » fit placidement Félix. « Ils sont tous prêts à s'excuser… »

« Et moi, j'en ai assez d'eux ! » fit Harry dégoûté. « Non, merci. Dit lui que je l'ai oublié et que c'est à l'aîné qu'il devrait s'excuser- Je m'entraîne à la traque, tchao. Je serais de retour avant le couvre-feu. »

« Evite la partie occidentale ! » lança Félix après qu'Harry d'en allait. « Il y a de grosses Acromentulas ici. »

« Acromentulas, hein ? » fit Harry, se dépêchant de courir vers le nord. « Je pourrai aller les observer plus tard… »

Au nord, tout ce qu'il trouva, ce fut un troupeau de licornes qui se sauvèrent presque quand il approcha. Une des mères et le poulain restèrent cependant et, au final, Harry en même temps qu'il se préparait à retourner à l'école, se retrouva avec des crins de licorne dans ses mains, et il pensait à plusieurs idées quant à leurs utilisations. Un anneau de protection une bonne idée- mais il ne faudrait pas qu'il en devienne dépendant, bien sur (pour sa sécurité !). C'était le problème avec la plupart des armes et défenses magiques- les sorciers avaient tendance à compter fortement sur eux une fois qu'ils avaient l'habitude de les utiliser…

Il les enroula autour de son majeur de la main droite et couru vers Poudlard. Regardant la lune briller, il estima qu'il était huit heures quarante- vingt minutes avant le couvre-feu.

Pour ce qui n'était pas la première fois, Harry regretta d'être venu à cette stupide école. Il aurait pu simplement refuser la mission au Quartier Général des Stchorlei, attendant une mission qui ne concernerait pas ce sosie de Merlin à la barbe blanche et toute sa clique de pions. Mais premièrement- c'était bien payé. Deuxièmement- il aurait soixante-dix pourcent de l'argent à condition qu'il lègue la totalité aux Stchorlei (en cas de décès, ça arrive, hé oui !). Troisièmement- il devait faire face à son passé, et cela semblait le meilleur moyen de le faire.

Il avait réfléchi à cela allongé sur son lit au Quartier Général quand il n'avait rien d'autre à faire que de s'inquiéter. Qui aurait dit que la vie d'étudiant serait si ennuyeuse ? Ou si pénible ?

Bien qu'il détesta l'admettre, il y avait un quatrièmement- que ces parents auraient voulu qu'il le fasse. Comment pouvaient-ils l'influencer alors qu'ils étaient morts, hein ? Et cinquièmement- ils avaient fréquentés Poudlard, et Harry pensait que peut-être quelques traces d'eux seraient restées…

Pourquoi était-il devenu si sentimental tout à coup ? se demanda-t-il alors qu'il rentrait à l'école, les cheveux balayés par le vent et les joues rouges. A quoi s'attendait-il ? Quelque chose comme ''JP et LE pour la vie'' gravé sur une table ? En outre, il n'avait pas imaginé que Poudlard était si… grand.

« L'Épanouissement des Serpents. » dit-il au portrait puis il entra.

Après avoir fini les ridicules devoirs que Flitwick lui avait donnés, Harry s'ennuya ferme. Il n'était pas habitué cela. S'il se sentait comme ça- ce qui arrivait rarement, il avait de nombreuses choses à faire au Quartier Général des Stchorlei- il s'entraînait. C'était devenu une habitude efficace, mais qui ne fonctionnait pas ici. Il n'avait nulle part où s'entraîner et c'était le couvre-feu maintenant. Il s'assit sur son lit, rebondit dessus, pris son cahier de notes et un stylo moldu puis fit un saut à la salle commune. Il trouvait qu'écrire ses pensées et les exprimer sur du papier l'aiderait à se sentir mieux. Certaines fois.

Il écrivit-

1. Je suis coincé ici, à Poudlard.

2. Qu'est-ce que je pence de ce fait ?

3. Dumbledore me veux de son côté.

4. Et bientôt, Voldemort me voudra de son côté- ou me tuera quand on se rencontrera (de nouveau ;-)

5. Je pense qu'il me fera une offre avant.

6. Je dirai non

7. Si je fais ça, je mourrais

8. Pour éviter une mort désagréable et inutile, éviter la rencontre avec V.

9. Black est devenu un sentimental ennuyeux.

10 ; Lupin aussi mais à un moindre niveau.

11. Dumbledore a de nombreuses cartes en plus dans son jeu- le problème est, quelles sont-elles ?

12. Peut être le mieux serait-il de feindre d'être de leur côté…et de courir loin dès que l'année se termine et.

que mon travail est accompli.

13. A part cela, j'ai toujours ma liberté.

14. A part cela, qu'est-il arrivé aux Serpentards ?

15. La fierté est le mieux (c'est l'image du Serpentard, ça évite les questions et protègera Harry, du moins c'est ce que je pense !)

16. Reuel n'aurait pas été d'accord.

17. Si je fais semblant de balancer de son côté…

18. Dumbledore arrêtera de me surveiller constamment.

19. Je serai officiellement l'ennemi de Voldemort.

20. Si je fais ça, mes camarades de Serpentards ne se seront pas très tendres envers moi. Sauf si je leur dis que c'est juste une ruse ? Mais des informations sortiront, et Dumbledore saura se que je prépare…c'est certain. Il a probablement des espions dans l'autre camp.

21. Et j'aurais à supporter Black et Lupin, pensant que je suis prêt à faire ami-ami avec eux.

22. Je ne ferais pas ça.

23. La solution…rester neutre ? Mais alors Dumbledore abattrait des cartes de plus en plus déplaisantes- probablement il me ferait prendre un filtre d'amour et me collerait dans une petite pièce avec une Griffondor. Maintenant, ça devient dégoûtant…

24.Mais c'est tout de même mieux qu'accepter Black et Lupin- et je puis presque sur de pouvoir passer outre à ce que peux imaginer D. S'il va trop loin, je peux toujours dire aux Membres du Conseil ce qu'il essaye de faire…

25. Oui, cela semble être la meilleure solution.

26. Le problème- est-ce que je vais survivre à cette année ?

27. Probablement.

Mais Harry n'avait aucune idée de ce que Dumbledore pourrait faire…

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Fini, j'espère que ça vous a plut. J'aime comment les cours se déroulent avec Harry !!! (et c'est pas fini !!!)

Alors, j'ai eu pas mal de reviews ce chapitre, je suis vraiment très contente, ça fait super plaisir !!! alors merci à Elmisten27, adenoide, voldemort xxx, Shaynna, mystère, winrii, Touraz, Rockeuse dans l'ame, mo, Rayondesoleil94 et un merci spécial à mellon50 qui vient de découvrir ma traduction est qui a posté une review par chapitre !!!

Je posterai la suite jeudi prochain, en attendant la personne qui postera la 100ième review aura droit à un chap en avance alors à vos claviers tout le monde


	9. Chapter 9

Salut, et oui, un chapitre tout beau tout chaud qui arrive. En tout cas, je suis un 'tit peu décue, je l'avoue j'ai vraiment pas eu beaucoup de review sur le chapitre précédent, est-ce que l'histoire est moins intéressante ou autre chose ? N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis, même négatif, si c'est une remarque constructive j'en tiendrai compte et ça me permettra de m'améliorer.

Rien et à moi, la trame de l'histoire est à JKR et la fict est à Amshul, seule la traduction est à porter à mon crédit. Sur ce je vous laisse profiter de ce nouveau chap.

Chapitre 9 : Les tentatives de recrutement.

Chacun chapitrait Harry et les autres sur les BUSE (Brevets Universels de Sorcellerie élémentaire, OWL en anglais). Félix dit à Harry qu'il était malade rien qu'à en entendre parler, spécialement depuis qu'ils avaient passé un examen à peine quelques mois plus tôt (et c'est pas le même niveau d'exam, ils auraient eu leurs buses à 8 ans !) Harry trouvait cela assez ennuyeux particulièrement car il savait déjà tout.

Deux jours après la rentrée, Lupin rendait les tests qu'ils avaient rempli lors de leur premier cours, déchiré entre amusement et colère. « Je crois que je vous avais demandé d'écrire en anglais, Mr Potter. » dit-il en tendant le parchemin avec le nom d'Harry inscrit dessus.

Les réponses étaient un gribouillage illogique pour quelqu'un n'étant pas calé en Chinois. Il y avait des lettres compliquées partout, avec des tirets et des accents coupant les lignes.

« Vous ne l'avez pas signalé spécifiquement. » pointa Harry.

« La prochaine fois, faite-le en anglais, Mr Potter. » fit Lupin. « Cinq points en moins pour Serp- »

« Objection ! » fit Pansy Parkinson, imitant ce qu'Harry avait fait en Métamorphose. « Harry a raison, Professeur. Vous n'avez rien dit concernant l'anglais. »

« Il était évident qu'il écrirait en anglais, Mademoiselle Parkinson » retourna Lupin, amusé.

« Mais ce n'était pas spécifié. » fit Malfoy, semblant extrêmement fier de son nouvel ami. « Je ferais remonter cela au Direc- »

Lupin se frotta le front pendant une ou deux secondes et acquiesça.

« A partir de maintenant, écrivez en anglais, Mr Potter. » dit-il.

« Brillant Harry ! » fit Tracy Davis alors qu'ils sortaient. Harry ne lui dit pas qu'il ne lui avait pas donné la permission d'utiliser son prénom. « C'était trop cool ! »

Harry tourna son visage vers la fenêtre pour loucher et tirer la langue avec dégout.

Malheureusement, Black le vit faire sa grimace comme il arrivait d'un angle, « Oh - » il s'arrêta et plusieurs rouleaux de parchemin s'échappèrent de ses bras.

Harry croisa son regard rapidement et rentra sa langue dans sa bouche et son visage blanchit et son expression se figea automatiquement.

« Quelle est la prochaine classe ? » fit Harry, ignorant Black, une drôle de sensation dans la poitrine comme si elle se rétrécissait. Black avait toujours le même regard incertain, hostilité indécision et excuses luttait pour le contrôle. Donc il n'est toujours pas passé outre le fait que je sois un Stchorlei ? réfléchit Harry. Dommage Black. De toute façon, je ne t'aime pas.

« C'est une période libre, mais nous avons beaucoup de devoirs. » fit Zabini, en le regardant, puis Black, et ensuite la tension entre eux. « Nous ferions mieux de descendre à la Salle Commune pour finir cet essai - »

« Oh, non. » fit Black. Harry pouvait pratiquement le voir forcer les mots à sortir. « Er- Harry - Je - C'est que, Dumbledore - je veux dire, je dois te parler. » dit-il d'une seule traite.

Malfoy renifla ouvertement devant lui, mais, la preuve que Black était distrait, il ne retira pas cinq points à Serpentard pour manque de respect envers un professeur.

« Bien, naturellement, Professeur. » fit Harry, sarcastique. » Puis-je savoir à quel sujet ? »

« Les arrangements pour vos vacances. » fit Black.

« Je reste à Poudlard pour les vacances, Professeur. » fit Harry. « A moins que le Directeur ne me donne la permission de rentrer à la maison, et dans ce cas, je serai ravi d'y retourner par mes propres - »

« Bon, es-ce que je peux te voir malgré tout ? » répondit Black, optant pour la franchise.

« Si vous le demandez si poliment. » fit Harry, faisant à contrecœur un pas vers Black.

Ils ne dirent rien pendant qu'ils se dirigeaient vers le bureau de Black. Black était gênant comme d'habitude, et n'arrêtait pas de jeter des coup d'œil au visage d'Harry avec étonnement.

« Tu ressemble vraiment beaucoup à ton père. » laissa-t-il échappé en ouvrant la porte.

« Oui, je sais. » répondit Harry, ne relevant pas le sujet de conversation.

« J'ai vu leurs photos. » fit Harry.

« Où donc? »

Harry lui fit un regard ne-me-parlez-pas-si-vous-ne-voulez-pas-souffrir-de-la-réponse. « Dans ma collection d'encyclopédie. »

Black grimaça à l'idée que son filleul n'avait seulement vu les photos de ses parents dans un dictionnaire. « Ici » dit-il soudainement retirant une photo de sa poche et la tendant vers Harry.

Harry l'étudia, mais la photo ne lui en apprit pas plus qu'il ne savait déjà. Sa mère avait les cheveux roux et était jolie. Son père était comme lui avec des yeux noisettes. Il la lui rendait sans faire de commentaires.

« Tu peux la garder si tu veux. » fit Black.

Harry hésita un long moment puis la mais dans sa poche.

Black sourit légèrement. « Bien, » commença-t-il. « heu- je veux dire, je voudrais que tu - je veux dire, en tant que ton parrain - »

« Je vous donne cinq secondes mettre de l'ordre dans vos pensées pour que vous puissiez me dire pourquoi vous m'avez amené ici… » fit Harry, la plus légère trace d'amusement dans sa voix.

« D'accord. » répondit Black, en prenant une profonde respiration. « Je - voudrais-tu, je voudrais te demander si - »

« Cinq secondes, Black. » fit Harry. Mon dieux! Pensa-t-il. Il est aussi mal à l'aise que s'il de demandait de l'accompagner à un bal ou …

« Je voudrais te demander, en tant que ton parrain, si tu voulais venir chez moi pendant les vacances. »

« Oh, mais c'est quoi cette blague ! »fit Harry. « Et la réponse est non. »

Il regarda le visage de Black avec amusement. Sûrement qu'il ne pensait pas qu'il allait accepter ?

« Et, de toute façon, je garde l'école. » ajouta-t-il.

« Oh, ce n'est pas un problème. « fit Black. « Le Directeur a dit - quand j'ai demandé, je veux dire, qu'il n'y aurait pas de problèmes… »

Donc, le Directeur est derrière tout ça ? Pas de doute, une autre tentative de me faire venir vers lui…

« Non. »

Black gesticula et soupira. « Bon, nous ferons mieux de partir maintenant. » fit-il tristement. « Bon, mon offre tient toujours…ma maison est assez sympa tu sais - »

« Merci, Professeur. » fit Harry, en se levant. « Mais non. »

Il n'en alla.

Après que la porte se soit refermée, quelque chose miroita dans l'air et de dessous une cape d'invisibilité apparut Albus Dumbledore.

« Nous devons prendre des mesures plus dures. » dit-il en soupirant. « Je n'ai vraiment pas envie de faire cela, Sirius… »

« Je sais - mais qu'est-ce qui est si important à propos d'Harry? » fit Sirius. « Pourquoi est-il si - je ne sais pas - hé bien, essentiel ? »

« Il est… » fit Dumbledore, se demandant quoi dire. Il ne pouvait pas révéler à Sirius la Prophétie, même si cela pourrait l'encourager à faire plus d'effort pour mener Harry de leur côté. Il écarta cette pensée. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre que Sirius fasse une erreur et dise la Prophétie à Harry…il ne pouvait se permettre qu'Harry sache le genre de puissance dont il disposait. Le pouvoir d'apporter la victoire à n'importe lequel des camps…

Les derniers mots de la Prophétie le hantaient toujours- ''et ses ennemis mourront'' …et s'il s'aliénait le garçon pas inadvertance ? Et si Harry décidait que lui, Albus Dumbledore était son ennemi… Du moins encore plus qu'il l'était à l'heure actuelle. A ce moment, Dumbledore était sur qu'Harry l'avait seulement dédaigné parce qu'il les avait abandonné aux Mangemorts, comme un lâche, mais pas comme un ennemi.

« C'est un puissant sorcier. » dit Dumbledore. « Il a déjà défait Voldemort une fois. »

Sirius en fut satisfait, et retourna à ses papiers.

« Il a écrit toutes les réponses au petit questionnaire de Rémus en Chinois, vous pouvez l'imaginer ? » laissa-t-il échappé soudainement, souriant largement. « Un espiègle, tout comme son père. »

Albus était sur que Harry avait fait cela seulement pour insulter Rémus, pas pour faire de l'humour, mais il ne le dit pas. « J'en suis sur. » dit-il, souriant facilement. « De toute manière - Sirius, essaye d'être amical avec Harry… Je suis sur qu'il t'apprécie au fond de lui. »

Si Harry avait entendu, il n'aurait pas été d'accord, mais il était en train de marcher vers la Salle Commune de Serpentard, il était simplement rêveur. Dumbledore allait nécessairement trouver une façon de le faire aller chez Black…

Et le problème était qu'il n'était pas absolument certain de ne pas le vouloir. Il allait nécessairement tomber sur Malfoy lui demandant s'il voulait rencontrer le Seigneur des Ténèbres ou pas…pas de regard, pas d'indication…et il se retrouva se demandant si Black avait une bibliothèque.

Bon, il avait dit que son offre tenant toujours…

« Oh, flûte ! » dit-il quand il vit la montagne de devoirs qu'il avait devant lui. « Pourquoi rien ne peut-il être simple ? »

Après avoir fini ses devoirs, ce qui prit quatre heures, il se jeta sur son lit et se retourna, considérant l'offre de Black. A certains moments, cela semblait risible - ce serait certainement un mauvais choix- s'il en arrivait à apprécier Black. C'était une possibilité. Et entre les deux choix, il continuait à penser que Black pourrait lui parler de ses parents…Et même entre ça, il avait le désir de s'éloigner de cette école étouffante avec trop de règles et de restrictions et des professeurs qui ne connaissaient que les choses basiques en magie. Sûrement que la maison de Black ne serait pas remplie d'enfants pleurnichards…Il pourrait rester terré dans sa chambre…

Et ensuite, il se rappela qu'il avait toujours une mission. Et Félix serait ici - pendant les vacances, il pourrait passer du temps dans la Forêt…

Les acromantulas et les centaures hostiles ? Il n'avait pas pensé à cela. Oh, non pas du tout…

Il sauta, agité. Il ne pouvait plus dormir de toute façon. Il prit prudemment les crins de Licornes de sous son oreiller et sortit de la Salle Commune avec son journal intime et son stylo favori. Regardant l'horloge, il hésitât coupable - il était deux heures du matin. Il ferait probablement mieux de ne pas avoir de grosses cernes sous les yeux le lendemain…

Oh, par l'enfer.

Il s'assit sur une chaise. La Salle Commune était presque vide, excepté quelques septièmes années, radotant sur leurs devoirs tandis qu'ils ronflaient. Il ouvrit son journal intime à une page vide et pensa à quelles sortes de choses il pouvait faire avec des crins de Licornes. Une arme ? Bien sur - mais quelle sorte d'arme ? Une qui absorbe les sorts et les renvoie à l'envoyeur ? Maintenant, cela était décidé. Il n'était pas sur de pouvoir faire quelque chose avec seulement quelques crins de Licornes. Peut-être avec une poignée d'entre eux…

Cela coûterait au moins deux cents Gallions. Et ces Licornes ne lui donneraient pas cela.

Il soupira et se résigna à faire quelque chose de plus simple… peut être une amulette qui réfléchit les sorts mineurs. Ou des sorts spécifiques qui étaient habituellement utilisés dans les batailles, et cela serait très compliqué. Il pourrait probablement le faire, mais il aurait besoin de patience et de plus de matériel. Pas des choses qu'il avait.

Il fronça les sourcils. Il aurait besoins d'un arbre s'il allait faire une amulette, puisqu'il travaillait mieux avec le bois que le métal. Le métal était trop routinier. Le bois écoutait plus facilement. Il devrait en recueillir demain. Peu disposé à retourner dans sa chambre, où il était certain de ne pas réussir à dormir, il resta debout, cherchant que faire.

Je ne dors pas, de toute façon…

Il prit une décision. Mettant un puissant charme ne-me-remarque-pas sur lui, et vola ( ?) hors de la Salle Commune avec les crins de Licorne entre ses doigts.

Merlin, que c'est bon de sentir l'air frais… fut sa première pensée quand il respira dans la nuit noire glaciale. Il marcha jusqu'à la lisière de la Forêt, cherchant le bon arbre. Pas trop vieux, pas trop jeune- ah, oui, celui-là est bien.

Il ne pouvait pas voir ce que c'était dans le noir, mais il pouvait sentir l'écorce rugueuse sous ses mains, et il savait que c'était le bon type de bois pour l'amulette.

« Puis-je ? » murmura-t-il. Il valait mieux être poli. Il fit sortir sa magie, enduisant le sort de découpe d'un cicatrisant.

Un son mat.

Une grosse branche tomba par terre, et le cicatrisant fit effet instantanément tandis que l'arbre tremblait un moment de douleur, puis se relaxa alors que l'écorce nouvelle se développait au dessus de la blessure, rien ne demeura excepté un petite bosse qui était la preuve qu'il y avait eu une branche ici avant.

Harry était sur le point de retourner dans le château, mais il sourit et pensa à cela. Il était ennuyé, de tout cela. Et ce château était suffocant.

Il retourna au camp qu'ils avaient installés avant d'être logé au château et y passa le reste de la nuit, taillant patiemment le bois jusqu'à ce que le côté le plus large forme un triangle aux bords émoussés, et le reste était des cercles plats. Le soleil se levait au dessus des montagnes, quand Harry poinçonna les trous ave les cercles et les connecta tous ensemble avec sa magie, jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient tous connectés - une délicate ligne de bois se forma quand il le tint pas une extrémité.

Il lova soigneusement les crins de Licornes et les pressa contre le côté arrondi de l'amulette, fermant les yeux de concentration. Son épine dorsale se secoua d'excitation et de lassitude, mais ses yeux étaient brillants et lucides quand il les ouvrit pour voir les crins pris fermement dans l'amulette- et maintenant ils étaient mélangés et solidifiés, et l'amulette avait pris une étrange couleur argentée avec des reflets de différentes couleurs brillantes.

Parfait.

Il le connecta avec la chaîne de bois et se demanda quoi faire avec. Ce n'était certainement pas une œuvre d'art - assez amateur en fait. Mais il l'aimait comme ça.

Expérimentant, il pointa sa baguette vers elle et lança un petit sortilège. La lumière grisâtre fila vers l'amulette puis disparut mystérieusement.

L'amulette, découvrit-il après plusieurs expérimentations, stoppaient les sorts de niveau neuf et moins - ce qui couvrait tous les sorts, les portes malheurs et les malédictions enseignés à Poudlard jusqu'à la sixième année. Bien sur, seulement ceux appris dans les manuels, qui étaient assez inoffensifs au début, et ne donnaient aucune chance contre un Stchorlei correctement entraîné. Il protégeait à un mètre environ. Il caressa l'idée de le porter, mais décida de ne pas le faire. Il ne pouvait pas commencer à dépendre de se genre de choses.

Il le plaça dans sa poche et marcha de nouveau vers l'école, ne faisant pas attention à des yeux rouges et les énormes cernes sous ses yeux. Il s'en aperçu seulement quand Félix se dirigea vers la table des Serpentards, deux de ses nouveaux amis Poufsouffles le regardant nerveusement pour demander des précisions sur son état à Harry.

« J'ai besoin d'un charme glamour. » fit Harry, ballant encore et essayant de ne pas s'effondrer dans ses céréales. « C'est tout. »

« Tu as besoin de dormir. » répondit sévèrement Félix. « Pas d'un glamour. Qu'as-tu fais, tu es resté éveillé toute la nuit ? »

Comme réponse, Harry sortit son nouveau collier de protection et le poussa devant Félix pendant qu'il se prenait un autre verre de jus de citrouille.

« Pas mal. » fit Félix. » Mais basic. Je pourrais te montrer celui que j'ai fait qui ouvre toues les serrures simplement fermées près de lui.

« Comment as-tu fait ? » fit Harry, étouffant un autre bâillement.

« Un sort très complexe. » fit Félix. « Quel dommage que cela ne soit pas une matière. J'aurai obtenu de très hautes notes. »

« Soigneur, gymnaste, inventeur. » fit Harry. « Quoi d'autre ? » il reprit l'amulette.

« Rien. » fit Félix. « Peut-être préparateur de potions- Rogue m'approuve, tu sais - »

« Que tu es chanceux. » répondit Harry, sarcastique.

« C'est quoi le morceau en argent ? »

« Ce sont des crins de Licornes que j'ai réussi à avoir pendant que tu flirtais avec cette fille centaure. » fit Harry.

« Essaye du café. » avisa Félix. « Il y en a à la table des Poufsouffle parce que Finch-Fletchey n'arrive pas se réveiller correctement le matin et a demandé aux elfes de maison de lui en apporter le matin. »

« Merci. » fit Harry. « Je pensais à garder mes yeux ouverts avec des cure-dents. »

Félix rigola et lui servit une tasse, tandis que ses amis regardaient Harry comme s'il était la momie d'un animal rare. Il l'avala en cinq gorgées.

« Puis-je m'assoir ? » leur demanda-t-il poliment.

« Ah… » fit l'un.

« Bien sur. » dit un autre rapidement. « Je suis Ernie MacMillan. Ravi de te rencontrer. »

Harry lui fit une rapide grimace et avala une autre tasse de café.

« Il est resté debout toute la nuit. » expliqua Félix.

« Tout comme moi ! » fit MacMillan. « Je finissais l'essai que nous a donné à faire le Professeur Mac Gonagall. J'ai écrit sept centimètres de plus que ce qu'elle avait demandé - en écriture minuscule. »

Harry jeta un coup d'œil à son insigne de préfet sur ses robes. « C'est bien pour toi ? » fit-il hésitant.

« As-tu finis tous les essais ? demanda Mac Millan comme Harry buvait sa troisième tasse de café. Il se sentait déjà bien mieux.

« Sauf pour un en Sortilège, oui. » fit Harry. « Je tenterai de le finir aujourd'hui. C'est à rendre pour demain… »

Il se versa encore plus de café.

Le café le fit tenir jusqu'au milieu du cours de Botanique, mais il restait seulement un cours avant que la journée de classe ne soit finie, donc, ça aurait pu être pire.

C'était Métamorphose.

Il tomba endormi deux fois jusqu'à ce que Mac Gonagall l'attrape et lui signale qu'il avait une détention cette nuit. Harry s'en moquait excepté que ce serait avec le Professeur Lupin.

Félix prépara une potion Tonus pour lui, et il fit assez alerte quand il se rendit au bureau de Lupin. Mais il restait quand même ennuyé, et cela se voyait sur son visage quand il frappa, et que Lupin le laissa entrer.

« Des lignes. » lui répondit Lupin quand Harry lui demanda ce qu'il allait faire. « Je ne doit pas m'endormir sur mon cahier. Cinquante fois. »

Harry commença, mais Lupin n'avait pas l'intention de le laisser tranquille.

« Ton père a battu tous les records, tu sais. »dit-il. « Il a été diplômé avec une moyenne de 159,2 détention par an. »

« Vraiment ? » fit Harry, écrivant son quatrième ''Je ne dois pas m'endormir''. « Presque un criminel. »

« Il aurait voulu que tu grandisse en nous connaissant. »

« Il l'aurait voulu. » fit Harry. C'est une des choses sur lesquelles il ne pouvait pas argumenter. « Mais je ne le veux pas. »

« Pourquoi ? » fit Lupin presque sur un tonde prière. « Parce que tu es un assassin ne veux pas dire que - »

« Malheureusement, cela signifie que. » fit Harry froidement. « des alliés non entraînés sont une distraction. En outre Lupin, au cas ou vous n'auriez pas remarqué, je ne vous aime pas pour des raisons personnelles. Mon travail m'importe plus que de petits conflits, de toute façon. »

« Ton travail ? » fit Lupin, de l'incrédulité dans sa voix. « Harry, tu as seulement quinze ans ! »

« J'ai eu mon diplôme. » fit Harry, soulignant le dernier mot. Il utilisait son ton favori, celui qui impliquait qu'il parlait à un enfant retardé, il était lent et précis, conne si l'enfant avait aussi des problèmes d'audition. « Je suis techniquement, parmi les Stchorlei, un adulte. »

« Regarde. » fit Lupin, déposant sa canette. « Ne peux-tu pas juste allez à la maison - la maison de Sirius pour les vacances ? Je veux dire, il est ton parrain - »

« Et il a renoncé à ce droit quand il m'a autorisé à être placé chez ces imbéciles que Dumbledore appelle mon oncle et ma tante. » fit Harry. « A mon avis du moins. »

« Il était à Azkaban » protesta Lupin.

« Ce qui est arrive, est arrivé. » fit Harry avec humeur.

« Ne peux-tu seulement venir ? »

Harry finit sa trentième phrase, enleva sa main de son stylo et la secoua, en craquant bruyamment ses poings.

« J'y réfléchirait » sortit de sa bouche avant qu'il puisse l'en empêcher. Après tout, il allait réellement le faire.

« La maison de Sirius est à la campagne, tu sais. » fit Lupin, persuasif. « Il n'y a pas beaucoup de monde. Il y a une ferme à cinq minutes à pied si tu aimes les animaux. Il a une bibliothèque et une salle d'entraînement…Et une grande chambre d'ami. »

Harry choisit de ne rien dire et commença sa trente septième ligne.

« Et il y a un beau jardin… »

Numéro trente huit.

« Et il n'y a aucun petit enfant - Mr Jones a mentionné que tu ne les aimais pas - »

Pas d'enfants ? Quel bonheur. Numéro trente neuf

« Et la nourriture est bonne et fraîche… »

La nourriture de Poudlard est parfaitement bonne, merci, même si elle est un peu trop…riche. Numéro quarante.

« S'il te plait ? »

Oh, maintenant il essaye même la gentillesse !

« Je veux dire, n'aimerais-tu pas partir loin de tous ses regards ? Tu ne sembles pas aimer être célèbre… »

Oh, certainement pas ! Quarante trois.

« Nous pourrions te parler de tes parents - ils ont fait beaucoup de choses pendant leur scolarité - »

Quarante quatre. Quarante cinq. Ca serait tentant.

« Ton père, moi, et Sirius avons fait beaucoup de blagues quand nous fréquentions Poudlard. »

Quarante six. Ne peut-il pas se la fermer ? Il était réellement tenté.

« Notre première blague a été un succès délirant, quand Sirius a mis - »

Quarante sept.

« Nous avons repeins la Grande Salle - une idée de ton père - James avait toujours de brillantes idées - »

Quarante huit.

« Des complots atroces - et il réussissait toujours à les mettre en place. »

Harry expédia les deux dernières phrases et se leva.

« Déjà fini ? » fit lupin, surpris.

« Oui. » fit Harry sa voie presque tranchante. « J'ai dit que j'allais y réfléchir. Pas la peine de faire ça. »

« Faire quoi ? » fit Lupin, allègrement.

« Je viendrai, d'accord ? » fit Harry en sortant. « Laissez moi seul. »

Et une grande grimace éclata sur le visage de Rémus Lupin.

« Je vous dis, Albus, que nous avons besoin de lui ! » rugit Rufus Scrimgeour plein de fureur. « Le peuple a besoin d'un nouvel espoir - et le garçon est parfait ! Et vous me dite qu'il est entraîné et tout ça - je peux le présenter à tous les Aurors - »

« Vous ne comprenez pas, Rufus. » fit patiemment Dumbledore. « Le garçon a sa propre vie. » En fait, il pensait qu'il y avait trois camps dans la guerre - le Ministère, eux de l'Ordre et les mauvais. Lui et Scrimgeour étaient alliés, mais ils n'étaient pas dans le même camp. Merlin, si Harry Potter décidait de rejoindre le Ministère poof. C'est la fin d'Albus Dumbledore, leader du camp de la Lumière.

« Vous n'avez pas le droit d'interférer. »

« Vous non plus ! » fit Scrimgeour, en se penchant jusqu'à avoir son visage à quelques centimètres de celui du Directeur. « Alors pourquoi interférez vous, donc ? »

« Je n'interfère pas. » fit Dumbledore. « J'ai simplement loué deux Stchorlei. Je n'ai pas demandé après Harry Potter - il me l'ont donné. Je se savais pas. »

Scrimgeour ne le croyait pas. « Puis-je alors avoir au moins une petite réunion avec lui ? » dit-il entre ses dents.

« Ce sera sa décision. » répondit plaisamment Dumbledore. Il savait qu'Harry ne voudrait pas rencontrer le Ministre. « Je ne contrôle pas ses actions - »

« Et puis pourquoi fréquente-t-il l'école ? » fit Scrimgeour, excédé.

« Il voulait une éducation appropriée à Poudlard. » fit Dumbledore, ouvrant grand ses yeux, innocemment.

« Je doute sérieusement de cela ; Dumbledore ! » fit Scrimgeour frappant de son poing le bureau de Dumbledore. « Le Ministère a toujours œuvré pour le bien du peuple. Ce serait mieux pour vous - et pour le monde - si vous. Me. Remettiez. Harry. Potter ! »

« Harry prend ses propres décisions, Rufus ! » fit Dumbledore, l'éclat de ses yeux s'assombrissant.

« De plus, qu'est ce que c'est que ça : j'entends qu'il n'est pas du tout heureux de fréquenter Poudlard ? » fit Scrimgeour triomphant.

Maudit homme. Il est trop intelligent pour son propre bien - j'aimerai que Fudge soit resté Ministre - il était plus facile de le contrôler…

« Il viendra pour se rendre compte. »

Scrimgeour fusilla Dumbledore du regard. « Si vous ne me laissez pas rencontrer Harry Potter même une fois, je vais reconsidérer le fait que le conseille d'administration ne sache rien a propos des - excentricités - de votre Maître des Potions et de ses petites incursions dans les esprits des élèves ignorants - et le fait que vous le sachiez depuis des années et le lui permettiez.

L'amusement de Dumbledore disparut entièrement. Il se leva.

« Ne pensez pas à me menacer, Rufus. » dit-il calmement. « Je suis le tuteur magique d'Harry Potter. Je suis le responsable de votre promotion au poste de Ministre. Je suis le responsable de ce qu'au moins la moitié du pays n'est pas sous le contrôle de Voldemort en ce moment. »

Scrimgeour recula et parut effrayé.

« Harry Potter est à _moi_. » fit Dumbledore. A l'insu du Ministre, Dumbledore l'attaqua avec de la Légilimencie et modifia sa mémoire de façon à se que Scrimgeour oublie entièrement ce qui venait de se passer. « Allez. »

Scrimgeour marcha vers la cheminé, comme un robot, et jeta de la Poudre de Cheminette à l'intérieur.

« Le Bureau du Ministre. » fit-il faiblement et il disparut dans une gerbe de flammes vertes.

Dumbledore s'effondra sur sa chaise, des nuages gris opacifiaient ses yeux bleus ciel. Il espérait sincèrement que Sirius progresserait avec Harry.

Oh, Merlin…

« Cœur de Lion. » fit Harry. Le portrait cachant la porte s'ouvrit. « Je peux pas croire que j'ai finalement - accepté. »

Il sortit son nouveau pendentif et joua avec machinalement. Qu'est-ce qu'il allait en faire, de toute façon ? Il n'en avait pas l'utilité. De même que Félix. Il ne déviait pas les sorts majeurs. Mais il pourrait toujours être utile.

Il soupira et l'accrocha autour de son cou pour qu'on ne le remarque pas. Ca allait être un peu gênant – mais ce serait juste une mesure de sécurité. Seulement ça.

« Les BUSE, en effet. » fit-il énervé en voyant tous ses devoirs. Il sortit quelques jurons bien colorés puis se mit au travail.

Comme il rédigeait patiemment essais après essais, un sentiment de paix l'envahit tandis qu'il grignotait son stylo en essayant de se rappeler quel clan de gobelin avait assassiné le Chef Mrule lors de la quatre vingt sixième guerre des gobelins au XIième siècle. Bien que ce soit la maison de Black, pleine d'engrais de cochon ou de poils de chats ou d'huile de moteur de moto ou une combinaison de tout ça, assurément, il n'y aurait pas d'enfants. Pas d'idiots. Dans le pays…A moins que Black n'essaye de lui faire quelque chose - peut être de lui faire avaler une potion qui le rendrait à sympathiser avec Black et à vénérer Dumbledore - ce qui serait probablement- et il était sur de pouvoir faire face à cela - du poison.

Et s'il y allait, il devrait faire avec les cajoleries…des tentatives de persuasion…peut être même des tentatives de corruption.

Et qui saurait ? Il pourrait même tomber lui-même. Spécialement si Black et Lupin lui parlaient de ses parents…

Il sentit une colère noire monter en lui, comme un feu brûlant. La main tenant le stylo s'agita. Si Dumbledore essayait d'utiliser la carte tes-parents-l'auraient-voulus, il le- tuerait.

Parce qu'il pourrait tomber pour cela.

Il posa son stylo. De l'encre avait déjà éclaboussé son parchemin. Il regarda ses mains, et les tâches d'encre bleues scintillèrent puis disparurent. Quelle galère.

Il marcha jusqu'à sa chambre et regarda par la fenêtre. Noir comme dans un four et rien à voir. Deux semaines avant les vacances d'hier. Deux semaines…

Il ne savait pas s'il devait s'en réjouir ou s'en méfier.

Il avait toujours été mauvais à anticiper les mouvements des gens. Il était assez bon aux échecs, mais les échecs étaient vraiment différents de la vie réelle. Il savait ce que chaque pièce pouvait faire. Avec les humains, il ne le savait jamais. C'est pourquoi il préférait les avoir avant ils ne l'aient - mais dans le cas présent, ça n'allait pas marcher.

Il regarda la fenêtre de nouveau et étudia son faible reflet. Cette personne n'avait pas le look d'un assassin. Juste celui d'un adolescent. Il fixa son image et son visage devint celui d'un étranger aux yeux froids.

Bizarre, vraiment bizarre.

Mais cela n'aidait pas d'être trop absorbé par son visage. Il se retourna et marcha dehors.

Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai atterris l'année des BUSE de toute façon.

Ah, mais ça aurait pu être pire. Il aurait pu atterrir l'année des ASPIC (je ne me rappelle plus je sais que c'est Accumulation de Sorcellerie Particulièrement Intensive…)…

Il soupira. Pourquoi était-il si ennuyé par ça, de toute façon ? Il n'étais absolument pas venu pour passer des tests. Mais il devait admettre que les devoirs étaient un défi. Il aimait les défis, même ceux ennuyeux. Il marcha hors de sa chambre et s'assit face à ses devoirs.

Je ne perdrais pas. Jamais.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? » demanda Harry, regardant fixement le dernier compartiment vde. Une foule d'étudiants rentraient chez eux, et tous les autres compartiments étaient pleins. Malfoy et les autres restaient à Poudlard mais ils étaient les seuls à le faire, à part Félix, ce qui indiquait que Voldemort n'avait pas prévu d'attaques sur Poudlard si les seuls qui restaient étaient des Serpentards et quelques Professeurs.

Le dernier compartiment ''vide'' n'était pas vide. Black était là avec Lupin, Weasley- les deux Weasley, une fille et un garçon. Il y avait deux sièges libres, un à coté de la fille Weasley, un à côté de Black.

« Je vais chez moi, tu te rappelles ? fit Black.

« Mais pourquoi par le Poudlard Express ? » fit Harry. « Et vous, L- Professeur Lupin ? »

« Sirius m'a aussi invité. » fit Lupin de son insupportable voix douce, souriant à Harry. « Viens et assieds toi. »

Harry referma la porte, près à aller s'asseoir dans le compartiment bagage s'il le fallait. Weasley, Black, Lupin. La poisse.

Une barrière coulissa rapidement quand il ouvrit la porte. Il referma bruyamment la porte et se demanda se qu'il était supposé faire maintenant.

Soupirant, il se enleva les cheveux devant ses yeux et marcha vers le fond du compartiment.

« Combien de temps cela met-il pour arriver à Londres ? » demanda-t-il exaspéré à Lupin, la seule personne dans ce compartiment qu'il pouvait à peu près supporter.

« Trois ou quatre heures environ. » répondit Lupin.

Par l'enfer. Il n'y avait pas moyen qu'il s'assoit à côté de Black. Il s'assit donc à côté de la fille aux cheveux roux, qui le regardait nerveusement comme il se décalait aussi loin d'elle que possible, contre le mur.

« Ne croyez pas que j'apprécie ceci, de toute manière. » fit Harry entre ses dents. « Merlin, qu'est-ce que j'aimerai être resté à Poudlard… »

Lupin rigola, et Black sembla amusé. Les deux rouquins semblaient confus.

« Dumbledore a pensé que quelques Professeurs dans le Poudlard express pourraient aider. » fit Lupin. « Donc nous sommes ici. »

« Oh, et vous allez êtres d'une aide immense, bien sur. » fit Harry. « N'êtes vous pas sensés aller patrouiller ou quelque chose comme ça… ? »

« Euh- » fit Sirius, regardant Lupin. « Ouais, patrouiller. Dumbledore n'avait pas dit quelque chose à propos de ça… ? »

« Il a du oublier. » fit Lupin, gentiment. Il se leva et ouvrit la porte, tournant sa tête vers Blab. « Viens, Sirius. »

Harry en profita pour s'asseoir sur le siège opposé aux deux rouquins.

« Ne me parlez pas » fit-il alors que la fille ouvrait la bouche. « Je suis de mauvaise humeur. »

Ron Weasley murmura quelque chose à propos des Serpentards, tandis que la fille grimaça simplement timidement.

« Ton ami Félix nous a dit que tu ne penses jamais ce que tu dis quand tu parle de nous démembrer ou de nous enlever toutes les membranes de nos cellules. » fit-elle gentiment. « Donc, je ne suis pas inquiète. »

« Qui est ce ''nous'' ? » demanda le garçon, dont Harry voyait le reflet dans la vitre. « Et de toute façon pourquoi lui avez-vous demandé ? »

La fille rougit légèrement.

« Quelques Poufsouffles ont demandé. » répondit-elle sur la défensive. « J'ai juste entendu ? »

« Oh, chouette. » fit Harry. « Maintenant les gens bavardent à propos de moi… »

« Ils l'ont toujours fait tu sais. » fit la fille. « Mon nom est- »

« Ginevra Weasley, Je sais. » fit Harry. Son dossier indiquait clairement qu'elle détestait son nom entire. « Ginevra Weasley. »

« Juste Ginny. » fit la fille.

Ron Weasley rougit et sembla outragé quelques secondes, ce qui, Harry en était sur, était l'intention de la jeune fille. Il est temps de le frustrer. Il grimaça doucement.

« Appelle moi Harry. » fit-il.

Ginny savait ce qu'il était en train de faire. Ils échangèrent un regard de conspirateurs avec que Ginny ne batte des cils et ne lui fasse un sourire séducteur.

« Donc, est-ce que tu as une équipe de Quidditch préférée ? » demanda-t-elle.

Ell savait parfaitement que Harry n'aimait pas le Quidditch. Harry lui fit un grand sourire. « Les Flèches d'Appleby. » fit-il, nommant l'équipe qui avait battu les Cannons de Chudley huit fois déjà. « Ils sont brillants, n'est-ce pas ? » fit-il.

« Oui, ils sont bon. » fit Ginny. « Je les aime aussi- quelle est ta couleur préférée ? »

« Le vert et l'argent bien sur. » fit doucement Harry. Weasley semblait prêt à éclater. « As-tu- »

Weasley perdit son sang froid.

« Ginny. » dit-il entre ses dents. « Um- Allons voir la dame au chariot- j'ai oublié d'acheter des chocolats. »

« Oh, vas-y, tu peux y aller. » fit Ginny. « Je reste, j'ai mal aux pieds. »

Harry jeta un coup d'œil aux pieds de Ginny. Ils semblaient aller parfaitement bien. Ces chaussures étaient très confortables.

« Bien, d'accord. » fit Weasley. « Potter - je t'ai à l'œil- reste loin de ma sœur… »

« Je n'ai rien fait, n'est-ce pas. » fit Harry, croisant ses jambes et frottant ses yeux avec nonchalance. « De quoi me blâmes-tu ? »

Ginny se moquait largement de la tête de Weasley.

« Reste juste loin d'elle, Potter. » fit Weasley en se rasseyant.

A ce moment, la fille - Granger, se rappela Harry passa sa tête à l'interieur du compartiment.

« Tu es ici, Weasley ! » fit-elle sa voix remplie de dédain. « Es-tu préfet oui ou non ? MacMillan dit que c'est l'heure de notre patrouille ! »

Weasley sembla horrifié.

« Mais je - » commença-t-il. « Nous n'avons pas besoin de patrouiller - c'est juste - »

« Si, nous avons besoin de le faire. » fit Granger agacée. « Maintenant, Weasley. »

« Tu ferais mieux de ne pas faire n'importe quoi. » fit Weasley en se levant et en suivant Granger. « Ginny garde ta baguette sortie… »

Après que la porte soit fermée, Harry et Ginny se regardèrent l'un l'autre et éclatèrent de rire.

« J'adore le faire tourner en bourrique. » haleta Ginny une fois qu'elle eut récupéré. « Tu n'es pas vraiment un fan des Flèches n'est-ce pas ? »

« Je n'ai jamais vu un match. » fit Harry. « Je n'aime pas le Quidditch. »

Ginny inclina la tte. « Assez loyal. » fit-elle. « Alors, qu'est ce qu tu aimes faire ? »

« Rien en particulier. » répondit Harry vaguement. « Ennuyer les gens, je suppose…Toute ta famille est rousse ? »

« Ouais. » fit Ginny, rougissant encore. « Je n'aime pas vraiment ça… » ajouta-t-elle, en tournant irrité une boucle de ses cheveux roux. « Je voudrais les teindre - Parvati et Lavande - elles m'ont proposée, mais maman ne sera pas d'accord. »

Harry, pour une fois, fut content de ne pas avoir de parents. Ils semblaient stricts. « Quelle couleur de cheveux tu veux, alors ? » demanda-t-il.

« Noir, comme les tiens, pourquoi pas. » fit Ginny, pensive. « Ou peut-être en blond comme ceux de Luna… »

« Lovegood ? » fit Harry intéressé. Son dossier disait qu'elle pourrait être une voyante- elle en a quelques traits caractéristiques. « J'sais pas, tes tâches de rousseurs n'irai pas bien avec, je pense. »

« Je ne les aime pas. » fit Ginny en grimaçant.

Harry examina pensivement son visage. Pas particulièrement belle - ses yeux étaient beaux cependant. « Effectivement, tu serais plus jolie sans elles. »

Elle réalisa seulement qu'elle parlait de son apparence avec un garçon - une célébrité, pas moins - et rougit de nouveau.

« Est-ce que le train met réellement longtemps pour arriver à Londres ? » fit Harry.

« Un peu plus de deux heures, je crois. » fit Ginny regardant dehors. « Oh, regarde, des vaches ! »

Harry n'était pas intéressé par les vaches et jeta juste un coup d'œil aux bovins et bailla.

« Ils ne sont pas ennuyeux… » dit-elle, regardant dehors. Son corps était tendu, nota Harry. « Ou peut être le sont-ils… »

« Que pense de moi tous les Griffondors ? » fit Harry. « Un serpent ? »

« Seulement Ron… » fit Ginny, mal à l'aise. « Tous ne sont pas comme lui, tu sais. Ton amiv- Félix- il a dit de bonnes choses sur toi, et beaucoup de personnes le croient. Je connais des filles à qui tu plais… »

« Dégoûtant. » fit Harry gaiment. Il n'avait pas de temps pour des filles, de toute manière. Bon, pas encore. Il était occupé à jouer aux échecs invisibles avec Dumbledore, avec Black et Lupin comme pions.

Il était surpris que Scrimgeour ne l'ait pas encore contacté. « Pourquoi ? »

« Le Garçon-qui-a-survécut, tu sais ? » fit Ginny. « La plupart en tout cas. »

« Ca me blesse. » fit Harry sarcastique. Il se gratta la tête. « C'est tout ? Rien sur mon apparence étrange ? »

Il l'avait dit comme une blague mais Ginny rougit légèrement et gesticula de façon réservée. « Ton look est bon. » fit-elle. « C'est quoi ce collier ? »

Harry cligna des yeux en le réalisant. Il avait sortit sa protection de son cou et la tortillait nonchalamment.

« Il revoie les sorts faibles. » fit-il.

« Où l'as-tu acheté ? » fit Ginny.

« A Félix. » dit-il après quelques secondes de réflexion.. Il savait que Ginny s'exclamerait que c'était génial s'il lui disait qu'il l'avait fait lui-même, et il ne se sentait pas de l'écouter maintenant. « Il est bon à la fabrication d'objets. »

« Je sais. Hagrid était après lui car il avait trouvé le moyen d'empêcher les Hippogriffes de manger les Fées. » fit Ginny.

« Entrez » fit Harry agacé. Weasley ouvrit la porte et s'assit juste à côté de Ginny. Black le suivait.

« Rémus m'a donné un coup de pied parce que j'était irresponsable. » dit-il à l'ignora et regarda par la fenêtre, se mettant à l'extrémité du siège afin que seule une personne pouvait s'asseoir à côté de lui. Il jeta à Black un regard qui le dissuada de s'asseoir à côté de lui, et Black s'arrêta et s'assit sur le siège d'en face.

« Donc… » fit Ginny intéressée, regardant Black, puis Lupin. « Vous êtes son parrain ? »

« Légalement. » fit Harry.

« Oui, je le suis. » fit Black.

Harry rétrécit soudainement ses yeux, l'extérieur de la fenêtre (pour mieux voir dehors, quoi). Il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas. Le léger balancement du train devenait irrégulier…le paysage extérieur bougeait plus lentement, et il pouvait suivre le paysage - ce qui aurait été impossible à faire il y a quelques minutes. Les autres n'avaient encore rien remarqué, bien qu'Harry suppose que ce n'était pas leur faute. Ils étaient des civiles non entraînés. Ils n'avaient pas appris à être attentifs, même si c'était la guerre, après tout…

Il devint bientôt apparent que le train ralentissait. Harry se leva et réfléchit. 1 - c'était juste un accident être qu'un arbre était tombé - la magie qui faisait avancer le train avait un problème- 2 - c'était une attaque. Si c'était un accident, il n'y avait rien qui puisse faire. Si c'était une attaque, le lieu le plus sur était le compartiment. Ou il pouvait casser une fenêtre et s'échapper. Il ne pouvait pas faire un déguisement maintenant- il devait rassembler sa magie, et cela prenait environ quinze minutes.

A ce moment là, un cri résonna.

« Les Mangemorts ! »

Harry focalisa tous ses sens, ignorant les halètement des autres occupants. Il se leva, marcha vers la porte et posa rapidement les sorts de bases qu'il connaissait sur la porte.

« Nous - devons - les aider ! » fit Weasley. Les Griffondors. Honnêtement.

« Et que penses-tu pouvoir faire, Weasley ? » fit Harry, en ricanant. Harry pouvait entendre son cœur s'emballer, en dépit de son comportement calme.

« Je suis un Professeur ! » fit Black, se levant. « Je dois - »

« Bien ! » fit Harry, en ouvrant la porte, mais utilisant la magie pour garder le mur intact (la porte est ouverte mais de l'extérieur ça ne se voit pas, magique !) « Sortez et allez vous faire tuer, si vous voulez ! »

Black le regarda fixement. « Tu - Restes - Ici… » fit-il.

« N'êtes vous pas des Griffondors supposés être braves ? » fit Harry, refermant la porte de nouveau. Des gens criaient dehors.

« N'est-tu pas supposé garder l'école ? » demanda Weasley.

Il marqua un point, là.

« C'est un train, pas une école, le rouquin. » fit Harry ajoutant un autre sort (sur la porte) et s'asseyant, essuyant une goutte de sueur. Il allait mieux. Juste un peu. « Je ne suis pas obligé. »

« Tu es supposé le faire - » fit Ginny, regardant fixement Harry comme si elle ne l'avait jamais vraiment vu avant ce qui était peut être vrai. « Je ne peux pas le croire…tu es entraîné…tu es supposé défendre les étudiants - »

Ses yeux bruns accusateurs étaient ennuyeux pour Harry. Harry se sentit un peu coupable. Et soudain, sa vision avait changé. Ses yeux s'étaient élargis et il saisit le montant de la fenêtre bien qu'il n'ait pas été étourdi.

Ils entendirent un beuglement- _« Je veux Potter, et uniquement Potter ! Sors, et j'épargnerais le reste d'entre vous ! »_

Un chuchotement suivit - « Ici le Poudlard Express - Je répète, nous avons besoin d'aide ! Les étudiants sont en danger ! Je répète - Les Mangemorts ont arrêtés et attaqués le train - »

Un cri perçant - venant du fond du train -

Une voix méprisante s'exclama- « Fermez-là, Moldu… »

Les voix augmentaient dans l'esprit de Harry, tout le train- effrayés, excités, furieux. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Sa vision vacilla - le visage consterné de Black, les yeux effrayés de Weasley - et une brève obscurité - sa magie - qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas ? Sa magie n'était plus là, comme s'il avait un suppresseur sur lui. Sa magie était tout autour - elle s'était répandu dans le train ! Bien sur - l'aura-sensation. Il devait répandre sa magie, ainsi il pourrait entendre et ressentir tout et partout, selon ou était sa magie…mais il y avait quelque chose de bizarre ici - c'était impossible- en outre, c'était extrêmement dangereux de répandre sa magie sur un si large périmètre - vous pouviez perdre le contrôle…

Un cri puissant fit écho dans ses oreilles et à l'intérieur de sa tête - il allait attraper un sacré mal de tête avec toutes ses voix, ces émotions - ces peurs - c'était comme d'être près d'un Détraqueur…ses yeux étaient larges, aveugles - il enregistra faiblement que Black essayait de le secouer par les épaules et criant quelque chose dans ses oreilles - Il souhaita qu'il se taise, il ne pouvait pas se concentrer - il entendit un autre cri - « Seulement Potter ! Sort de là, Potter ! »

S'il vous plait, s'il vous plait, fermez-là…Il se leva, rageant contre ces stupides personnes - leurs peurs avaient opacifié ses sens - Quel merdier! Il sentit une fureur irrationnelle monter en lui…son mal de tête atteignit un niveau explosif…Pourquoi par l'enfer ne se taisaient-ils pas ? Il ouvrit la porte et la claqua pour exprimer ses sentiments. Il pouvait faiblement voir une figure noire plaquée à l'extrémité du train -

Il réintégra sa magie.

Le silence soudain le fit chanceler. Plus de cris non exprimés, plus de terreurs, plus de hurlements silencieux. Un soulagement bienvenu. Harry sentit sa magie bouillir à l'intérieur de lui, et il la comprima durement. Cela arriva une fois par an - Reuel avait dit que c'était normal quand il lui avait posé la question et Reuel lui avait dit de méditer et de s'entraîner pour la comprimer. Cela cesserait quand il serait plus vieux, quand sa magie serait mature. Reuel fut surpris quand la méditation ne l'avait pas stoppé efficacement, donc Harry avait commencé à s'entraîner à la comprimer seulement avec sa volonté. Et cela fonctionna…mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi cela se manifestait ce cette façon ?

Il rejeta cette pensée au loin et s'avança vers le Mangemort, essayant de réprimer sa peur. Trois sorcier, il pouvait traiter avec, pour le moins. Cinq, peut être, s'il était désespéré. Mais à ses regards, ils étaient cinquante répartis sur tout le train, et dix étaient postés à l'entrée, et un était celui qui criait qu'il le voulait en face de lui. Ses cheveux brillaient d'un blond argenté. Une teinte familière de blond. Probablement apparenté à Malfoy.

« Je suis Potter. » Fit Harry, coulant un regard vers la fenêtre du compartiment le plus proche. Plusieurs filles de Serredaigle étaient à terre, essayant de rester hors de vu, trop effrayées pour ouvrir la porte et le verrou. Harry aurait fait cela. « Qu'est-ce que vous voulez de moi ? »

« Viens. » fit l'homme. « Nous voulons juste te parler. Nous laisserons partir les autres étudiants. »

Harry considéra cela. Ils voulaient le recruter. C'était incompréhensible. Mais des mesures si drastiques ? Il n'avait pas compris cela. Ils le tueraient s'il refusait. Il y avait trop de choses qu'il ignorait…il pouvait simplement courir lo-

« Bien sur. »

Les bouger derrière lui - luttant pour l'appeler et combattant des Mangemorts, et le laissant juste partir, sauvant ainsi les étudiants.

Il avait choisit les étudiants. Harry ne pouvait pas vraiment le blâmer pour cela. Il se demanda ce que Félix dirait quand ils retrouveraient son corps - et il écarta cette pensée. Il pouvait toujours rejoindre Voldemort et vivre. Bien que cette pensée ne soit pas très probable…

Le train reprit lentement de la vitesse pendant qu'il suivait des rails invisibles. Et le vent souffla sur le visage d'Harry pendant que le compartiment disparaissait au loin. Harry l'observa longuement s'en aller. Ils l'avaient laissé…

« Bien, bien, bien. » fit une voix. Une voix familière. « J'admets que je ne pensais pas que ce serait aussi facile, Potter.. »

Un grand Mangemort derrière Malfoy effleura sa capuche et enleva son masque. Harry n'était pas vraiment surpris. Plus rien ne pouvait le surprendre. Il se sentait…vide. Etait-ce qu'une personne ressentait face à la mort ? s'est-il faiblement demandé. Il était sur qu'il allait mourir, parce qu'il ne rejoindrait jamais Voldemort. Jamais. Il était certain que quelque chose n'allait pas - que son esprit ne tournait pas à sa vitesse foudroyante habituelle, évaluant et analysant la situation comme on l'avait entraîné. Il n'était pas endormi ou fatigué ou ivre ou drogué - il pouvait voir clairement, entendre clairement- mais à cause de sa frustration, son cerveau ne fonctionnait pas…

« J'arrive à point, Harry Potter. » fit Voldemort. « Vous, les Stchorlei, aimez cela. Me rejoindras-tu ? »

« Vous essayerez de me tuer. » fit Harry. Son sarcasme, au moins, revenait. « Je me donnerai la peine de m'échapper, pas de mourir… »

« Tu pourrais te révéler. » fit Voldemort. « Je vais te donner un choix. Tu devrais accepter, et tu aurais une place à ma droite… »

Malfoy se contracta.

« Je pensais que vous alliez simplement me tuer. » fit Harry. Quelque chose n'allait pas - sûrement que Voldemort voulait simplement le tuer ? Sûrement ? « Je pensais qu'il serait plus sur de ne pas révéler mon identité. »

Voldemort rit. Il n'y avait pas d'humour dans ce rire. « Je ne m'intéresse pas à une petite vengeance, Harry. Je respecte le talent. Et tu en es plein. Je répète- veux-tu me rejoindre ? »

Harry ferma les yeux et explora brièvement l'extérieur avec sa magie. Des sorts anti-apparitions. Ce qui voulait dire qu'il serait incapable de s'en aller par le moyen habituel. « Je… » commença-t-il. Qu'allait-il dire ? Il essayait frénétiquement de trouver une phrase dans la tête. Rien ne venait. Son cerveau refusait simplement de fonctionner. Comment était-ce possible ? Harry se sentait dégoûté de lui-même pour sa panique dans une telle situation pour laquelle il avait été spécifiquement entraîné à rester calme. « Je voudrai d'abord savoir pourquoi avez-vous pris de telles mesures pour mettre la main sur moi. »

Là. Quelque chose qui lui donnerait du temps pour penser à autre chose.

Voldemort le regarda fixement, calculant avec ses yeux rouges. « Tu es un sorcier exceptionnel. » dit-il. « Vraiment exceptionnel. Et comme je l'ai dit, je respecte le talent… »

Quelque chose tinta dans l'esprit d'Harry. Toute sa concentration avait été concentrée à comprimer sa magie, qui tentait de bouillonner et se manifester physiquement. Il avait été si bien habitué à garder la moitié de son esprit sur la situation et l'autre partie à ne pas la laisser sortir, qu'il le faisait automatiquement, sans même avoir à y penser. Aucun problèmes s'il était distrait…Mais maintenant, il avait un espoir, finalement. Pour une fois, il laissa lentement aller sa magie, au lieu de la comprimer.

« Vas-tu me rejoindre ? » fit Voldemort, impatient. « Réponds-moi ! »

Harry leva son regard pour rencontrer les yeux fixes et rouges de Voldemort. Gardant une main mentale sur sa magie, il sourit à Voldemort.

« Non. » dit-il. Et il laissa sa magie agir.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, il fut heureux que sa magie immature fut si…sauvage. Une partie de manifesta comme un vent compact qui souffla les capes et balaya les masques. Plusieurs Mangemorts crièrent pour donner l'alarme. Une autre partie se manifesta comme un feu crépitant, et le vent le transporta, et il brûla des hommes. C'était la première fois qu'il blessait quelqu'un avec vraiment l'intention de nuire, mais Harry n'avait pas le temps de sentir des remords. Le reste de sa magie devint de petites explosions dans le ciel - pas assez forte pour tuer ou nuire, mais assez, et peut-être plus qu'assez pour créer de la confusion. Pendant cette confusion, Harry se faufila entre les Mangemorts profitant du chaos.

Comme prévu, bien que, Voldemort n'est été déstabilisé que quelques secondes. Il cria ensuite de rage. « Tous après lui ! » dit-il. Harry se pencha pour éviter quelques mains qui essayait d'attraper son manteau ou ses cheveux, et couru aussi vite qu'il le pouvait.

Quelqu'un attrapa ses cheveux. Harry se retourna, et seulement grâce à sa résistance construite au Doloris, et à d'autres sorts de ce style, l'empêcha de crier. Le sorcier se tenait au dessus de lui et visa son front de sa baguette. Ses cheveux étaient blonds, et ses yeux gris le fixaient malicieusement derrière un masque pendant que ses lèvres formaient les mots qu'Harry reconnu immédiatement. « Avada ke- »

Les bras d'Harry tirèrent et saisirent les pieds de l'homme. Après quelques efforts, il les lança violemment et lança violemment (l'un contre l'autre) et donna un coup de pied. Les autres Mangemorts bougèrent alors qu'Harry se relevait, marchant sur l'aine de l'homme pour faire bonne mesure, et ils le visèrent tous d'un sort. Harry couru.

Les sorts d'Anti-Apparition semblaient s'étendre jusqu'au bord des collines. Rassemblant le reste de sa magie, Harry créa un bouclier derrière lui. Quelques sorts le traversèrent mais il ne s'en rendait pas compte, peut être du fait de son amulette - comme il était maintenant juste de l'appeler - qui les absorbait, et aux crins de Licornes rougeoyant.

Il atteignit le bord des collines, et les sorts s'arrêtèrent juste comme les collines s'inclinaient en pentes raides. Harry était heureux, même si les monter était fatiguant. Il ne put résister à la salves de sorts d'au revoir des Mangemorts avant qu'il ait rassemblé toute sa concentration et Apparut au premier endroit auquel il put penser.

Merci à ceux qui m'ont laissé une review, je vous embrasse winri, Touraz, Shaynna, Rockeuse dans L'ame, adenoide, Zaika, missgege93 et mo et à jeudi pour le prochain chap (sauf si j'atteins les 100 review d'ici là !)


	10. Chapter 10

Salut tout le monde, nouveau jeudi, nouveau chapitre, comme promis. Petit rappel l'univers et à JKR et la fict elle-même appartient à Amshul, seule la traduction est a porter à mon crédit. A part ça, tout va bien, rien de particulier à signaler sauf la sortie au ciné des Quatre Fantastiques et le Surfeur d'Argent, J'irai le voir ce week-end ! Allez je vous laisse lire.

Chapitre 10 : De joyeuses vacances de Noël.

Harry ferma les yeux. Des vertiges embrouillaient son cerveau par moment et les bords de sa vision étaient noirs, comme si un lierre croissait rapidement à travers le paysage -

Harry soupira de soulagement. Il n'avait pas été mutilé. C'était l'Allée des Embrumes. Bien, cela n'avait pas beaucoup changé.

King's Cross était pas très loin de l'Allée des Embrumes, il était donc facile d'Apparaître depuis l'Allée des Embrumes à King's Cross. Harry regarda autour, réfléchissant un minute à ce qu'il allait faire et décida seulement d'y aller et de s'en tenir à ses plans précédents. Faisant une grimace à l'idée de ce que Sirius Black et les autres allaient dire quand ils arriveraient, et le verraient les attendant, imperturbable, indemne et vivant, il marcha jusqu'à la station de train et essaya de se rappeler où était l'entrée secrète de la station sorcière.

Il suivit un homme qui était de toute évidence un sorcier, avec le port d'une robe, le renflement distinct en forme de baguette magique au dessous des manches serrées. L'homme marcha directement vers un mur -

Bien sur. Harry sourit de soulagement, vérifiant sa montre. Il restait une demi-heure. Plein de temps pour se rassembler et penser à son prochain mouvement. Il suivit le sorcier, se penchant en passant contre la barrière et glissant lentement à travers les briques.

Il s'assit sur un banc pour attendre, et réfléchit à ses problèmes.

1. Sa magie. C'était la première fois qu'il était vraiment consterné - avant, il avait toujours cru qu'elle se calmerait quand il grandirait. Maintenant, il n'était plus aussi sur. Les éclats de magie étaient censés cesser vers les quatorze ans - et ça faisait plus d'un an, et il avait toujours des accès. Que se passerait-il si un jour il ne pouvait plus la contrôler ?

2. Voldemort. Maintenant, il était réellement furieux contre Harry…Un ennemi de plus pour lui. Une menace de plus. Une personne de plus qui voulait le tuer. Ahh, une vie d'assassin…

3. Dumbledore. Avec Voldemort et lui de l'un et de l'autre côté, l'emprisonnant, avec des sorts anti-évasion, il n'avait presque plus la possibilité de rester neutre…Si il survivait à cette année, quoi qu'il ait déjà estimé avoir eut de la chance. Fini les marchés avec Black ou Dumbledore. Juste une vie tranquille à l'intérieur du Quartier Général, sortant seulement pour des missions, et alors sous déguisement.

Un quart d'heure passa pendant qu'il couvait ses problèmes. Pendant ce temps, il y eut peu de monde dans la station - lui, l'homme qu'il avait suivit pour entrer quelques autres adultes, et une personne mince avec une capuche qui venait juste d'entrer. Harry examina ses cheveux. Sous une capuche - suspect. Ses mains étaient dans ses poches, et son allure était régulière… ses épaules étaient détendues.

C'était une personne qui ne s'attendait pas à une attaque. Puissant ou très idiot.

Et il continuait à marcher vers lui…

Harry rassembla automatiquement une partie de sa magie pour un sort de renversement. L'homme se tint devant lui et Harry se tendit.

« Tu t'es réellement attiré des ennuis, tu sais ? » dit-il d'une voix claire et familière. Il retira sa capuche. Personne excepté Rogue, Black, Lupin (qui pensait sûrement qu'il était mort) ne connaissait Destan et ne pouvait être sous Polynectar à sa place. Et Destan était immunisé contre l'Imperium donc c'était le vrai Destan.

« Tu as bien récupéré. » fit Harry. « Félicitations. »

« Bonjour, Mr Potter. » fit-il grimaçant largement. « C'est une sacrée farce que tu nous as fait, là. »

« Une farce ? » fit Harry

« Tu ne nous l'avait pas dit. » fit Destan. « Et personne n'était au courant. Oh, oui, c'est juste un garçon ordinaire - talentueux mais ordinaire - il est né de moldu, et il n'y a rien de spécial à propos de ses ancêtres - et maintenant, c'est devenu que tu es Harry Potter. Je ne peux pas croire que je n'ai jamais remarqué ta cicatrice. »

« Je l'ai cachée. Et ce n'est pas si important que ça. » commença Harry.

« Et bien, moi, je pense que ça l'est, mais le Conseil - ne le pense pas. Ils ne sont pas facilement impressionnés, comme tu le sais. De toute façon, le Membre du Conseil Ranos m'a envoyé. Valéria était dans la pièce des Enregistrements quand elle a noté quelque chose sur le radar magique - imagine, une perturbation magique en Écosse - de part sa couleur verte une énergie non canalisée et non contrôlée. De part sa taille - celle d'un puissant sorcier. Et de part son emplacement- exactement l'endroit ou le Poudlard Express était passé un moment plus tôt. Et de nombreux autres sorts - tous censés assommés ou neutraliser de quelque manière que ce soit. »

« Et comment a-t-elle su que c'était moi ? »

« Ta signature magique, bien sur. » fit Destan. Nous codons toutes les signatures magiques des Stchorlei pour qu'ils apparaissent en argenté sur l'écran. Ils avaient gardés un œil sur toi, et Valéria, Tanaga, Reuel et tous les autres se sont réunis en une autre réunion pompeuse, et en ont tiré une conclusion de tout ce bordel - ne dit pas à Tanaga que j'ai dit ça - et ils m'ont envoyé vers toi. Ton Apparition a aussi été détectée par le radar, bien sur. »

Harry était ennuyé. Il avait oublié à propos du radar magique. « Donc, et qu'en est-il de la conclusion ? » fit-il. « Est-ce que - heu - j'aurai des ennuis ? »

« Non, bien sur que non. » fit Destan en gesticulant. « Tout ce qu'ils savent c'est que d'une façon ou d'une autre tu as été retardé, tu es descendu du train, a combattu quelques autres sorciers - ils veulent un rapport là-dessus, au fait, Harry - et que tu les a battus - Reuel était assez fier de toi. Mais en fait, ils étaient plus préoccupés par ta magie - »

Harry gémit.

« C'était de la magie accidentelle, tu sais - »

« En fait, je l'ai laissé allée volontairement. » fit Harry en fronçant les sourcils. « Tu connais les excès de magie ? »

« Oui, j'ai cessé d'en avoir quand j'ai eu treize ans… »

« J'en ai encore. Et cette fois-ci, je l'ai juste laissé allé. »

Destan fixa Harry et rigola, attirant l'attention de quelques nouveaux arrivants qui venaient attendre pour emmener leurs enfants chez eux. « Par Merlin. Tu es vraiment la seule personne que je connaisse qui penserait réellement a utiliser cette magie comme ça - c'est très inventif. Mais tu réalises que c'était vraiment dangereux ? »

« C'était ça ou être tué. » fit Harry.

« Oui. » fit Destan. « Et je suis ravi que tu sois vivant. Mais j'aimerai te préciser quelque chose. La magie accidentelle - ça fait plus d'un an que ces accès auraient du cesser et ils - les Membres du Conseil- ont commencé à penser que…qu'il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas avec ta magie. Reuel m'a dit que tu avais eu une croissance négative avant qu'il te retire de chez ta proche famille, mais il reconnais que tu as eu deux croissances, et celle qui n'a pas été détruite s'est développée, s'est développée et… »

Harry resta assit, digérant l'information. Quelque chose n'allait pas avec lui. Peut-être que ça allait stopper le fonctionnement normal de sa magie - peut être que ça allait l'empêcher de continuer sa carrière de Stchorlei- peut être qu'il - »

« Rien de sérieux, mais Reuel pense que cela a avoir avec ta période chez ces Moldus. »

« Pourquoi ? » fit Harry, réprimant ses craintes.

« Parce qu'ils ont examinés tes enregistrements, et ils ont découvert que le problème venait d'avant que Reuel ne t'enlève de la maison de ta famille proche. Nous ne savons pas quoi, mais il semble qu'il y est une sorte de blocage de ta magie – une partie semble d'origine magique, et a été causée par quelque chose d'extérieur, mais beaucoup est de toi-même. Ils ne sont pas très sur, mais ils pensent que ces blocages refoulent ta magie alors qu'elle devrait s'écouler normalement. Comme un rocher barrant une rivière, comme John me l'a expliqué.

Une part de ce blocage d'origine magique. Dumbledore. Harry rumina très, très longtemps. « Je ne comprends pas. » fit-il.

« Je m'en doute. » fit Destan. « Prends le comme ça - ça c'est les rochers, le blocage, qui bloque la rivière - c'est-à-dire le flot de ta magie - »

« Tu n'as pas besoin de me l'orthographier, tu sais, j'ai compris. » fit Harry, passablement gêné.

« Ouais, ouais, quoi que. Quoi qu'il en soit, les rochers bloquent la rivière, et puisque le chemin est devenu plus petit l'eau est obligée de passer pas de plus petits canaux avec de grands remous. Mais il reste de la magie coincée derrière incapable de traverser. Et qui continuera à s'accumuler jusqu'à ce qu'elle se manifeste. Comme de la magie sauvage et non contrôlée. »

Jusqu'ici, ça prenait du sens. Harry digéra ce bout d'information.

« Donc, je dois - euh - enlever le rocher ? »

Destan rétrécit ses yeux en le regardant.

« Tu n'as pas saisi, n'est-ce pas ? » fit Destan, secouant sa tête. « Non - nous avons mesuré ta magie quand il y en avait moins que ce qu'il devrait y avoir. »

Cela prit une seconde à Harry pour comprendre. « Tu veux dire - » dit-il. « Comment exactement - quelle est la taille de mes réserves magiques ? Je veux dire, quelle serait leur taille s'il n'y avait pas eu les rochers - je veux dire, le blocage? »

Destan sourit légèrement aux divagations d'Harry. « Ca va te faire un choc. » fit-il, se penchant en arrière sur son siège. « Ils ont calculé que tu devrais être légèrement en dessous de seize. »

Harry croisa son regard pour souligner ce point. « Tu plaisantes. » dit-il catégoriquement, tournant le coin de son manteau avec sa main droite.

« Quinze virgule huit cent vingt neuf, Harry. » répondit sobrement Destan. « Je ne plaisante absolument pas. »

Presque aussi puissant que Voldemort… par Merlin. Pas étonnant que Voldemort l'ai vu comme une menace potentielle Pas étonnant que Dumbledore veuille l'avoir de son côté - mais - non, c'était impossible. A moins qu'il aient volé ses enregistrements magiques aux Stchorlei, ce qui était Impossible avec un I majuscule, et à moins qu'ils n'aient examiné sa magie pendant qu'il était inconscient ou qu'il dormait - aucune chance non plus. Ils le voyaient seulement comme un sorcier talentueux, un prête-nom. Harry laissa échappé un petit soupir de soulagement.

« De toute manière. » fit Destan. « A moins que tu ne libères ta magie et n'enlèves le blocage sans endommager ta magie - ce qui serait assez risqué - tu es simplement un sorcier ordinaire, quoique puissant, d'un niveau quatorze qui aura par moment des éclats occasionnels de magie brute. »

« Merci. » fit Harry, regardant fixement le sol. « Je vais réfléchir ce que je vais faire… »

Destan se leva, et tapa l'épaule d'Harry, réconfortant. Harry pensait qu'il ravalait un « j'aimerai pas être à ta place. ». « N'oublie pas, tu dois écrire un rapport sur ton combat contre les Mangemorts. » fit-il en souriant. « Et ne t'inquiète pas trop, Harry. Nous te sortirons de la quand ta mission sera finie. Ca ne devrait pas être dangereux tant que tu n'essayes pas de l'enlever sans aide. Donc n'y touche pas et - »

Ses derniers mots furent presque noyés dans un fort sifflement. Le train était arrivé. Harry regarda, effrayé, et vit que la station était pleine de monde. Destan cria ses derniers mots.

« Soit prudent ! »

Le train s'arrêta doucement et poussa des cris perçant pendant qu'il stoppait entièrement. Les ports s'ouvrirent à l'unisson, et Harry marcha vers les étudiants qui descendaient. Personne ne le remarqua dans tout ce chahut - chacun parlait fort au sujet de l'incident pendant le voyage, et tous les parents étaient trop chamboulés pour le voir se glisser tranquillement entre eux pour attendre Black.

Black parlait avec un Aurore. Harry le repéra à l'extrémité du train et se dirigea vers lui, attendant qu'ils finissent leur conversation. En outre, l'écoute clandestine pourrait se révéler utile.

« - Non, rien. Je vous ai dit, ils ont criés qu'ils voulaient Harry, et Harry a marché vers eux, ils sont partis, et nous avons continués le trajet. C'est tout ce qui s'est passé. » Non, peut-être pas si utile. « Merci bien. » fit l'Aurore, écrivant quelques mots sur son carnet de note. « Merci pour votre coopération. Nous vous contacterons si nous trouvons d'autres informations. »

L'Aurure passa à côté d'Harry, sans même lui jeter un coup d'œil. Quel homme négligent. Harry se pencha de nouveau contre le chambranle de la porte quand Black fit de même, sa tête pliée, ses yeux vers le sol.

« Quoi, on dirait presque que vous avez été inquiet pour moi ! » fit Harry, assez sarcastique.

Black releva la tête et sorti sa baguette pour viser Harry. Bien. Il était prudent, mais Harry n'apprécia pas trop. Il frappa la baguette hors des mains de Black avant que Black ne puisse finir ne puisse finir son sort d'expulsion, pas vraiment gentil.

« Oops. » fit-il. « J'étais simplement prudent mais vous apprécierez mon avertissement, Black. Maintenant, on y va, oui ou non ? »

« Comment as-tu- » fit Black, devenant blanc.

« Je m'impatiente, Black. » fit Harry. « Et j'ai un rapport à écrire. Allons-y. »

« Pas avant que tu m'ais dit comment tu t'es échappé. »

« Je me suis battu en duel, j'ai perdu, mais j'ai réussi à partir. » fit Harry. « Pouvons-nous y aller maintenant, merci. »

Black le regard fixement, comme s'il voyait un fantôme.

« Prouve-moi que tu es bien Harry Potter. » fit-il d'une voix bizarre.

« Je suis un putain d'assassin. » fit Harry d'une voix ennuyée. « Votre ami, Rémus Lupin est un loup garou. Je vous ai rétréci et vous ai aidé à vous échappé, mais vous n'avez pas montré la moindre gratitude avant de savoir que j'étais légalement votre filleul. »

Black grimaça.

« Je sais, je sais. » fit-il en un long souffle, mais Harry l'entendit. « Allons-y. »

« Ou est Lupin ? » fit Harry pendant qu'ils marchaient hors de la partie moldue de la station.

« Les Aurores…l'ont emmenés pour enquête. » fit Black, fronçant les sourcils. « Ils le suspectent parce que…tu sais. »

« Dumbledore va le tirer de là. » fit Harry d'une voix ennuyée. « Comme il est si doué pour le faire. Il est si bien à n'abandonner personne et à ne pas les abandonner à leur destin - par exemple, quand ils font face à des hordes de Mangemorts qui veulent les capturer, vous vous rappelez ? »

Black grimaça. « Il avait des raisons… » fit-il. « Peux-tu Apparaître ? »

Harry roula des yeux. « S'il vous plait, Professeur. » fit-il. « J'ai appris à Apparaître quand j'avais onze ans. » Ce n'était pas la vérité, il avait réussi à quatorze ans mais c'était un mensonge sans conséquence. Et Black ne semblait pas le croire de toute façon.

Black lui tendit une photo de sa maison. Harry l'étudia, et la mémorisa.

« C'est bon. » dit –il en la lui redonnant.

Et sans rien ajouter, il Apparut devant la maison.

La maison de Black était un endroit agréable hors du pays. C'était presque un manoir - certainement plus grand qu'une maison ordinaire. Et tout l'endroit était recouvert de neige.

Il y eut un craquement derrière lui. Black Apparut, et Harry se tourna face à lui.

« Un bel endroit que vous avez là. » fit-il d'une voix ennuyée.

« Le Ministère me l'a donné. » fit Black maladroitement. « Bien…veux tu rentrer à l'intérieur ? »

« Non, je veux rester dehors et dormir sur la neige. » fit Harry. « Vraiment. » ajouta-t-il.

Black marcha jusqu'à la porte, tapa la poignée de porte et traça un signe rapide sur la porte qu'Harry mémorisa prudemment. Il pensait pouvoir le refaire lui-même s'il le revoyait une autre fois ou plus- c'était un signe compliqué - et s'il trouvait comment la porte réagissait. La porte cliqueta et s'ouvrit.

« Rentre. » fit Black, lui jetant un sourire nerveux avant de faire un pas à l'intérieur. Harry effectua un scan magique, détectant quelques objets magiques inoffensifs sans compter quelques sorts puissants qui ne lui nuiraient probablement pas, puis entra à la suite de Black.

Et dans une salle ronde en marbre avec des escaliers en colimaçon montant le long des murs comme des lierres. Le premier escalier menait à…Harry se tordit le cou pour voir. Oui il ne rêvait pas. L'architecture était amusante - le premier escalier menait aux troisième, cinquième et septième étages, tandis que le second s'arrêtait aux deuxième, quatrième et sixième étages. Il fit un pas hors de la maison brièvement, ce qui confirma le fait que l'intérieur était beaucoup plus grand qu'il n'y paraissait de l'extérieur.

« Impressionnant. » dit-il. « Où est ma chambre ? »

« Je vais te faire faire le tour avant. » fit Black en grimaçant et en montant vers le plafond. Harry avait noté que le plafond était enchanté comme celui de la Grande Salle de Poudlard. Il fit un signe sur une des portes à gauche, à droite par rapport au premier escalier. « Ça mène aux cuisines. » il désigna une porte à droite sous le second escalier. « Ça mène aux sous-sol. » il passa par-dessus le second escalier et sauta en haut comme un enfant en bas âge surexcité. Harry le suivit, avec beaucoup moins d'enthousiasme. Black dévisagea le vestibule en bas, qui était à cinq portes sur l'un ou l'autre mur. « Les chambres d'invités. »

« Je vais loger ici, alors ? » demanda Harry.

« Non ! » répondit Black. « Tu as le septième étage pour toi tout seul. »

« Oh, quelle joie. » fit Harry sans enthousiasme quand Black se déplaça autour des escaliers. « Je dois monter en haut de toute manière… »

« Oh, j'allai presque oublier. » fit Black brillamment. Il toucha la rampe. « Monte. »

L'escalier commença à s'enrouler, comme un escalator. Black se tenait toujours debout tandis qu'il était propulsé autour de la colonne centrale jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne le quatrième étage

« Et que ce passe-t-il s'il quelqu'un a le vertige ? » voulu savoir Harry. Il ne l'avait pas, bien sur, mais restait curieux.

« Heu c'est leur problème. » fit Black en gesticulant. « C'est le terrain du Quidditch. » ajouta-t-il, en ouvrant la porte pour laisser Harry voir une vaste pièce de la taille du terrain de Quidditch de Poudlard avec un plafond extrêmement haut. Par prudence, les murs étaient capitonnés. Harry pris note de l'utiliser comme salle s'entraînement. « Et au sixième étage, c'est la salle de réunion de l'Ordre. » dit-il. « Tu n'as pas besoin de voir ça. »

Il toucha la rampe. « Descend. » fit-il.

Les escaliers bougèrent en descendant. Ils atterrirent de nouveau au premier étage et Black alla vers le premier escalier.

« Le troisième étage est pour Rémus. » fit-il. « Pour ses - nuits de pleine lune, tu comprends… »

« Oh, d'accord. » fit Harry. « Wow. C'est très sur pour moi de vivre ici. »

« Il y a de bons sorts sur les ports. » fit Black âprement. « Dumbledore les y a placé lui-même. »

« Et tout le monde sait qu'on peut avoir confiance en Dumbledore. » fit Harry d'une manière cinglante.

« Le cinquième étage, c'est ma chambre. » fit Black, ignorant sa remarque. « Et le septième étage, c'est la tienne. Suis-moi et viens voir ! »

Sa chambre était grande. Très grande. La première pensée d'Harry fut qu'il n'aurait pas besoin du terrain de Quidditch pour s'entraîner. Sa chambre avait le même enchantement au plafond - la lumière du soleil brillait à travers le plafond transparent qui ne semblait pas être là. Son lit était tout en rouge et or. Harry fit un visage dégoûté aux couleurs voyantes, mais l'ensemble était bien. Il y avait une porte à côté du cabinet qui menait vraisemblablement à une salle de bain.

« Pas mal. » fit-il absolument sans enthousiasme, bien qu'à un certain degré, il ait été impressionné. « Habitable. »

Black parut un peu désappointé.

« Bien… » fit-il inconfortable. « Profite de ton séjour ici- nous allons faire les achats de Noël demain… »

« Oh, j'attends ça avec impatience. » fit Harry impassible. « Donc…Que suis-je censé faire pendant que je suis ici ? »

« Tu pourrais jouer au Quidditch- » commença Black.

« Je ne n'y joue pas. » fit Harry, en gesticulant. Une pensée le frappa. « En fait, je pourrais faire un essai… » ajouta-t-il.

Black sourit largement. « Parfait ! » fit-il. « Tu veux faire une partie ? »

« J'aimerai m'entraîner seul, merci. » fit Harry.

Le visage de Black se démonta. « Je vais…bon, je vais aller au Ministère pour aider Rémus - oh et je dois envoyer une lettre à Dumbledore ! Je peux pas croire que j'allais oublier ça - » et il sortit en courant.

Harry secoua la tête aux singeries de Black et s'assit sur son lit, se demandant comment diable il allait survivre.

Il y eut une réunion de l'Ordre cette nuit-là - Harry trouva que c'était une organisation incroyablement secrète ayant pour but de combattre Voldemort et il sortait s'occuper de ses propres affaires quand Dumbledore le salua, lui disant qu'ils auraient des questions à lui poser plus tard, il dit les propos habituels comme quoi il était content de voir qu'il allait bien et de faire attention à lui, il le laissa alors seul pendant que lui et le reste de l'Ordre montaient les escaliers jusqu'au sixième étage pour avoir une réunion ultrasecrète.

Harry s'amusa à tester sa magie - ce qui signifiait voir s'il pouvait se faire léviter en l'air, six étages au dessus du sol, décorant les murs de rubans de couleurs argentés et gris, et essayant de ne pas être étourdis en regardant le sol. Il s'ennuya vite et commença exercer son équilibre sur les rampes, se demandant vaguement si Black serait fâché s'il sortait de la maison pour faire une promenade dans le demander. Il se demanda si Black avait une bibliothèque.

Il avait dans l'esprit d'aller sur le terrain de Quidditch quand la porte du sixième étage s'ouvrit et une femme aux cheveux oses en sortit, hoquetant en voyant la nouvelle décoration très serpentarde, et hoquetant de nouveau quand elle vit Harry pirouettant calmement sur la rampe du quatrième étage. Rogue sortit le suivant, souriant largement d'un air affecté quand il vit les rubans, et haussant un sourcil quand il vit Harry.

« Impressionnant, Potter, impressionnant. » fit-il, plaçant une main sur la rampe. « Descend. »

Les escaliers tournèrent jusqu'à ce que Rogue soit juste à côté d'Harry. « Une farce, Potter ? » fit-il, les yeux brillants. « Pas très imaginative, mais j'imagine que Black sera choqué, de toute manière. »

« Harry ? » grinça quelqu'un depuis le sixième étage.

« Ouais. » fit Harry, jetant un coup d'œil à Black, qui regardait fixement le mur avec une expression stupéfaite sur le visage. « Je suis choqué. »

« Bien, continuez comme cela et vous serez en haut sur ma liste d'étudiants préférés. » fit Rogue en se glissant en bas des escaliers. « Continuez à faire du bon travail, Potter. »

Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire d'un air satisfait en regardant le dos du Directeur de sa Maison qui poussa distraitement la porte et sortit avant d'apparaître au loin.

« Assez amusant, Mr Potter. » fit Dumbledore de quelque part au dessus de lui. « Mais pourrais-tu les faire descendre ? Ton parrain ne semble pas très heureux… »

« Ils sont à mon goût. » fit Harry, baillant. « J'aime le vert et l'argent. Et maintenant je vais me coucher… » A la consternation de Dumbledore, il prit sa baguette - il reconnu la baguette d'entraînement de Mac Gonagall, et se fit léviter lui-même jusqu'à sa chambre.

« Bonne nuit ! » put être entendu dans le hall longtemps après que la porte ait bruyamment été claquée.

Lupin arriva le lendemain matin - Harry entendit Black le saluer dehors, car il était à la cuisine à ce moment-là, écoutant allègrement les lamentation de l'elfe de maison sur ''les mauvaises habitudes de son maître''. Il caressa l'idée de dire à Black qu'il l'écoutait pendant qu'il demandait à voix forte où était passé son filleul. Il s'installa pour manger une autre assiette de crêpes que l'elfe de maison- Kreacher, c'était son nom - avait été ravi de lui servir quand il avait pompeusement annoncé qu'il était absolument contre les détestables nés de moldus et les traîtres à leur sang.

Après tout, il n'était pas difficile de savoir exactement comment s'attirer la sympathie de Kreacher alors qu'il murmurait fort, dans un souffle sur un certain portrait détruit et ce maître trois fois maudit. De plus, il avait faim.

« Ces horribles traîtres à leur sang et… »

C'était répétitif

« Sals sang mêlés… »

Très répétitif.

« Ma pauvre maîtresse…Trahie pas ce traître à son sang »

Harry mâcha sa crèpe faiblement additionnée de confiture de myrtille puis se leva.

« C'était un excellent repas, Kreacher. » fit Harry faisant un sourire affecté à l'elfe de maison. « Je m'attends à la même qualité chaque fois que je viendrai. »

« Bien sur, Maître Harry. » minauda Kreacher. Harry roula les yeux et se colla la langue avant d'ouvrir la porte.

« Bonjour. Je vais de manger mon petit déjeuner, donc, je n'ai pas besoin de supporter vos horribles habitudes de manger, Black. » fit Harry avec désinvolture, Black le regarda fixement, légèrement effrayé. « J'ai parlé avec Kreacher. » expliqua Harry. « Nous avons eu une plaisante conversation à propos de la pureté du sang. »

Il fit une grimace à Black pendant qu'il ouvrait la porte.

« Je vais faire une ballade ! » cria-t-il avant que la porte ne soit refermée.

Black fixa la porte vibrante.

« Mais pourquoi est-ce que j'ai accepté ça ? » fit-il.

« Prendre soin d'un assassin comploteur de Serpentard visé par Voldemort. » fit Rémus avec un sourire triste. « Quelque chose me dit que notre travail ne sera pas de tout repos… »

Les courses de Noël, de l'avis d'Harry étaient la chose la plus inutile- ou du moins, l'une des choses les plus inutiles- qu'il ait jamais expérimenté.

On lui avait donné un sac d'argent et dit d'être prudent. Black lui avait fait promettre de le rejoindre à la bibliothèque publique deux heures plus tard, et il était là maintenant, dérivant à l'intérieur du Chemin de Travers avec trois morceaux de savon blanc à donner à Black et Lupin pour Noël, ainsi ils ne pourraient pas dire qu'il n'avait pas essayé. Il lui restait la moitié de l'argent et encore quatre vingt dix minutes.

Trois mots : L'Allée des Embrumes.

Il connaissait bien l'endroit. A un moment de sa formation, Reuel et lui était revenus en Angleterre quand Harry avait environ treize ans. Ils avaient séjournés dans une auberge dans l'Allée des Embrumes pendant deux semaines avant de retourner en Sibérie, où Reuel avait appris à Harry à méditer dans le froid. Harry, personnellement, avait préféré le désert, même si les deux endroits étaient insupportables. Harry avait eu des temps libres pour explorer, mais avait été averti de ne blesser personne ou de limiter les dégâts.

Harry avait allègrement exploré chaque ruelle, chaque magasin sombre et chaque bar. Son entraînement n'avait pas été gaspillé pour lui, car il avait, trois ans plus tôt, automatiquement mémorisé tout ce qu'il avait vu. La mémoire photographique était quelque chose qu'il avait du apprendre, et maintenant, il oubliait rarement quelque chose. Il se rappelait encore les chemins.

S'il devait distribuer des cadeaux de Noël il pourrait aussi bien les faire ici. Rien ne convenait suffisamment pour un Stchorlei moyen, sauf exceptionnellement des objets puissants qui faciliteraient un assassinat. Ou des outils d'entraînement peut-être. Mais Félix n'était pas un Stchorlei moyen - c'était aussi un guérisseur et un inventeur.

Et Harry connaissait justement quelque chose qu'il apprécierait.

Le Métal Vivant avait été classifié comme de la ''Magie Noire'' quelques siècles plus tôt quand Karant, encore un autre Seigneur des Ténèbres, l'avait utilisé pour créer quelques soldats indestructibles qui ressemblaient à des Trolls. Des centaines de personnes étaient mortes avant qu'ils acquièrent assez d'expérience pour les fondre dans les feux les plus chauds. Harry savait que c'était dangereux, mais seulement un morceau ne ferait pas de mal. Félix créerait probablement quelque chose comme un mignon petit chat en métal. Riant sous cape à cette idée, il marcha jusque chez Barjow et Burkes, se demandant s'ils en avaient en ce moment.

Mr Barjow le regarda quand Harry entra dans sa boutique, la cloche pendue à l'entrée tintant.

Ah, Mr… » fit Barjow, fronçant les sourcils alors qu'il ne reconnaissait pas Harry. « Qu'est-ce qui vous amène dans ma boutique ? »

« Avez-vous du Métal Vivant sous la main ? » demanda Harry crispé.

« Du Métal Vivant ? » fit Barjow, un subtil changement dans sa voix qu'Harry remarqua seulement grâce à ses années d'entraînement à identifier les émotions des personnes dans leurs voix. Barjow était excité. « Bien sur que non, monsieur. Ma boutique est parfaitement respectable et je n'ai rien à faire avec des objets de magie noire - »

Harry jeta son sac d'argent de manière négligente.

« Mais je pourrai en avoir en stock. » finit Barjow. « Pour un bon prix, évidemment. »

« Bien sur. » fit Harry. « Quelle quantité avez-vous ? »

« Cela dépend. » fit Barjow de façon rusée.

« J'ai de l'argent. » fit froidement Harry. « Et mes moyens de persuasion… »

Barjow blanchit soudainement à la menace implicite dans les paroles d'Harry.

« Du Métal Vivant. Quelle quantité voulez-vous ? » fit Barjow.

« Quelle quantité avez-vous ? » retourna Harry.

« Très peu. » fit Barjow.

« Environ la taille de deux de mes poings serait suffisant, Mr Barjow. » fit Harry. . « Si vous en avez suffisamment. »

« J'ai…. fit Barjow, en fronçant les sourcils. « Oui, je pense que j'en ai assez. »

« Parfait. » fit Harry, les yeux brillants. « Environ cinquante Gallions feront l'affaire - »

« Cinquante ! » fit Barjow indigné. « C'est un vol pure et simple, je vous dis ! Je peux en espérer au moins deux cent Gallions pour cette quantité - »

« Redite cela. » fit Harry calmement.

« Cent, et c'est un prix avantageux. » fit Barjow d'une voix étranglée.

« Très bien. » fit Harry, sortant tout son argent, oubliant de mentionner qu'une bonne moitié de cet argent était de l'or de farfadet. Ou peut être plus. Il n'était pas sur. « Maintenant. »

« D'accord. » fit Barjow, marchant vers un cabinet. Il fit quelque chose d'étrange à la porte- sans doute un autre sort - puis prit ensuite une boîte en bois avec un couvercle en cristal. Harry pouvait sentir une pulsation de quelque chose à l'intérieur. Du Métal Vivant, vraiment. Félix n'allait pas arrêter de le remercier pour ça…

« Bien, bien. » dit-il, en prenant la boîte. « Mon nom est H .C'st tout ce que vous avez besoin de savoir. Je reviendrais peut être, ou pas… »

Il marcha silencieusement vers la porte, mettant la boîte en sécurité dans sa poche, sachant parfaitement que Barjow le regardait fixement avec une expression détestable sur le visage.

Du Métal Vivant. Il allait regarder pour savoir ce que Félix pourrait faire avec.

Il acheta un livre pour lui-même - un livre sur la Magie Noire dans le but d'irriter Black et Lupin. Seulement de la théorie, bien sur. Il le mit dans son sac, et décida que ce serait un cadeau de Noël pour lui-même.

Après deux jours, Harry devait admettre que la maison de Black était bien. Mieux que bien, en fait. Il avait envoyé le Métal Vivant à Félix quelques jours plus tôt et Félix avait répondu juste à temps pour Noël, enthousiaste à l'idée des possibilités et babillant ses remerciements. Quand il descendit, tous les rubans qu'il avait ensorcelé sur les murs étaient rouges et ors, un changement qu'il n'approuvait pas vraiment. Il y avait un arbre de Noël à deux étages au centre du hall et il était supporté par magie. Harry le considéra en grimaçant et pensa que les grands cadeaux lui semblaient sinistres.

Il avait du froncer les sourcils quand il su qu'e Black lui avait offert un balai. Lupin lui avait offert un album photo de ses parents - pratiquement la seule chose intéressante parmi les cadeaux - et Harry ressentit une coupable satisfaction quand il vit leur visage quand ils virent les savons.

« C'est antibactérien. » dit-il. Black cligna des yeux et sourit, inclinant la tête comme s'il comprenait. Il pensait probablement que ''antibactérien'' était une variété très rare de savon. Lupin sembla simplement amusé pendant une seconde puis sembla confus.

Le reste de la journée se passa à se reposer. Harry se retira rapidement à la salle de gym et examinait son nouveau balai quand Dumbledore vint l'appeler.

Son balai était rapide, mais Harry ne l'appréciait pas. Quel est l'intérêt de jouer au Quidditch ? Une sensation dans son estomac pouvait être appelée agréable, mais Harry pensa que c'était injustifié. Il le démonta et jeta le balai dans le cabinet, se faisant une note de l'emmener à l'école à la fin des vacances. Il y avait un certain Stchorlei qui aimerait voler.

« Bravo. » fit une voix.

Harry claqua la porte d'un coup de pied et se retourna en grimaçant. Celui qui avait parlé était un homme qu'Harry connaissait de part les journaux- Rufus Scrimgeour, Ministre de la Magie.

A côté de lui était le mince et grand Albus Dumbledore, et Sirius Black était de l'autre côté, semblant anxieux.

« Merci. » fit-il froidement. « Et qu'est-ce qui vous amène dans la maison de mon parrain, monsieur le Ministre ?

« Il voulait te rencontrer, Harry. » intervint Dumbledore. Harry pouvait voir sur son visage qu'il n'était pas heureux de ce fait.

« Bonsoir, monsieur le Ministre. » fit Harry d'une voix monotone, se demandant s'il allait ajouter ''ravi de vous rencontrer, monsieur le Ministre. Au revoir, monsieur le Ministre.'' puis marcha vers la porte. Il avait choisit de jouer la courtoisie et marcha vers lui, plaçant un faux sourire sur son visage. « Heureux de vous rencontrer ? »

Dumbledore n'était définitivement pas heureux.

« Hé bien, Harry. » fit Scrimgeour. « Ravi de te rencontrer enfin. Je reste ici pour le dîner, donc je suppose que nous aurons l'occasion de discuter. »

« Je suppose. » fit Harry sans à-coup.

Oh, chouette. La politique maintenant. Il commença à se demander s'il pourrait jamais s'échapper une fois la mission terminée - c'était assez possible que Scrimgeour ou Dumbledore trouve un moyen de l'amener de leur côté - il pariait sur le chantage. Il devrait faire attention à ne pas leur donner un moyen de l'attraper et de le tirer vers eux.

« Je te verrai plus tard. » fit Scrimgeour, lui faisant un sourire chaud , brillant et tout à fait faux.

Après qu'Harry soit rentré dans sa chambre, son cœur s'emballa.

Six mois encore avant qu'il s'en aille. Pendant lesquels Dumbledore aurait beaucoup de temps pour trouver quelque chose contre lui et de trouver un moyen de le persuader d'être de leur côté.

Comment a-t-il pu être aussi stupide ? il pensait qu'il devait faire face à son passé. Il pensait que ça serait facile. Il avait été présomptueux. Au lieu de cela, on essayait de l'attacher avec des cordes invisible et de le tirer de son côté.

Il lui restait une chance, pensa Harry. Mais une faible chance. Dumbledore ne perdrait pas facilement.

Et il y avait sa magie…Sa magie endommagée. Plus la politique. Plus son parrain compromis et les manipulations du Directeur, plus le Ministère de la Magie.

Du stress. Beaucoup, beaucoup de stress.

Harry n'aimait pas le stress. Ca lui donnait toujours un mal de tête, et il préférait toujours régler les choses rapidement. Suppression. Cependant, il ne pouvait pas assassiner le Ministre de la Magie ou Dumbledore, quel dommage. Il avait oublié que la majeure partie de sa formation avait été concentrée sur l'assassinat. Les Stchorlei prenaient de temps en temps d'autres missions, comme garder ou rechercher - (ils préféraient ces mots à ''voler'' ou ''cambrioler''), mais c'était - c'était… plus compliqué.

Qu'est ce qui était si important à son sujet, de toute façon ? Oui, il était un puissant sorcier, mais sa magie était endommagée. Il se sentit amer - il aurait pu être beaucoup plus, beaucoup plus - mais il repoussa l'idée. Il avait eu des scores extraordinaires à ses examens, mais Dumbledore n'avait pas accès aux registres des Stchorlei. Il était Harry Potter, bien sur, un prête nom, mais c'était bien tout. S'il était Dumbledore, il se concentrerait pour gagner la guerre, pas à essayer de faire appel au sens moral d'un sorcier stupide, non entraîné et compromis.

Sûrement que Dumbledore ne pouvait pas être aussi stupide…

Ou, le pouvait-il ?

Il était surpris qu'il n'ait pas essayé des moyens plus puissants - comme l'Imperium. Mais il pouvait briser l'Imperium, comme il pouvait briser n'importe quelle compulsion - ou du moins la plupart - que Dumbledore pouvait essayer. Il ne savait même pas pourquoi il était si effrayé, mais il savait qu'il lui restait six mois - plein de temps pour que Dumbledore trouve quelque chose.

Harry soupira et se leva, lissant ses robes et passant la main dans ses cheveux afin d'essayer de les coiffer, pour une fois. Il renonça et regarda sa chambre. Il l'avait enchanté aux couleurs de Serpentard la veille, mais l'illusion se dissipait, colorant la chambre d'un étrange jaune grisâtre et rouille. Il soupira de nouveau et agita sa main. Le vert et l'argent se ravivèrent tout autour de la chambre. Il allait devoir renouveler l'enchantement tous les jours, juste pour ennuyer Black.

Il tira sur ses robes une nouvelle fois et sortit.

Le dîner était une autre affaire. Harry ignora les regards que Dumbledore et Scrimgeour lui jetaient - l'un bleu, l'autre jaune ambre-marron, les deux légèrement effrayants.

Bien qu'il mangea sa nourriture avec méticulosité et ignorât leurs regards fixes de façon experte, son appétit avait entièrement disparut. Il aurait presque préféré être de retour dans la cellule dans la planque de Voldemort - au loin là-bas, il avait pu insulter Black et Lupin sans restriction.

En parlant de Lupin, où était-il ? ignorant toujours Dumbledore, il scanna la table. Black, Scrimgeour, Dumbledore et lui-même. Pas de Lupin - Harry se figura que le Ministre pourrait se trouver offenser de manger avec un loup garou. Stupides préjugés idiots. Il pris un nouveau morceau de son steak. Il espérait que Kreacher avait empoisonné les morceaux d'agneaux de Dumbledore, mais il y avait une nouvelle elfe de maison, nommée Sunny qui avait reçu des instructions sévères de ne pas laisser Kreacher faire n'importe quoi avec la nourriture après que Black se soit temporairement étouffé après avoir mangé un toast que Kreacher avait fait.

Mais ce silence maladroit ne dura qu'environ cinq minutes avant que Dumbledore n'essaye de le briser.

« Alors, qu'est-ce que c'est que cette nouvelles, vous avez engagé une nouvelle secrétaire, Rufus ? dit-il.

« Ombrage état trop inefficace. » fit Scrimgeour, en agitant sa main. « Je me demande pourquoi Fudge l'avait engagée - c'est un crapaud minaudant. »

Harry cacha une grimace, Black sourit ouvertement.

« Est-ce que Theresa travaille mieux, alors ? » s'enquit Dumbledore.

« Oui, bien mieux. » fit Scrimgeour. « Et comment ça va…à l'école ? »

« Oh, vous feriez mieux d'interroger Harry. » fit Dumbledore. Harry avait l'impression que c'était un dialogue préparé. « Il connaît beaucoup mieux l'école de l'intérieur que moi. »

« Tout va bien ?. » demanda poliment Scrimgeour, mais brusquement. L'homme ressemblait trop à un Aurore - sur bien des points.

Harry approuva.

A moins que vous ne vouliez être au courant de la liaison secrète entre Ronald Weasley et Pansy Parkinson ont entamés, alors non, je n'ai rien à vous dire.. » fit Harry. Ça avait plusieurs signification - il pouvait l'avoir dit pour une blague, ou une remarque impolie. Scrimgeour regarda fixement Harry d'un air évaluateur, et Harry vit une légère lueur de désapprobation dans ses yeux.

Black rit carrément, et Harry vit ses yeux se diriger vers le siège que Lupin occupait habituellement. Il n'appréciait pas du tout cela. Harry était tenté de lui envoyer un regard de sympathie, mais nettoya simplement son assiette, reconnaissant d'aimer la tarte à la mélasse.

« Ronald Weasley, et Pansy Parkinson ? » fit Dumbledore, souriant, ses yeux scintillant. Il l'avait prit comme une blague. Et bien, qu'il le fasse. « Pas un couple auquel j'aurai pensé… »

« Le contraste est pas mal. » fit Harry. « Les cheveux roux et les tâches de rousseur des Weasley et la beauté de Parkinson. »

Black sourit de nouveau.

« Est-ce que vous aimez les potions, maintenant, Harry ? » fit Dumbledore. « Rogue peut être assez partial envers les Serpentards. »

« Oh, il est parfaitement bien. » fit Harry. « Je me demande ce qu'il fait de son temps libre… »

« Il est avec une coiffeuse blonde avec un accent écossais. » murmura Black, mais seul Harry l'entendit.

« Il fait de la recherche. » fit gravement Dumbledore. « Il a une Maîtrise en Potion, tu sais. »

« C'est justifié, je n'ai aucun doute ! » fit Black dans un souffle.

« Je suis sur qu'il a été suffisamment talentueux pour réussir. » fit Harry. « Je suis aussi certain qu'il cache une nature aimable et attentionnée sous cet aspect grincheux. »

Dumbledore toussa dans sa glace recouverte de fraises. Scrimgeour, qui ne connaissait pas Rogue, sembla simplement confus. Black faillit recracher son café. Harry se reprit simplement du thé.

« Tes plaisanteries vont trop loin, Harry. » fit Dumbledore, une fois qu'il eut cessé de tousser.

Harry ne répondit pas et finit juste son thé, se versant du café cette fois.

« Avons-nous tous fini ? » fit Scrimgeour, révélant une fois encore son caractère brusque.

« Oui, je pense. » fit Black, en se levant. « Je vous verrais… plus tard, Monsieur le Ministre. » ajouta-t-il lamentablement, en s'échappant rapidement de la pièce.

« Eh bien, Rufus, je comprends que vous voulez parler avec Monsieur Potter. » fit Dumbledore, jetant à Harry un regard qui voulait clairement dire - ''Soit sur ts gardes, Harry. Il ne te veut rien de bien. Tu peux toujours venir me demander conseil.''

Vous ne croyez pas si bien dire, de toute manière ; pensa Harry en offrant eu Ministre un sourire poli.

« Bien, allons profiter des jardins extérieurs. » fit le Ministre, en l'entraînant presque de force.

Harry ne pris pas la peine de mettre un manteau, et trembla à peine quand le froid le frappa. Scrimgeour le regarda, intéressé - lui-même portait une écharpe plutôt mal tricotée et un épais manteau. « Tu a été entraîné. » dit-il brusquement.

« Evidemment. » fit Harry calmement. « Je suis un Stchorlei. »

Le soupir de Scrimgeour s'éleva en l'air comme du brouillard. « Eh bien, Harry, je ne suis pas un bon diplomate. » fit-il. « Donc, je vais être direct. La guerre tourne mal, tu es un excellent sorcier, de plus, tu es célèbre pour avoir défait Voldemort une première fois… »

Il marquait un point. Harry apprécia cela, mais il se demandait comment refuser.

« Vous voulez que je sois, euh- en quelque sorte- un prête-nom. » fit Harry.

« Oui. » fit Scrimgeour. « J'ai déjà passé des accords avec les Stchorlei auparavant - » il ignora le regard d'Harry - « et je sais qu'ils aiment les personnes directs. Une centaine de Gallions, Potter, si vous rejoignez les Aurores - l'équipe de soutient, bien sur, il y aurait moins de risque que vous mourriez là - et quelques interviews - »

« Non merci, Monsieur. » fit Harry. « J'ai ma propre vie à vivre. »

« Quelle est-elle ? » fit Scrimgeour. Son faux sourire était parti. « Le meurtre ? Les assassinats ? Je sais que les Stchorlei sont une exception à la loi sur les groupes illégaux, mais moi, en tant que Ministre, je pourrais changer d'avis à ce sujet. »

Ah. Le chantage avait commencé. Harry sourit méchamment.

« Et comment ? » fit-il. « Le Quartier Général des Stchorlei est extrêmement bien caché. Tous sont entraînés et pourraient battre n'importe lequel de vos Aurores. Moi et mon ami pouvons disparaître - mon ami est bien plus doué que moi pour disparaître sans laisser de traces.

« Le Ministère a plus de pouvoir que vous ne pourriez jamais l'imaginer. » fit Scrimgeour.

« Et c'est pour ça que vous voulez un pathétique gamin comme homme de paille ? » rétorqua Harry. « C'est tout ce que vous pouvez imaginer ? Quelque chose pour remonter le moral du peuple et donner votre démission ?

« Vous n'oserez pas - » commença Scrimgeour, mais Harry hocha simplement la tête.

« Non, VOUS n'oserez pas. » fit Harry. « Monsieur le Ministre, un de nos assassins les plus endurcis - et j'ajouterai qu'ils sont plus de cinquante - peut vous tuer dans votre sommeil même s'il y a des sorts placés autour de votre chambre et tout le monde croira que c'était un accident. Ou nous pouvons l'annoncer publiquement que c'est nous qui avons fait cela. Une inscription sur le mur, écrite avec votre sang pourrait faire un message acceptable, je devrais y penser. »

« Vous me menacez. »

« Je pensais que cela était évident. » fit Harry. « C'est mon point de vue, monsieur le Ministre - et par ce fait, ne vous inquiétez pas, car je ne vais pas demander à mes supérieurs d'envoyer quelqu'un pour vous - ce serait une perte de temps inutile - bref, ma vie est à moi et je ne vous laisserai jamais la contrôler. »

Le visage de Scrimgeour s'obscurcit sous l'insulte. « Les Stchorlei ne font pas de telles promesses inévitables. » fit-il doucement. « Comment savez-vous que vous ne mangerez pas vos mots bientôt ? »

« Parce que je préfèrerai mourir plutôt que de faire cela. » fit Harry, souriant sinistrement. « Ou peut-être pas. Je peux aller dans un autre pays - le Japon peut-être. J'aime bien cet endroit. »

« Nous vous pourchasserons. »

« Vous gaspillerez des Aurores, alors. » fit Harry. « Je suis juste un sorcier. Un seul sorcier ne peut pas défaire Voldemort. Les sorciers doivent s'unir pour ça - pas se terrer dans leurs maisons comme des vers de terre pathétiques à attendre qu'un héro vienne et fasse disparaître Voldemort- Voila ce qu'ils veulent. Ils courent au loin. C'est ça. »

« Tu pourrais changer cela. » fit Scrimgeour, revenant en mode persuasion. « Tu pourrais te battre - tu pourrais les remuer, tu pourrais les convaincre de nous rejoindre ! L'union - comme tu l'as dit, contre Voldemort ! »

« Vous parlez de vous rejoindre ''vous''. » fit Harry d'un air fatigué. « Je ne vais pas rester pour être un prête-nom, monsieur Scrimgeour. Franchement, non. »

« Je t'ai offert une place parmi mes Aurores- » commença Scrimgeour.

« Je ne suis pas un Aurore. » fit Harry. « Je suis un Stchorlei. Peu importe que Dumbledore, vous, ou le reste du monde aime cela ou non, je ne suis pas une marionnette, attachée avec des fils et attendant que vous me sortiez pour me faire danser. Croyez-moi, monsieur le Ministre, je ne vais rien avoir à faire avec cette guerre. »

« Tes parents - »

« Je n'ai pas connu mes parents. Ils désapprouveraient, mais je m'en moque.. Je ne m'en soucis pas. Harry sentit une légère douleur de culpabilité qu'il avait toujours senti quand il mentait, mais son visage ne trahit rien.

« Des personnes innocentes - »

« Mourront, indépendamment que je vous rejoigne vous ou Dumbledore. Je suis une personne assez égoïste, monsieur le Ministre. Il serait temps que vous le sachiez. »

Scrimgeour regarda fixement Harry. Harry le regarda froidement en retour.

« Ma réponse est non. » dit finalement Harry. « Je ne suis pas désolé, monsieur le Ministre. Je vous souhaite bonne chance dans cette guerre. »

Après cela, il se retourna pour revenir vers la maison de Black. Il n'avait pas réalisé à quelle distance leur petite marche les avaient conduite - la maison était à une bonne distance au loin.

« Imperium ! »

Harry essaya d'Apparaître plus loin, comme il y avait été entraîné au premier signe de danger qu'il n'était pas prêt à affronter, mais les sorts qu'il y avaient autour de la maison de Black s'étendaient sur toute la surface. Le sort le frappa.

Je ne dois pas m'inquiéter. Je peux briser un Imperium depuis que j'ai treize ans.

« Retourne toi. » fit une voix- la voix de Scrimgeour, son écho raisonnant dans sa tête. « Fait-moi face. Tu vas m'obéir. »

Les derniers mots s'infiltraient dans l'esprit d'Harry, et Harry se sentait tomber dans…dans…il s'arracha vers le haut fermement mais ne brisa pas la malédiction

« Pour un garçon entraîné, tu n'es pas vraiment très habile. » fit Scrimgeour d'une manière cinglante. « Voici mes instructions. Premièrement, tu rejoindras mon équipe de soutient des Aurore. Deuxièmement, si quelqu'un t'interroge à propose de notre alliance, tu lui répondras que nous sommes de grands alliés. Troisièmement, tu dois rester loin de Dumbledore et ne pas laisser savoir que tu es sous son sort - »

« Rien ne va arriver. » fit Harry, et il brisa le sort violemment. C'était difficile au début, mais il avait réussi. Scrimgeour était puissant, mais il n'était pas vraiment familier avec le sortilège de l'Imperium même si sa façon de faire montrait qu'il l'avait déjà utilisé auparavant. Harry se demanda vaguement pourquoi, mais décida que ce n'était pas ses affaires.

Scrimgeour trébucha par terre, soufflé par la force de la désintégration du sort.

« Comme je l'ai dit, j'ai été entraîné. » fit Harry. « Votre volonté est impressionnante, mais j'ai toujours été particulièrement bon à résister à l'Imperium. J'ai presque été dessous. Félicitations, monsieur le Ministre. Vous êtes presque parvenu à contrôler le mieux noté des Stchorlei depuis un demi-siècle. Par ailleurs, le prix de tenter de soumettre quelqu'un à l'Imperium est la détention à vie à Azkaban. La Gazette, j'imagine, sera heureuse de m'accorder une interview quand je révélerait que je suis Harry Potter. »

Rufus Scrimgeour devint blanc.

« Laissez-moi tranquille, et je vous laisserai tranquille. » fit Harry. « Je crois que c'est un marché honnête. »

« Je m'excuse, Mr Potter. » fit Scrimgeour, prenant la ligne de conduite la plus sage. « Pardonnez-moi, j'étais désespéré. Nous avons un accord. »

Harry en douta sérieusement mais gesticula, et commença à revenir vers la maison de Black.

Merlin, que la vie pouvait être difficile…

Le reste des vacances passa lentement. Black et Lupin, en dépit du message clair qu'Harry ne les aimait pas, essayait de lui parler chaque jour. Black entra dans sa chambre en dépit du fait qu'Harry l'ai menacé de le jeter par la porte sur les rampes comme ça il se cognerait la tête s'il continuait à entrait sans frapper. La troisième fois, il essaya de présenter à Harry un exposé.

Inutile de dire qu'Harry n'avait pas aimé l'expérience.

Harry soupira et s'assit sur son lit. Maintenant que Destan l'avait informé sur le problème avec sa magie, il pouvait le sentir - sa magie, s'écoulant irrégulièrement. En fait, maintenant il était surpris qu'il ait pu garder le contrôle si longtemps.

Sa magie, il pouvait le sentir, maintenant, il savait. Destan ne lui avait pas dit, s'il ne parvenait pas à garder le contrôle ou à régler le problème, sa magie pouvait - mourir -

Il ne savait vraiment plus quoi penser à ce sujet. Destan ne lui en avait pas parlé parce que Destan n'aimait pas apporter de mauvaises nouvelles.

Bien qu'il n'y ait aucun danger de soudaines convulsions ou d'autres excès dans l'immédiat, puisque cela n'arrivait environ que deux fois par an - peut être moins - et il pouvait prendre le risque, le problème était qu'il n'avait rien qui puisse l'aider - sa situation était inhabituelle. Personne n'en connaissait la cause. Reuel lui avait envoyé une lettre ce jour, lui disant que l'examen des enregistrements indiquait que la source de ce problème était - à l'origine plusieurs sorts de blocage de sa magie et des craintes psychologiques de sa propre puissance.

Maintenant, toute fois, le problème avait évolué.

Et était devenu plus conséquent

Il alternait entre vouloir savoir qui avait mit les sorts de blocage sur lui et s'inquiéter de quand il allait mourir en s'assurant d'avoir fermement résolut le problème de sa haine des Dursley. Et il détestait Black pour interférer sans cesse, même si sa conscience lui murmurait qu'il n'avait rien à voir avec ça -

Ah oui ? lui chuchota une autre voix. Qui a décidé de poursuivre Pettigrew et de se faire enfermer à Azkaban , le laissant être envoyé chez les Dursley ?

Harry était trop fatigué pour combattre sa conscience et s'effondra simplement sur son lit, grimaçant tandis que sa tête heurtait violemment l'oreiller.

« Pourquoi donc sa vie était-elle comme ça ?

Il aurait pu s'arracher les cheveux de frustration si Lupin ne s'était pas avancé sur la pointe des pieds, le voyant saisir ses cheveux et grimaçant.

« Euh - Harry ? »

« Que voulez-vous Lupin ? » fit Harry.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fait ? »

« A votre avis, Lupin, à quoi ça ressemble ? »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Pourquoi quoi ? »

Lupin attendit patiemment.

« Je désespérais juste sur la futilité de ma vie et sur le fait que je mourais lentement d'un cancer magique. Einstein se tirait les cheveux tout le temps, vous pouvez le voir sur des photos, donc, je ne vois par pourquoi je ne peux pas le faire. »

« Bien. » fit Lupin « Harry, un cancer magique, ça n'existe pas. »

« Je m'ennuyais » fit Harry.

Et c'est pourquoi t'arrachais-tu les cheveux ? »

« Wow, vous comprenez vite, vous ? » fit Harry froidement.

« Tu peux toujours jouer au Quidditch ave Sirius ou aller dehors pour faire un tour avec nous - »

« Non merci, Lupin. » fit Harry, ricanant. « Le Quidditch est un sport tellement Griffondor. »

Harry se sentit à la fois heureux et coupable quand le visage de Lupin se démonta pendant un moment.

« Qu'est ce qui ne va pas avec les Griffondors ? » fit-il.

Comme s'il ne le savait pas. Harry roula sur son estomac pour pouvoir le fixer plus efficacement. « Ils sont irresponsables, ont des préjugés, sont irréfléchis, insouciants, stupides, sentimentaux - vous voulez que je continue ? »

« Je pense que ce sont les Serpentards qui ont le plus de préjugés. » fit aimablement Lupin, et à la consternation d'Harry, il s'assit sur une chaise près d'Harry, comme s'il était prêt pour une conversation. « Je veux dire, avec la pureté du sang et tout le reste. »

« Oui, mais je pense que penser que tous les Serpentards sont mauvais est pire. » pointa Harry. Lupin ne perdit pas son sang froid comme l'aurait fait Black et Harry pensa qu'il serait possible qu'il l'apprécie s'il était pas dans sa stupide idée ''essayons d'avoir une conversation avec Harry'' Pitié, il était un autre pion de Dumbledore - Harry était prêt à parier que Dumbledore avait prévu d'envoyé Lupin comme émissaire auprès des clans de loup garou - il était intelligent, pour un Griffondor. Et il avait du tact.

Plus que Black en tout cas…

« C'était toujours les Serpentards qui nous bafouaient, je pense. » fit Lupin pensivement.

« Oh, oui. » fit Harry, ricanant. « Oui, mon père était si innocent ! Il était tout le temps bafoué par Rogue - bien sur, Rogue vous bafouait tout le temps même s'il était en infériorité numérique à quatre contre un ! » Il savait que c'était un fait avéré - l'information combinée des actions de Black et Lupin envers Rogue, et les action de Rogue envers Black et Lupin, les dossier que les Stchorlei lui avaient donné sur eux et les histoires que Black lui avait raconté en dépit de la ferme insistance d'Harry qu'il ne voulait pas écouter, c'était suffisant pour dire cela.

« Tu devrais comprendre Harry, c'était particulier - Sirius et James l'ont détesté au premier regard - »

« Oh, oui, j'ai oublié de mentionner cela. Les Griffondors jugent au premier regard. »

« Pareil pour les Serpentards, non ? » fit Lupin. « Ils jugent les gens selon leur nom et leur sang. »

« Nous avons tous les deux des préjugés. » fit Harry, le regardant fixement. « Qui n'en a pas ? »

« Et toi non ? » fit Lupin.

« J'ai des préjugés contre ceux qui ont des préjugés. » fit Harry, lui faisant un grand sourire.

« Donc…ce sont tes seuls préjugés ? » demanda Lupin, curieux, en croisant ses mains et en posant son menton dessus.

« A peu près. » fit Harry, en baillant et en se retournant de nouveau sur le dos.

« Donc, tu n'as rien contre les loup garou ? »

« Oh, Je n'aurai aucun scrupule à vous tuer sous votre forme de loup. » fit Harry, roulant sur son estomac et s'étirant. Il se rappela le rapport et se maudit mentalement. Il était en retard de presque deux jours. Mais, l'inverse est vrai aussi. »

« Et sous ma forme humaine ? »

« Oh, alors nous sommes des ennemis civilisés. » fit Harry, souriant avec une ironie désabusée à Lupin. « Nous sommes plus subtils dans nos manœuvres qu'en grinçant simplement des crocs. »

« Nous n'avons pas de crocs. » fit Lupin. » Et je ne pense pas que nous soyons ennemis. »

« Êtes-vous assez bête pour penser que je suis votre ami, Lupin ? » fit Harry. « Je peux montrer les crocs si je veux, de toute manière. »

« Et bien, j'aimerai l'être. » fit Lupin, fixant Harry d'un regard perçant avec ses yeux d'ambre striés de brun. Harry le fixa de ses yeux verts.

« Vous êtes un partisans de la Lumière. » fit Harry, d'une voix délibérément lente, comme s'il parlait à un enfant en bas âge particulièrement faible. « Ne soyez pas idiot, Lupin. Je suis ici pour une putain de mission, pas pour m'amuser avec vous. »

« Tu aurais pu refuser la mission. Pourquoi es-tu venu ? Et je ne suis pas un partisans de la Lumière, je ne me suis d'ailleurs pas officiellement déclaré. »

Le regard fixe d'Harry se transforma en une lueur, et Lupin sourit.

''Je suis venu pour vous donner un coup de pied au cul'' était être une réponse possible, mais Harry l'écarta. ''Parce que je veux assassiner Dumbledore'' était une autre possibilité, bien qu'il ait été possible que Lupin la prenne au mot.

« J'ai mes raisons. » finit-il par répondre. Cela ne sonna pas si mystérieux qu'il l'aurait voulu. « Je ne m'attends pas à ce que quelqu'un avec un petit cerveau comme vous comprenne, Lupin. »

« Quelles sont tes motivations ? »

« Oui, très Griffondor. Franc, direct et bouché. Vous attendiez-vous vraiment à ce que je vous réponde, Lupin ? » fit Harry. Lupin détourna juste son regard.

« Quelles sont tes ambitions dans la vie » fit Lupin. Il semblait perdu dans ses pensées. « Je suis vraiment curieux de le savoir. Celles de Sirius sont de profiter de la vie et d'aider à défaire Voldemort. Les miennes … et bien, les miennes sont de vivre une vie normale.

« L'argent. » fit Harry d'une voix détachée.

« C'est tout ? » fit Lupin en regardant Harry intensément. « Tu mens. »

Satané loup garou. Il pouvait sentir les mensonges - il l'avait oublié. Dans ce cas, il ne répondrait tout simplement pas. Il bailla. C'était la première fois que Lupin essayait de le questionner sur ce genre de chose - avant il l'avait juste interrogé sur ses préférence et parlé de Quidditch. Il fit craquer son majeur comme toujours quand il était énervé.

« Ce n'est pas vos affaires, Lupin. » fit Harry, mais le nom de famille du loup garou ne sonna plus comme une insulte. « Allez-vous en. »

« Harry - »

« Ce n'est pas si difficile, Lupin. » fit Harry en ricanant. Le sarcasme restaura sa froideur. « Marchez simplement vers la porte, tournez la poignée, et poussez-la, marchez et appuyez sur la rampe en disant ''descend''. Ou êtes-vous si incompétent que vous êtes incapable de parler ? Ou peut-être êtes-vous maintenant estropié de la taille jusqu'en bas ? »

Lupin sourit facilement à Harry, toute la tension s'en était allée.

« Tu peux venir me voir quand tu veux pour parler, Harry. » fit-il en se levant.

« Alors maintenant vous êtes un putain de conseiller ? » fit Harry « Oh, oui, je suis vraiment sympathique. Je peux entendre tous tes problèmes et je ne soufflerai pas un mot au Directeur qui planifie de te manipuler et de t'utiliser comme un pion - non, bien sur que je ne le ferais pas. »

« Dumbledore n'a rien à voir à faire la dedans - » commença Lupin, en fronçant les sourcils. Il mentait.

« Lupin, je crois que je vous ai demandé de sortir de cette chambre et jetez vous de préférence par-dessus les rampes pour une mort douloureuse incluant un crâne fracturé et beaucoup de sang. » fit Harry.

Lupin, comme d'habitude, ne prit pas les commentaires d'Harry au sérieux.

« Je te verrai plus tard au dîner. » fit-il.

Harry fixa la porte close.

« Vous ne savez pas ? » fit-il. » Vous ne savez rien de ma vie, Lupin, vous, ou Black ou Dumbledore. Vous ne savez rien… »

Pourquoi ne savaient-ils rien ? Pour commencer, ils ne savaient pas comment il se sentait, déchiré entre les détester et l'envie de les connaître un peu mieux en même temps. Exception faîte de Dumbledore.

Ensuite venait le fait qu'ils avaient été les amis de ses parents , et le faite que les ordres- les règles qui accompagnaient chaque mission- disaient clairement qu'il n'était pas censé devenir ami avec quiconque. Et enfin, il devrait s'en aller une fois l'année écoulée, et il ne savait pas comment il se sentait à ce propos. La meilleure solution était de les haïr aussi fortement qu'il le pouvait et il avait déjà commencé cela.

Il détestait sa vie.

Mais aurait-il voulu être quelqu'un d'autre ? Quel était le but de sa vie ? il ne savait pas. Il aurait répondu que c'était de gagner, d'être imbattable, mais il n'en était plus sur.

Est-ce que c'était important ? Il bailla de nouveau et plongea sa tête dans l'oreiller. Il souhaitait que cette année se termine…et voulait être de retour au Quartier Général des Stchorlei, probablement à s'entraîner avec Destan et Félix ou peut être qu'il serait dehors sur une mission ordinaire - à courir dans la nuit, rapide, silencieux et puissant.

Mais, d'une manière ou d'une autre, il n'avait pas pensé à cela quand il avait réfléchi quelques semaines auparavant dans la Salle Commune de Serpentard, souhaitant que tout cela soit fini. Le fait que Lupin ait dit - ''ce sont juste des personnes, des personnes innocentes avec des vies -''

Et depuis quand faisait-il attention à ce que disait Lupin ? Harry se tourna et regarda autour à la recherche de quelque chose qu'il pourrait détruire sans s'attirer d'ennuis. La chaise retient son attention. Il la regarda fixement, il utilisa sa magie. Ce serait trop facile sinon.

La chaise s'effondra sur elle-même et se transforma en cendre. Harry grimaça, sentant la sensation familière du pouvoir courir dans ses veines, et aussi la petite voix chuchotant au fond de son esprit que même ce qui avait été endommagé l'exaltation en lui. Cachant ses mains derrière son dos, il ne ferait pas inconsciemment des signes, des marques à moitié écrites dans l'air qui venait avec l'utilisation de la magie sans baguette, il fixa d nouveau les cendres.

Le petit tas prit bientôt la forme d'une chaise. Harry cligna des yeux, et il miroita, devint de la couleur brune normale. Il le toucha, et il s'effondra.

Faible. Il avait besoin d'entraînement et de concentration, même s'il n'aurait eu aucun mal à lui faire retrouvé son aspect normal s'il avait utilisé ses mains. Il avait parfaitement réduit la chaise en cendres et la destruction était un art dans lequel tout le monde pouvait exceller. Le remaniement était quelque chose qu'il ne maîtrisait pas encore bien.

La détermination comme d'habitude, avait chassé toutes ses émotions désordonnées. La chaise passa par au moins vingt transformations avant qu'Harry, satisfait, ne pose sa tête sur son oreiller.

Il était en sueur. Il tirait sur ses mains. Il sentait sa magie pulsée, mais seulement à cause de la quantité qu'il avait déployé. Il se sentit trop fatigué pour penser à dîner, à endurer une conversation pendant laquelle Black et Lupin essaieraient d'être gentils.

Il marcha jusqu'à son coffre et en retira une boîte en polystyrène dont il ouvrit facilement le couvercle. Il y avait exactement seize fioles de potions, et chacune était précisément labellisée.

Un assassin avait le droit de prendre seize potions quand il partait en mission prolongée. Harry les considéra. Il préférait ne pas utiliser de potions lors d'un assassinat - contrairement à Félix, qui n'aimait pas ''

Se salir les mains'' comme il disait. Félix aimait fabriquer des outils, se rappela Harry avec un chaud sourire. Il ferait probablement un outil ingénieux avec le Métal Vivant.

Revenons aux potions. Deux étaient des cicatrisants, trois étaient des poisons qui tuaient sans laisser de traces. Puis il y avait le Véritasérum, une potion qui pourrait faire fondre n'importe quel métal, peau, bois et mêmes des écailles de dragon. Mais pas le diamant- ça polissait simplement le diamant. Deux tuaient douloureusement. Quatre étaient des potions de soins, une pour la régénération sanguine, une était pour guérir les infections, du moins temporairement, une était pour les contusions et une pour mettre les blessures en stase le temps que le blessé arrive à l'hôpital. Une contenait trois bezoars. Et deux autres était des potions somnifères.

Harry regardait les potions somnifères et se conjura une tasse, il versa la moitié d'une potion dedans. Il replaça soigneusement la fiole dans le trou, il referma le couvercle et replaça le tout dans le coffre, lui jetant un nouveau sort de désillusion.

Faisant la grimace en la buvant - il n'avait jamais aimé les potions -, bien qu'elle eut le même goût que de l'eau. Il se plaça devant un miroir en pied et se sentit devenir somnolent…

Sa dernière pensée, satisfaisante, était que a) il n'aurait pas de rêves déplaisants de Black le poursuivant avec des papiers d'adoption, b)il avait une excuse pour manquer le dîner.

Voilà, c'est fini. Je suis super contente, j'ai eu bien plus de reviews que d'habitude, ça fait super plaisir. Alors, je vous remercie tous, même ceux qui lisent sans reviewer.

Je remercie donc mes fidèles reviewers et aussi les nouveaux : Touraz, Shaynna, Alia, Missgege93, Lunicorne, Rockeuse dans l'ame, Zaika, Manew, Adenoide, Demenciae, winrii, erwann, Patmol, voldemort xxx et DouDou, merci beaucoup à tous et à jeudi prochain.


	11. Chapter 11

Salut, voici le onzième chapitre tout beau tout chaud, j'espère que vous allez atteindre les cent reviews ! En attendant, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, amusez-vous bien.

Chapitre 11 : Première semaine de retour à Poudlard.

« Par Merlin, Black, je ne suis pas invalide ! » fit Harry, assis sur son coffre et regardant fixement son parrain. « Je vous ai dit que je ferais mes bagages - et non, je ne veux pas de cette abominable chiffon que vous appelez une veste ! »

« Mais elle va t'aller parfaitement ! » fit Black. « Et elle s'accorde à la couleur de tes yeux ! Et comment as-tu fait tes bagages si rapidement, au fait ?

« Honnêtement, Black, je ne suis pas un de ces imbéciles qui ne prennent pas soin de leurs affaires. » fit Harry, croisant les bras et fixant Black dangereusement. « Je suis un Serpentard, pas un Griffondor incompétent et stupide. Et mes yeux ne sont pas de la couleur de quelqu'un qui a vomi ses épinards. »

« Mais - »

« Mettez-la vous-même si vous l'aimez tant ! » dit Harry. « Black, laissez-moi seul. »

« Harry - »

« Black, à moins que vous ne vouliez me voir Apparaître directement à Poudlard au lieu de prendre avec vous cette pathétique imitation de train que vous appelez le Poudlard Express, je suggère que vous vous la fermiez, vous en alliez, et vous teniez prêt vous aussi. »

« Bien, vérifie quand même que tu n'as rien oublié quelque part. » fit Black, choisissant de se retirer dignement. James sembla le regarder fixement, l'avertissant de s'en aller avant qu'il ne soit vraiment en colère et ne le souffle hors de la maison. Les yeux de Lily clignèrent comme une menace. « Je te verrai plus tard… »

Harry ouvrit son coffre. Les vêtements ordonnés, pliés, sa boîte à potions, ses livres…aucune erreur ici. Il avait envoyé son rapport par hibou depuis le village le plus proche ou la lettre serait prise par les Stchorlei, et sa baguette - la baguette d'entraînement qu'il n'avait pas rendu à Mac Gonagall, alors que sa remplaçante lui avait maintenant été envoyée et se trouvait en sécurité dans sa poche.

Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux, irritable, avant de s'assoir sur son lit. Revenir à Poudlard. Maudit endroit.

Ils arrivèrent à la gare de King's Cross. La conversation, comme d'habitude était forcée. Harry répondit, comme d'habitude, en un ou deux mots par question quand ils lui posaient des questions. Après avoir poussé son coffre dans la soute à bagage, Harry dit de façon tranchante qu'il n'avait pas confiance en ce moyen de transports particulier.

« Ne t'inquiète pas. » fit Lupin. « Il y a des renforts supplémentaires, en plus de quelques Aurores. Oh, et de toute manière, tu es censé être questionné sur ce qui c'est passé sur…le trajet la dernière fois. »

« Pourquoi maintenant ? » fit Harry. « Par Merlin, que des lâches à ce Ministère. »

« En fait, Dumbledore est intervenu et a indiqué que tu avais besoin d'un break. » fit Lupin, observant attentivement Harry pour voir sa réaction.

« Comme je lui en suis reconnaissant. » fit Harry sarcastique, pas vraiment sincère mais ils n'avaient pas besoin de le savoir… « Quand serai-je interviewé ? »

« Durant le trajet jusqu'à Poudlard. » fit Lupin. « Le Ministre pense que ce sera un gain de temps. »

« Bien. » fit Harry. « Et qui va parler avec l'assassin ? »

« Kingsley Shackelbolt. » fit Lupin. « C'est un Auror."

"Un autre des précieux Pions en Or ? » fit Harry.

« Des Pions en Or ? » fit Lupin.

« Oh, vous savez, les habituelles marionnettes boiteuses sous le commandement de Dumbledore. »

« Harry, même si j'admets que le Directeur est un peu retors il ne joue pas aux marionnettes avec nous. » fit Lupin.

« Un peu retors qu'il dit. » murmura Harry. « Un peu retors puisqu'il est si commodément devenu mon tuteur sorcier, m'a spolié de la moitié de mon héritage, m'a mit dans cet abominable labyrinthe que vous appelez une école comme ça il peut me pousser à être de son côté et faire de moi un de ses pions… »

« Tu vas trop loin avec tes comparaissons d'échec. » fit Lupin. » Et il ne t'a pas spolié, d'après ce que j'ai entendu dire, une bonne partie est de retour. »

« Et quand je serai assez âgé, je trouverai un moyen de lui faire faire faillite. » fit Harry, démoniaque, frottant ses deux mains avec une mine réjouie. C'était surtout pour le spectacle et le fait qu'il savait qu'un Aurore l'observait âprement mais sans discrétion avec une paire de filles idiotes.

« Tu ne le feras pas. » fit Lupin optimiste.

« Je le ferais. » fit Harry. « Si j'ai assez de temps et de patience. »

« Oh, voilà Kingsley. » fit Lupin de son horrible voix claire. « Hey ! »

Un grand homme à la peau noire s'avança vers eux. Les gens s'écartaient de son chemin. Son visage était comme du granite. Harry le regarda fixement, impassible. Les yeux verts rencontrèrent les yeux noirs, et ils s'évaluèrent l'un l'autre.

Quelques secondes passèrent. Lupin déglutit comme Harry souriait, plutôt méchamment.

« Bien, c'est l'heure de l'interrogatoire maintenant. » fit Harry. « Pourquoi ne commencez-vous pas ? »

Shackelbolt le regarda, légèrement secoué. Le sourire du garçon l'énervait. Légèrement.

« Tu me rejoindra plus tard. » fit Lupin sur un ton plus soumis.

Après que les deux se soient éloignés, Rémus soupira et mit ses mains dans ses poches. Harry était vraiment différent de James - son sens de l'humour était si… roguien que c'en était effrayant. L'insigne de Serpentard sur ses robes lui ressemblait trop bien. Et le fait qu'il semblait incroyablement naturel ne faisait rien pour que Rémus se sente mieux.

« Bonjour professeur. »

Hermione Granger se tenait devant lui, avec Ronald Weasley, Neville Londubat et Ginny Weasley.

« Mesdemoiselles Granger et Weasley, Messieurs Weasley et Londubat. » les salua Rémus cordialement.

« Je viens juste de voir Harry aller avec Kin- Je veux dire, l'Auror. » fit Ginny, changeant le terme familier pour le terme Auror comme Hermione lui écrasait le pied.

« Ah, tu es proche d'Harry ? » demanda Rémus avec un certain intérêt.

« Non, elle ne l'est pas. » murmura Ron.

Ginny sourit, délibérément toxique. « Je pense qu'Harry est sympa. » fit-elle. Ron prit une couleur rouge brique, ce qui Rémus en était certain était le but de Ginny.

« Est-ce que Potter a des ennuis ? Est-ce que c'est pour ça que K- l'Aurore est parti avec lui ? fit Ron. Rémus ne pu manquer la trace d'enthousiasme dans sa voix.

« Non, il est simplement allé avec lui pour le questionner sur ce qui s'était passé pendant le voyage. » fit Rémus légèrement, d'un air agacé.

« Oh. » fit Neville. « Um- Comment s'est-il échappé, au fait ? »

« Harry était entraîné. » fit Rémus en gesticulant. « Je suppose… que ça a suffit. »

« Mais, je pensais qu'il y avait cinquante Mangemorts. » fit Ron assez fort, s'attirant des regards étranges d'autres étudiants. « C'est impossible ! Je parie qu'ils l'ont incités à les rejoindre et il va espionner ce que chacun va faire à Poudlard ou pour l'Or- je veux dire, vous savez quoi. »

Rémus réprima l'envie de rétorquer quelque chose de grossier à Ron. Précisant qu'Harry n'était pas inclus dans les réunion de l'Ordre, personne de l'Ordre excepté lui Sirius, Minerva et Dumbledore n'étaient à Poudlard et il n'y avait rien d'intéressant qui se passait à Poudlard. Concernant la guerre quoi qu'il en soit. « J'en doute, Mr Weasley. » fit-il entre ses dents.

Ron compris l'avertissement.

« Comment vous êtes-vous échappé ? »

Harry roula ses yeux et fit cliqueter ses ongles, quelque chose qui embêtait immensément Kingsley Shackelbolt, même si le seul signe d'irritation soit un léger mouvement convulsif de son œil gauche . « Ben, j'ai couru. » fit Harry.

Shackelbolt soupira et se pencha au dessus de lui, bloquant toute la lumière du soleil. Harry n'était pas intimidé. « Potter, coopérez. »

« Je réponds à toutes vos questions. » fit Harry indifférent. « Je crois que c'est de la coopération. »

Shackelbolt soupira. Il restait encore cinq heures de voyage. Ils en avaient déjà épuisée une. Harry était toujours plein d'endurance.

« Premièrement, » fit Shackelbolt menaçant. « Je ne suis pas ici pour jouer sur les mots ave vous, deuxièmement, j'ai plusieurs sortilèges désagréables dans ma manche et je n'hésiterai pas à les utiliser. »

« Je me plaindrai à mes parents. » fit Harry, croisant les bras. « Oh, attendez. » fit-il comme si une pensée l'avait soudain frappé. « Je les ai perdu il y a quelques années. J'avais presque oublié. »

Shackelbolt regarda fixement Harry. Harry ne s'en préoccupait pas. Il était énervé, plongé dans de sombres pensées, et il revenait à cette école trois fois maudite. Il était de mauvaise humeur. Harry le fixa en retour, arquant un sourcil dans une imitation fâcheusement précise de Rogue.

Harry avait des façons assez étranges de relâcher la pression, bien qu'il n'ait jamais essayé l'une d'entre elles sur Reuel. Destan avait ironiquement appelé cela des humeurs d'adolescent avant qu'Harry ne lui jette un livre. L'une d'entre elles était - Harry entrait souvent dans des humeurs comme cela.

« Bien » fit Shackelbolt, regagnant son calme. « Mr Potter combien y avait-il de Mangemorts ? »

« Ouais, comme si j'allais les compter alors que j'étais tenu en joue avec des baguettes. » fit Harry.

« Une approximation, alors. »

« Une approximation ? fit Harry dégoûté. « Vous êtes un Aurore, oui ou non ? Est-ce que c'et la meilleur chose à laquelle vous pouvez pensez, ''une conjecture'' ? Le manque de réactivité peux vous faire tuer, vous savez ? »

Shackelbolt ferma les yeux et respira.

« Je dirai environ trente ou quarante. » fit Harry.

« Quarante ? Et avez-vous utilisé la magie pour vous échapper ? »

« Non, en fait, j'ai creusé la terre à main nu. » fit Harry.

Shackelbolt fit tiquer quelque chose avec son stylo. Harry écouta. Un rapide V formé pas le bruit de la course et un léger slash. Y. Un mouvement en rond. E. une légère courbe, premièrement à gauche, puis à droite. s. Lire les mouvements des stylos était un art qu'il avait maîtrisé à l'âge de dix ans. C'était une pratique qu'il avait voulu connaître peu importe la catégorie où elle était. Bien sur, Reuel le lui avait enseigné plus tard, mais il était déjà très bon à ce moment-là.

« Avez-vous vu Vous-Savez-Qui ? »

Harry résista à l'envie de ricaner. « Qui ? »

« Vous-Savez-Qui. »

Shackelbolt soupira. « Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom. »

« Qui ? » fit Harry, brillamment.

« Mr Potter - »

"Je ne peux vraiment pas répondre à vos questions si je ne sais pas qui c'est." Fit Harry. « Quel est son nom ? »

Shackelbolt ferma les yeux et inhala de nouveau Harry attendit patiemment. « Voldemort. »

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Je n'ai pas entendu. Ce doit être ma surdité. »

« Voldemort. »

« Oh, lui. » fit Harry pensivement. « Nan, j'sais pas. Je n'ai jamais vu son visage avant, et ne le saurais pas si je l'avais vu. Décrivez-le moi et je vous dirai si je l'ai vu ou pas. »

Shackelbolt grinça des dents. Ses mains tenaient le stylo en équilibre au dessus du parchemin, hésitant, irrésolu.

« Répondez-moi, Potter. »

Harry fit de nouveau cliqueter ses ongles. Shackelbolt pinça les lèvres.

« Il a des yeux rouges et il est chauve, Potter. »

« Alors, il est chauve, maintenant. » fit Harry, se penchant en arrière pensivement. « Un syndrome commun parmi les Mangemorts - ce doit être le stress, je veux dire, servir sous les ordres d'un maniaque. Les yeux rouges maintenant, c'est commun, ça aussi. Le stress. Les yeux tirés, rouges. »

« Je parles d'iris rouges, Potter. »

« Désolé. » fit Harry dédaigneusement. « Je n'étais pas assez près pour admirer ses yeux. Très vilain de ma part. La prochaine fois, je vérifierai s'ils ont des marques de varicelle aussi. »

La baguette magique de Shackelbolt fut à sa gorge en un moment, Harry prit un air effrayé approprié sur son visage et poussa un ''eep'' comme dans son esprit, il décidait de ne pas dire à Shackelbolt que Voldemort y était. Cela soulèverait des rumeurs - déjà que tout le monde entendait parler du gamin qui avait échappé à quarante Mangemorts et Voldy.

« Répondez-moi Potter. » fit Shackelbolt, un air de satisfaction croissant sur son visage endurci. « Un visage reptilien. Des yeux rouges. Chauves. »

« Une tête chauve comme un œuf ? » fit Harry, permettant à un certain intérêt de transparaître dans sa voix soigneusement terrifiée. « Nan, j'ai jamais vu quelqu'un comme ça. »

Shackelbolt soupira, le relâcha, et bougea son stylo de haut en bas, de haut en bas dans un mouvement circulaire. Harry entendit le stylo passer au dessus du parchemin pendant que Shackelbolt tenait son stylo top fermement.

« Nous avons fini, Potter. »

« Quoi ? » fit Harry prétendument indigné. « Je pensais que vous voudriez des détails sur qui était présent ! »

« Je présume. » fit Shackelbolt ; soupirant d'un air fatigué. « A ce taux-là, je présume qu'il y a une meilleur façon de savoir que de vous écouter, Potter. »

« Vous êtes sage de le réaliser. » fit froidement Harry.

« L'exaspération fait des ravages » annonça Harry, ouvrant la porte du compartiment d'un coup violemment. Lupin et Black le regardèrent effrayés. « Vous pouvez commencer à la punir (l'exaspération !) pour avoir poussé l'Aurore Shackelbolt à la folie. »

Il réalisa qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls. Les Weasley - tous les quatre- Fred, George, Ron et Ginny étaient ici. Et Granger. Quelle joie. Il s'assit à côté de Lupin, aussi loin que possible, et soupira théâtralement. « J'en ai fini avec Shackelbolt, je veux dire. »

« Tu veux dire que Kingsley n'en a pas fini avec toi ? » fit Black.

« Oh, non, Black. » fit Harry. Lupin le regarda fixement. Harry admettait qu'il marquait un point ici - ses sautes d'humeur pouvaient être perturbantes. Spécialement quand il était stressé. « Nous avons juste eu une plaisante conversation sur les cheveux de Voldemort - ou du moins, son absence. Je ne pense pas qu'il ait pensé cela, il était complètement décomposé à la fin de l'interrogatoire.

« Génial. » fit l'un des jumeaux. « Tu l'as déconcerté. »

« Très inhabituel. » fit l'autre.

« L'Aurore stoïque. » « Est-ce que Vous-Savez-Qui est vraiment chauve ? »

« Comme un œuf. » fit Harry d'un air suffisant.

Fred et George grimacèrent.

« Je me demande si Voldemort reçoit beaucoup de lettres de haine… » fit Harry. « Hey, Black, de toute façon - comment ce fait-il que je ne reçoive pas de lettre de haine. Je veux dire, le genre habituel - ''Comment oses-tu aller à Serpentards alors que tes parents étaient à Griffondor''. En y réfléchissant, c'est vraiment bizarre que je n'en ai reçu aucune.

Black et Lupin échangèrent un regard.

« Tu ne les **veux** pas, n'est-ce pas ? » fit Lupin appréhensif.

« Non, je veux vraiment cinq cents chouettes par jour me poursuivant et me donnant les avis sur ma Répartition et ma formations que je ne veux pas. » fit Harry. « Remerciez Dumbledore d'être un idiot indiscret. »

« Je vais lui transmettre sans la partie sur l'idiot. » fit Black.

« Mettez quand même ''indiscret'', voulez-vous ? » fit Harry. « En fait, ouais, dites ''la chèvre indiscrète'' à la place… »

Harry sortit un livre sur la Magie Noire de la poche de son manteau [qui était très grande (note de l'auteur, pas de la traductrice) et prétendit le lire avant que l'un d'entre eux ne puisse répliquer pour défendre du Directeur.

« Ce livreb- » fit Lupin, en fronçant les sourcils.

« Qu'y a-t-il, Lupin ? »

« Il est dans la Réserve - comment y es-tu rentré ? »

Harry soupira à l'idiotie finie de cet homme. Il était maintenant dans son humeur la plus sarcastique- être enfermé dans la même maison que Black et Lupin semblait lui avoir fait cet effet.

« C'est le mien. » fit Harry, effleurant une page. « Je l'ai acheté. »

« Où as-tu eu l'arg- non, je ne veux vraiment pas savoir… » fit Black.

Harry répondit quand même à la question. « Le coffre de mes parents, Black. Il reste encore considérablement d'argent dedans, en dépit des tentatives de Dumbledore de - »

Lupin referma précipitamment la bouche d'Harry. Harry n'essaya pas de lutter et permit à sa bouche de se fermer en un sourire narquois que Lupin put sentir. « Vous ne voulez pas qu'ils sachent ? » dit-il du bout des lèvres quand Lupin enleva sa main.

« Mais ça doit être illégal. » fit Weasley, s'accroupissant sur le sl pour essayer de voir le titre. « C'est un livre sur la Magie Noire ! »

Black blanchit à ses mots et essaya de voir ce qu'Harry lisait. Harry plia sans à-coup la page, ferma le livre et le remit dans sa poche.

« De la théorie, Weasley, de la théorie. » fit Harry. « Ce n'est pas illégal. Dumbledore ne peux rien faire contre ça. »

« Tu sembles terriblement suffisant. » fit Ginny désapprobatrice.

« Oui, j'admets que j'ai une rancune contre Dumbledore. » fit Harry, une main reposant sur l'endroit ou était le livre.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Pour plusieurs raisons. » fit Harry. « Dont aucune que je souhaite - ou plutôt Dumbledore, Black et Lupin ne souhaitent pas que je divulgue. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce qu'ils ne veulent pas que Dumbledore aille à Az- oomph ! » la main de Lupin, pour la seconde fois de la journée avait fermé la bouche d'Harry. Harry ne l'avait pas apprécié.

« Pourquoi Dumbledore irait à Azkaban ? fit Ron, plissant son front. « C'est…Dumbledore ! »

« Ouais, ouais, et ça garantit qu'il est au dessus des lois, hein ? fit Harry, sortant prudemment son livre. Black lut le titre ''Les Inferis Mineurs ( Petits démons de bas étages) et la Résurrection, et les Autres Rituels, la Théorie. » Charmant et simple.

Lupin soupira. « Harry, Dumbledore est un homme bien - »

« Ok. » fit Harry. Il ouvrit son livre de nouveau.

L'écrivain était plutôt porté sur les préjugés - son ton était vraiment supérieur, sous-entendant que la Magie Noire était un grand et noble art que les Sangs de Bourbe ne devraient jamais être autorisés à utiliser. Mais, sans tenir comptes des commentaires insérés, il était correct. La mémoire d'Harry se réveilla - il se rappelait des incantations ; et s'aperçut amusé qu'ils n'avaient pas réalisé que le rituel d'Avaji nécessitait le sang de deux ennemis. C'était évident pourtant.

Et ils n'avaient pas réalisés que si vous ne vouliez pas être dévoré par la Magie Noir, vous deviez faire un sacrifice ? Un sacrifice qui rendrait la magie attentive aux autres choses plutôt qu'à l'âme du praticien. Du sang.

Du sang vivant. Le sang vivant de cinquante personnes serait assez pour vous garder d'être dévoré pendant un mois.

Harry pouvait tuer. Il était assez puissant, il était assez compétant. Il ne s'était jamais interrogé sur sa volonté jusqu'à maintenant - sa résolution, son habileté à le faire, impitoyablement, sans s'inquiéter. Il se demanda -

Pourrait-il tuer Black ou Lupin ?

Il se rassura vivement en se disant que c'était juste une pensée creuse - mais le pourrait-il ? La question était demeurée. Il jeta un regard subtil et rapide au visage aimable et fin de Black. Puis à celui de Lupin. Il pouvait trop clairement voir leurs visages s'il s'avançait vers eux avec une baguette levée… trahis..

Pourquoi se sentiraient-ils trahis, de toute manière ? Il ne se sentirait pas comme ça si les positions étaient inversées. Il fixa son livre, sans cligner des yeux. C'était vraiment la première fois qu'il pensait à la possibilité de tuer Black ou Lupin. Bien sur il l'avait pensé sous la forme d'une plaisanterie, mais il ne l'avait pas sérieusement pensé. Dumbledore, il pouvait le faire, sans cligner des yeux. N'importe qui qu'il ne connaissait pas, il pouvait…

C'était la raison pour laquelle les Stchorlei avaient comme règle de ne s'attacher à personne qui pouvait être une future victime.

Damnation, il n'avait jamais pensé qu'il se ramollissait…mais, en y repensant, peut-être que c'était juste parce qu'il savait qu'ils croyaient en lui. Ils savaient qu'il ne les aimait pas, ne faisait pas attention à eux, mais ils ne pensaient pas il pouvait les blesser. Ils croyaient en lui, pour des raisons stupides et sentimentales de Griffondors.

Il regarda la page, fronçant les sourcils. C'était sur le rituel de Saliz- le premier de plusieurs rituels qui étaient le processus de création d'un Inferi. Il n'était pas intéressé par ça. Il tourna la page.

Il était damné, il en avait pour un an. Et ensuite il serait capable de s'en aller de tout cette situation idiote, sentimentale et grotesque. Il espérait qu'il ne tomberait pas de nouveau sur eux.

Vraiment ?

Il grinça des dents et mémorisa en grimaçant les mots permettant d'effectuer le rituel final de création d'un Inferi. Pas qu'il le ferait jamais, bien sur, mais il avait besoin de faire quelque chose.

Après avoir imprimé les mots dans son esprit, il tourna la page, conscient de ce que Black et Lupin laissaient traîner leurs yeux sur lui d'une manière qu'ils trouvaient sans doute discrète.

Il y avait un rituel de liaison qui exigeait le sang de deux personnes. Les deux devaient être disposés. L'une deviendrait un esclave réduit au statut d'elfe de maison, l'autre…un maître. Harry le considéra en grimaçant, se demandant s'il pouvait duper Dumbledore et l'amener à le faire. Ou Black. Ce serait plaisant - « Black, nettoyer mes bottes ! Black, vous devez vous repasser les doigts pour avoir fait légèrement brûler mon toast. »

Il jeta un autre coup d'œil à Black. Son visage était éteint tandis qu'il regardait ses mains. Non, il ne pouvait pas faire ça. Pas même à Black - ce serait injuste et stupide. Harry soupira et tourna la page. La faiblesse de l'âme. Avjuzera Hona .Rien qui l'intéresse. Il tourna de nouveau la page et réalisa qu'il était à la fin du livre.

Se maudissant mentalement, il retourna au début du livre et commença à mémoriser de nouveau les mots pendant que Lupin, et R. Weasley jouaient à un jeu d'échec. Black, F et G Weasley commencèrent à parler en chuchotant à propos de quelque chose. Harry les ignora tous. Quelqu'un le regardait fixement - il pouvait sentir ses yeux sur sa tête, cintré au dessus de son livre, ses yeux verts rétrécis par l'irritation. Ne pouvaient-ils pas arrêter de le regarder ?

Ses yeux se relevèrent. Elle le fixait d'un air absent comme un mur devant lui, il roula des yeux et retourna à son livre. Ça ne pouvait pas être le syndrome de l'auditoire imaginaire. Il n'était pas cette sorte de personne égocentrique.

Elle ? Oh, ouais. Harry se rappela. Ginny Weasley. Ses yeux étaient près de sa tête - il avait développé une sorte d'instinct pour ça, savoir quand quelqu'un le regardait. Tous les Stchorlei l'avaient. Elle devait s'ennuyer. Tous des hommes à part elle.

Anet, Calet, Derhan, des sorts presque maléfiques mais légaux. Il fronça les sourcils. Ils envoyaient des lames d'argents vers des cibles. Calew les stabilisait. Ferhan les visaient. Les pensées d'Harry étaient disjointes, mélangées se clarifiaient comme il se concentrait sur son livre de nouveau. Quelque chose n'allait pas avec lui. Il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer. Il roula des yeux et regarda de nouveau le compartiment à travers sa frange.

Fred, George et Black, étaient assis ensemble. Un des jumeaux posait son doigt sur un morceau de parchemin. Black émit un rire. Lupin et Weasley étaient immergés dans leur jeu - le visage de Weasley était aussi expressif que de la pierre. Il restait Ginny. Elle était toujours dans sa pose ennuyée, ses yeux bruns regardant le mur.

Rien d'anormal, n'est-ce pas ? Mais il se sentait toujours incommodé.

Anet, Calew, Ferhan. Il les avait appris quand il avait quatorze ans. Ils étaient à nouveau abordés dans le livre - ils étaient utilisés car ils avaient fait une version plus puissante de l'Inferi. L'image d'un cadavre mobile, ses yeux sans vie regardaient en arrière. Harry fronça les sourcils en regardant fixement en arrière. Il ne pouvait pas imaginer tuer n'importe qui. Amusant. Il l'avait tenu pour certain qu'il pourrait tuer sans cligner des yeux, comme Reuel ou Tanaga. Maintenant, il n'était plus aussi certain

Pourquoi avait-il des doutes maintenant ? Il était un Stchorlei…

Harry regarda par la fenêtre. Il y avait une chouette, une chouette noire avec un symbole familier gris sur le buste. Elle luttait pour suivre le train. Il reconnu la marque sur son buste, celui que portait toutes les chouettes des Stchorlei. Il se leva et ouvrit la fenêtre.

Le volatile vola à l'intérieur et se posa fièrement sur le poignet d'Harry pendant que celui-ci prenait le paquet attaché à sa patte. L'oiseau lui enfonça ses serres dans le bras. Un peu de sang coula, mais Harry ne s'en aperçut pas. Il ouvrit le paquet, s'asseyant pendant qu'il le faisait, et il sut ce que c'était avant qu'il ait arraché le papier - il pouvait sentir la palpitation douce de la magie non personnalisée. Une baguette magique.

C'était une baguette magique parfaitement indéfinissable, pas trop courte, pas trop longue et la couleur du bois était une nuance vague de brun clair. Il n'y avait pas de noyau juste une trace de canal magique. Harry la fit tourner pour l'essayer, et envoya un flash de couleur argenté ers Ron Weasley, qui recula et fixa Harry quand il réalisa que le sort n'avait eut aucun effet.

« Parfait. » fit-il, et il sortit la baguette d'entraînement de Mac Gonagall. « Nom Minerva Mac Gonagall, apparence - cheveux grisonnants, des yeux froids, une allure réprobatrice, une bouche pincée, destination - Poudlard, aile ouest, sixième étage, ou la Grande Salle au centre. » fit-il à la chouette. « Pas de notes. » ajouta-t-il comme une autre pensée. D'un mouvement de sa baguette, l'autre baguette fut attachée à la patte de la chouette, et elle tassa sa tête, attendant quelques secondes de plus pour d'autres ordres. Quand aucun de vint, elle s'en alla, s'envolant dans l'obscurité

« Qu'est-ce que c'était ? » fit Black ?

« Une chouette. » fit Harry comme une évidence.

« Je sais, quel hibou ? » fit patiemment Lupin. « De qui ? »

« Ce n'est pas vos affaires. » répondit Harry, absent, triturant sa baguette comme s'il essayait de prendre une décision. En fait, il réfléchissait à son retour à l'école, cela semblait comme si sa baguette était un grand mystère sur lequel il réfléchissait. Ensuite, d'un mouvement brusque, il la replaça dans son étui.

« Est-ce que c'est la tienne ? Oh, j'ai oublié, elle a été confisquée par les M - »

« Silencio. » fit calmement Lupin. » Les murs ont des oreilles, Sirius. »

« Ah, c'est vrai. » fit Black quand Lupin annula le sort. « Désolé. Donc - c'est celle de remplacement ? Elle a mit un temps considérable pour arriver, n'est-ce pas ? »

Harry jeta un regard dangereux à Black. Black déglutit. Harry vit son reflet dans le miroir et fronça les sourcils, et le regard s'évanouit. Pendant une seconde, son visage lui avait parut étranger - juste un masque avec des trous pour les yeux et une grimace sinistre pour la bouche. Il ne ressemblait pas du tout un adolescent.

Mais Black insista. « Tu dois avoir été désarmé, et j'ai entendu dire que tu avais utilisé la baguette d'entraînement tout le temps - c'est terriblement négligent ! Elles ne sont pas très utiles. »

« Je répète ce que j'ai dis dans les donjons : je peux tuer quelqu'un à main nu aussi facilement que je peux désarmer un e personne. » fit Harry, appréciant le soudain changement de couleur de Black . « Peut-être même plus facilement… »

« Arrête ça. » fit Ginny Weasley. « C'est effrayant.

« J'énonce juste un fait, Miss Weasley. » fit Harry, gardant ses yeux dans ceux gris de Black. « Rien d'insultant. »

Il regarda au loin et ouvrit de nouveau son livre à un chapitre aléatoire et commença à lire.

Le voyage ne dura pas longtemps. Harry passa son temps à mémoriser des incantations, mais la plus utile qu'il trouva dans le livre était une incantation qui vous empêchait de parler pendant votre sommeil. Reuel s'était assuré de ça avec de nombreux exercices terriblement ennuyeux d'Occlumencie. Mais ça pouvait être utile donc il la mémorisa.

Quand ils arrivèrent, Harry ferma son livre d'un claquement, et le mit dans ses robes, laissant désinvoltement flotter la partie moldue de son attirail- les Stchorlei avaient toujours des vêtements moldus sous leurs robes, qui étaient doublé comme des manteaux moldus si on les retournait - Avant que les Weasley ou Black ou Lupin ou aucun d'entre eux n'ait pu dire quelque chose, il était sorti du train. Il mit une capuche - il pleuvait ici, ce dont il était ravi. Il avait une excuse pour faire des efforts pour ne pas être reconnu.

Malheureusement, ça ne fonctionna pas.

Une longue main pâle lui toucha l'épaule. Harry se pencha presque, tourbillonnant pour casser le nez de la personne mais il s'aperçut juste à temps et afficha un regard froid sur son visage.

« Draco Malfoy ? » fit-il.

Malfoy arborait une expression différente sur son visage depuis la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu - avant, il arborait une pauvre imitation d'amitié polie sur son visage. Maintenant, son visage était retourné à une expression plus naturelle de haine froide.

« Potter. » fit-il. « J'ai entendu dire que tu avais rejeté notre offre. »

« Oui. » fit Harry, donnant à Malfoy un sourire refroidi.

« Ce n'était pas très malin, Potter. » fit Malfoy.

« Peut-être. » fit Harry. « Mais je n'ai aucun désir de me colleter avec cette guerre stupide, Malfoy. Je suis neutre. »

« Nous verrons ça plus tard. » fit Malfoy. « Potter, je vais être franc. Rejoint-les - » et il n'y avait aucun doute sur les personnes auxquelles il pensait- « Et je te tuerai. Rejoint-nous, et tu seras du côté des vainqueurs. »

Harry se sentit soudain étourdi, et son cerveau se sentit comme s'il avait été jeté en l'aire. Quel était la raison de cette petite guerre ? Pourquoi était-ce important si quelqu'un gagnait ou perdait ? La vie continuerait. Les gents mourraient et naîtraient. Il revint sur terre et il comprit de nouveau comment le monde marchait. Mais il n'aimait pas ça. Tout ça était si injuste.

« Je vais y penser. » fit Harry. Pendant ce temps, la plupart des étudiants étaient partis. Les cheveux roux des Weasley brillaient même dans l'humidité de l'obscurité. Il pouvait voir Black à côté d'eux et commença à se dépêcher vers eux, et pensant à une meilleure solution, il leur jeta un coup d'œil préoccupé et se détourna. Il les suivit jusqu'aux calèches.

Il embarqua dans une calèche remplie de Poufsouffles de troisième année qui ne le reconnurent pas et continuèrent de rire bêtement. Harry sortit son livre et continua de le lire, pensant qu'il devrait bientôt en acheter un nouveau. Celui là commençait à être ennuyeux.

Ils arrivèrent devant l'entrée, et Harry sauta loin des autres, haïssant Poudlard comme jamais.

Félix le rencontra à la porte, bien que peu de monde l'ait remarqué.

« Le MV était fantastique ! » chuchota-t-il à Harry. « Je sais exactement ce que je vais en faire, mais je vais utiliser le MV à la dernière étape, donc ce n'est pas encore prêt. »

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » fit Harry.

« C'est une surprise. » fit Félix avec un sourire satisfait. « Je te montrerai plus tard. »

Ils se traînèrent après les étudiants, discutant. C'était un soulagement de parler avec un autre Stchorlei. Harry lui raconta à propos de la maison de Black, et en retour, Félix lui raconta les conversations qu'il avait surpris entre les élèves et les professeurs.

« Je les ai entendu une fois parler de toi. » fit-il, pendant qu'il marchaient vers la Gange Salle. « Mac Gonagall t'aime bien parce que tu ressemble à ton père, je pense. La plupart aussi, en fait, excepté Rogue. Il est resté bouche cousue sur son opinion sur toi, mais je pense qu'il approuve. Va savoir pourquoi. »

Harry pu voir Félix lui jeter un regard subtil. A la différence des regards fixes de Black et Lupin, il méritait le nom de subtil. Il se rappelait probablement ce qu'il avait lu sur Rogue dans son dossier. Il avait détesté le père d'Harry.

« Je pense que c'est parce que vos personnalités sont assez semblables. » fit Félix quand ils entrèrent. « Vous êtes tout les deux des petits sournois et vos sens du sarcasme sont similaires. »

« Je ne suis pas sournois. » fit Harry, en marchant vers la table des Serpentards. « N'est-ce pas ? »

Il devint bientôt apparent que les Serpentards lui battaient froid. Malfoy lui jeta une rapide regard entre la conversation avec ses amis et le discours de Dumbledore passa par une oreille et s'échappa par l'autre pendant qu'Harry jouait avec son hachis parmentier. Aucun Serpentard ne parlait avec lui, ce qui attira rapidement l'attention de la plupart des professeurs. Harry prétendit ne rien remarquer.

De toute façon, il était presque heureux d'être de retour. Les vacances avaient été longues. Il était de retour, et bien que la réception soit loin d'être amicale, il préférait cela à la maison de Black. Il n'y avait pas de restrictions entre eux - lui, et les Serpentards.

Des restrictions ?

Il but son jus de citrouille et se demanda pourquoi il avait pensé qu'être ennemis avec les Serpentards et Black et Lupin était différent.

L'explication la plus rationnelle était que, tandis que les Serpentards le haïssaient, Black et Lupin… il détestait employer un mot aussi sentimental…faisaient attention à lui. Et cela ne faisait aucun bien de le nier - ça avait un effet sur sa capacité à les haïr froidement.

Ah, des choses comme ça. Harry poignarda un morceau de poulet et pensa à cela. Il était content que son humeur idiote soit passée, et maintenant, il était libre d'être lui-même, à la normale. Son hésitation à blesser Black ou Lupin venait évidemment du fait qu'il savait qu'ils ne le blesseraient jamais - ce qui était extraordinairement stupide. C'était une faiblesse que n'importe qui pourrait exploiter s'ils la trouvaient. Harry vit Malfoy prendre un peu de poulet et espéra machinalement qu'il s'étoufferait avec…

La vie de l'école, en effet.

Harry s'enferma dans sa chambre quand le dîner fut fini. Dumbledore n'avait pas réussi à parler beaucoup avec lui - ''J'espère que tu as apprécié ton séjour dans la maison de Sirius, Harry ? » fut ce qu'il avait réussit avant que Harry ne prétende se rappeler quelque chose d'urgent avant de s'en aller précipitamment. Comme si Dumbledore ne l'avait pas vérifié tout les trois jours, l'un ou l'autre venant pour une réunion de l'Ordre, qui, par coïncidence eurent lieu de plus en plus souvent à la maison de Black depuis qu'Harry y était, ou pour un dîner amical tous ensemble. Harry posa un sort sur sa porte - (l'ancien était déchargé) et le fit de telle manière que celui qui essayait d'entrer sans sa permission se retrouve soufflé contre le mur. Il ajouta un signe sur la porte, au dessus de ''frappez, s'il vous plait'', ''pas d'accueil amical''.

Il arpenta la pièce avec agitation une fois qu'il fut enfermé à l'intérieur. La perspective de passer encore sept mois inutiles dans cette école ne le réjouissait pas. Il savait que les sorts autour de Poudlard étaient excellents. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de lui. Que diable faisait-il ici de toute façon ? Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris d'accepter ?

Il avait été stupide ? C'est tout ce qu'il pouvait se dire.

Il soupira et retira son amulette. La balançant, il ferma un œil et la laissa partie. Elle tournoya, refléta la lumière pendant une seconde, et atterrit à seulement un demi centimètre de son insigne de Stchorlei, qui avait été placé au centre de son manteau de Stchorlei soigneusement plié. Harry soupira, fronça les sourcils, la fit revenir et lui donna un nouveau petit coup. Cette fois, elle atterrit directement sur le lit. Toujours insatisfaite, Harry grimpa sur le lit, revérifia les sorts, et invoqua une bande plastique et s'entraîna à viser le miroir jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe endormi.

Harry se réveilla à l'aube, comme d'habitude. Il se demanda brièvement s'il n'allait pas retourner de nouveau dormir, car il avait fait un rêve très plaisant sur la transfiguration de Malfoy en fouine et qu'il jouait au ping-pong avec. Après cinq secondes, il décida à contrecœur qu'il ne pouvait pas retourner à ce rêve, maintenant qu'il était réveillé et roula hors du lit.

Il se réhabitua aux couloirs enchevêtrés de Poudlard, ignorant les gargouillements de son estomac qui accompagnaient sa marche. Il cesserait dans quelques minutes. Il erra dans le château jusqu'à la tour d'Astronomie, espérant qu'il pourrait avoir des aperçus des étoiles qu'il avait mémorisé et avec lesquelles il s'était familiarisé depuis il avait dix ans.

Et il passa du temps en haut, jusqu'à ce que le soleil se lève et que les étoiles, une par une, s'effacent devant la lumière du matin. Soupirant, il descendit et se rendit dans la Grande Salle pour prendre son petit déjeuner.

Des personnes étaient déjà là, incluant Félix, deux filles de Poufsouffle et un garçon de Poufsouffle. Comme il marchait vers la table des Serpentards, il réalisa que Malfoy était assis à sa place favorite, la place qui permettait à Harry de ne pas rencontrer accidentellement le regard des professeurs et d'éviter de bavarder avec les autres étudiants. Juste par dépit. Malfoy lui lançait des regards noirs.

Harry lui renvoya son regard.

Félix s'en aperçut. « Hey, Harry ! » fit-il. « Assieds-toi avec nous. »

Cela donnait à Harry une porte de sortie, une retraite digne. Il fit à Malfoy un regard hautain, fait d'autant plus exaspérant par le fait qu'il savait qu'il pourrait donner un coup de pied à Malfoy chaque fois qu'il le voulait, et il marcha vers la table des Poufsouffles.

Les amis de Félix le regardaient, légèrement circonspects, mais plutôt intéressés. Celle qu'Harry reconnu comme Hannah Abbott lui tendit la main.

« Hannah Abbott. » fit-elle.

« Ravi de te rencontrer. » fit Harry.

« Je suis Susan Bones. » fit l'autre fille. « Voici Ernie. Mac Milian. »

« Oui, je sais. » fit Harry sans prendre la peine de feindre l'ignorance.

Il pouvait voir Dumbledore le regarder, semblant heureux. Il pouvait quasiment entendre les pensées du vieil homme - '' Enfin ! Une interaction avec les autres Maisons, même si ce n'est pas Griffondor. Enfin des progrès ! »

Harry lui envoya un regard dur, mais Dumbledore sourit simplement, une étincelle d'inspiration scintillant soudain dans son regard. Harry eut un mauvais pressentiment, mais décida qu'il s'en occuperait quand le temps viendrait, comme le faisaient les Stchorlei, et se reconcentra sur la conversation à peine commencée avec les Poufsouffles.

« Donc, tu es déjà allé en France ? » fit Hannah. « Félix dit que vous avez été partout »

Harry regarda Félix. « Oui. »

« Tu es déjà allé en France ? » fit Susan. » J'y suis allée une fois. »

C'était une conversation stupide et sans intérêt dans laquelle les deux parties ne gagneraient rien et s'ennuieraient. Mais Harry joua son rôle. « Oui. » fit-il. « Une fois. »

Il y eut un bruit d'étouffement et une agitation à leur droite. Harry et Félix tournèrent tous les deux la tête à une vitesse surprenante, leurs mains allèrent automatiquement vers leurs baguettes.

Malfoy s'était levé, et se tenait la gorge. Harry avait toujours pensé que se tenir la gorge quand vous étiez empoisonné faisait mélodramatique. Cependant, il ne semblait pas que Malfoy essaierait de faire du mélodramatique alors qu'il était au bord de la mort. Parce que c'était probablement ou il en était. Félix jeta un coup d'œil à Harry, ses yeux bleus foncés remplis de panique et d'indécision.

« Restez tranquille, Monsieur Malfoy ! » hurla Mac Gonagall, comme si ça pouvait l'aider. Rogue était déjà là, il avait couru jusque là en deux secondes. Dumbledore regardait sans intervenir, pour une fois, sachant que ça le dépassait complètement.

La mâchoire d'Harry se serra légèrement. Même si personne ne le blâmerait s'il n'agissait pas, et personne n'attendait de lui qu'il fasse quelque chose, cela restait son boulot de garder l'école - plus spécifiquement, s'assurer que les étudiants ne soient pas blessés s'il pouvait intervenir.

Harry soupira.

« Vérifie sa nourriture, Félix. » fit-il.

« Ok. » fit Félix, en se dépêchant vers la table des Serpentards, poussant de côté la foule inutile qui s'était rassemblée autour de Malfoy.

« Accio kit de potion. » fit Harry. La mousse de Polystyrène était renforcée avec une couche d'acier, comme ça les potions ne pouvaient pas éclabousser n'importe et tuer quelqu'un.

« C'est du poison de Loari. » fit Félix et Rogue, en même temps. La foule se calma, le silence fut rompu par les sifflements de Malfoy.. « Ça empêche une personne de respirer. Je n'ai pas d'antidote. » fit Rogue.

Loari…Loari. Le Bézoard l'aiderait, mais ne guérirait pas totalement Malfoy. Harry fut soulagé d'entendre son kit siffler vers lui par les portes ouvertes.

« Le Bézoard. » fit-il comme explication pendant qu'il ouvrait le couvercle, empêchant sévèrement ses mains de trembler. Dumbledore se tourna vers Harry, ses yeux bleus brillants. Il lança la pierre à Félix, qui sauta et la rattrapa facilement. Harry ferma le kit et le renvoya dans sa chambre, heureux d'avoir reprogrammé ses sorts pour qu'il puisse faire venir ou renvoyer des affaires dans sa chambre. Seulement par magie, bien sur.

« Bien, qu'est-ce que vous faite ? » grogna-t-il quand il vit que tout le monde le regardait. « Le Bézoard va le garder en vie pendant environ quarante minutes. Et l'antidote peut être préparé pendant ce temps par un Maître des Potions compétent. »

« Bien alors. » fit Rogue, et sans rien ajouter d'autre, marcha hors de la Grande Salle. « Appelez Madame Pomfresh pour le garder en vie pendant que je prépare l'antidote. »

Harry jeta son toast, et après une réflexion, le repris. Il avait à peine mangé. Dumbledore était sur le point de dire quelque chose. Ignorants les regards fixes, il mordit dans le toast et marcha vers les donjons. Il n'avait vraiment rien d'autre à faire.

Rogue était profondément attentif à la potion qu'il préparait. « Sortez, Potter. » grogna-t-il sans un regard. « Vous ne pouvez pas m'aider. »

« J'étais juste ici pour vous dire que l'antidote marcherait mieux si vous ajoutiez de ma mantamite. » fit Harry. « Cela annulera la plupart des effets secondaires de l'antidote. »

"Je sais cela." Fit Rogue, acide. Après une minute : « Pourquoi êtes-vous là, Potter ? »

« Pensez-vous vraiment que j'allais rester avec tous ces… » Harry fit un mouvement que Rogue ne pu voir comme il lui tournait le dos. « Après ce qui s'est passé ? »

« Hé bien, non. » fit Rogue d'une voix traînante pensive. « Vous êtes un Serpentard, après tout…Je me demande ce que Black et Lupin vont dire quand ils entendront parler de ça. »

Harry grimaça. « Par l'enfer. » fit-il triste. « Je n'avais pas encore pensé à ça. »

Rogue lui sourit d'un air affecté et arrogant.

Harry se leva du bureau sur lequel il était assis. Il allait sortir quand Rogue dit quelque chose.

« Eh ? » fit-il. « Je n'ai pas entendu. »

« J'ai dit ''Merci''. » fit Rogue, donnant à Harry un regard sombre qui disait clairement qu'il n'avait pas apprécié de le dire deux fois. « Lucius Malfoy n'aurait pas été assez indulgent pour me laisser vivre alors qu'il a des ressources qui lui permettrait de me tuer avec un effort, mais il est trop paresseux. Il ne m'aurait pas épargné si son fils était mort alors qu'il avait clairement indiqué que ma vie dépendait de sa sécurité dans ces murs. »

Les yeux foncés de Rogue rencontrèrent ceux d'Harry avant qu'il ne retourne à son chaudron.

« Il pourrait vous tuer ? » fit Harry. « Comment ? »

« Il y a de nombreux moyens, Mr. Potter, contre lesquels je suis impuissant. » fit Rogue catégorique.

Harry vit la résignation sur son visage, et la connaissance que la lutte était futile. Et il réalisa qu'il y avait une autre personne qu'il ne pouvait pas tuer.

« Je vois. » fit Harry. Il ne dit rien d'autre. Il vérifia sa montre en s'en allant - il était temps d'y aller et de voir allait Malfoy.

« Drago, tu es un idiot. » disait Pansy Parkinson les larmes aux yeux au corps immobile de Malfoy. « Comment as-tu pu ? »

« Va-t-il mourir ? » fit Goyle d'une voix profonde et lente.

« Non. » fit Parkinson. « Le Professeur Rogue prépare l'antidote. »

« J'ai entendu dire que le - Potter - il l'avait sauvé ? » fit Millicent Bulstrode. Harry se passa la main devant les yeux et soupira. Son visage affectait une grotesque impression d'ennui.

« Ouais. » fit Parkinson à contre cœur, après une pause.

« Mais pourquoi ? » fit Crabbe.

« J'sais pas. » fit Parkinson. « Je veux dire, c'était son père qui avait essayé de le tuer lors de l'attaque du Poud- »

« Muto ! » siffla une autre voix, et la conversation tourna en murmures d'au moins cinq voix. Soupirant, il s'en alla.

Lucius Malfoy. Bien sur, il connaissait l'homme. Il lui avait donné un coup de pied, après tout, et ils s'étaient combattus. Harry se gratta la tête et se dirigea de nouveau vers la Grande Salle. Il devait parler à Félix.

Félix, étonnamment, était à la table des Serpentards, inconscient ou juste ignorant les regards admiratifs que la plupart des filles et quelques garçons lui envoyaient. Il avait sorti **son** kit de potion - Félix avait battu Harry en Potions de deux points - et prenait tous les gobelets, les numérotant avec un stylo, et marquait l'endroit ou il était avec le même numéro et prenant un échantillon de chaque tasse après les avoir agité et avoir mit dedans une fiole de liquide clair qu'Harry reconnu comme un détecteur de potion.

« J'ai dit aux autres de rester loin pendant que j'essaye de savoir ce qui s'est passé. » fit Félix sans le regarder quand Harry s'approcha. « Jusqu'ici, je pense que la tasse de Malfoy était la seule visée. »

Félix ne dit rien d'autre. « Et ? » fit Harry.

« Tu t'assieds ici d'habitude, pas vrai ? » fit Félix, balançant ses jambes sur le banc et retombant à sur place. Harry cligna des yeux.

« Oui. La plupart du temps. » fit Harry.

« Tu était assis là hier ? »

« Ouais. »

« Tu t'assieds toujours ici ? »

« Si je peux. » fit Harry

« Et où était assis Malfoy ce matin ? »

Harry vira au blanc.

« Tu ne penses pas - »

« Si. » fit Félix. Il conjura un large seau et y versa tout le contenu des fioles qu'il avait testé puis le fit disparaître. D'un mouvement de sa baguette, il nettoya les marques de stylo qu'il avait fait sur la table et sur les tasses. Il réorganisa son kit de potions, les sourcils inconsciemment foncés comme d'habitude quand il réfléchissait profondément. Il ferma le couvercle et l'envoya dans sa chambre, peu importe ou elle était. « Je me demande qui a un motif pour te tuer ? »

« Tu veux dire sans compter le Seigneur des Ténèbres et tous les Mangemorts ? » fit Harry.

« Pas Voldemort. » fit Félix. « Voldemort pourrait utiliser un autre Serpentard ou un autre moyen pour te tuer. Il ne prendrait pas le risque d'empoisonner un de ses futurs - ou peut-être présent partisan. Et c'était très mal planifié. »

Harry fronça les sourcils. « Une personne désespérée, alors ? »

« Probablement pas. » fit Félix. » Ou il est vraiment stupide. Mais le fait qu'il utilise tes propres habitudes contre toi - et tu as été stupide sur ce point, Harry, Reuel t'a appris à ne pas être régulier dans tes habitudes - cela veux dire qu'il t'a observé pendant un certain temps. »

« Ça peut être n'importe qui. » fit Harry.

« Bien, retient-le. » fit Félix, « Et essaye de ne plus être aussi prévisible. Fait attention. »

« J'aurais senti ce poison, de toute manière ! »

Je sais que tu l'aurais senti. » fit Félix donnant à Harry un froncement de sourcils désapprobateur digne du Membre du Conseil Tanaga. « Mais ce n'est pas le problème. »

Harry sentit ses épaules se tasser.

« Je sais. » Il s'entendit murmurer. « Par l'enfer. »

« Mais tu vas bien. C'est la bonne partie. » fit Félix vivement, en lissant ses robes. « Et si tu fais attention à partir de maintenant, ce genre de chose n'arrivera plus. »

« Oui. » fit Harry. « Merci. »

La cloche sonna. Harry sauta et se rappela que la première période était libre le mardi. La prochaine serait Enchantements. Jetant un regard à la table des Serpentards, il revint à la Salle Commune des Serpentards, pensant, s'inquiétant.

Il avait été trop laxiste. Et il n'avait rien remarqué. Merde, merde, merde. C'était arrivé parce qu'il se sentait invulnérable. Il devait faire attention.

Il saisit fermement son livre d'Enchantement et s'assit simplement sur son lit, sans bouger jusqu'à ce que la cloche sonne et il savait qu'elle sonnerait de nouveau dans cinq minutes, et à ce moment il devrait courir en classe d'Enchantement pour ne pas être en retard.

Drago Malfoy fut sur pied le jour suivant, mais Félix pensait qu'Harry avait été plus perturbé par l'incident que ne l'avait été Malfoy, bien que Malfoy feigne toujours d'avoir des rechutes et échappa ainsi deux fois aux cours de Métamorphose. Il n'aurait pas du dire cela. Il n'aurait vraiment pas du dire ces remarques désagréables sur la sécurité d'Harry, mais cela avait été nécessaire. Harry le savait bien.

Et Félix connaissait quelque chose que peu d'autres personnes savaient - en fait, il le savait lorsque lui et Harry étaient tous les deux enfants, mais il ne s'en était jamais inquiété jusque là. Il avait été un garçon très petit, après tout et si il s'en était inquiété, il avait toujours pensé qu'Harry allait se développer. Harry ne pourrait pas blesser quelqu'un qu'il ne détestait pas, et pensait mériter de mourir.

Et il semblait qu'Harry n'ait pas grandit (sur ce point en tout cas)

Félix gribouilla sur la table tandis que Black arriva et leur parla d'anciens tueurs de Dragons et des lois sur eux. Le croquis pris la forme de Lisa Turpin, une cinquième année Serdaigle. Il jeta un rapide regard vers Black, décidant qu'il ne le remarquerait pas, il continua à dessiner.

Art. Potions. Botanique. Invention. Gymnastique. C'étaient les matières où il était vraiment bon - à la différence de Harry qui utilisait la force pure. Personne ne l'avait remarqué bien sur. Harry semblait modeste au premier abord. Ensuite, vous regardiez ses yeux.

Mais bien sur, Harry avait ses faiblesses. Sa magie. Harry l'avait aussi remarqué, quand ils étaient enfants, mais était passé dessus ce problème qui lui paraissait négligeable.

Est-ce que Harry savait ? Bien sur qu'il le savait. Harry ne pouvait pas ne pas savoir, n'est-ce pas ? C'était si évident. Félix ajouta un point d'encre minuscule à côté de la bouche de Lisa transformant le tout en un léger sourire. Il rallongea un peu les mèches. Peut-être qu'il l'idéalisait, mais ça n'avait pas d'importance.

Ce poison. Loari. Il avait été bien préparé, mais pas de façon experte. Le travail assez bien exécuté mais pas avec cette sorte de soin et d'attention d'une personne vraiment dévouée aux Potions. C'était environ la moitié des préparateurs d'Angleterre. Il soupira, et fit les yeux de Lisa un peu plus étoilés, reflétant plus de lumière. Après quelques réflexions, il la fit se prendre les mains.

Mais il évitait la question, là. Le fait de savoir qui avait préparé la potion. Il était certain de pouvoir retrouver celui qui l'avait préparé. C'était une potion de Magie Noire, et le préparateur avait violé la loi. Peut-être l'Allée des Embrumes ou un lieu moins fréquenté. Il pouvait être n'importe où.

Félix soupira calmement et ajouta quelques boucles aux cheveux de Lisa. Il pensait que probablement l'assassin - il se sentait étrange, parce que eux, lui et Harry, étaient des assassins - avait acheté une potion au lieu d'en préparer une. Pour deux raisons - 1. L'assassin pouvait être un mauvais préparateur. 2. Si la personne était un bon préparateur, il y avait une chance que l'on reconnaisse son style.

Satisfait de sa logique, Félix fit des ailes écartées des épaules de Lisa. Cela signifiait que celui qui avait essayer de tuer Harry n'avait pas fait la potion. Sa bonne humeur disparut. Ça ne l'avançait pas. Ça ne l'avançait pas du tout ?

Qui pourrait vouloir tuer Harry ?

Voldemort lui vint en premier à l'esprit. Personne d'autre. Dumbledore - mais Dumbledore pensait à Harry comme à un outil, une arme qu'il avait toujours une chance de tourner à son avantage. Un sourire qui ne semblait pas naturel pour un visage de quinze ans étira la bouche de Félix. Si Dumbledore pensait cela, il avait sérieusement sous estimé la volonté d'Harry.

Bien sur il ne pouvait pas non plus sous estimer Dumbledore. Les échecs n'avaient jamais été le point fort d'Harry. C'était l'adresse et la stratégie de Dumbledore contre la volonté d'Harry. Mais il était sur que les deux étaient prêt à relever le défi.

Mais que ce passait-t-il quand une force irrésistible rencontrait un objet immuable ? La force était Dumbledore, bien sur, et l'objet était Harry.

Cela n'avait aucun sens. Mais cela ne concernait pas Félix. Son avertissement avait fait qu'Harry fasse plus attention à ce qu'il faisait. Et Harry serait sauf, il serait sauf, l'année se terminerait, et ils s'en iraient s'occuper de leurs propres affaires et laisseraient le reste du monde à leurs combats, comme ils le faisaient toujours.

Il fit les plumes plus détaillées.

Harry était arrivé à la même conclusion que l'assassin n'était pas le préparateur, et était aussi frustré de ne rien avoir trouvé sur l'assassin. Mais il restait déterminé à surveiller ses arrières.

Mais c'était difficile de le faire quand tout était si ennuyeux.

Parce que c'était exactement ce que c'était. La vie à Poudlard n'était pas mouvementée. Les classes d'amateurs succédaient aux classes d'amateurs dans lesquelles il scannait pour le danger deux fois avant d'entrer, parfois trois. Les Serpentards l'ignoraient de façon tranchante, quoiqu'ils gardent prudemment leurs distances. Ils ne firent pas de mouvements hostiles vers lui et Harry garda les yeux sur eux

Et, bien qu'il ait su qu'il y avait du danger, le danger ne serait pas du sang versé ou des os cassés.

C'était le genre de danger qu'il détestait le plus. Celui contre lequel il n'était pas équipé pour lutter.

Il lança un petit quelque chose de brillant sur la tête de Weasley. Weasley se retourna, mais Harry était en train d'écrire des notes avec application, d'une seule main et d'essayer de boutonner sa manche avec l'autre. Weasley tapa l'épaule de Finnegan et lui chuchota quelque chose. Il se retournèrent tous les deux et le fixèrent. Harry battit des paupières. Ils rougirent et regardèrent ailleurs.

Mais il aurait du savoir qu'il devait s'attendre à ce que l'année scolaire se prolonge sans incidents. Dumbledore, du moins, rendait les choses intéressantes.

Harry se sentit appréhensif quand il vit Dumbledore se lever avec un grand sourire. Tous les étudiants se calmèrent et tournèrent leurs visages vers lui. Mais il soupira de soulagement quand Dumbledore annonça qu'il allait y avoir un bal.

De faibles murmures commencèrent. Dumbledore continua.

« C'est parce que nous nous pouvons pas continuer notre projet de rouvrir le Tournois des Trois Sorciers à cause des risques causés par le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Si le Tournoi avait été rouvert, nous l'aurions aussi commencé par un bal parce que c'est une tradition associé au Tournoi depuis le premier. »

Harry bailla ostensiblement et mangea un morceau de pâté en croûte. Mac Gonagall le regardait.

« Il commencera à six heures le 30 janvier et se finira à onze heures. » fit Dumbledore. « Ce bal sera aussi un moyen, je l'espère d'apaiser les tensions entre les Maisons, car il y a certaines règles. »

La Grande Salle se calma de nouveau.

« Votre partenaire de danse doit appartenir à une autre maison. »

Harry remarqua que tous les Serpentards semblaient soudain horrifiés.

« Je ne vais à aucun bal sans toi Drago ! » put-il entendre dire Pansy Parkinson de l'autre bout de la table.. Harry jeta un regard à la table la plus proche, les Poufsouffles. Félix semblait extrêmement content - il rappela à Harry un chat quand il faisait ça, un chat sous le soleil avec un bol de lait et un canari entre ses griffes. Ses yeux étaient sur une Serdaigle aux cheveux noirs assise quelques pas plus loin. Harry sourit.

« Ce sera tout. » fit Dumbledore, souriant à tous encore une fois avant de se rassoir.

« Je ne vais pas aller à ce bal. » fit Malfoy catégorique.

« Bien sur que non. » fit fermement Parkinson.

« Mais ce serait une honte si nous n'y allons pas. » fit Zabini pensif. Ses yeux se dirigèrent vers Harry pour une petite seconde. « Les Serdaigles feront l'affaire. A peu près. »

Malfoy renifla simplement, et Harry que tandis qu'ils étaient tous peu disposés à aller au bal avec quelqu'un d'autre qu'un Serpentard, ils pensaient également qu'il serait honteux de ne pas y aller.

Et ça l'était. Dans le milieu des Sang Purs, c'était un signe de faiblesse si on assistait pas à quelque chose comme un bal, même s'ils étaient des étudiants et n'étaient pas en âge. Harry était heureux d'être un Stchorlei. Les Stchorlei n'avaient aucune règle particulière, mais s'adaptaient, les laissaient tomber et en changeaient tout le temps, comme ils changeaient de lieu et rencontraient des gens différents.

Quelque fois, un Stchorlei gardait inconsciemment certaines coutumes après une longue mission, mais c'était sévèrement interdit.

« Je suppose que Melissa Capwind fera l'affaire. » fit Malfoy, tranchant se lasagnes. « Mais elle louche. »

« Je ne louche pas, n'est-ce pas Drago ? » fit gentiment Parkinson. Malfoy lui sourit. Harry secoua la têt, scanna deux fois le jus de citrouille et le verre avant de le remplir et de boire.

Il lui vint à l'esprit qu'ils prendraient ça comme un signe de faiblesse de sa part s'il n'y allait pas.

Pouvait-il se permettre ça ?

Est-ce que c'était vraiment important ?

Harry fronça les sourcils et tapa silencieusement la table avec ses doigts, comme s'il jouait du pano. Il était un Serpentard. Et il devait s'adapter, comme le font les Stchorlei. Et il n'était pas vraiment ennuyé de le faire - il savait danser.

Mais - avec qui ?

Maintenant, c'était la question. Il préférait quelqu'un qui choquerait tout le monde. Inattendu. Cela éliminait les Serdaigles, puisque c'était la maison que les Serpentards toléraient. Les Poufsouffles - ça serait vraiment, vraiment inattendu, mais Félix était un Poufsouffle, donc on pourrait penser qu'il l'avait fait seulement parce qu'il avait un ami parmi eux.

Et il n'allait pas aller à un bal avec une Griffondor.

Dumbledore -

Ce serait amusant.

Harry fixa ses mains, essayant de réprimer le sentiment de triomphe qui jaillissait dans son esprit. Quand il échoua, il renforça simplement ses barrières d'Occlumencie, celles qui avaient l'habitude de contenir ses émotions et d'empêcher un empathe- s'il y en avait un à proximité, ce qui serait étonnant - de les sentir.

Oui. Pourquoi n'y avait-il pas pensé plus tôt ?

A cause de son préjugé stupide. Il avait ouvertement défié Dumbledore jusqu'à présent mais il prétendrait hésiter. Il ferait penser à Dumbledore qu'il allait rester avec lui après l'année, mais il ne le promettrait pas. Ou jurer sur sa magie puisque ça le lierait.

Oui. Ce serait la chose la plus- Serpentarde à faire…

Il réprima une autre grimace. Une grimace de pure férocité. C'était son arène. Il pourrait faire la déception. Il l'avait maîtrisé sous la tutelle de Reuel - comme il l'avait toujours fait. Ave des changements - aussi simple que ça.

S'adapter. C'était ce à quoi il était le meilleur ?

Une Griffondor, maintenant…

Le bal était dans deux semaines. Ses yeux verts rencontrèrent des yeux bleus au même moment. Ils avaient tous les deux pensé à la même chose, même si leurs expressions étaient douces et évasives.

Le jeu pouvait commencer.

Voilà, encore un chap de fini, la suite jeudi prochain (il est déjà fini de traduire (sinon, je n'aurais pas pu le poster à celui qui m'enverra la centime review, alors à vos claviers !)

Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont lu, et un merci spécial à tous ceux qui m'ont envoyé une review pour ce chapitre, c'est-à-dire adenoide (c'st effectivement très possible), Shaynna (j'ai été vois les quatre fantastiques, il est vraiment bien comme film, je te conseille d'aller le voir !), Patmol, Lunicorne, Rayondesoleil94, Alia, Voldemort xxx, Touraz et mo merci beaucoup à à jeudi prochain


	12. Chapter 12

C'est Shaynna qui a posté la centième review, alors bravo à elle, elle a pu découvrir ce chapitre avec une semaine d'avance ! A part ça, rien de spécial à ajouter, je vous laisse profiter de ce nouveau chapitre. Read and enjoy. J'ai à peine commencé le prochain chap mais je devrai poster la suite jeudi.

Chapitre 12 : Le ball.

Comme c'était partit, ça ne mit pas longtemps pour commencer.

Harry commençait de plus en plus à penser que c'était une partie d'échec très complexe. Dumbledore était le joueur et aussi la Reine, et celui qui avait le plus de mouvements et de pouvoir. Il n'y avait pas de rois, car tous les deux n'étaient pas seuls. Albus Dumbledore avait le plus de pions à son service. Harry avait seulement Félix, qui l'aiderait seulement s'il pensait que les Stchorlei étaient en danger pensait Harry. Et sa propre adresse. Et sa détermination.

Et il avait un avantage. Tout ce qu'il avait à faire c'était de ne pas être attrapé.

Félix demanda de suite à Lisa Turpin qui accepta. Harry pensait qu'il entreprendrait lui aussi une démarche, et continuait à analyser les Griffondors quand quelqu'un lui tapa dans le dos, nerveusement.

Dumbledore avait annoncé le bal il y avait une heure et demi, et Harry se retourna face à une fille avec des cheveux châtains et de fines épaules.

Elle lui était totalement étrangère.

« Oui ? » fit Harry froidement. C'était une Serdaigle. Probablement une quatrième ou une cinquième année d'après son apparence.

Elle rougit. Quatrième année, décida Harry. Il ne l'avait jamais vu.

« Eh, tu sais, le bal… » bégaya-t-elle. « Je me demandais si je pourrai… y aller avec toi ? »

« Vraiment désolé. » fit Harry, lui donnant un sourire aimable après coup. Pas besoin de la mortifier et de la faire déprimer pour le reste de la journée, même si elle semblait quand même l'être vu son visage. « Tu ne peux pas. »

« Oh. » fit la fille. « D'accord. » puis elle se sauva.

« Bien. » fit Félix. Lui et Lisa s'étaient trouvés derrière lui, penchés à la fenêtre. « Tu me dois cinq Mornilles. ( les Sickles en anglais, c'est les Mornilles ou les Noises ?)

Harry les regarda fixement, confus, car Lisa avait donné à Félix cinq pièces d'argent.

« Nous avions fait un pari. » fit Félix, lui faisant un grand sourire. « J'ai parié que ta première proposition viendrait dans les deux heures. Lisa a parié un jour. »

« Ce n'était pas une proposition. » fit Harry indigné.

Lisa et Félix échangèrent un regard et grimacèrent en même temps.

« Donc. » fit Félix. « A qui as-tu prévu de demander ? »

« Quelqu'un d'inattendu. » fit Harry.

« Paye-moi ! » rappela Félix allégrement. Lisa, semblant résignée, mit deux autres Mornilles dans sa paume. « Je t'avais dit qu'il était rebelle. »

Harry se pinça l'arrête du nez »Je ne suis pasv- » commença-t-il, et il décida que ce serait futile. « Ferme-là, Félix. »

« Très Serpentard de ta part. » fit Félix en grimaçant. « Hé bien, bonne chance pour trouver une Griffondor qui serait assez brave pour danser avec l'Ecraseur d'Orteil. »

Harry sentit son visage se décomposer et ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer. Il n'était pas si mauvais danseur. Il manquait seulement d'un peu de pratique. « Et tu - » commença-t-il, et il ferma de nouveau sa bouche. Félix était un excellent danseur. Il n'avait aucune arme contre lui dans ce domaine. Il soupira et secoua la tête.

« Abruti, va. » dit-il finalement.

Lisa inclina la tête dans un accord véhément. Félix semblait raillén blessé.

« Je te verrai plus tard, alors. » fit-il. « Bonne chance avec ta conquête. »

Félix était positivement irritant, décida Harry. Il se demandait avec paresse à quelle Griffondor il devrait demander et était en train de se demander si c'était obligatoirement une fille, quand quelqu'un lui tapa sur l'épaule de nouveau.

Cela semblait être le début d'une rivière de demandes dans les jours suivants. Harry avait perdu le compte du nombre de personnes qui lui avait demandé d'aller au bal avec eux. Beaucoup étaient des Serdaigles. La plupart étaient des Poufsouffles, et Harry savait que c'était probablement parce que Félix les avait convaincu qu'il n'était pas le Serpentard à la cicatrice qu'il semblait être au premier abord. Aucun partisan sang pur de la Lumière ne lui avait demandé.

Mais il commençait à se fatiguer de tout cela. Le quatrième jour, il envisagea de mettre une pancarte ''HARRY POTTER NE VEUX PAS DE CAVALIÈRE, ARRÊTEZ DE DEMANDER'', mais, le fait était qu'il en voulait une, et il avait besoin d'une Griffondor.

Mais il était fatigué.

Comme aucune Griffondor n'avait demandé - actuellement, il y avait eut une sixième année et une timide quatrième année, mais il avait refusé - il décida de ne pas aller au bal, prétention ou non. Il devenait malade et fatigué de toute cette affaire, et il lui semblait aussi impossible de demander maintenant à quelqu'un qui ne lui avait pas demandé. Ou quasiment, du moins. Il lui semblait qu'il avait rencontré et refusé toutes les filles de l'école.

Mais, il avait une bonne solution, qui satisfaisait certaines choses. 1. Il devait aller au bal, pour satisfaire Dumbledore. Pour le duper. 2. N'importe qui suffirait à cela, aussi longtemps que ce n'était pas une Serpentard. Une Griffondor serait mieux, bien mieux, mais Griffondors et Serpentards, en règle générale n'allaient jamais ensembles.

Résultats et solution : Accepter la prochaine personne qui lui demanderait.

C'était une solution _stupide_. Mais les yeux de Dumbledore avaient un regard acéré quand il lui jeta un coup d'œil plus tard, et Harry savait qu'il trouverait probablement un moyen de forcer Harry à y aller.

Et Harry avait finalement trouvé comment Dumbledore pensait qu'il pourrait l'attraper. Par l'amour.

C'était totalement, tout à fait, entièrement, et parfaitement ridicule. Dumbledore pensait-il réellement qu'il parviendrait à inciter Harry à ressentir de l'affection pour celle qu'il aurait choisit d'utiliser ? Bien sur, si Harry y tombait, Dumbledore pourrait l'utiliser de nombreuses manières. L'utiliser elle pour le convaincre d'être de son côté, peut-être menacer de la blesser par des moyens qui ne marcheraient pas sur lui. Mais, évidemment, Harry n'avait pas l'intention de faire cela.

A moins qu'il n'ait un autre motif qui avait échappé à ces nuits blanches d'examen minutieux - des heures passées à remuer et se retourner nerveusement dans son lit, s'interrogeant, craignant qu'il y ait une autre arme, plus subtile cachée sous cette stupide danse. Ce qui était presque impossible.

Donc, Dumbledore était réellement stupide.

Mais il avait été assez intelligent, admit Harry. Il était à un âge où on s'entichait facilement du sexe opposé. C'était toujours possible qu'il ait un coup de cœur ou quelque chose de plus profond pour quelqu'un à Poudlard. Et Dumbledore pourrait employer cela pour l'attirer vers lui et le garder. Et pas pour la première fois, Harry contint sa colère. Quels droits avait Dumbledore sur lui ? Il était sa propre personne. Il voulait de l'indépendance, pas une place comme pion du côté de Dumbledore.

Mais malgré ça, il n'aimait vraiment aucune fille - et il savait qu'il n'était pas gay, non plus - donc, ça ne marchait pas.

A moins que Dumbledore ne lui fasse avaler un filtre d'amour. Alors Harry rapporterait ça à la Gazette du sorcier et à d'autres journaux populaires. Donc, Dumbledore pariait entièrement sur l'espoir qu'Harry ait un coup de cœur pour quelqu'un.

Ridicule.

Mais Harry restait déterminé à passer au travers du plan pour tromper Dumbledore, en prétendant hésiter à le rejoindre. Donc, quand une voix féminine, une qui semblait vaguement familière, retentit à ses oreilles alors qu'il marchait vers la Grande Salle. Harry tenta sa chance.

« Oui. » fit-il. « J'irai à ce putain de bal avec toi. »

Et il se retourna.

Des yeux bleus effrayés rencontrèrent les siens.

« Oh. » fit Harry, se sentant bête. C'était vraiment stupide de sa part. Il s'était trop habitué à ce que toutes les filles qui l'approchaient lui parlent du bal. Trop habitué. Et en se repassant les dernières secondes, il réalisa que Ginny Weasley lui avait parlé de quelques livres qui s'échappaient de son sac. Merde.

« Er- » fit G. Weasley, et Harry fut surpris de voir qu'elle rougissait plus fortement que lui. Harry se demanda pourquoi. Elle n'était pas celui qui aurait du se sentir embarrassé. « Ouais. Merci. Bien sur. »

Harry cligna des yeux. « Eh ? » fit-il.

G. Weasley devint cramoisi et elle regarda le sol. « J'ai dit que j'irai. » murmura-t-elle entre ses dents.

Il cligna de nouveaux des yeux. Les filles étaient compliquées. Mais cela servait ses plans, pensa-t-il avec soulagement, revenant à ses calculs, loin de son embarras et du tourbillon d'émotions dont il n'était pas tout à fait heureux. Il les réprima rudement. « Ouais. Je te verrai plus tard alors, je suppose. » fit-il hésitant, et il souleva son sac pour que les livres ne tombent plus. Il n'avait pas remarqué sa situation critique, et était fâché de ne pas l'avoir remarqué.

« …Bien sur… » fit Ginny incertaine, puis elle s'en alla.

Harry se gifla le visage et accueillit la petite douleur qui le ramena à la réalité. Stupide. Stupide. Il était stupide. C'était embarrassant. Il soupira, considéra ses options et décida que rien de trop mauvais ne viendrait lui économiser plus d'embarras. Il alla manger son petit déjeuner.

Dumbledore semblait savoir ce qui s'était passé dès qu'il entra dans la Grande Salle. Il le fixa et continua à lui sourire bénévolement pendant son repas. Harry prit simplement un toast grillé et se retint de faire des gestes insultant à Dumbledore. L'homme avait des espions partout. Les portraits, Harry était prêt à le parier. Ils étaient partout. Peut-être avaient-ils été mis là dans ce but : être témoins de ce qui se passait et le rapporter au Directeur s'ils pensaient que ça pouvait avoir un intérêt.

Sournois. Très sournois. Harry se jura de transfigurer un porc-épic sur le siège de Dumbledore le jour suivant.

Assez curieusement, il commença à repenser à Ginny Weasley. Il n'y aurait rien de mauvais à y aller avec elle. Les Serpentards désapprouveront, bien sur. Il savait assez bien ce qu'ils pensaient des Weasley. Mais, quoi qu'il en soit, il ne s'inquiétait pas de leur opinion. Sa façade d'être un bon petit mage noir, un ferme anti-Dumbledore avait durée à peine trois mois. Elle était une sang pure, mais sa famille n'était pas acceptée comme une respectable famille de sang pure…

Ah, les cheveux roux. Harry avait les toujours aimé, peut-être parce qu'il avait passé des heures à regardée une photo de sa mère, à regarder avec fascination ses cheveux - roux un peu trop brillants pour être appelés auburn. Les cheveux de Ginny étaient plus foncés, mais cela lui rappelait sa mère, du pareil au même. Son visage n'était pas exceptionnellement beau, mais sur une échelle de un à dix, avec cinq étant la moyenne et dix vraiment jolie, elle aurait sept ou huit quand elle aurait mûri. Elle était juste - un peu dégingandée pour le moment. Au moins, elle n'avait pas de boutons.

Harry piocha sa nourriture et étouffa un bâillement résigné à la perspective d'une autre journée de classe.

Black et Lupin, naturellement, l'avaient congratulé pour avoir sauvé la vie de quelqu'un, insupportable sang pur ou non. Harry pensait que ça devait avoir à faire avec le fait que Malfoy était le fils du cousin de Black, mais il avait fait des recherches et avait découvert que Black s'était enfui de sa famille quand il avait seize ans. Il avait été impressionné. Black avait du cran. Il avait pensé qu'il n'en avait pas.

Les yeux bruns. Son meilleur atout, pensa Harry. Elle avait aussi de longs cils, mais ceux-ci n'étaient pas très visibles car ils étaient pales. Convenablement espacés, chauds. Trop innocents, mais quelques fois, ce n'était pas une mauvaise chose. Harry de remémora attristé les yeux de la plupart des Stchorlei - comme du bois, glacés, ne laissant passer aucune émotion. Les siens étaient environ à mi-chemin de la transformation, et c'était apparent, surtout quand il était heureux. Ses yeux à elle, étaient étranges après une vie vécue au Quartier Général…

Il se rappela sa confusion au début quand il était sorti du Quartier Général pour la première fois depuis des années quand il avait dix ans. « Pourquoi leurs yeux sont-ils si différents, Maître Reuel ! » se rappela-t-il avoir demandé. Il avait instantanément remarqué la différence. Les yeux de Ginny étaient exactement comme ceux par lesquels il avait été si étonné.

Elle n'avait évidemment pas encore vu de guerre.

Harry sourit sinistrement, posa ses couverts et se leva, remarquant que presque tout le monde était déjà parti en classe. Ses yeux changeraient assez tôt quand elle serait diplômée de Poudlard ou peut-être plus tôt , quand elle serait assez âgée. Ou peut-être plus tôt encore. A moins que Voldemort ne sot défait bien sur. Aussitôt que l'année finirait, il laisserait Dumbledore et Voldemort continuer cette guerre, batailles inutiles après batailles inutiles et escarmouches mineures après escarmouches. L'un mourrait, à la fin. Cela lui importait peu. Il les détestait tous les deux.

Des taches de rousseur. Les personnes pales en avaient généralement, tout comme les personnes rousses. Et Ginny était les deux. Rien d'inhabituel. Bon, peut-être n'était-elle pas aussi pale, mais elle était plus pale que la plupart. Il se remémora son visage de nouveau, et décida qu'elle n'était pas exactement banale mais, à un stade de sa vie ou tout dans son visage paraissait maladroit. Il avait pensé exactement la même chose quand il avait treize ou quatorze. Il n'avait pas beaucoup aimé ça. En réfléchissant bien, il décida qu'elle serait assez jolie quand elle aurait grandi…

Mais ce serait maintenant (il parle du bal). Harry serait là pour voir si elle avait vécu assez longtemps pour surmonter les phrases malveillantes. Bien qu'il n'ait pas lu la Gazette, il entendit des chuchotements - il y avait eu au moins deux attaques et plusieurs personnes seraient portées manquantes un mois, que Fenrir Greyback avait déjà mordu, il avait déjà infecté ou tué plus de cinquante enfants, pour qu'une tribu géante rejoigne Voldemort…

Une pitié, vraiment.

Harry balança son sac, le renforçant avec un autre sort sans baguette et se dirigea en classe de Métamorphose, se demandant brièvement s'il pourrait se rappeler tous ces pas de danses fatiguant. Ensuite, il oublia promptement le sujet. Isandagre s'était plainte de lui même pour un Thricewalk - un autre exercice - sur ses pieds meurtris alors qu'elle boitillait vers une chaise après avoir danser avec lui. Mais il pourrait gérer cela. Peut-être qu'un sort d'engourdissement sur les pieds de Ginny suffirait.

Riant silencieusement à cette pensée, il souleva son sac sur son épaule pendant qu'il menaçait de se déchirer de nouveau. Peut-être était-il temps d'en avoir un nouveau. Il avait acheté celui-ci quand il avait dix ans. Il était parfait - indescriptible, d'un vert sombre avec deux petites poches grises sur les côtés. Mais c'était moldu et assez bon marché, Reuel l'avait aimé. Et il avait grandit avec lui au cours des années, mais il n'y tenait pas au point de faire des tentatives inutiles pour le réparer.

Il semblait un peut miteux quoi qu'il en soit.

La cloche retentit alors qu'il rentrait. Weasley - R. Weasley sembla désappointé. Harry ne résista pas à jeter un sourire affecté dans sa direction.

Comme d'habitude, Mac Gonagall commença à passer en revue ce qu'ils avaient fait durant leur troisième année - les Animagus, cette fois. Et comme d'habitude, tous sauf Granger avaient oublié ce qu'ils avaient appris et sautaient des questions, espérant que ce qu'ils mettaient était juste.

Bien sur ça ne l'était pas.

Cela amena Mac Gonagall à griffonner tous les faits importants (et il y en avait beaucoup NdA) et à contraindre les élèves à tous les mémoriser. A la fin du cours, la plupart avaient les yeux vitreux et des expressions traumatisées mais la leçon était fermement ancrée dans leurs esprits.

Temporairement du moins.

Harry se demanda si Dumbledore parviendrait à le forcer à passer aussi ses BUSE. Quelle stupidité. Il avait eu d'excellentes notes dans ces matières sur une autre échelle quand il avait dix ans. Son éducation avait commencée quand il avait environ cinq ans, et avait augmenté jusqu'à ce qu'il ait dix ans, et avait été terminé seulement cinq mois plus tôt. Les examens qu'il avait passé pour terminer sa formation était la version Stchorlei des ASPIC - excepté qu'une note éliminatoire selon leurs standards aurait été au moins un acceptable selon les normes sorcières classiques.

Harry soupira. Mais l'éducation des Stchorlei était différente que celle de Poudlard, et il y avait des matières dans lesquelles il n'était pas si bien versé, tout comme les étudiants de Poudlard qui n'avaient pas appris le Combat à l'Épée ou la Magie sans Baguette. Les matières qu'ils avaient tous appris leur avaient été appris de façon différente - la matière appelée Défense Contre les Forces du Mal ici était appelé Magie Noire au Quartier Général, et ils apprenaient à utiliser le Mal pour combattre le Mal. Les sorts mineurs et les boucliers bien sur, pas les rituels, qui auraient corrompus le sorcier par la suite… Bien sur les sorts mineurs corrompaient aussi. Mais cela prenait plus de cinq ans pour cela même si vous les utilisiez quotidiennement. Les sorts majeurs de guerre étaient plus rapides, peut-être un an, mais les boucliers comptaient comme des sorts mineurs.

Mais bien sur, il n'avait pas encore à s'inquiéter de ça. Il était loin d'être en danger d'être corrompu.

Il traîna son esprit loin de ses pensées sur la Magie Noires et les BUSE et se concentra sur son essai. Il était un peu coincé là-dessus en ce moment.

Bien, trouve la racine du problème et enlève le.

Il dépista la source du problème, quelques phrases en arrière ou il avait commencé à expliquer pourquoi le charme de pistage devait être utilisé avec ce mouvement de baguette particulier. Il n'aurait pas du le faire. Avec un plaisir vicieux, il donna un coup de baguette et les lettres qu'il avait regardé avec acharnement quelques minutes plus tôt disparurent. Il fit travailler ses articulations et commença à expliquer l'incantation.

Dix jours avant le bal, quelqu'un tapa doucement sur l'épaule d'Harry. Harry se retourna.

« Puis-je te parler en privé ? » fit Granger

Harry cligna des yeux stupidement, peignant une expression idiote sur son visage. Granger resta là, les bras croisés à le fixer. Il laissa tomber. « Pourquoi ? »

« Viens. » fit Granger sur un ton de commandement, en le traînant dans une salle vide. Harry indigné se libéra et considéra donner ou non un coup à Granger à la mâchoire ou lui faire un œil au beurre noir. Ce serait satisfaisant. Harry laissa tomber l'idée.

« Pour ce que je sais, tu pourrais être un Mangemort en train de me tendre un piège. » fit Harry. C'était peu probable, bien sur, mais il voulait que Granger lui donne une explication. Les Griffondor étaient comme ça - ils ne pouvaient pas supporter d'être pris pour des Mages Noirs. Un de leurs nombreux points faibles.

Granger fit un bruit exaspéré, releva sa manche gauche et mis son bras sous le nez d'Harry.

« Il peut y avoir une illusion dessus. » fit Harry avoir examiné son bras après quelques secondes. Il n'y avait pas de traces de magie excepté celle habituelle, le bourdonnement normal de magie qui était toujours présent dans Poudlard.

Granger le regarda fixement.

« Je ne le suis pas. » fit-elle.

« Tu pourrais l'être. » fit Harry.

« Ne soit pas stupide, je sais que tu sais que je n'ai pas la Marque. » fit Granger. « Viens. »

Harry la suivit à l'intérieur de la classe, vérifiant encore après un piège. Il n'y en avait pas.

« Bien, de quoi s'agit-il ? » fit-il impatient une fois que la porte fut fermée.

« Ginny. » fit Granger sans préambule.

Harry cligna des yeux. « Weasley ? » fit-il.

« Combien y a-t-il de Ginny à Poudlard ? » fit Granger sarcastique.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » fit Harry.

« Je suis une bonne amie à elle » fit Granger, s'appuyant sur le bureau. « Et si tu la blesse de n'importe quelle manière - »

« Je pense que ça va arriver. » fit Harry aimablement. « Je suis un terrible danseur. Elle aura les orteils endoloris pendant un mois. »

Granger sourit, un peu à contre cœur « De toute façon. » fit-elle. « Jure que tu ne l'utiliseras pas pour atteindre son frère. »

« Lequel ? » fit Harry.

« Ron, évidemment. »

« Oh. » fit Harry. « Er - non. »

« Ou quelqu'un d'autre. »

Ce n'était pas une revanche, ça ne l'était vraiment pas. Il essayait juste de survivre. En utilisant - il cacha une grimace, ça ressemblait à quelque chose que Dumbledore ferait - Ginny, il planifiait de feindre qu'il perdait lentement, et ensuite de s'échapper dès qu'il le pourrait. Donc, il pouvait honnêtement dire non, mais, il n'aimait pas être malhonnête de cette manière. « Non. »

Granger pinça ses lèvres. « Potter. » fit-elle doucement. « Je ne veux pas avoir de préjugés. Vraiment, je ne le veux pas. Mais, je ne peux m'empêcher de faire attention, et j'ai pensé que je devais te parler à propos de ça. »

« C'est ton point de vue… ? » fit Harry avec délicatesse.

« J'ai mon propre point de vue. » fit impatiemment Granger. « Lasse Ginny tranquille. Elle n'est pas stupide, mais il y a toujours une chance pour qu'elle se mette à t'aimer même si c'est évident que tu vas juste la blesser elle et les autres Griffondor si tu le peux - »

« Quoi ? » fit Harry outragé. « Et tu es actuellement en train de me dire tout ça ? En me donnant toutes les armes ? » ajouta-t-il.

Granger le regarda fixement.

« Ginny a six frères. » dit-elle après un silence dans lequel elle se demandait comment lui répondre. « Bill est un briseur de malédiction expert et peut lancer des malédictions tout aussi expertement. Charlie travaille avec des dragons. Fred et George - ils ont des talents. » Il était clair que Granger n'approuvait pas ces talents. « Et Ron est une tête brûlée. Et je ne pense pas que tu ais une chance contre eux tous, ce qui arrivera si tu fais quelque chose à Ginny. »

« Par Merlin, tu me la décris comme si elle était un héritage familiale fragile. » remarqua Harry.

« J'ai mon point de vue, Potter. » fit Granger.

« Je pense que c'est un peu dramatique. » fit Harry.

« Mais, j'ai quelque chose d'autre à demander. » fit Granger. « Pourquoi ? »

« Hein ? » fit Harry.

« Pourquoi as-tu accepté Ginny ? » fit Hermione. « Tu as eu une raison. »

Ah, il en avait. Mais ça avait été une erreur. « Bien sur que j'en ai une, Granger. » fit Harry. « Mais, je n'ai aucune obligation de l'expliquer. »

Granger serra les dents.

« Bien, tu es chanceux que Ron ne le sache pas encore, ou tu serais dans de sals draps. » fit-elle.

« Quoi - Weasley n'est pas au courant ? » fit Harry déconcerté.

« Bien sur qu'il n'est pas au courant ! » fit Granger. « Je pensais cela évident, vu qu'il ne t'as pas encore confronté! »

« Oh. » fit Harry. « C'est le plan de Ginny de ne rien dire à son frère jusqu'au bal ? »

« Elle pense que ça ira. » fit Granger, en reniflant. « Je suis la seule à qui elle l'ait dit. Et sa réaction sera seulement un avertissement sur ce qui se passerait si tu la blessais. »

Harry leva ses mains vers le haut. « Regarde Granger, je l'ai choisi aléatoirement. Je ne l'ai pas choisi pour avoir une revanche sur quelqu'un - une idée stupide, je pense - et tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter pour elle. » aussitôt qu'il avait dit ça, il réalisa que c'était peut-être la mauvaise chose à dire. Dumbledore pourrait observer. Mais il pourrait prétendre commencer petit à petit à aimer Ginny après le bal. Donc tout n'était pas perdu.

« Bien. » fit Granger en se relevant. « Rappelle toi ce que je t'ai dit, Potter. »

Et elle partit. Harry la regarda s'en aller, se sentant légèrement stupéfait. Il semble qu'il y aurait des complications. Mais c'est pas grave, il passerait à travers. C'était ce qu'il ferait. C'était ce qu'un Stchorlei ferait - trouver un moyen de passer au travers, pousser et gagner.

Mais il y avait un fait auquel il n'avait pas pensé. S'il prétendait tomber amoureux de Ginny, il y avait de fortes chances que Ginny tombe amoureuse de LUI…

Harry essaya de ne pas s'arracher les cheveux. Dumbledore pourrait observer. Il se senti soudain circonspect, comme si des caméras qui le suivaient tout le temps. Il haïssait Dumbledore, une autre raison pour laquelle il était déterminé à gagner. Mais jusqu'ici, les complications avaient toujours été imposées et il semblait qu'il en viendrait encore plus. Et certaines inattendues. Choses qu'Harry n'aimait définitivement pas.

Il fit un signe grossier avec sa main qui était dans sa poche et se leva.

Après ça, il remarqua que Granger gardait un œil sur lui aux repas, l'étudiant, se demandant comment il était vraiment à l'intérieur. Il pouvait pratiquement entendre ses pensées même sans la Légilimencie - qui n'aurait pas marcher sans un contact visuel, de toute manière - ''Est-il un assassin sans cœur, comme disent certains ? Ou est-il prévenant comme le dit Félix ?''

Bien sur, ce serait présumer que les Griffondor écoutaient ce que disait Félix. Ils avaient la tête dure. Harry en douta.

Il avait des préjugés, bien sur. Il ne pouvait pas penser que tous les Griffondors étaient comme ça. Mais il savait qu'ils y tendaient.

Et il ne pouvait pas observer prudemment Weasley, qui, dans son ignorance béate du rendez-vous de sa sœur, discutait vivement avec Dean Thomas de stratégie d'échecs. Il allait exploser quand il découvrirait…Pas qu'il soit effrayé, bien sur, mais avec quelqu'un d'un tempérament comme Weasley, il devrait se méfier pour sa propre sécurité.

Mais, après réflexions, il admit lui-même que Ginny était un meilleur choix que d'autres. Elle n'était pas d'une beauté éblouissante, mais Harry ne recherchait pas les beautés éblouissantes, de toute manière. Elle avait les cheveux roux, ce qu'Harry aimait. Et elle n'était pas stupide ou accros à la mode comme Patil (Griffondor) et sa meilleure amie Lavande Brown. Sauf sa famille mais, il pourrait faire avec.

Ou du moins, il l'espérait.

Trois jours avant le bal, il eut une autre pensée. Une robe longue. Il avait besoin d'une robe formelle. Ou peut-être juste une colorée.

Harry y pensa pendant son cours d'Astronomie, quand une des constellations lui rappela une robe longue. Il réfléchit pendant qu'il traçait soigneusement la position de Mars sur la carte et écrivit en manuscrit l'angle ou serait Saturne.

Et il devait penser en quelle couleur il devrait enchanter ses robes. Il devait s'accorder avec Ginny ou l'inverse. Il souhaitait pouvoir en discuter avec elle, mais Granger l'entourait de manière protectrice comme une mère aigle et elle était quasiment toujours avec ses amis. Harry ne pouvait pas supporter de l'approcher pour parler de quelque chose d'aussi futile que la couleur de leurs robes.

Au final, il décida qu'il verrait ce qu'elle portait et ensuite ensorcellerait ses propres robes pour que leurs couleurs soient assorties. C'était une solution raisonnable, décida-t-il, et une qu'il pouvait faire. Mais juste au cas ou, il s'entraîna à changer ses vêtements de couleur pendant les deux jours suivants. C'était plus difficile qu'il ne s'en rappelait. Il avait manqué de pratique.

Ginny n'avait jamais autant détesté ses tâches de rousseur et ses cheveux roux.

Oh, d'accord, elle n'était pas moche. Certains avaient dit que ses cheveux étaient jolis et ses tâches de rousseur mignonnes. Mais mignonne n'était pas ce qu'elle voulait être. Elle voulait être belle.

Elle supposa que c'était égoïste de sa part. Elle n'était pas toute recouverte de tâches de rousseur, comme l'était Eloise Midgen. Et c'était stupide de sa part de s'inquiéter de son apparence, mais c'était la puberté.

Elle grimaça avec une ironie désabusée à la pensée et au souvenir de quand elle avait regardé avec mépris ses frères passer par cette phase extrêmement idiote, autant physiquement que psychologiquement, et elle avait été si sur qu'elle ne ferait jamais ça. Elle ne s'était jamais inquiétée de son apparence en fait et elle avait été plus intéressée à partir furtivement dehors, à voler un des balais de ses frères et à s'entraîner pour les battre un jour, comme ça Ron ne pourrait pas dire que les filles étaient naturellement mauvaise à tout ce à quoi il était modérément bon.

Ah, ces jours-là. Ginny sentit son visage grimacer à ce souvenir.

Il restait deux heures avant le bal, mais Parvati et Lavande était allée dans leur chambre pour s'habiller il y a une heure et Ginny se demandait pourquoi elles avaient besoin de trois heures pour rentrer dans leurs vêtements, se coiffer et tout le reste.

Ginny réfléchit à sa pensée et décida de rester une heure de plus à lire la BD du Moldu Fou et de passer le reste du temps à se préparer.

Ça ne marcha pas. Elle avait perdu son intérêt jusqu'à ce que, finalement, elle ne jette le livre et ne commence à creuser sa garde robe, en dépit du fait que la seule robe qu'elle avait était celle que sa mère lui avait acheté quand elle était en solde.

Elle lui jeta un regard sombre. Elle était marron, avec des lacets frangés au bord. Elle imaginait Drago Malfoy relevant bien haut son nez et rougit en imaginant aller au bal comme ça. Pleine d'espoir, elle jeta quelques sorts de réparation mais rien ne changea. Elle grimaça et secoua la tête et imagina l'expression de Malfoy sur le visage d'Harry…

C'était stupide. Absolument stupide. C'était juste parce que tout le monde parlait de lui qu'elle était maintenant habituée à penser à lui comme à une personne inaccessible, le gars qui ne lui parlerait jamais, quelqu'un qui ne connaîtrait pas son nom et qui prendrait quelqu'un de populaire comme…Parvati peut-être.

Bien, au moins, elle avait une heure et demi pour l'arranger en quelque chose de vaguement acceptable. Sortant le livre de sorts ménagés que sa mère lui avaient donné à Noël, elle l'ouvrit à la section des vêtements.

Après une heure, sa robe ressemblait à une limace mutilée faite de bandes de tissus et de fils dérivants. Ginny baissa de nouveau les yeux sur le livre, les mains tremblants de frustration et de fureur, et elle résista à la forte envie de simplement jeter un Incendio sur le livre. Se levant calmement, elle se jura qu'elle n'arracherait pas les pages et ne les jetterait pas par la fenêtre et ne les incendierait pas avant qu'elles ne touchent le sol. Et de ne pas déchirer la couverture ben sur. Elle reposa le livre et gémit.

D'accord. Une robe longue simple alors.

Elle regarda l'horloge. Il restait trente minutes. Soupirant, elle marcha de nouveau vers sa garde robe et choisit sa robe longue paraissant la plus neuve. Elle la plia en deux et la drapa de manière ordonnée sur la chaise et tomba mollement sur son lit.

Elle se demanda vaguement si c'était une plaisanterie. Ça serait un désastre total - après tous ces ennuis, ruiner une robe pour rien, s'inquiéter pour son visage de nouveau, Harry allait finir par se moquer d'elle. Sûrement, non ? Harry, d'après sa propre (certe courte) expérience et la description de Félix n'était pas du genre à faire des remarques cruelles. Mais il pourrait.

Un autre fait lui vint à l'esprit. Harry ne s'était même pas arranger pour la voir. Ce qui voulait probablement dire que c'était réellement une blague.

Ginny expira lentement. Au moins, Ron ne devait pas savoir, une des choses positives. Hermione serait furieuse - elle avait dit que quelque chose comme ça se produirait, elle lui avait dit que Harry Potter était un type suspect. Elle ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'Hermione n'aimait pas chez Harry, mais elle pensait qu'Hermione n'aimait pas la façon dont chacun craignait Harry Potter, elle pensait qu'il était juste un idiot désagréable.

Ou cela pouvait être qu'Harry l'avait battu à chaque test hebdomadaire qu'ils avaient fait jusqu'ici. Ginny sourit malgré elle.

Elle vérifia l'horloge et se retourna, étreignant son oreiller. Elle n'avait pas nécessairement besoin d'un rendez-vous pour aller au bal - en outre, le dîner serait dans la Grande Salle, donc chacun descendrait qu'ils aient un cavaliers ou non. Et elle pourrait ensorceler Harry. Il ne saurait pas qui avait fait ça, bien sur.

Elle se demanda si Harry avait une autre cavalière. Probablement. Pratiquement la moitié des filles de Poudlard lui avait demandé, incluant Cho Chang. Elle grimaça de nouveau à cette pensée et vérifia de nouveau l'horloge. Il restait dix minutes. Gémissant de nouveau, elle roula hors de son lit, elle mit une de ses robes et se tira les cheveux sans beaucoup de soin, se regarda et les tira de nouveau.

Hermione était déjà partie - elle avait un cavalier, un Serdaigle. Ron n'était pas parvenu à avoir une cavalière, chose que Ginny pensait évidente, mais Ron avait boudé pendant des jours. Ron était trop borné, et sa petite amie, s'il arrivait à en avoir une, se casserait les dents sur lui car il était dépourvu de tact et peu sensible et il ne saurait même pas pourquoi. Ginny passa en coup de vent devant lui comme elle se dirigeait vers le portrait qui gardait l'entrée, et sa tête se leva, et il regarda fixement Ginny.

« Qui est ton cavalier ? » hurla-t-il pendant qu'elle ouvrait la porte du portrait.

« Je ne vais pas te le dire ! » lui cria Ginny en retour, et elle baissa la tête pendant qu'elle sortait. « Descend et viens voir si tu veux ! »

Elle n'aurait pas du dire la dernière partie, réfléchit Ginny, comme le portrait se refermait derrière elle. Elle commençait à descendre les escaliers quand une voix retentit derrière elle.

« Tu es là. »

Harry. Ginny le regarda fixement muette. Elle était tellement certaine que c'était une blague , et cela la secoua de réaliser que çà ne l'était pas. Sauf si c'était quelqu'un d'autre sous un charme de Glamour, bien sur, et c'était peu probable.

« J'ai complètement oublié que je ne t'avais pas dit où je devais te rejoindre. » continua Harry grandement, du ton que Ginny avait déjà entendu et qui ennuyait tous les professeurs - très désagréable, négligent et tout à fait charmant. Ou comme les autres filles l'avaient décris. « Donc, j'ai suivi Denis Creevey jusqu'ici et j'ai attendu. »

« Merci. » fit Ginny, recouvrant son calme. « Descendons, maintenant. »

Harry gesticula de manière négligente et remarqua ses vêtements. Ginny réalisa qu'il portait lui aussi une robe simple. Il sortit sa baguette et fit un geste dans sa direction - sa robe miroita et changea. Ginny observa, fascinée comme la couleur devenait or pale. Des broderies germèrent au bord des ourlets, de couleur vert foncé

D'un autre mouvement de baguette, la robe d'Harry devint vert fonce, et à la place où son insigne de Stchorlei était habituellement accroché était brodé un S de couleur or pale. Les bords de ses ourlets étaient aussi couleur or pale.

« Joli, simple et neutre. » expliqua Harry comme ils marchaient vers la Grande Salle. Il était légèrement plus grand qu'elle. « L'or symbolise la Lumière, le vert foncé le Mal, le savais-tu ? »

« C'est ce que je pensais. » fit Ginny. « La plupart des armoiries des familles mauvaises ont du vert foncé. »

« Le vert foncé représente le secret. L'or le soleil. Ils vont assez bien ensemble, et les deux unifiés symbolisent la neutralité. C'est pourquoi l'insigne des Stchorlei sont vert et or. »

« Ce sont aussi les couleurs de Serpentard et Griffondor. » fit Ginny quand les portes s'ouvrirent devant eux, et que la musique retentie soudain à leurs oreilles. Ils étaient juste à l'heure. La moitié des étudiants étaient déjà là, et Harry grimaça à leur vue. « Je me demande si Griffondor et Serpentard ont fait cela dans ce but ? »

« Je pense que oui. » fit Harry, ignorant les regards fixes. Ils pouvaient tous deux entendre plusieurs variations de ''Ce n'est pas la fille Weasley ?'' et ''Comment ce fait-il que Potter vienne avec elle ?'' et ''Oh, Ron va en devenir fou !'' Il avait écouté environ cinq conférences au Quartier Général sur comment les Fondateurs avaient choisi leurs couleurs d'après ce que leurs Maisons représentaient. « C'est probablement parce que le bleu de Rowena est exactement de la même nuance que le drapeau de l'ancien Institut Magique, aussi appelé la maison de l'Apprentissage. »

« Il a disparut au quinzième siècle, n'est-ce pas ? » fit Ginny, satisfaite de comprendre réellement ce qu'il disait.

« Au seizième, en fait. Une erreur fréquente. » fit Harry. Les gens dansaient déjà. Ils se regardèrent l'un l'autre.

« Aime-tu danser ? » fit Harry.

Ginny se demanda que répondre à ça. « Pas vraiment. » finit-elle par dire.

« Bien. » fit Harry, souriant de soulagement. « Parce que tes pieds auraient soufferts. »

Ginny éclata de rire comme ils s'asseyaient devant une table. Toutes les tables avaient été mises sur les côtés, et quelques personnes essayaient déjà de danser. « Es-tu si mauvais danseur que ça ?

« J'ai appris. » fit Harry à contre cœur, en prenant un bol de purée. « Mais je déteste toujours ça. »

« Pourquoi ? » fit Ginny curieuse. Ce n'était pas si mal - Harry n'agissait pas comme un Serpentard sournois et semblait assez intelligent.

« Ça me semble sans intérêt. »fit Harry, piochant quelques morceaux de pommes de terre blanches. « Danser. Je n'ai pas beaucoup l'instinct musical ou quoique ce soit d'autre, donc, je manque toujours les pas toutes les dix secondes et Reu - mon professeur a perdu espoir pour moi. Et toi ? »

Elle se relaxa. Elle pouvait prétendre qu'elle n'était pas entièrement à l'aise avec lui - elle pouvait prétendre qu'elle n'était pas affectée par sa présence, pas dans le mauvais sens, mais toute sa personne était affectée. Elle s'était toujours méfiée des garçons. Peut-être pas exactement méfiée - mais mal à l'aise. Leurs instincts étaient si différents des filles, et ils semblaient tous penser que les filles étaient faibles. Ils semblaient tous penser qu'elles valaient moins que les hommes.

Et le plus mal à l'aise de tout était le rire charmant et railleur de Tom Riddle qui accompagnait toujours ses pensées. N'était-ce pas assez qu'elle en rêve si souvent ? Au moins une fois par semaine ? Et quelque fois sa voix l'accompagnait aussi - toujours aussi familière, même après plus de trois ans. Les mots étaient habituellement quelque chose comme ''Et quelle différence peut faire une jolie petite fille comme toi, Ginevra ?''

Mais Harry - elle était mal à l'aise pour une raison entièrement différente. Il y avait plusieurs raisons. La première, mais la plus évidente, bien sur, était son statut de Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu. Presque la moitié des filles de Poudlard avaient un faible pour lui, et c'était assez irritant de les voir la regarder fixement.

Et la seconde était sa ressemblance avec Tom Riddle…

Riddle. Il hantait toujours ses rêves avec son sourire cruel et son rire. Et son beau visage. Il avait aussi les cheveux noirs et la structure de son visage était similaire à elle d'Harry. Tous les deux avaient les pommettes hautes et le nez droit. Tous les deux avaient les joues incurvées. Tous les deux avaient de fortes personnalités qui attiraient l'attention, avec de l'ambition et un feu brillant dans leurs yeux.

Ginny hocha la tête et retourna ses pensées vers la conversation. « J'ai appris. » fit-elle. « Je n'aime pas beaucoup ça, mais je sais. »

« Et donc, nous sommes d'accord pour ne pas danser. » fit Harry., semblant soulagé, pour quelques raisons. Ginny le regarda furtivement. Il sembla fermer les yeux au départ, mais un œil était à demi-ouvert derrière les cils et il fixait intensément la table des professeurs. La lueur verte de ses yeux était concentrée.

Ginny baissa légèrement la tête de sorte que ses cheveux roux tombent devant ses épaules, et lentement, elle tourna la tête et regarda elle aussi la table des Professeurs.

Dumbledore les fixaient intensément. Tous les deux. Ses yeux clignotaient entre Harry et elle tout en parlant ave le professeur Flitwick, qui n'avait toujours pas remarqué que l'attention du Directeur n'était pas entièrement concentrée sur lui. Il y avait un sourire triomphant au bord de ses lèvres et ses yeux scintillaient plus fortement que jamais.

Du coin de l'œil, elle pouvait voir Harry prétendre qu'il avait penser à quelques choses quelques secondes auparavant et il ouvrit les yeux pour reprendre la conversation.

« Donc. » fit-il sans à coup. « Parle moi de ta famille. »

« J'ai six frères. » fit Ginny, également sans à coup, roulant les yeux en passant. Elle ne savait pas ce qui se passait mais elle savait, bien que sa mère lui disait toujours que ''tout ce que Dumbledore fait est pour le mieux'', que Dumbledore s'était fait un ennemi dangereux, Harry était son adversaire, et elle pourrait être en danger à l'heure actuelle. Il y avait quelque chose qui se passait dont elle ne savait rien. Le mieux était de jouer l'ignorante, de feindre l'innocence.

La voix qui avait l'habitude ennuyeuse de ressembler à celle de Tom dit que c'était assez Serpentard de sa part.

« Il sont tous énervant. » fit Ginny. « Ron - et bien, Ron est un abruti - »

« Oui, il l'est. » fit Harry. « Et il vient pas ici maintenant. »

Ginny tourna sa tête alarmée. Les cheveux de Ron brillaient à environ vingt mères d'eux.

« Cache-moi ! » fit-elle.

« Ah, je pense que j'aimerais plutôt la confrontation. » fit Harry, semblant stupéfait et amusé.

« Je ne veux pas. » grogna Ginny. « Il va écrire à ma mère, et il va y avoir une descente de chouette demain matin. Ce sera ''Ginny, mon bébé ! Quel plaisir j'ai eu d'entendre que tu avais un cavalier, tu as grandi !'' ou ''Ginny, reste loin des garçons jusqu'à ce que tu es quinze ans et soit depuis un long moment célibataire ! »

« Par Merlin, tu as une famille possessive. » fit Harry. Ron les avait repérés. Son visage était rouge de fureur et il écarta la foule pour passer au travers. « Granger avait raison. »

« Hein ? Qu'est-ce qu'Hermione a dit ? » fit Ginny, regardant Ron d'un œil circonspect. Elle tripota sa baguette, se rappelant la rassurante incantation pour le sortilège de Chauve-Furie. Ginny Weasley breveté et extrêmement efficace.

« Rien. » fit Harry. Ron écarta deux autres personnes.

« Toi ! » cria-t-il fortement, mais il pouvait à peine l'entendre par-dessus la musique. Ginny remarqua que la Salle était quasiment pleine de danseurs. « Tiens-toi loin d'elle. »

« Je ne suis pas un vampire ou quelque chose du même genre. » fit Harry atteignant le pot de soupe de maïs et s'en servant un peu. « Vraiment Weasley, je ne vais pas la mordre ou quelque chose d'autre. »

Ron fronça les sourcils. « Ginny écarte-toi de lui. »

Ginny sourit doucement, vicieusement, à son frère. Elle détestait absolument quand les gens la trouvaient une jolie et faible femme. « Je n'ai pas mentionner que mon cavalier était Harry ? Oh, je vois, je ne l'ai pas fait. »

Le visage de Ron devint encore plus rouge. « Il - il est celui que tu - » bafouilla-t-il.

« Oui, pourquoi ? » fit Harry, et il bu à petit coup un peu de soupe.

Ron serra et desserra ses mains furieusement quand Harry but calmement un peu de limonade. Il semblait y avoir plusieurs options dans sa tête - 1. Ensorceler Harry. 2. Tirer Ginny hors de là. 3. Effectuer une digne retraite.

Sagement, il choisit la numéro trois. Ginny le regarda s'en aller, jusqu'à ce que cela signifie qu'elle ne devrait pas voir Harry la regarder pensivement, compatissant.

Elle soupira et s'effondra, le regard vague. « Je haïs ma famille des fois. » fit-elle. Et une seconde plus tard, elle réalisa que c'était peut-être pas la meilleure chose à dire - Harry était orphelin. Elle secoua sa tête jusqu'à ce que ses cheveux cachent son visage et tourna sa tête.

Harry ne semblait pas même un peu agacé. En fait, il souriait, cela l'amusait, de sa manière tordue à lui. Cette expression gêna Ginny.

« Quoi ? » fit-elle oubliant de parler avec tact.

« Je suis heureux de ne pas en avoir. De famille je veux dire. » fit Harry. Ginny le regarda fixement, incrédule. Même si sa famille l'agaçait assez souvent, et qu'elle se disputait constamment avec chacun d'entre eux, elle ne voudrait jamais être débarrassée d'eux. Elle ne pouvait pas imaginer la vie sans eux.

« Ils imposent des limites et font toujours des histoires. »

« C'est vrai. » fit doucement Ginny. « Mais je préfère en avoir une. »

« Chaque la leur. » fit Harry, haussant les épaules. Ginny apprécia qu'il ait dit ''leur'' au lieu de ''sienne''.

« Je préfère ne pas en avoir. Les Stchorlei n'en ont pas. »

« Les Stchorlei n'ont pas de familles ? » fit Ginny, effrayée par cette information.

« Non, ils n'en ont pas. » fit Harry, en fronçant les sourcils. « Hé bien, ils ont de la famille par le sang, quelques fois, mais ils ne les considèrent pas comme vous, les gens ordinaires, je veux dire, appelez famille. Les Maîtres n'ont pas le droit d'avoir leurs propres enfants comme Apprentis parce que ça pourrait affecter leur entraînement. Nous apprenons à ne pas éprouver d'affection autant que possible. »

« C'est cruel. » fit Ginny, faiblement horrifiée.

« Non, pas vraiment. » fit Harry méditatif. « Nous ne sommes pas des robots, si c'est ce que tu penses. Mais ça permet de faire le tampon entre nos émotions et nos décisions qui sont supposées être aussi neutres et aussi – logiques que possible. »

Je pense toujours que c'est cruel. » fit Ginny.

« Je préfère cette façon. » fit Harry en gesticulant. « Ça ne me parait pas cruel. Oh, regarde, c'est le Ministre Scrimgeour ! »

Il y avait du sarcasme et beaucoup de mépris dans sa voix. Ginny tourna de nouveau la tête. Scrimgeour venait de rentrer dans la Grande Salle et se dirigeait vers Dumbledore. Les yeux verts d'Harry s'assombrirent et se rétrécirent Un sourire sauvage vint au bord de ses lèvres.

« Ah. » fit Harry. « C'était vous. J'aurais du deviner. »

« Hein ? » fit Ginny.

« Peux-tu attendre ? » fit Harry en se levant. « J'ai besoin de parler à Félix. »

Ginny regarda Harry se lever- d'un mouvement fluide - Félix bougeait comme ça aussi, et Ginny pensa que tous les Stchorlei le faisaient. Elle ne pouvait pas croire qu'il était mauvis danseur.

Félix était de l'autre côté de la Grande Salle, parlant avec animation avec Lisa Turpin. Harry traça sa route à travers la foule, et Ginny se pencha en arrière comme Harry marchait délibérément sur le pied de Drago Malfoy, en riant.

Ce qu'il murmura à Félix sembla arrêter instantanément le rire de Félix. Félix s'excusa auprès de Lisa et entraîna Harry vers un coin de la salle, où Harry parla rapidement et calmement, couvrant sa bouche d'une main. Bien sur, Ginny pensait, quelque peu ennuyée et amusé de sa paranoïa. Ils avaient peur que quelqu'un lise sur leurs lèvres. Félix le faisait aussi et leur conversation se termina rapidement.

Harry revint en arrière, avec un léger froncement de sourcil. Il s'arrêté quelques pas de la table fermant les yeux, et les ouvrant de nouveau.

L'attention de Dumbledore se rétrécie et se concentra sur Harry. Harry s'assit en passant, mais scannait toujours prudemment la table.

« Ah. » fit-il calmement. « Ah, Par l'enfer. »

Ginny cligna des yeux à ce langage.

« Merde, merde et merde. » fit Harry sur un ton de conversation. « Ginny, peux-tu penser à ne pas boire de jus de citrouille ? »

« Pourquoi ? » fit Ginny.

Il y a quelque chose dedans. » fit Harry, renversant délibérément le pichet de jus le plus proche et se servant de la bière au beurre à la place. « Quelque chose d'assez mauvais, je suis désolé de le dire. »

« Qui ? » demanda Ginny sans prendre la peine de mâcher ses mots. Elle savait parfaitement de quoi Harry parlait. De poison. « Et comment ce fait-il que personne ne soit encore mort ? »

Harry lui jeta un regard qui la fit se sentir absolument stupide. Es tu idiote ou veux-tu vraiment attirer l'attention ? disait son regard. Ginny gesticula, légèrement confuse.

« C'est un sort à déclenchement. Très compliqué. » fit Harry, protégeant de nouveau sa bouche. Ginny roula des yeux. « C'est sans danger si le préparateur ne veux aucun mal au buveur. »

Ginny sentit ses yeux s'élargir. « Qui - » commença-elle, et elle ferma la bouche quand Harry lui jeta un regard d'avertissement et retourna à sa bière au beurre. Son humeur joyeuse semblait s'être évaporée, et elle pouvait voir des froncements de sourcils inquiets derrière le masque neutre. Le visage d'Harry semblait toujours avoir deux couches, un masque blanc et neutre au dessus et un maelstrom d'émotion au dessous. Tom Riddle était aussi comme ça, c'était pour ça que Ginny était devenu avide de le lire.

« As-tu fini de manger ? » fit Harry abruptement.

« Ouais. » fit Ginny

« Donc, qu'allons-nous faire maintenant ? » fit Harry souriant de nouveau. C'était un sourire faux. « Je veux dire, puisque nous avons fini de dîner et que nous n'aimons pas danser tous les deux. »

Harry regarda par-dessus son épaule, dans la direction de Dumbledore.

« Nous parleront. » continua-t-il gaiement pour quelque raison. Ginny décida de cesser d'essayer d'interpréter les actions étranges d'Harry. « Donc, quelles sont tes ambitions ? »

« Je veux être une guérisseuse. » fit Ginny. « Mais je ne suis pas sur de pouvoir. »

« Essaye donc. » fit Harry, au lieu d'offrir sa sympathie habituelle. ''Je suis sur que tu y arrivera, ma chérie'' (sa mère) et '' Inquiète-toi de ça plus tard, Ginny'' (Ron) ''Etudie simplement, étudie, étudie et étudie, Ginny'' (Percy) et ''Pourquoi veux-tu devenir guérisseuse alors qu'il y a plein d'autres carrières intéressantes ?'' (Fred et George). « Vois ce qui arrivera. »

De toute façon, c'était exactement le genre de réponse que Ginny voulait. C'était aussi un défi. Et Ginny aimait les défis. Elle sourit. « Je suppose. » fit-elle.

Harry regarda subrepticement sa montre. Ce ne serait pas grossier de s'en aller maintenant, mais il voulait faire quelques progrès avec Ginny. Et il voulait garder un œil sur Scrimgeour.

Scrimgeour. Il avait totalement oublié que Scrimgeour avait une raison d'avoir peur de lui, depuis qu'il possédait de dangereuses informations. Un impardonnable justifiait une vie entière à Azkaban.

« Donc, as-tu des ambitions ? fit-il.

« Je veux être guérisseuse. » fit Ginny. Ses yeux semblèrent briller de défiance quand elle dit cela. « Mais je ne suis pas sur de pouvoir. »

« Alors essaye. » fit Harry, se sentant trop fatigué pour offrir des platitudes et des propos rassurants. « Vois ce qui se passera. »

Ginny sourit. C'était un sourire à moitié narquois mais Harry aimait l'expression. Ça l'incitait à penser que Ginny n'était pas désespérément Griffondor après tout. Peut-être. « Je suppose » fit-elle. « As-tu des rêves ? »

Avait-il des rêves ? Harry posa sa fourchette, ce qui n'était pas difficile, car il n'avait pas faim. « Beaucoup. » fit-il distraitement. « Il y en a un dans lequel je suis pourchassé par Trelawney qui tient une boule de cristal en criant des prophéties à propos de ma mort. »

« Non, je veux dire sérieusement. » fit Ginny, en grimaçant. Tout le monde savait que Trelawney avait été extrêmement déçue qu'Harry ne suive pas sa classe et avait demandé aux autres personnes de sa classe de prévenir Harry de son funeste destin.

« Je ne pense pas que j'en ai » fit Harry. En avait-il ? Son soucis le plus important à l'heure actuelle était de partir loin de ces gens aussi rapidement et sauf que possible. Ou peut-être que ça guérirait sa magie. Mais il ne pouvait pas vraiment dire ça. « Pas vraiment. »

Ginny le regarda curieusement. Harry évita son regard. Il vérifia de nouveau sa montre.

« C'est stupide. » fit Harry. Les yeux de Dumbledore le pressaient. « Allons danser. »

« Je pensait que tu n'aimais pas danser. » fit Ginny, en se levant aussi.

« Oui, mais c'est un bal. » fit Harry d'une voix ennuyée et patiente semblable à celle qu'on utiliserait pour expliquer à un jeune enfant que un et un ne font pas trois. « Nous sommes supposés danser. »

« Je pensais que tu étais au dessus des règles. » le taquina Ginny pendant qu'ils marchaient vers le milieu de la piste de danse.

« Nous sommes tous au dessus des règles. Nous sommes seulement limités par les règles que nous nous imposons. Répondit Harry, mystérieusement.

« Hum…hum… » fit Ginny sceptique. « Et d'où tiens-tu ça? »

« Aucune idée. Je pense que c'est une citation que j'ai lu quelque part. J'ai du en changer quelques mots. » fit Harry. La musique fit une pause et recommença. Harry les fit vaguement tournés sans se préoccuper de ce qu'il faisait. »

« Tu n'es pas un si mauvais danseur. » fit Ginny.

« Je le suis. » fit Harry négatif.

« Il l'est, bien sur. » fit Félix, tournant avec élégance avec Lisa. « Mes orteils me font toujours mal au souvenir de notre première leçon. »

« Ferme-là. » fit Harry.

« Il ne m'a pas marché sur les orteils. » précisa Ginny.

« C'est parce que la danse est lente. » fit Félix. « Attends que le rythme devienne rapide. Le plancher va craquer. »

Harry secoua sa tête, et ils se séparèrent.

Danser était quelque chose d'ennuyeux. Du moins, c'est ce que pensait Harry - après dix minutes de tourbillonnements pénibles et d'étourdissement, ils retournèrent à la table, soulagés.

« Si tu détestes danser, pourquoi, est-ce que tu le fais ? » se plaignit Ginny.

Un bon point. Dumbledore était maintenant penché en arrière, semblant satisfait. Des progrès. « Aucune raison. Mon opinion sur l'inutilité de la danse a pu changer en deux semaines. » fit Harry, la distrayant avec une plaisanterie.

Ginny le regarda soupçonneuse, mais ne releva pas. Harry ne savait pas s'il devait s'en réjouir ou s'en inquiéter, car cela signifiait que Ginny gardait ses questions pour les lui poser plus tard.

Sur son chemin de retour vers les dortoirs des Serpentards, Harry sentit une nouvelle montée de sa magie. Il haleta et se tint tranquille comme il se concentrait pour la comprimer de nouveau. Une pensée de stupéfaction lui fit perdre un peu sa concentration. C'était ''je suis content que ça n'est pas arrivé pendant le bal.''.

Cela pris deux minutes pour la comprimer entièrement. Quand ce fut fait, Harry avala et sentit sa magie, courant sans à-coup dans ses veines comme une rivière d'argent et d'étoiles bleues comme si elle n'avait jamais résisté à son contrôle…mais quelque chose n'allait pas, qui avait toujours été là. Il ne le savait pas avant, c'est tout. Si sa magie était un vêtement, elle serait noire avec des entailles béantes. S'il c'était une pelote de fil, elle était embrouillée bien qu'utilisable. Si c'était une personne, elle était estropiée.

Estropiée…oui, c'était bien le mot…

Harry vérifia de nouveau sa magie, nerveusement, avant de continuer à marcher vers les dortoirs des Serpentards.

Deux fois en un an…de façon aussi rapprochée…ça ne présageait rien de bon.

Certainement pas.

Je remercie tous les lecteurs qui ont lu ma traduction et aussi ceux qui se sont donné la peine de poster une reiview, alors merci à Schiezca, Patmol (maintenant, tu sais qui c'était les yeux bleus, Félix), missgege93, voldemort xxx, Shaynna, Caella, Mo.


	13. Chapter 13

Bande de veinards, vous ne savez pas la difficulté que j'ai eu pour pouvoir poster ce chapitre aujourd'hui : premièrement, c'est le plus long chapitre t je n'avais pas du tout avancé dans sa traduction avant jeudi dernier, deuxièmement, à la moitié du chapitre mon ordi qui plante, impossible d'ouvrir le fichier word, heureusement après un difficile combat contre mon ordi, j'ai résolu le problème, pour finir, j'ai fini la traduction de ce chapitr hier soir à 20h et je vous le poste aujourd'hui.

Alors, comme d'hab les persos et les lieux son à JKR et l'histoire à Amsuhl, moi, je me réserve la traduction et c'est déjà pas si mal.

Chapitre 13 : Seconde chance et Cantor

Harry passa la nuit en alternant les jeux d'échec contre lui-même et ses devoirs. C'était bizarrement amusant- il avait des idées sur quoi écrire sur sa prochain rédaction tout en prévoyant son prochain mouvement. Mes son esprit s'inquiétait e ce que Dumbledore avait planifié de faire ensuite.

Cela impliquerait Ginny, bien sure. Harry se sentit désolé pour elle- elle n'avait vraiment pas mérité d'être mêlée à tout ça- il ne savait vraiment pas ce qui allait lui arriver (à Ginny)- mais il n'avait vraiment pas le choix. C'était son cœur (à Ginny) ou sa propre liberté (à Harry), et il était une personne égoïste. Ou il essayait de s'en convaincre, c'était plus facile de faire des choses cruelles quand il était convaincu qu'il ne s'en inquiétait pas.

Mais comment ? Certainement que Dumbledore essayerait de les mettre ensemble. Harry se moqua de sa tour, qui tressaillait de peur. Mais comment parviendrait-il à cela ?

Un tel puzzle.

Harry soupira, se leva et marcha de l'autre côté de son lit pour mettre au point sa tactique.

« Le pion blanc- oui, toi, là-bas- en E1. » fit-il. Le pion se déplaça.

Les minutes passèrent. Harry ne sentit pas de remords à rester levé si tard. Il se sentait curieusement agité- plein d'énergie- et il n'avait pas envie d'être enfermé ici. Il n'aimait pas être enfermé n'importe où- il voulait fuir Poudlard, simuler sa mort ou quelque chose comme ça, et voyager à travers le monde, sous un faux nom, à visiter des musées, peut-être se joindre à quelques moines en haut de montages éloignées…

Il secoua la tête, se demandant ce qui avait amené cette pensée. Mais il voulait vraiment voyager- voir des lieux différents. Une faible chance tant qu'il serait ici, et il était un Stchorlei, qui passaient leurs vies entières dans le Quartier Général à moins qu'ils ne soient dehors pour une mission prolongée.

Pour la première fois, il regretta d'être un Stchorlei.

Il regarda sa rédaction avec dégoût et éteignit la lumière. Il pourrait essayer une potion de sommeil en dernier recours s'il n'arrivait pas à s'endormir.

Assez curieusement, il trouva qu'il n'était pas énervé du tout, comme il l'était à chaque fois qu'il essayait de dormir. Son cerveau réfléchissait aux possibilités- comment Dumbledore réussirait à imaginer un complot pour les rapprocher Ginny et lui ? Et est-ce que Scrimgeour allait-il essayer de le tuer de nouveau ? Sûrement, maintenant, il se serait rendu compte que le poison ne marcherait pas- ou peut-être pas, il penserait qu'il avait échappé au premier poison par pure chance et le deuxième par pure chance aussi.

Peut-être pouvait-il prétendre être tué ? Félix pourrait alors l'aider, maintenant qu'il avait dit à Félix qui c'était. Cela ferait penser à Scrimgeour qu'il n'était pas invulnérable, et il savait que le meilleur moyen de combattre en défense était de faire en sorte que l'ennemi vous sous-estime.

Pourquoi combattrait-il en défense, de toute manière ?

Il fronça les sourcils dans l'obscurité. Scrimgeour essayait de le tuer, et il ne pourrait même pas exercer de représailles parce que…parce que quoi ? Parce que Dumbledore commencerait à penser que le faible petit Harry était un dangereux adversaire après tout ? Parce que tout le monde sorcier serait furieux ? Parce que Voldemort prendrait avantage de la position instable de Scrimgeour et ferait quelque chose de désastreux ?

Ou parce que les Stchorlei interdisaient formellement toute intervention dans le monde sorcier ?

Harry fit rebondir ses pieds sur son lit. Le sommier grinça. Ses règles stupides- elles ne permettaient pas à quelqu'un d'intervenir dans le monde sorcier en dehors des assassinats. Cela incluait l politique. Et assassiner le Ministre de la Magie quand ce n'était pas inclus dans la mission comptait comme une intervention. Tout comme l'assassinat de Dumbledore, de toute manière.

Harry grimaça à cette perspective. C'était tentant. Très tentant. Mais pourquoi devait il risquer de mourir pour respecter quelques règles idiotes ?

Peut-être parce que, les Stchorlei étaient la seule chose qu'il avait jamais connu…Il n'avait jamais eu d'autre vie. Il n'avait jamais rien connu d'autre.

Y avait-il autre chose pour lui ? Un autre chemin qu'il pourrait suivre ? Sans compter que…les trois qu'il pouvait prendre- non, les eux, puisqu'il avait expliqué son point de vue à Voldemort- il ne le rejoindrait jamais. Et il ne rejoindrait jamais Dumbledore, non plus. Il avait une chance…les Stchorlei…

On a toujours un choix.

Toujours, en effet. Pas cette fois. La citation se répéta dans sa tête comme un disque rayé- Toujours un choix. Toujours un choix. Toujours un choix…

Mais quel autre choix avait-il ici, maintenant ?

Il ferma les yeux et expira un long soupire. Emprisonné. Encore.

Il tomba endormi.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Et naturellement, il fit un cauchemar. Ou peut-être que ce n'était pas un cauchemar- c'était certainement un mauvais rêve mais pas précisément un cauchemar. Harry pensait que les rêves dans lesquels des choses dont il était vraiment effrayé apparaissaient étaient des cauchemars. Donc il avait peu de cauchemars. Du moins ce qu'il classifiait comme cauchemars

Il n'aimait pas les rêves. Il ne pouvait pas avoir les idées clairs à l'intérieur, comme tout le monde dans ses rêves- mais il haïssait chaque fois qu'il se réveillait d'un rêve et se rappelait combien il avait été stupide à l'intérieur. Il avait essayer de développer une potion qui lui permettrait de garder ses esprits dans un rêve, mais ça n'avait pas très bien marché. Ça lui avait explosé à la figure en fait.

C'était étrange. Il y avait des ombres noires qui se matérialisaient hors du sol. Harry inclina sa tête pour les voir former un cercle autour de lui. Non- ils ne formaient pas un cercle- ils étaient partout, mais ils quittaient l'espace autour de lui. Ou était-ce le premier ? Ou le deuxième ? (là, j'ai traduit mais je ne voix pas le pourquoi des deux interrogations !)

Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Il sentait assez nettement que ces figures n'étaient pas réelles- non, elles étaient réelles, mais elles n'étaient pas là maintenant. 'était confus. Toutes les ombres noires avaient des visages, mais elles se bousculaient et se tordaient donc- il ne pouvait pas les voir.

Il s'assit et regarda, ne se sentant finalement pas paniqué. Il faisait ça dans ses rêves, quelques fois même s'il pouvait simplement les balayer ou Apparaître dans sa vraie vie.

Les ombres semblaient ennuyées par son indifférence. Elles ralentir, jusqu'à ce qu'Harry puissent identifiés des visages individuels. Ils étaient familiers, mais il ne pouvait pas les placer.

Il ferma les yeux. Les habitudes avaient la vie dure, même dans les rêves. Il commença à méditer.

Cela ennuya apparemment les ombres encore plus. Elles commencèrent à chuchoter- c'était comme si des milliers de brises minuscules remuant des feuilles sèches en même temps. Harry ouvrit les yeux. Elles avaient entièrement arrêté de bouger.

Leurs visages…

Il les scanna. Le premier était Malfoy. Le jeune. Il le regardait avec un visage plein de haine- celle qui dit 'peu m'importe si je meure, si je peux te tuer'. C'était celui que Reuel lui avait appris à observer la plupart du temps. Cela voulait dire que la personne ferait n'importe quoi pour avoir ce qu'elle voulait- même si ça lui coûtait la vie. Ils étaient la plupart du temps fous.

Le suivant était Weasley. Ron Weasley, qui le regardait avait des lueurs de meurtre dans ses yeux bleus. Harry regarda ailleurs, droit sur le visage de Scrimgeour.

Ses yeux étaient jaunâtres et vifs, mais ils avaient l'allure d'un animal acculé. Le plus dangereux bien sur.

Il commençait à voir sur quel sujet étaient ses rêves. C'était sur ces ennemis.

Les visages qu'il se rappelait vaguement des avis de recherche. Des Mangemorts passèrent devant lui. Voldemort fut le dernier après une longue ligne d'entre eux. Il était le premier à dire quelque chose. Sa voix semblait irréelle, comme celle d'un fantôme, qui était comme une voix normale mais avec un léger echo, comme si elle venait de l'intérieur d'un tunnel. « Je t'aurai un jour, Potter. »

« J'aimerai te voir essayer. » fit Harry (il ne va pas vouvoyer un ennemi déclaré et puis, je pense qu'il doit être en rogne qu'on vienne perturber son repos donc, voila pourquoi il tutoie voldy selon moi). Sa voix était aussi comme celle d'un fantôme. Sa voix ne reflétait pas sa conviction, son énergie déterminée qui l'emplissait toujours. Elle était plate.

Voldemort ricana simplement puis disparu. Était-ce le bon mot ? S'était-il fondu dans le sol ou est-il simplement partit, entre deux personnes qu'il ne connaissait pas ? Ou avait-il-

Le suivant était Dumbledore.

Il n'y avait pas de malice sur son visage. Cela effraya Harry. Il y avait seulement de la tristesse, et la conviction pure et immuable qu'il avait raison, que ceux qui s'opposaient à lui avaient tort, et qu'il triompherait un jour. Harry le regarda fixement.

« Vous avez tort. » fit-il. « Vous avez tort en pensant que vous avez raison. »

Dumbledore sourit simplement.

« J'ai toujours raison. » répondit-il.

« Les gens ne sont pas des marionnettes. » fit Harry.

« Ils doivement l'être, parfois. » dit simplement Dumbledore, il il disparut lui aussi.

Le suivant fut Black. Harry se sentit confus. Sûrement que Black n'était pas un ennemi ? Il ne pensait pas à Black comme en étant un- un autre des servants de Dumbledore. Mais si Black était avec Dumbledore, il supposa que cela faisait de Black son ennemi. Il sentit des regrets.

Black ne dit rien. Il regarda durement le visage d'Harry. Harry le fixa simplement en retour. Black tourna la tête, un air de déception sur le visage, et il se fondit au loin comme du sable dans un vent fort.

Lupin, bien sur, était le suivant. Il le fixa dans les yeux. Harry le fixa en retour, se rappelant que dans le cercle des loups garou, regarder un autre loup garou dans les yeux était un défi. Lupin lâcha ses yeux après quelques secondes et disparu.

Le processus recommença. Plusieurs personnes avec des badges du Ministère sur leurs manteaux passèrent, le regardant prudemment. Il y avait un enfant les yeux écarquillés qui semblait effrayé par lui. Il y en avait tant d'autres, mais Harry ne se préoccupa pas de se les rappeler tous. Peut-être que c'était parce qu'ils étaient des ennemis qu'il s'était fait en seulement cinq mois, car il avait été révélé vivent seulement depuis septembre.

Et la pensée qu'il avait encore cinq mois supplémentaires pour s'en faire plein d'autres.

Il se réveilla, se rappelant du rêve, mais pas des détails, ce dont il était vaguement reconnaissant.

Ils avaient double cours de Potions ce jour-là. Harry n'arrivait pas à se concentrer. Rogue lui jeta des regards noirs quand sa potion prit une mauvaise couleur pour la quatrième fois, mais il dit rien en voyant l'expression inhabituelle sur son visage. Harry ne prenait pas la peine de la cacher. Le rêve continuait à le perturber.

Mais il fut secoué hors de sa rêverie quand il vit Rogue tourner clairement sa tête vers lui alors que tous les autres étaient concentrés sur leurs potions. Harry le fixa l'air de dire '' je ne vais certainement pas rester à la fin cette putain de classe. '' Rogue le fixa simplement avec ses yeux mauvais. Harry détourna les yeux.

« Oui ? » fit-il après que les autres étaient partis. Cependant, Malfoy les observa suspicieusement avant de sortir.

« Vous semblez étrange, Potter. Quelque chose ne va pas ? » fit Rogue brusquement.

Plusieurs réponses affluèrent à l'esprit d'Harry- comme ''Est-ce que Dumbledore vous a demandé de faire ça ?'' ou ''En quoi ça vous intéresse ?'' ou encore ''Oui, j'ai eu un cauchemar dans lequel tout le monde venait vers moi et disait qu'ils étaient mes ennemis.'' Ou bien ''Rien, Professeur Rogue. N'avez-vous pas quelques rédactions à noter maintenant ?''

« Rien, monsieur. Pourquoi demandez-vous cela ? » fit Harry.

« Hé bien, je sais que Malfoy a des raisons de beaucoup vous détester, Dumbledore ne serait pas satisfait si un des élèves de ma Maison parvenait à vous mutiler, et je serais immensément satisfait de voir la tête de Black quand je lui dirai que je vous ai conseillé. » fit Rogue.

Harry ne pu que grimacer. « Nan. Juste un problème avec un rêve. » fit-il. « Rien à voir avec Malfoy. »

« Des rêves ? » fit Rogue brusquement.

« Rien donc quelqu'un doive s'inquiéter. » fit Harry, sa voix brusque lle aussi. « Tout le monde fait des rêves de temps à autre. »

« Est-ce que vous voulez de la potion de sommeil sans rêve ? » fit Rogue.

« J'en ai. » fit impatiemment Harry. « C'était juste un rêve. »

« **Vous en avez** ? » fit Rogue, semblant intéressé.

« Nous- les Stchorlei- avons un kit de Potions avec nous. Vous avez vu Félix tester la table. »

« Oui, comme un de ces détectives de romans Moldus. » fit Rogue, en ricanant. « Explorant les environs ave une loupe et utilisant un détecteur de poison ici et là. »

Harry grimaça à cette description exacte de Félix, qui avait un talent pour le dramatique. « Il a trouvé, de toute manière. »

Rogue lui jeta un regard interrogatif. « Qu'a-t-il trouvé ? » fit-il.

« Que Malfoy était la cible, bien sur. » fit vaguement Harry.

Rogue fronça les sourcils. « Ne pensez pas que nos sommes tous stupides, Potter. » fit-il. « Bien que des imbéciles comme Black et Lupin ne l'ait pas noté, le Directeur, au moins, sait certainement que vous étiez celui qui était supposé suffoquer à mort.

« Oh. » fit Harry. Il ne lui était pas à venu à l'esprit que d'autres personnes pourraient aligner deux et deux du fait que Malfoy avait été assis là ou il était assis d'habitude. « Bien. »

« Ne jouez pas les dupes » fit Rogue.

Harry fit un bruit évasif et gesticula. « Merci pour votre sollicitude, Professeur. » par habitude, il y mit une bonne dose de sarcasme.

« Vous êtes le bienvenue, Potter. » fit Rogue avec une dose égale de sarcasme. Harry pouvait l'entendre prendre quelques fioles et murmurer des choses blessantes au sujet d'une potion d'un Serdaigle pendant qu'il s'en allait.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Ce week-end, Harry fit une visite à la Foret Interdite après avoir ajouter trois autres sorts de protection à sa chambre. Il était assez paranoïaque au sujet de son intimité.

Après être allé assez loin pour que personne ne le trouve, Harry enleva son manteau, l'étala sur le sol, et s'assit dessus avant de fixer les fragments de ciel qu'il pouvait voir à travers les nombreuses branches et brindilles.

Parfait. Il n'avait pas eu un véritable moment à lui pour penser- sa chambre n'était pas bien. Il n'était pas claustrophobe, mais il n'aimait pas les espaces fermés Il avait toujours mieux opéré dans les espaces grands ouverts. Les forêt comme celle-ci étaient bien meilleure- pleins d'endroits ou se cacher, plein d'outils. Le printemps ne l'avait pas encore touché, mais était-ce des touches de verts pales, là-bas ? A cette distance, à quelques mètres de là ? Mais c'était impossible, c'était trop tôt pour que ce soit le printemps.

Le Printemps. Curieusement, il pensa à Ginny à ce mot. Il se rappelait maintenant qu'il avait eu une brève phase quand il avait treize ans pendant laquelle il avait aimé comparer les personnes à des saisons. Reuel était l'hiver. Beaucoup de Stchorlei étaient l'hiver, tout bien réfléchi. Froid. Dumbledore était l'hiver aussi- peut-être à cause de la barbe. Black était l'été, pensa-t-il et Lupin était l'automne faisant place à l'hiver.

Le printemps…une nouvelle vie…l'énergie…la jeunesse. Ou peut-être pas la jeunesse, Harry avait rencontré deux vieilles femmes pleine de vie en Amérique quand il était à la seconde partie de son entraînement, elles débordaient positivement d'énergie. Il grimaça, se rappelant l'incident quand Reuel et lui avait observé, légèrement stupéfait, quand elles crièrent après quelques hommes au visage rouge (bourrés en gros) qui avaient insulté une serveuse. Elles avaient été parfaitement gentilles quand lui et Reuel avaient loué une maison pour les six mois et elles avaient même été jusqu'à se présenter, alors qu'elles étaient à la porte de droite de la leur.

A, ces jours-là… Ils lui manquaient. Voyager. Errer à travers le monde- Reuel n'avait même pas fait de programme, la semaine d'avant il appelait Harry et dépliait une carte du monde, trouvait un endroit où ils n'étaient pas encore allés et ils y allaient s'ils le voulaient. Il aurait du mieux l'apprécier quand ils le faisaient. Maintenant, il pouvait seulement regarder en arrière avec mélancolie ? Les souvenirs n'étaient pas suffisants.

« Vous ! »

Harry ne tourna pas sa tête et prétendit être endormi, pendant qu'il rassemblait lentement sa magie pour un sort d'expulsion.

« Ne jouez pas au mort, je sais que vous n'êtes pas assez stupide pour vous endormir dans la Forêt Interdite. » continua la voix sarcastique. Harry se demanda qui c'était. « Venez, c'est moi. Deavgon. »

Harry ouvrit les yeux et s'assit.

« Oh, salut. » fit-il, se sentant un peu stupide. « Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? Je pensais que ous ne viviez pas dans cette partie de la Forêt.

« Nous n'y vivons pas. Je suis sorti en patrouille. » fit Deavgon. Harry eu l'impression qu'il était devenu plus grand. Il avait au moins deux têtes de plus qu'Harry. Les centaures avaient tendance à être grands. Il portait une tunique verdâtre. Harry tourna a tête vers l'endroit ou il avait vu les taches de couleurs qu'il pensait être de nouvelles pousses d'arbres. Il n'y avait rien. C'était Deavgon qu'il avait aperçu entre les branches.

« Pourquoi ? » fit Harry.

« Nous faisons ça depuis la dernière attaque. » fit gravement Deavgon. « Je- je suggère que tu ne viennes plus ici, ils sont plus hostiles que jamais. »

« Bien, ainsi s'envole mon dernier sanctuaire. » fit Harry, semblant irrité. « Vous semblez bien vous entendre avec Félix. »

« Le Chat ? » fit Deavgon, haussant un sourcil. « Oui, il semble qu'il soit une exception. L'Aîné lui doit une dette de vie. »

« Un chat ? » fit Harry. « Un bon nom. Il est certainement comme eux »

« Jusqu'aux neuf vies. » approuva Deavgon avec une ironie désabusée.

Ils restèrent silencieux. Harry se leva, soupirant de regret. « Quand s'est passé l'attaque » fit-il. « Quelqu'un de Poudlard a été blessé ? »

Deavgon gesticula « Quatre mois environ avant que tu vienne. » fit-il « Et non. Mais ils disent que les attaques ont assez choqué les parents et donc qu'ils ont retirer les enfants de l'école. Je dirai que Dumbledore l'a mérité. »

Harry approuva silencieusement. « Je vais m'en aller, alors. » fit Harry, ne prenant pas la peine de cacher le regret dans sa voix. « Je ne pense pas que vous me reverrez encore. »

Deavgon semblait lui aussi plein de regrets, mais ne dit rien. « Oui, au revoir » fit-il.

Harry prit son manteau, le secoua, et marcha, commença à faire un jogging, pris de la vitesse pour faire un course. Juste parce que Deavgon ne verrai pas Harry ne voulait pas forcément dire qu'Harry ne verrai pas Deavgon. On apprenait la ruse et le secret aux Stchorlei. Harry pourrait très bien se cacher. Il vira vers le nord de la Forêt.

Il avait oublié de demander à Deavgon pourquoi il haïssait Dumbledore, mais Harry pouvait deviner. L'attaque des Mangemorts, en premier- ils devaient être furieux contre lui de ne pas les avoir prévenu. Ou il pouvait simplement le détester parce qu'il était un bâtard sournois.

Harry pensait que c'était les deux.

« C'est dégoûtant, par ma vie. » murmura-t-il à lui-même comme il revenait vers l'école. Il restait peu d temps avant le coucher du soleil. Il était resté dehors pendant deux heures. Bien que le printemps soit là, l'air restait glacé, Harry l'aimait comme ça. Il haïssait l'été. La chaleur, la foule. Et l'humidité aussi. « Vraiment dégoûtant. »

Il se demanda quelle saison il serait- il n'avait jamais été capable de décider. Parfois il pensait qu'il était l'hiver, approprié pour un Stchorlei. Parfois il pensait qu'il était le printemps, vibrant d'énergie, et tempérament explosif. c'était probablement l'adolescence.

Ça l'amusait, vraiment, de voir comment les devoirs ne semblait jamais diminuer. Aussitôt qu'il fut de retour, il s'occupa d'une pile de livres et de parchemin ainsi que d'une longue liste de ''choses à faire''. Ils étaient répartis en deux sections, les devoirs d'école et les projets qu'il s'était fixé. Quand tout fut fini,_ voilà !_ A la fin de la journée, il y avait une nouvelle pile pour remplacer ses devoirs finis...

Il y avait seulement deux projets personnels- un était d'essayer de guérir sa magie, l'autre était de rechercher les histoires de Dumbledore et Voldemort. Il y avait étonnamment bien peu de renseignements dans les livres de la bibliothèque de Poudlard (sur son problème de magie, j'imagine que Dumbledore ne veux pas qu'il guérisse !!!)- Harry soupçonna plutôt que Dumbledore voulait que les étudiants avec des problèmes comme ça vienne le voir directement pour les obliger à lui jurer une fidélité éternelle. Ou pas- peut-être qu'il surestimait sa tendance à la manipulation.

Si c'était possible…

Il y avait cependant plein de livres sur Voldemort et Dumbledore. Harry avait été vraiment impressionné par la bibliothèque e Poudlard- aussi grande que elle du QG. Sa première impulsion fut de les aborder d'un seul trait. Mais avec les devoirs…le stress…sa magie…les BUSE, qui arrivaient bien qu'il sache qu'elles n'avaient aucune importance…il ne restait pas assez de temps.

Avec l'abondent supplément de livres sur la première montée du mage noir, comme ils appelaient la période avant qu'il ait temporairement défait Voldemort pendant laquelle Voldemort avait fait quasiment la même chose que maintenant, il avait suffisamment d'information sur la façon dont Dumbledore et Voldemort fonctionnaient. Il avait aimé analyser la manière dont ils se déplaçaient, s'opposaient, se retiraient, et dans quelles mesures ils faisaient des sacrifices.

Voldemort était dans une position un peu inconfortable comme leader- ses Mangemorts devaient craindre sa colère en cas d'échec, mais il devait être assez clément (si ce mot pouvait être utilisé NDA) afin que personne ne soit top effrayé pour le rejoindre. Mais il se débrouillait bien et Harry en était impressionné.

Dumbledore, d'autre part, utilisait essentiellement un piège mortel. Les gens venaient à son service, pensant qu'ils allaient juste lui rendre quelques services en se battant dans quelques batailles et alors ils étaient coicé pour toujours avec lui, Harry ne savait pas trop comment il s'y prenait exactement, mais il soupçonnait que ça avait quelque chose à voir avec de la Légilimencie illégale.

Scrimgeour jusqu'ici n'avait pas essayer de le tuer de nouveau, mais Harry n'avait aucun doute qu'il réessayerait très bientôt. Scrimgeour était dans une position précaire, comme l'était les deux autres figures principales de la guerre.

Ou peut-être les trois autres figures principales de la guerre ? st-ce que lui comptait comme un participant ? Dumbledore et Voldemort le considéraient certainement comme suffisamment important pour faire de grands efforts pour l'amener de leur côté, mais Harry ne savait pas exactement ce qui lui donnait tant de valeur et c'était ça le problème. Peut être que ça avait juste à voir avec le fait qu'il tait une figure légendaire…quelqu'un qui a déjà défait le Mage Noir. Quelqu'un en qui ils pouvaient placer leurs espoirs et un bouc émissaire s'il ne réussissait pas. Et le moral des gens plongerait s'il rejoignait Voldemort.

Mais il sentait qu'il y avait quelque chose d'autre…

Il secoua cette pensée au loin, se convainquant que ce n'était pas son problème. Mais bien sur, ça l'était.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Assez curieusement, ce fut un cours d'Histoire de la Magie qui présenta à Harry quelque chose qui deviendrait une fascination perpétuelle. Black tenait une pile de livres quand ils entrèrent dans la classe le Mardi suivant.

« Aujourd'hui, nous allons étudier Cantor. » annonça-t-il quand ils furent tous là. C'était une classe Serdaigle-Serpentard, et Harry était assis à côté de Lisa Turpin, qui semblait le voir comme un ami du fait qu'il tait un camarade assassin de Félix. Le métier de Félix ne semblait pas la gêner du tout. Au moins, il ne devrait pas de nouveau s'asseoir à côté de Davis, comme lors de la dernière classe Griffondor-Serpentard, ou il n'avait pas eu d'autre choix.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » fit Malfoy, ricanant.

« Vous ne devez pas le connaître évidemment. Il était un sang-mêlé. » fit plaisamment Black. « Un poète. »

« Pourquoi est-ce que nous étudions un poète ? » fit un Serdaigle depuis le fond de la salle. « Je veux dire, il y en a des milliers. »

« Ah, mais celui-ci était un poète prophète. » fit Black.

Il y eut un silence.

« Je crois que j'ai déjà entendu parlé de ce terme » fit Lisa à côté d'Harry.

« Oui, il- ou elle- n'est pas très connu. » fit Black. « Nous allons faire comme si c'était un homme. Il a écrit et publié des livres sous le nom de Fatidicus Cantor. Littéralement ''Le poète prophète'', ce qui lui a gagné ce titre. Il était d'un genre très rare de voyant, le genre qui ne tombe pas en transe quand ils prophétisent- »

« Excusez-moi ? » fit Zabini, soulevant paresseusement une main. « La divination est une science obscure et discréditée. La moitié des voy- des soit disant prophéties ne se réalisent jamais. Et le type rare de voyants que vous avez mentionnés ont jurés de un mystérieux pactes leur interdisant de parler clairement à quelqu'un du futur. C'est vraiment suspect à mon avis. »

Quelques Serdaigles approuvèrent son scepticisme.

Black ne parut pas heureux. « Oui, ce type de voyants n'ont pas le droit de parler clairement à quiconque du futur, c'est vrai. Mais ils y font allusion. »

« Des allusions ne sont pas assez précises. »

Harry avait parlé. Black parvint à cacher son plaisir. Harry ne parlait jamais en classe et la plupart du temps fixait simplement le tableau.

« Oui, je suis d'accord. » fit Black en souriant. « De toute façon, l'identité de Cantor a toujours été un mystère. Il vivait aux dix-huitième siècle, ou du moins c'est ce que nous pensons, parce qu'il publia son premier poème en 1752 et le dernier en 1799. Il publia 10 recueils de poème en tout. Le plus connu est ''La Musique de Dathrim'', parce qu'il soutient beaucoup de similitudes- »

« J'ai lu la Musique de Dathrim ! » fit quelqu'un excité. « Quand j'avais dix ans. Je pensais que c'était un conte de fée. »

« Ça n'en n'est pas un. » fit Black. « Comme je le disais, il y a beaucoup de similitudes avec ave Grindelwald. Beaucoup de personnes ont recherché des événements historiques et les ont assortis avec d'autres histoires que Cantor avaient écrites- »

« N'avez-vous pas dit que c'était un poète ? »

Black grimaça et ouvrit le livre du haut de la pile à la moitié. Il n'était pas très épais, remarqua Harry. Bien sur, puisque les poèmes n'étaient pas des livres d'histoire et on ne pouvait pas écrire un livre plein de vers, même si c'était un poème sur une guerre dans sa totalité. Il le posa sur le bureau de façon à ce que tout le monde puisse le voir. Malgré la distance, Harry pouvait voir que les mots étaient arrangés comme des vers.

Les histoires sont toutes sous forme de poème. » fit Black. « Elles étaient mes préférées quand j'étais jeune. Voici « La Guerre de Fleurs'' qui est une autre histoire assez précise d'une guerre civile qui eut lieu au Japon cinquante ans après l'année probable de la mort de Cantor. »

Il y eu un silence. Quelques étudiants semblaient intimidés. La plupart ne semblaient pas impressionnés- Harry pensa que c'était parce que c'était des Serdaigles et des Serpentards. Sceptiques de nature.

« Monsieur, est-il possible que Cantor est écrit quelque chose à propos de- la deuxième montée de Vous-Savez-Qui ? » fit une fille de Serdaigle, un Serpentard n'aurait jamais demandé ce genre de chose.

Black fronça les sourcils.

« Hé bien, Cantor a écrit un livre ''Premier assaut'' qui décrit assez bien la première montée. » fit-il. Les gens pensent que ''Les Chemins Divers'' est celui-là. Mais peut-être pas, Cantor n'a pas fait de prophétie sur chaque guerre dans l'histoire. Il n'a pas fait de prophétie sur la Seconde Guerre Mondiale, ce qui ne semble pas logique vu qu'il a prédit la Première Guerre Mondiale. »

« Eh ? » fit Malfoy.

« Une guerre Moldue, Mr Malfoy. » fit patiemment Black.

« En quoi une guerre Moldue peut-elle nous intéresser ? » fit Malfoy, ricanant.

« Un enjeu important. » fit Black. « Les gens disent que si la Troisième Guerre Mondiale éclate, la civilisation disparaîtra. »

La majorité des Sangs purs semblaient incrédules. Harry sembla ennuyé.

« Où en étais-je ? » fit Black distraitement. « De toute manière, si '' Les Chemins Divers'' est celui qui prédit la deuxième montée, ce ne sera pas une fin très gaie. »

La plupart des Serpentards semblèrent encouragés par cela.

« Cela prédit trois résultats à la guerre. » fit Black, en montrant le livre. « Un où la Lumière gagne, un où le Mal gagne, et un autre- c'est difficile à dire. Beaucoup de problèmes viennent du fait que Cantor est sacrément confus dans ses vers. »

« Hé bien, il doit l'être, parce qu'il n'est pas supposé nous le dire clairement. » fit Lisa.

« Oui, précisément. » fit Black. « De toute façon, Cantor est assez intéressant. Votre travail sera de faire des recherches sur li- ou elle- à la bibliothèque, et de comparer ses livres avec des événements historiques. Des détails mineurs car les événements majeurs ont été la plupart du temps couverts par des experts. Vous avez le mois prochain, puisque c'est un sujet assez vaste. »

Il passa le reste de la classe à leur indiquer comment les livres coïncidaient avec l'histoire. Harry était fasciné. Reuel lui avait seulement enseigné l'Histoire le de Magie- qui lui a fait découvrir cette sorte de magie. La divination n'avais jamais été un sujet enseigné par les Stchorlei, car c'état classifié comme un sujet inutile. ''Ce n'est pas l'avenir qui importe, mais le présent.'' Reuel avait aimé le répéter. ''La Divination est une farce absolue, je pense. Notre travail est de tuer pas de tenir compte de quelques vers qui prédisent le temps qu'il fera demain. »

Quinze minutes avant que la cloche ne sonne, Black distribua des sujets et commença a parler de qui des personnes expertes pensaient qu'était Cantor. Il était clair que Cantor n'avait plus vivre qu'à certains endroits certaines personnes pensaient qu'il y faisait allusion dans ''Emprisonné'', certaines personnes suspectaient que c'était l'histoire de la propre vie de Cantor. Harry, pour la première fois à Poudlard, prenait des notes. Black semblait heureux.

La pensée que le futur pouvait tenir dans un livre fascinait Harry.

Mais il y avait un espoir que le futur- peut-être une prédiction que Dumbledore pourrait mourir d'une mort atroce impliquant un tas de pointes métalliques et des brosses de toilettes- était dans le livre qui avait disparu quand Black avait remis les copies d'un vers de ''Premier Assaut'' de Cantor.

(au secours, maintenant j'ai un poème à traduire, il veux vraiment ma mort par surmenage intellectuel cet auteur ou quoi ?!?!?!?!)

The gale is stirring up/blown by a rising darkness  
Growing too much to cup/with stringpuller's whiteness  
But as storms go it pauses/held in stasis by its own wind  
But the disaster wrought/between start and end  
Is one of losing battle fought/and will take years to mend

La tempête remue/soufflée par une obscurité naissante

Grandissant trop pour mettre en coupe/avec une blancheur singulière

Mais comme toutes les assauts il fait une pause/tenu en stase par son propre vent

Mais le désastre provoqué/entre le début est la fin

Est de perdre la bataille/et prendra des années à être réparé

(ne râlez pas j'ai fait ce que j'ai pu pour la traduction, c'est vraiment difficile à traduire un poème donc et puis je vous l'ai aussi mis en anglais comme ça, si quelqu'un a une meilleur traduction, je suis preneur car Stringpullers j'ai aucune idée de ce que ça peut être, j'ai traduit ça par singulière)

« C'est censé être une prophétie ? » fit Théo Nott, ricanant. Son ton reflétait les pensées d'Harry. « Ça ne signifie même pas quelque chose ! »

Harry le relut encore, se sentant intéressé cette fois et non frustré. Les vers étaient inégaux, pas très rythmique, mais c'était clairement un poème.

« C'est le dernier vers de ''Dernier Assaut'' et il est assez simple comparé au reste des vers de Cantor. » fit Black. Des Halètements pouvaient être entendus et un étudiant chuchota « Facile ? » incrédule. Harry acquiesça. Cela n'avait pas de sens. Tous ses espoirs s'évaporaient, mais sa fascination s'était attardée. La voix de Black était devenue plus vive. « Evidemment, peu d'entre vous lisent de la poésie, ou et vous ne vous en plaignez pas. Les poésies ne sont jamais directes. Les Moldus sont particulièrement bons à l'écriture de vers embrouillés.

Le reste du cours se passa à décrypter les vers, pendant que Black continuait à parler des autres livres de Cantor. Seuls six d'entre eux prédisaient le futur, les quatre autres étaient juste une collection hétéroclite des autres poèmes de Cantor, Harry les écouta pendant qu'il se concentrait su les vers.

La montée du mal, bien sur faisait référence à Voldemort. Qu'est-ce que c'était que la singulière blancheur ? La pause des assauts ? Peut-être parce qu'il avait reflété le sort quand Voldemort avait tenté de le tuer. Bien sur que c'était ça. ''Tenu en stase par son propre vent'' ou ''tué par e rebond de son propre sort'', et les deux derniers vers parlaient des résultats catastrophiques de cette putain de guerre.

C'est peut-être pas si difficile, alors. Singulière…singulière…blancheur ?

Ça fit tilt. Blanc. Albus. Singulière. Harry éclata quasiment de rire à la description succincte de Dumbledore par Cantor

Et la cloche sonna.

Harry courut dehors, pliant sa copie des vers en deux et la mettant dans sa poche. Un instinct primal criait dans son esprit et son estomac grondait son accord.

Il dévala l'escalier vers la Grande Salle.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Quand il arriva, il souhaita ne pas être venu si vite. Dumbledore était debout, pour faire apparemment un discours. Harry gémit et se demanda s'il pouvait simplement aller aux cuisine pour manger, mais décida qu'il voulait l'entendre de Dumbledore lui-même plutôt que de Parkinson.

« Samedi prochain, il y aura une visite surveillée à Préaulard. » commença Dumbledore. Harry se elaxa. Ce n'était pas une mauvaise nouvelle et n'avait probablement rien à voir avec lui. « Ce qui veulent y aller doivent s'inscrire avant jeudi. Des sorts supplémentaires seront placés autour de Préaulard ainsi qu'un peloton de sorcier entraînés (on appelle ça des Aurores, je crois, non ?) Harry nota qu'il ne dit pas ''Aurores'' (j'vous l'avais dit, non ? trop forte !!!). Probablement parce que Dumbledore et Scrimgeour étaient en désaccords. De nouveau. « Vous serez divisés en groupes de dix, avec un professeur avec chaque groupe. Malheureusement, à cause des protestations de quelques parents, seuls les élèves de quinze ans et plus sont autorisés à y aller. »

Il y eu des gémissements. Harry fit un sourire condescendant à la Salle entière. Ceux qui virent son visage le fixèrent- après tout, comment ne pourraient-ils pas ? C'était une expression si Serpentarde, faisant que son visage correspondait parfaitement à son apparence- il semblait moqueur et triomphant. Ginny le vit, et regarda ailleurs, pensive-

Tom Riddle…

« Préaulard, huh. » fit Harry quand le dîner commença. « J'aimerai bien savoir ce qu'il y a à Préaulard ? »

Il était assis à la table des Poufsouffle, comme il avait commencé après la fin des vacances d'hiver. Personne de semblait s'en préoccuper, même s'ils tenaient leurs distances, respectueusement. Les rumeurs sur le fait qu'il ait frappé trente Mangemorts quand il avait échappé à Voldemort allaient bon train dans l'école, quelque chose qu'il prenait comme une faible irritation. L'attitude de Malfoy envers lui, bien sur, avait été de la fureur et non une distance froide. Harry suspecta plutôt que Lucius Malfoy s'était radoucit et avait raconté à son fils ce qu'il lui avait fait Pour un Malfoy, marcher sur les bijoux de famille devait être une grande insulte.

« Vas-tu aller à Préaulard, Harry ? » demanda Félix à côté de lui.

« Oui. » fit Harry. « J'ai besoin de provisions de Potion et j'aimerai jeter un coup d'œil à l'endroit. »

« Par pour t'amuser ? Tu sembles assez apprécier Weasley. » remarqua Félix

Harry ne se tendit pas. Dumbledore le regardait, et il ne savait pas ce que Félix savait. Personne ne savait ce que Félix savait, c'était le problème. « Weasley est sympa. » fit-il calmement. « Mais tu as entendu le grand homme. Des groupes de dix. Pas de rendez-vous. »

« Trop dommage. » fit Félix, continuant à le regarder de ses yeux bleus foncés perturbant. « Vous allez bien ensemble. »

« Vraiment. » fit Harry d'un voix ennuyée. « Pourquoi ? »

« Le contraste entre vous deux est très bien. » fit Félix.

« Oui, je porte tout les signes d'une mauvaise éducation tandis qu'elle est parfaitement normale. » fit Harry.

« Que veux-tu dire, une mauvaise éducation ? Les Potter sont une famille de la lu-umière » fit Félix, faisant traîner ses mots d'un ton moqueur. « À peine mal élevé. Donc des provisions de potion ? C'est tout ? »

« J'achèterai quelques livres de Cantor si j'ai le temps. » fit doucement Harry. « Il est intéressant. »

« Gras ? » fit Félix. « Je ne peux trouver aucun sens à ses stupides poèmes à part le fait que le bras droit de Grindelwald était atrocement laid. T j'ai probablement tort à ce sujet. »

« Que veux-tu dire, Gras ? » fit Harry, ignorant le commentaire sur le commandant en second de Grindelwald.

« Fatidicus, tu te rappelles ? Fatidicus Cantor. Gras. (petit jeu de mot en anglais fatty (gras) et Fatidicus). Ton parrain est un bon professeur, de tout manière. » fit Félix.

« Il- » commença Harry, avant de se rappeler à temps que Black était (seulement légalement cependant) son parrain. « Où as(tu découvert ça ? »

« Les bavardages. » fit Félix mystérieusement.

Harry gémit.

« Alors pourquoi es-tu si intéressé par Cantor de toute manière ?

« Simplement… » fit Harry, incapable de trouver les mots pour expliquer pourquoi il était si fasciné. « Tu sais. Le futur et tout ça. »

« Alors pourquoi n'as-tu pas signé pour Divination ? » fit Félix. « Si tu es si intéressé par ça. »

Harry ne répondit pas. Il y avait des fois ou les commentaires de Félix gelaient simplement la conversation. Harry aimait Félix, il l'aimait vraiment mais parler ave Félix était comme de jouer un match de tennis. Vous deviez être attentifs, parce que Félix vous faisait ressembler à un imbécile si vous trébuchiez. C'était fatiguant. Ce qui était précisément pourquoi personne ne débattait avec Félix.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Le chaperon était Lupin. Harry s'était attendu à ce que ce soit Black, mais Dumbledore avait finalement réalisé qu'être à côté de Black lui portait sur les nerfs et avait finalement envoyé Lupin.

Les neuf autres du groupe étaient, comme prévu, majoritairement des Griffondors. Il y avait deux Poufsouffles, Ernie et Susan. Les sept autres étaient tous des Griffondors de cinquième année- Weasley, Londubat, Thomas, Finnegan, Patil, Brown et Granger.

Weasley le regardait avec une franche hostilité. Thomas et Finnegan faisait à peu près le même. Londubat regardait ailleurs que vers lui, mais Harry vit un regard de crainte mêlé de haine sur son visage et regrettait que les Stchorlei aient accepté la mission de tuer sa grand-mère. Patil et Brown le regardaient et pouffaient de rires bêtes, et Granger le regardaient brusquement, des ses yeux bruns judicieux et calculateurs. Harry la regarda en retour, les paupières à demi-fermée dans un regard de dégoût moqueur. Granger ne sembla pas du tout insultée par ça et lui fit juste un signe de tête d'avertissement.

« Salut, Ernie, Susan. » fit plaisamment Harry, ignorant les Griffondors. « Où est Hannah ? »

« Elle n'a pas voulu venir. » fit Susan. « Les Buse et tout ça. »

« Elle aurait du venir faire une pause. » fit Harry.

« Oui, je lui ai dit, mais elle est motivée. » fit Ernie. « Avec une bonne raison. Je suis venir seulement parce que j'ai besoin de visiter la librairie. Toutes les copies de ''Diffingo Arbor'' de Kirmaen ont été prises à la bibliothèque donc je dois acheter ma propre copie.

Harry essaya de se rappeler la traduction. « Changer, du bois ? » fit-il sceptique. « Mais c'est au programme de troisième année ! Pourquoi le veux-tu ? »

Ernie lui envoya un long regard.

« Evidemment ça va tomber aux BUSE. » fit-il. « Et je veux le revoir. »

« Oh, ouais. » fit Harry, pensant à la paranoïa d'Ernie au sujet des BUSE et pensant qu'il en faisait un peu trop. Il n'étudiait pas du tout et avançait très bien dans ses études, obtenant toujours des notes correctes. C'était son entraînement. Harry n'avait jamais été plus reconnaissant de cela.

Lupin était tolérable, les laissant voter où ils iraient ensuite. Harry, Ernie, Susan, Granger battirent les autres et ils allèrent en premier à la librairie. Les six autres insistèrent pour qu'ils n'y restent que quinze minutes puis ils iraient aux Trois Balais. Patil et Brown gémirent qu'elles voulaient aller à la boutique de TW, qu'Harry se rappela vaguement être une boutique de mode avec de nombreuses potions glamour et rouge à lèvre, ils les ignorèrent.

Harry trouva rapidement la section C et vérifia ses Gallions. Il n'avait pas dépenser une seule mornille des cinquante Gallions que les Stchorlei pensaient appropriés de donner aux assassins en mission pendant un an quand la nourriture et le couchage étaient fournis gratuitement, et il pouvait acheter les dix livres de Cantor s'il le voulait. Bien sur, il n'allait pas le faire. Après avoir regardé attentivement, il sélectionna ''Premier assaut'', ''La division de la terre'' et ''Simlath'', une collection des poèmes mineurs de Cantor qui ne prédisaient rien. Il acheta aussi un lourd livre sur les blocages magiques.

L'ensemble coûtait cinq Gallions, cinq Mornilles et une Noise. Harry rendit les Mornilles et les Noises, ne voulant pas être encombré par des pièces supplémentaires.

Son sac était pratiquement déchiré, et Harry savait qu'il devait en acheter un nouveau. Don sept minutes avant le temps imparti et que Lupin ne les appelle pour qu'ils continuent aux Trois Balais, il se glissa dehors, laissant une illusion qu'il n'était pas solide et ne tromperait personne qui viendrait à un mètre de lui mais qui il l'espérait, lui ferait gagner du temps. Il se précipita dans le magasin le plus proche qu'il pouvait voir et qui vendait des malles.

« Un sac léger, s'il vous plait. De préférence de couleurs noires et solide. » fit-il sans prendre la peine de saluer le commerçant, qui le regarda fixement. Harry ne rencontra pas son regard curieux et ne inclina légèrement la tête de façon à ce que ses cheveux couvrent sa cicatrice.

« Bien sur. Un gran ou un pet- »

« Aussi petit que possible, mais assez large pour contenir un livre moyennement épais. » fit Harry, parlant très rapidement.

Après une pause pendant laquelle le commerçant déchiffra les paroles d'Harry, il marcha jusqu'à une étagère et en sortit un sac noir avec des lanières argentées. Il pouvait dire qu'Harry était pressé.

« Combien ? » fit Harry, en sortant son argent.

« Cinq Gallions et dix Mornilles. » fit l'homme après avoir lu l'étiquette de prix.

Harry lui donna six Gallions, prit le sac et couru dehors.

Comme il entrait de nouveau calmement mais rapidement dans le magasin, il était furieux de la façon dont il avait du être furtif pour l'achat d'un sac. Quelle vie. Il mit ses livres nouvellement achetés et le vieux sac dans le nouveau sac. Il allait devoir brûler le vieux sac. Ça n'était plus bon pour personne maintenant et il continuait se déchirer malgré les sorts d'Harry lui avait lancé.

Comme ils se dirigeaient vers les Trois Balais, Lupin remarqua le nouveau sac et fronça les sourcils. Harry lui envoya un regard sarcastique, mélangé à un ricanement. Quelque chose se cachait derrière le visage de Lupin et Harry ne pu résister à faire un peu de Légilimencie. Il pu lire dans les pensées de Lupin ''Son père n'a jamais ressemblé à ça-'' il fut surpris de l'effort que ça lui prit. Il n'avait pas pratiqué.

Se sentant coupable, il acheta une chope de Bière au beurre et se retira seul dans un coin du bar pour lir son nouveau livre sur les blocages magiques.

Bien sur, la paix ne dura pas. Il avait à peine fini de lire l'introduction et fini un cinquième de sa bière au beurre, que Lupin le trouva et marcha vers lui.

« Salut Harry. » fit-il de sa voix douce et rauque. Un sourire hésitant sur ses lèvres. « Tu apprécies cette sortie ? »

Harry considéra envoyer à Lupin un autre regard sarcastique mais décida de ne pas le faire. Maintenant, il allait prétendre lentement aller vers la Lumière, il pouvait aussi bien commencer à prétendre faire ami-ami avec Lpin, Black…

Eh bien, Black, plus tard.

« Pas du tout. » répondit-il candidement. « Mais je suis content d'être dehors de cette école étouffante. »

Lupin marcha et s'assit juste à côté de lui. « Qu'est-ce que tu lis ? » demanda-t-il, d'un ton amical, simplement curieux.

La pensée initiale d'Harry fut de lui envoyer un regard noir et dit « Rien que vous concerne. » mais il était censé faire des progrès avec Lupin (d'une manière ou d'une autre) alors il omit le regard noir.

« J'ai entendu dire que tu étais intéressé par Cantor. » fit Lupin, ignorant la réponse grossière d'Harry.

« Vates aurait été un meilleur nom, comme ça signifie à la fois prophète et poète. Au lieu de cela, Cantor a du choisir un long nom que Félix a raccourci d'une façon ou d'une autre en ''_Gras_'' » fit Harry avec un rire froid, esquivant la question de Lupin.

« Gras ? » Oui, ça ressemble à Mr Jones. Jamais… » Lupin se tu, essayant de trouver un mot pour décrire l'étrange sens de l'humour de Félix. « Très inventif. Donc, Harry, aimes-tu Cantor ? »

« Je ne peux pas dire, comme je ne l'ai jamais rencontré. » fit Harry dans une tentative boîteuse d'éviter la queston.

« Je veux dire vraiment. » fit Lupin d'un ton amical. Harry lui jeta un coup d'oil, et pour la première fois, se sentit désolé pour lui. Quelques jours plus tôt avait eu lieu la pleine lune et il lui restait encore des cernes noires sous les yeux. Et le fils de son meilleur ami avait été retrouvé vivant, en tant qu'assassin et hostie envers lui ces six derniers mois. Harry se sentit légèrement désolé pour lui.

« Oui. » fit-il.

« Je le trouve un peu ennuyeux. » fit Lupin. « Le lire me donne des maux de tête. »

« Je peux imaginer. » fit Harry, insérant un peu de sarcasme dans sa voix. « Parce que les Griffondors manquent de cerveaux. »

Comme prévu, Lupin éclata de rire. « Et les Serpentards sont nés géniaux, je suppose ? » fit il.en récupérant son souffle. « comme messieurs Goyle et Crabbe, par exemple. »

« Pas eux. » fit Harry avec dégoût. « Arrêtez de me harceler Lupin, je lis. »

« Pardon ? » fit Lupin.

Harry n'avait pas l'intention de montrer à Lupin qu'il s'intéressait aux blocages magiques. Lupin l'aurait promptement rapporté à Dumbledore, et Dumbledore aurait reconnu comme une faiblesse et l'aurait attaqué dessus. Harry ne pensait pas que Dumbledore savait que les blocages qu'il avait mis sur sa magie avaient évolués- a moins qu'il n'ai fait passé à Harry un niveau élevé de scanner magique Stchorlei, ce qui était peu probable. Mais, bien sur, il avait sauté aux conclusions quand il avait entendu dire que le blocage venait d'une source magique d'origine externe. Pour ce qu'il en savait, il pouvait avoir eu le blocage par l'Avada Kedavra auquel il avait survécu.

« Du porno déguisé en manuel. » fit-il.

Les yeux de Lupin s'élargirent. « Tu n'es pas- er- _sérieux_, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Je blague, mais je pourrais avoir dit ça pour ne pas avoir d'ennuis. » répondit-il en passant. Se sentant coupale. « Je suis un adolescent, Lupin, à quoi vous attendez-vous ? »

« Oh- hé bien- » fit Lupin, inconfortable.

« Est-ce que le porno est banni de Poudlard ? » fit Harry intéressé.

« Je ne pense pas que quelqu'un ait déjà pensé à ça. » fit Lupin.

Harry lança à Lupin un regard méprisant. « J'aurai pensé que des personnes comme Black- particulièrement quand il était adolescent- aurait fait ce genre de chose. »

Lupin grimaça. Harry le regarda suspicieusement.

« Sirius était plus intéressé par les choses réelles plutôt que des images. » fit-il.

« D'accord » murmura Harry. « Désolé d'avoir demandé. »

« Ton père, d'autre part, » continua gaiement Lupin. « n'avait d'yeux que pour ta mère. Il ne s'est pas intéressé à quelqu'un d'autre à partir de la quatrième année. »

« ça devait être terriblement ennuyeux, chasser une fille pendant quatre années. » fit Harry. « Pourquoi est-ce que ça lui a pris autant de temps ? »

Lupin grimaça légèrement. C'était l'émotion la plus humaine qu'Harry ait vu sur son visage excepté les doux froncements de sourcils et les doux sourires…hors de la planque de Voldemort, car Harry lui avait alors vu plusieurs expressions désespérées. « James était un peu un fauteur de troubles. Un blagueur. Lily le désapprouvait. »

« Alors pourquoi se sont-ils mariés ? » fit Harry, pliant ses bras après avoir fermé son livre et s'être assis dessus. Le livre le soulevait d'environ deux centimètres de sorte que le visage d'Harry était au même niveau que celui de Lupin.

Les diagrammes de santé des Stchorlei prévoyaient qu'Harry aurait probablement une dernière poussée de croissance vers quinze ou seize ans, ce qui l'amènerait à être légèrement plus grand que la moyenne, environ un demi pouce en dessous de six pieds (me demandez pas en centimètres, pitié !!!). Harry espérait que ça viendrait bientôt.

« James mûrit. » fit Lupin, gesticulant. « Lily le réalisa. Ils ont commencé à sortir ensemble lors de leur septième année. »

Harry ne fit pas de commentaire, et pris une autre gorgée de bière au beurre, attentif à ne pas en boire trop à la fois. C'était difficile. C'était chaud et doux, mais pas trop doux, et c'était comme…comme la lumière du soleil. Ça ne sonnait pas juste, mais il ne pouvait donner une meilleur description. Pas le soleil étouffant, le chaud soleil qui frappait après plusieurs couches de nuages et qui donc n'aveuglait pas- celui auquel les chats se chauffent et s'étirant paresseusement.

Harry secoua la tête légèrement, oubliant presque que Lupin l'observait étroitement. L devenait excessivement sentimental. Ça avait le goût de la lumière du soleil, chaud et réchauffant. C'était cela. Et c'était agréable. Harry prit une autre gorgée et vérifia sa montre.

« Quand devons nous y aller ? » demanda-t-il. Il avait fait ce pourquoi il était venu, acheter un nouveau sac et quelques livres. Il n'avait pas fait attention que Patil et Brown gémissaient à propos du magasin TW, il se sentait simplement fatigué, las, et voulait rentrer aux dortoirs et peut-être lire son livre avant de dormir. Il imagina Ginny Weasley de nouveau et voulu enterrer son visage dans son oreiller. Plus de complications. Ginny n'avait vraiment, vraiment pas mérité ça.

« Dans environ une heure. » fit Lupin. « Nous allons nous diviser. Parvati et Lavande peuvent aller avec Flitwick à la boutique TW et nous aurons deux Serdaigles à la place quand nous irons à la boutique de Quidditch. »

« Puis-je ne pas y aller ? » fit Harry d'un ton de prière. « Je déteste le Quidditch. »

« Hé bien. » fit Lupin hésitant. « Si tu restes ici… »

Harry saisit sa chance. « Bien sur. Fit-il. « Je le jure. » ajouta-t-il, un accent d'honnêteté dans sa voix face au regard fixe de Lupin inquisiteur (niark niark, qu'est ce qu'il va inventer le Ryry, ou aller s'acheter d'ailleurs !!!allée des embrumes peut-être ?)

Lupin décida de le croire évidemment. « Nous serons partis pendant une heure. » fit-il. « Ne t'attire pas d'ennuis. »

« Jamais je ne ferai ça. » murmura Harry comme Lupin se levait « Amusez-vous avec les bombe de polissage et les brosses à balai. »

Personne ne le dérangeait. Le tintement des bouteilles et des tasses, le bourdonnement assourdit était curieusement apaisant alors qu'Harry réouvrait son livre sur les blocages magiques et commençait à le lire, après avoir mit un sort Ne Me Remarque Pas autour de la table ce qui empêcherait les gens de le trouver ou de le regarder à moins d'être vraiment désespéré. Vouloir un autographe ne comptait pas comme désespéré.

Le livre, Harry le vit quand il eut fini le premier chapitre, ne serait d'aucune aide. Il expliquait depuis le début les différents types de blocages. Les espoirs d'Harry remontèrent/ Il pensait qu'il avait un genre de blocage magique au début, mais il était lentement devenu plus fort entre autre- les émotions négatives des personnes autour de lui l'affectait. C'était un blocage commun mais il serait difficile à enlever.

Mais ses espoirs s'effondrèrent quand le livre annonça que les blocages pouvaient prendre des années à être enlevés, car la manière de l'enlever dépendait du temps depuis lequel il avait été construit, de comment il avait été construit, et de comment ça avait commencé si c'était accidentel ou délibéré, et de la puissance qu'y avait mit la personne, plus la personne était puissante en magie, plus mauvais était le blocage- et le ''comment'' était continué sur une autre page, Harry jeta presque le livre de dégoût à la lecture de la conclusion que devait déchiffrer ça seul, avec les renseignements utiles donnés par le livre.

« Vous êtes ici, Harry. »

Harry regarda derrière. Il y avait une femme complètement inconnue avec des cheveux blonds soigneusement bouclés, et des lunettes brillantes et le sac le plus horrible qu'Harry ait jamais vu- d'un vert flashy avec une miniature de chérubin sur la poignée. « Est-ce que je vous connais ? »

« Non, mais je vous connais. » fit-elle, et elle s'assit à côté de lui. Harry résista à l'envie de dire ''Comme tout le monde ! » et de tirer la langue, il ferma son livre et le plaça à côté de lui là ou le titre ne se remarquait pas. « Un assez bon Ne-Me-Remarquez-Pas que vous avez placé autour de vous. Mais je suis bonne à les briser. »

« Quoi, vous avez brisé- ? » commença Harry, effrayé. La femme ne semblait pas ''désespérée. Mais ses sens lui disaient qu'elle était un sorcière assez puissante.

« Non, j'ai juste passé au travers. » fit-elle. « Je ne pas voudrai que nous soyons dérangés, après tout. »

« Un harceleur, peut-être ? Hmm. » fit calmement Harry, dirigeant sa baguette sous la table. « Et votre nom est… »

« Rita Skeeter. » fit-elle gentiment. « Je suis sur que vous avez entendu parlé de moi. » elle semblait dire que Harry ferait mieux de la connaître ou elle allait lui faire quelque chose d'horrible.

_Rita Skeeter_. Le nom fit retentir une alarme dans sa tête. Bien que Reuel lui ait tout appris des anciens Seigneurs des Ténèbres et de la Lumière, des figures historiques importantes, des inventeurs ne nouveaux types de magie, il ne lui avait pas appris beaucoup de choses sur des personnes modernes. Oh, il connaissait Dumbledore et Fudge et les restes des politiciens corrompus et les Directeurs des écoles de magie, mais ils n'avaient jamais réellement fait parti de sa vie. Mais Rita Skeeter, il la connaissait. Une journaliste célèbre pour son talent avec les mots, une qui pourrait prendre une histoire, la déformer et la publier. Et personne ne pouvait se plaindre car c'était la plupart du temps véridique, ce qui était plus qu ne pouvait le dire certains articles d'autres journaux. Une personne qu'il ne devrait pas se mettre à dos.

« Je ne peux pas vraiment le dire. » répondit-il brillamment. Mais, en fait, actuellement je ne suis pas les informations. Donc ce n'est pas surprenant. Laissez moi deviner. La mode sorcière de la Semaine ? Le gagnant du sourire le plus charmant décerné par Sorcière Hébdo ?

Skeeter éclata de rire, assez amusée. « Rien de la sorte. Je sur la- ah, je veux dire, une reporter de la Gazette du Sorcier. »

« Vraiment. » fit Harry, en pliant les bras et en se penchant en arrière de façon résignée. Je suppose que vous voulez une interview. »

« Je préfère appeler cela une ''conversation instructive'', mais oui, c'est essentiellement une interview. » fit Skeeter, en lui faisant un grand sourire.

_Oui_. C'était la chance d'avoir plus d'argent qu'il n'en avait sans visiter Gringotts. « Combien serai-je payé ? » demanda-t-il.

« Cette interview… » murmura Skeeter. « devrait prendre environ quinze minuter. Trente Gallions. »

Deux Gallions par minute. Harry pensa que ce n'était pas du tout une mauvaise affaire. « Allez-y. » fit-il. « C'est parti. » (j'aurai pu mettre feu (fire away) mais je le vois plus dire c'est parti, en français, qu'en dite vous ?)

« Premièrement, est-ce que c'est vrai que vous avez fait face, et avez battu, environ trente Mangemorts lors de l'attaque du Poudlard Express ? »

« Um. Non. » fit Harry presque effrayé à la soudaine question de Skeeter. Aucun besoin de mentionner que Voldemort avait été là. « Ils voulaient me recruter donc ils ne m'ont pas attaqué au départ. Ainsi, je suis parvenu à les surprendre et j'ai pu prendre de l'avance quand j'ai commencé à courir. » Aucun besoin de mentionner les boules de feu, les tornades (ou était-ce des tempêtes magiques) et les destructions générales qu'il avait provoqué.

« Comment êtes-vous arrivé à les surprendre ? »

« Avec mon boomerang et mon bazooka, pensa Harry. « J'ai été chanceux, je suppose. J'ai lancé quelques Incendios- » ça expliquerait l'herbe brûlée, il laissa de côté qu'il les avait lancé sans baguette, silencieusement et que ça avait été causé par un blocage magique qui lui causait des montées subites de magie incontrôlable- « Et ils ont paniqués, j'ai couru. »

« C'est ce qui s'est passé ? » fit Skeeter incrédule.

« Oui, ils étaient assez désorganisés. Difficile de croire qu'ils sont réellement une menace pour le pays. » fit Harry avec un geste méprisant. Il n'avait pas eu besoin de dire que Voldemort était le plus puissant sorcier dans ce pays à l'heure actuelle…hé bien, peut-être excepté lui et seulement sans ce blocage empoisonnant. Ou pas, il était un peu plus faible que Voldemort. Ça faisait bizarre de se penser si puissant. Ce commentaire était aussi inspiré par une autre idée du fin fond de son esprit qu'Harry développa rapidement.

« Et quand est-il de votre infâme formation de Stchorlei ? le poignarda Skeeter. « ça a surement du vous être de quelque utilité ? »

« Bien sur que ça l'a été. » fit Harry, pensant rapidement à un commentaire qui ne dévaloriserait pas les compétences des Stchorlei mais qui convaincrait les lecteurs de la Gazette du Sorcier que Voldemort et ses Mangemorts n'étaient pas omnipotents. La protection est primordiale. C'est tout ce dont j'avais besoin, un bon bouclier et beaucoup de rapidité. Si un mineur comme MOI peut le faire, je ne sais pas pourquoi diable le Ministère des difficultés à contrôler ce problème. »

« Vous appelez cela un problème ? » demanda curieusement Skeeter, sa plume s'emballant sur son parchemin. « La plupart appelle cela une catastrophe. »

Harry éclata de rire. Ce n'était pas un rire très convainquant à ses oreille, mais Skeeter ne le connaissait pas très bien et ne ferait pas la différence. « Il est simplement un sorcier avec une grande bande d'imbéciles après lui. Leur objectif est d'anéantir les Nés de Moldus et de reprendre le pays. Ça me semble assez stupide. »

« Pourquoi croyez vous que le cœur du problème se trouve là ? » fit Skeeter, griffonnant allègrement.

« Des préjugés de sang pur. » fit Harry instantanément. Voldemort allait en cracher son jus de citrouille (ou des intestins d'araignées, ce qu'il avait bu pour son petit déjeuner quoi qu'il en soit. NDA) sur toute la table quand il verrait la Gazette du Sorcier. Les Seigneurs des Ténèbres souscrivaient-ils aux journaux ? Harry trouva qu'il ne s'en souciait pas beaucoup. Voldemort en entendrait parler de toute façon. « Les statistiques montrent que les Nés de Moldus sont aussi puissants que les Sangs Pur peut-être même plus. Les crackmols naissent seulement dans les familles de Sangs Pur- il y a environ cent pourcent de chance que l'enfant soit magique s'il est fils de Né de Moldu ou un Sang Mêlé. » (ch'tite précision ; Né de Moldu ou Sang de Bourbe: les deux parents sont des Moldus , Sang Mêlé : un des parents est sorcier l'autre est moldu).

« Donc, votre point de vue est que les Nés de Moldus et les Sangs pur sont égaux ? Cela va vous attirer quelques beuglantes. Lui dit Skeeter, faisant une pause dans son écriture.

« Uh, ce n'est pas un problème. » fit Harry. « La seule raison pour laquelle les Sangs Pur pensent qu'ils sont supérieurs est parce qu'ils ont des ancêtres magiques. Et les Crackmols naissent principalement dans les plus pures des familles de Sangs pur. Nous, les Stchorlei- avons une théorie comme quoi le sang des Moldus est NÉCESSAIRE pour s'assurer que la descendance d'un sorcier sera magique.

« Vraiment ! » fit Skeeter en l'écrivant , ses yeux brillant d'excitation. « Donc vous pensez que la fierté (je dirai même l'arrogance m'enfin bon, c'est pas moi l'auteur) des Sangs Pur est absolument inutile.

« Précisément. » fit Harry, souriant avec une ironie désabusée. Il avait changé d'avis. Voldemort ne serait pas le seul qui pulvériserait son jus de citrouille sur la Gazette du Sorcier quand l'article sortirait. Probablement en première page. « Des chercheurs magiques disent que la magie se bloquera s'ils continuent, génération après génération jusqu'à ce que la magie se bloque pour de bon. Quelque chose comme ça, de toute façon, et du sang frais est nécessaire pour que la magie se transmette sans à coup.

« Donc… » fit Skeeter, semblant peu disposée à quitter le sujet. « Qu'avez-vous prévu de faire une fois l'année finie et votre obligation de gardée l'école terminée ? »

Merde. Attention maintenant. Attention à ne pas trop en révéler, mais assez pour encourager Dumbledore à croire qu'Harry pourrait être manipulé, mais pas trop afin qu'il ne pense pas qu'Harry soit déjà entièrement de son côté. Cela le rendrait suspect. Et il devrait envoyer un message aux Stchorlei pour leur signifier qu'il ne pensait pas ce qu'il disait (sur le sujet de rester une fois l'année écoulée). Merde. C'était difficile. Il devait se détendre. Pas après pas.

Attendre- merde encore- avoir sa photo et ses paroles dans la Gazette du Sorcier comptait comme se mêler des affaires du monde ? C'était contre les règles- mais Harry repoussa cette pensée, se disant que la survie était plus importante que des règles. Parfois.

« Eh bien, je ne suis pas sur. » fit-il. « A l'origine, j'avais prévu de ne pas m'en mêler, mais après avoir vu…hé bien…à quoi ressemble Voldemort… » Là, un peu d'hésitation dans la voix, comme s'il se rappelait les horreurs de l'attaque- Harry se bâillonna mentalement- « Je n'en suis passur. Je suppose que mon cerveau aura d »cidé d'ici la fin de l'année. » Là, Dumbledore penserait qu'il faisait des progrès. Un problème de traité. Les Stchorlei maintenant.

« Et qu'est-ce qui vous a fait hésiter dans votre résolution de rester en dehors ? » demanda Skeeter.

« Venir à Poudlard, je pense. » fit Harry, après une courte pause. « Il y a de nombreux étudiants qui ont perdus de la famille et des amis à cause du Seigneur des Ténèbres- » pas des à qui il avait jamais parlé- « Et je me suis senti désolé pour eux, puis, j'ai vu Voldemort. »

Il fit un mouvement, comme s'il arrêtait un frisson. Reuel lui avait appris à faire des mouvements faux avec son corps, et il était assez bon à ça. « C'est impossible de ne pas le haïr. J'ai pu voir au premier regard qu'il ne se soucis guère de tout et n'importe quoi et que tout ce qu'il voulait était la puissance. Il était _fou_. Là, il parlait comme un adolescent normal pour rappeler à Skeeter qu'il n'avait que quinze ans, après tout.

Skeeter inclina la tête solennellement, et Harry, pour la première fois, vit de la sincérité sur son visage. Elle était humaine après tout.

« Donc, allez-vous vous allier avec le Ministère si vous décidez de participer à la guerre ? »

Harry empêcha ses yeux de s'élargir. Hé bien, je suis juste un magicien et je n'ai même pas encore l'âge. Je ne vois vraiment pas de quelle aide je pourrai être. Et je ne suis pas encore sur je vous l'ai dit. Mais je ne rejoindrai certainement pas Voldemort. » Il mit de l'emphase sur les bonne syllabes, laissant Skeeter penser que c'était une plaisanterie.

Skeeter hocha la tête, et ne parla pas pendant quelques secondes, examinant ce qu'elle avait déjà écrit.

« Bon, eh bien, Monsieur Potter, Je pense que nous avons fini. » fit Skeeter, en se levant, et en rangeant sa plume. « Merci. Je vous enverrai l'argent par hibou. »

Harry hocha la tête dans une petite gratitude, stockant moin les émotions que lui avait fait ressentir la conversation qui l'avait laissé vidé de ses derniers boucliers d'Occlumencie.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Harry regarda les expressions changer à la Table Principale et se donna un signe de tête de satisfaction quand Chourave réussit, tout juste, à avaler sa soupe de maïs avant de tousser violemment. Black parcouru l'article, semblant effrayé et incrédule, avec des éclairs d'espoir derrière tout ça. Dumbledore se pencha en arrière, son visage ne trahissant rien. Il était heureux, lui aussi.

Harry saisit placidement la Gazette du Sorcier d'une Poufsouffle de deuxième année qui glapit et lu. Ce n'était pas en première page, la dernière attaque d'un village moldu y était- mais c'était sur la deuxième. Harry aurait pu sourire avec plus de contentement si plus d'un quart des étudiants et des enseignants présents ne le regardaient fixement.

HARRY POTTER FERMEMENT CONTRE VOLDEMORT

Pour la première fois depuis qu'il était à l'école, il avait un chaud sentiment d'accomplissement, comme un petit caht ronronnant sur son estomac. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi. Ça ne semblait pas totalement être du au fait qu'il était maintenant en sécurité face aux duperies de Dumbledore. Ce fut après avoir lu l'article qu'il compris pourquoi.

Dans une interview du samedi 31 juillet, Harry Potter a confirmé qu'il était fermement contre le Mal.

Harry haussa un sourcil. Il n'avait jamais dit quelque chose comme ça, mais c'était Skeeter. Oh, bien. Pour chacun, Voldemort représentait le Mal, donc cela importait peu. Harry n'aimait pas la Magie Noire parce que vous deviez dépendre d'elle quand vous commenciez à trop l'utiliser.

Sa rencontre avec Voldemort lors de l'attaque du Poudlard Express semblait les avoir profondément choqués. ''Il était fou.'' Raconta Mr Potter. « J'ai pu le voir au premier regard. J'ai toujours vaguement ressenti de la haine pour lui parce que j'ai entendu tellement d'histoires de personnes qu'il avait torturé et tué, mais je n'avais pas vraiment ressenti aussi fortement avant de le voir. Il était impossible de ne pas le détester.

Quand on lui a demandé s'il rejoindrait la Lumière contre Voldemort, il répondit ''Je suis juste un sorcier et je n'ai pas encore l'âge. Je ne vous vraiment pas quelle aide je pourrai apporter. Mais j'ai fait face aux Mangemorts et ils étaient assez désorganisés. J'étais en infériorité numérique, mais j'ai réussi à m'échapper. Ils sont vraiment pathétiques avec un leader puissant qui est juste un sorcier. C'est assez difficile de croire qu'il sont actuellement une menace pour le pays si vous considérez que les partisans de la Lumière sont plus nombreux…''

Il y en avait plus, et les yeux d'Harry attrapèrent les mots ''Sangs Pur''. Il grimaça alors. Il y aurait un bataillon de Beuglantes pour lui aujourd'hui- ou non, il n'y en aurait pas, si Dumbledore bloquait son courrier. Quelle pitié. Il était impatient d'écouter leurs arguments influencés.

Il posa le journal et le rendit à la Poufsouffle, qui curieusement lu l'article qu'il venait juste de regarder. Ses yeux (à la Poufsouffle) s'arrondirent comme les assiettes du dîner. Skeeter avait ajouté des mots qu'il n'avait pas prononcé- ou peut-être était-ce l'éditeur, qui d'après les rumeurs était aussi malicieux (ou malveillant, je ne sais pas bien) que Skeeter. Mais tout de même, cela transmettait le message qu'il avait voulu faire passé.

Il se rappela soudain quelque chose et libéra un petit soupir de regret. Il aurait pu mentionner que Voldemort était un Sang Mêlé. Cela aurait éloigné quelques Sangs Pur de Voldemort.

Et il se demanda, réellement , quelles étaient ses propres motivations.

Il vérifia sa montre et se leva, attirant l'attention, mais pas tant que ça. Il avait commencé à venir tôt au petit déjeuner donc il n'y avait pas beaucoup de monde. Il pensa à ça pendant qu'il déambulait dans les environs de l'école.

Oui. Il devait l'admettre maintenant. Il haïssait Voldemort. Il n'avait pas menti quand il avait dit ça. Les rumeurs de ce qu'il avait fait, avait circulé dans Poudlard quotidiennement même s'il n'y avait pas prêté beaucoup d'attention. Et aussi, il détestait Dumbledore- hé bien, pas avec la même intensité- , il devait l'admettre vraiment, était le moindre des deux maux. Il ne voulait pas que Voldemort gagne.

Il regarda fixement pendant un moment un pot de fleur, se demandant comment serait le monde si Voldemort gagnait. Evidemment, tous les Nés de Moldus seraient supprimés. Un jour, quand il n'y aurait plus personne à tuer, il tournerait son attention vers les Moldus. Jusqu'ici, il s'était contenté des raids…mais il pourrait trouver un moyen de les tuer tous en même temps.

Il fronça de nouveau les sourcils et marcha dehors jusqu'à un banc et s'y assis dans une position de méditation. Son dos était courbé au lieu d'être droit, comme Reuel le lui avait appris, et il fronça les sourcils au lieu d'avoir une expression neutre sur le visage comme habituellement quand il méditait. Mais cela clarifiait ses pensées. Que diable faisait les autres pays comme la France ? Sûrement qu'ils connaissaient le danger d'un sorcier de niveau seize voulant tuer tous les Nés de Moldus dans le monde. La réponse lui vint immédiatement.

Ils espéraient que l'Angleterre traite avec ça (en gros qu'elle se débrouille toute seule avec ses propres problèmes).

Il fronça les sourcils avec encore plus d'acharnement. Et de tous point de vue, ils devraient le faire. Ils étaient trop effrayés. Des lâches, des peureux. Le Ministère était corrompu. Le statut de Dumbledore avait été construit sur une pile de mensonges qui le ferait s'effondré quand ils seraient révélés. Et s'il tombait, la résistance contre Voldemort, dont la plupart des personnes était attachés à lui, s'effondrerait. Et Voldemort gagnerait.

Si seulement les choses étaient différentes…

Harry regarda, légèrement mélancolique un brin d'herbe légèrement plié. Personne n'était aux alentours, donc il pouvait le faire. Voldemort gagnerait…peut-être qu'alors les autres pays bougeraient. Mais peut-être que ce serait trop tard- tous le pays serait sous le contrôle de Voldemort, et ensuite, peut-être la France, l'Allemagne, et l'Europe. Et le monde ?

Mais c'est impossible ! Quelque chose criait en lui. Pour faire cela, il devrait être immortel. Et c'était impossible, impossible, impossible. Voldemort ne pouvait pas gouverner le monde pour toujours.

Une autre voix lui chuchotait les noms de rituels à moitié oubliés du fond de son esprit, des rituels qui prolongeaient la vie, la possession- Voldemort pourrait quitter son corps avant qu'il ne meurt (son corps) et entrer dans une autre personne, et continuer son règne de terreur… quoique Harry ne savait pas comment ça marcherait.

Le problème était que tout le monde voulait une personne- un héro- qui apparaîtrait et résoudrait le problème. Ils s'effaceraient et convaincrait quelqu'un de le faire. L'Angleterre sorcière le faisait maintenant. Et si Voldemort gagnait cette bataille, le même arriverait à l'Europe… et éventuellement…

Il regarda ses mains en fronçant les sourcils. Les Seigneurs des Ténèbres échouaient toujours. Il y avait eu exactement sept Seigneurs des Ténèbres dans l'histoire qui avait été une réelle menace. Tous avaient finalement échoués. Huit, s'il comptait Voldemort. Le numéro sept était Grindelwald et plusieurs autres dispersés en d'autres époques et d'autres lieux. Récemment… il y avait eu trois Seigneurs des Ténèbre – en fait, un Seigneur et deux Dames, parce que Grindelwald avait été une femme, et il y en avait eu une au Japon-

Il s'éloignait du sujet là. Le point commun était qu'ils avaient tous échoués, à la fin. Le plus long règne de n'importe quel Seigneur des Ténèbres avait été au treizième siècle et avait duré quarante ans- à moins que ce ne sit cinquante, sa mémoire était floue- et il avait échoué, à la fin.

Qui a dit que Voldemort échouerait ? Il pourrait réaliser son but. Il pourrait rester debout. Il pourrait être là pour toujours s'il avait trouvé le moyen de se rendre immortel-

Ce qui était impossible.

Harry grinça des dents. Il devrait simplement rester en dehors de ça. Pourquoi diable tout devait-il être si compliqué ?

Il se leva et libera un soupire entre ses dents. Le printemps arrivait…L'été suivrait, puis il partirait. Il l'espéra.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

« Vingt pourcent ? C'est beaucoup, Albus. »

Dumbledore sourit, persuasif. « Oui, ça l'est, Fray. Et c'est aussi une bonne idée. Nous n'avons jamais fait cela avant, quelque chose comme ça- donner aux étudiants un projet dont les résultats représenteraient un bon pourcentage de leur note à leur diplôme. On m'a dit que ça se faisait dans les écoles moldues, et que ça donnait de bons résultats. »

Olivia Fray fronça les sourcils vers lui. « Hé bien… » fit-elle dubitative. « Si vous le dite… »

« Juste une fois, alors ? » fit Dumbledore, en lui faisant un sourire doux. « Comme une sorte d'expérience. »

« Je demanderais aux autres. » fit Fray, doucement. « Si vous dite que les écoles moues font ça… »

« Bien sur qu'elles le font. » fit Dumbledore. « Je suis un expert des Moldus. Cela les motivent. »

Fray hocha la tête décidée. « Très bien, alors, Albus. »

Cinq jours plus tard, le conseil administratif envoya une lettre par hibou à Dumbledore. Elle disait qu'ils autorisaient cela. Juste pour un an. Si les notes des étudiants grimpaient alors il serait autorisé à continuer. Et qui sait- cela deviendrait peut-être une tradition…

Dumbledore posa la lettre et sourit au lever de soleil par la fenêtre de son bureau. Le perchoir vide de Fumseck semblait le lui reprocher- le phénix l'avait quitté, comme les livres disaient qu'ils faisaient après un certain temps. En fait, Fumseck était resté avec lui pendant une longue période, une longue période de temps en effet…et Dumbledore pensait que c'était un honneur pour lui. Mais il continuait à lui manquer.

Il éloigna ses pensées de son ancien compagnon et revint à la lettre. Il sourit de nouveau à la partie ''peut-être que ça deviendrait une tradition'' parce que tout ce dont il avait besoin était un an.

Il restait seulement quelques mois, mais Harry avait fait quelques progrès. Et si tout se passait bien, la guerre serait gagnée. Voldemort serait défait. Et tout irait bien de nouveau. Le moyen d'y arriver était que ça se passe avec lui (Dumbledore) le guidant (Harry).

Et une fois que tout serait fini…

Albus Dumbledore rêvait d'un avenir qui avait peu de chance mais une chance limitée quand même de devenir réalité.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Alors je remercie ceux qui ont lu ma traduction et je fais une grosse bise à ceux qui ont laissé une review : Shaynna qui va enfin pouvoir découvrir un autre chap (elle avait eu le dernier il y a deux semaines ), zaika, Caella, voldemort xxx, Patmol (dit moi où et je te donnerai des précisions, pour les ambitions, je dirai que ce n'est pas moi l'auteur donc, je traduis ce qu'elle a marqué, je n'ai pas non plus bien compris pourquoi elle est deux fois de suite, peut être qu'elle a fait une modif et n'a pas enlevé la phrase originale) et Capatis, merci beaucoup à tous.


	14. Chapter 14

Ça y est, le dernier chapitre qui a été publié en anglais donc je ne sais pas quand je mettrai le prochain chapitre en ligne, il faut déjà attendre qu'il paraisse en anglais. En tout cas, tout appartient à JKR à part l'histoire qui est d'Amhsul et la traduction qui est de… tout cas, je continuerai à surveiller la fict et à traduire dès qu'un nouveau chapitre apparait.

Chapitre 14 : Projet X et Vatjuls

Harry regarda fixement, d'un air plutôt mécontent, la feuille de parchemin cloué au panneau d'affichage dans la Salle Commune de Serpentard. Il colla ses mains dans les poches et continua à la contempler.

_Projet X_

_Concernés : 4ième aux 6ième années._

_Le projet X sera mis en place cette année à titre d'expérience. Vous et votre associé choisirez un aspect de la Magie (même si la métamorphose d'arbres, les boules de divinations, ou la Botanique nocturne - des sujets vagues comme ''les Enchantements'' ou les 'Créatures Magiques'' ne seront pas acceptés) et trouver un moyen de le représenter._

_Votre partenaire sera choisi aléatoirement et peut être de n'importe quelle année, maison, ou peut être de sexe masculin ou féminin. Les étudiants sont fermement avertis de ne pas se plaindre de leur partenaire désigné et de ne pas demander à changer. Votre partenaire sera annoncé._

_Les résultats seront remis le 15 juin et représenteront 20 pourcent de votre notes si le Conseil d'Administration juge les résultats satisfaisant et autorise le Projet X a avoir lieu chaque année.. Pour ceux d'entre vous qui se posent des questions sur les règles, sur si votre choix du sujet est acceptable, merci de vous adresser à vos Directeur de Maison._

_La note sera calculée suivant ce diagramme :_

_la pertinence de la représentation 40_

_l'aspect artistique de la représentation 20_

_la somme de recherche et de magie mise dans l'effort pour effectuer la réalisation 40_

Harry envisagea de maudire. Harry envisagea de hurler et de brûler l'annonce. Harry pinça les lèvres sans s'en rendre compte et marcha simplement hors de la Salle Commune de Serpentard pensif.

Des partenaires choisis aléatoirement.

De n'importe quelle année.

De n'importe quel sexe.

Un nom - Ginny Weasley.

Harry libera un soupir entre ses dents. Dumbledore avait fait une manœuvre intelligente. Un mouvement qui incluait l'école entière - ou, au moins les trois septième - donc rien ne paraîtrait suspect. Bordel de merde. Pour ce qui n'était pas la première fois, il se sentit extrêmement désolé pour la pauvre fille.

Le Projet X en effet. Harry tourna sa colère vers des questions moins importante. Quel nom absolument stupide. Dumbledore n'avait-il aucune inspiration qu'il se tournait vers des noms d'espions de bandes dessinés moldus pour les enfants de sept ans ?

Il erra sans but dans le hall. Presque toutes les conversations était au sujet du Projet X. La plupart semblaient assez enthousiastes. Il entendit une cinquième année de Serdaigle s'exclamer avec ravissement sur un thème parfait et une quatrième année de Griffondor dire en colère qu'il était injuste que ce soit possible d'être en duo avec un Serpentard. Harry pensa qu'il avait le même point de vue mais lui lança un sort qui lui lia les lacets de ses chaussures ensemble (une de ses blagues favorites).

Sa colère fut bientôt remplacée par de l'intérêt, cependant au vague dégoût d'Harry. Aussi répulsif que soit le titre, le projet serait intéressant. Lequel choisirait-il ? La Métamorphose ? Les Enchantements ? Les Potions ? Berk, non. Les potions l'ennuyaient, bien qu'il ait studieusement mémorisé les ingrédients, leurs effets quand on les mélangeait, etc, etc quand il avait du passé ses examens. Il avait déjà oublié environ la moitié des trucs.

Il voulait plutôt avoir Cantor comme thème. Mais Ginny rigolerait. La poésie n'était pas un sujet qu'on pensait qu'Harry aimerait.

Il ne l'avait même pas beaucoup lu ces deux dernier jours - le jour avant la visite à Préaulard et maintenant. Il avait été assez occupé avec le livre sur les blocages magiques, qu'il avait essayé de lire entre les devoirs et les classes. Il ronchonnait silencieusement entre ses dents, et se dirigea vers la bibliothèque pour se relaxer.

Il se promena vaguement aux alentours, le regard absent, imaginant la bibliothèque des Stchorlei. Ça n'était pas si différent - le chuchotement enchanteur de milliers de livres, la concentration de connaissance - et ensuite, il fit taire cette voix intérieure, parce qu'il savait que bien que cela semblait agréable MAINTENANT, ce serait un choix atrocement douloureux de choisir quel livre il voulait lire. Le premier qu'il commencerait à lire pourrait être un livre ennuyeux et il pourrait renoncé de dégoût. Vraiment certaines personnes n'avaient pas ce genre de problèmes, mais il l'avait toujours eu.

Les bibliothèques lui donnaient toujours ce sentiment. Il choisit un livre particulièrement poussiéreux et épais sachant ce qui allait arriver comme à chaque fois, il renoncerait de dégoût. Mais c'était une idée excellente, n'est-ce pas ? Être si totalement fasciné par un livre. Ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas été dans un état de transe semblable à celui-là et ça avait été pour un roman moldu quand il avait treize ans - à moins que ce ne soit quatorze ans.

Il éloigna ses pensées de ces temps révolus et traça machinalement avec son doigt le dessin d'hexagones dessiné sur la couverture. C'était sur la compulsion magique (c'est-à-dire obliger quelqu'un à faire quelque chose contre son gré, un peut comme l'Imperium). Il l'ouvrit à l'introduction, le retourna de dégoût et l'ouvrit au milieu de la page. C'était inattendu - différents sorts de compulsions magiques étaient rangés par ordre alphabétique dans le livre. Harry essaya de se rappeler le peu qu'il savait sur la compulsion magique. Ce qui n'était pas beaucoup. La section du milieu allait de O à P.

Il avait entendu parler de l'Hypnotisme d'Onyx. Il y avait un spécialiste de l'Hypnotisme d'Onyx parmi les Stchorlei - Harry s'en rappela vaguement comme un homme horrible. Il avait entendu parler de la Compulsion Pyric. Les deux étaient plus de l'hypnotisme que de la compulsion habituelle, mais c'était l'entre deux qui intéressait Harry.

Le Pellax Magique.

La Magie, certaines fois, pouvait être intoxiquée, particulièrement pour des personnes sensibles qui peuvent mieux ressentir la magie que les autres. Il y a des objets magiques rares avec tant de magie que les gens sont tous simplement submergés. Il y a aussi des gens qui avaient une sorte particulière de magie qui attirent les gens, les intoxiquent, changent leur façon de penser sans utiliser la Légilimencie, bien que l'effet peut être amplifié si la personne apprend la Légilimencie. Les Serpentards étaient supposés, selon la rumeur, avoir ce don. Ce type particulier de magie est appelé le Pellax Magique, et est classé comme Magie Noire. De nombreux Seigneurs et Dames des Ténèbres possédaient cette faculté. C'est principalement héréditaire, mais c'est irrégulier, se manifestant quelque fois chez une personne dont les ancêtres avaient été Crackmols pendant des générations. Ceux qui possèdent le Pellax Magique ont tendance à être rusés et peuvent être les plus dangereuses si la personne avait une puissante magie au départ.

Les personnes qui possèdent le Pellax magique peuvent être immédiatement repérés quand ils entrent dans une pièce à moins qu'ils ne sachent se protéger. Quand ils utilisent leur pouvoir, les gens commencent lentement à changer d'avis pour que celui-ci corresponde à ce que veut la personne - mais restent dévoués à cette personne... L'exception est quand la personne déteste complètement le Sorcier Pellax avant qu'il utilise son don et dans ce cas, cette personne peux ne pas être affecté ou peut haïr encore plus le sorcier Pellax. Les sorciers Pellax mettent du temps à maîtriser leur don. Avant qu'ils le fassent, et apprennent comment l'exploiter, ils restent simplement des personnes exceptionnellement charismatiques et populaires. Il est possible de restreindre la magie, mais il est rare qu'un sorcier Pellax décide de le faire.

Il y en avait plus mais Harry ne le lut pas. Bien sur, il se rappelait le Pellax Magique maintenant, de ses mémoires longtemps oubliées, d'obscures rédactions qu'il avait rédigé quand il avait onze ans. Il se leva lentement pour remettre le livre sur l'étagère et hésita.

Voldemort. Pouvait-il en être un ? Il se demanda vaguement pourquoi il avait tant de partisans. Bien sur il était puissant, et il prônait des idées que de nombreux Sangs Pur suivraient avec plaisir mais ce n'était pas vraiment suffisant.

Le Pellax Magique. C'était une possibilité, bien sur.

Il reposa le libre dans son sac et haussa les épaules. Il pouvait y avoir d'autres choses dedans qu'il pouvait apprendre. La seule pensée qu'il donna au Projet X comme il sortait avec le livre, ignorant le regard méchant de Pince (elle lançait un regard furieux à _chacun_, NDA) était que peut-être il pourrait utiliser la compulsion comme thème. Ginny n'en rirait pas.

Ginny n'était pas vraiment certaine de ce qu'elle ressentait pour son partenaire. Elle garda une expression neutre sur son visage pendant qu'elle contemplait les deux noms, l'un à côté de l'autre, sur un bout de papier. Rouge et or, bien sur. Elle n'avait aucun doute qu'Harry voyait - ou avait vu ou verrait les mêmes noms sur un morceau de parchemin vert et argent.

_Le monde est devenu fou._

Quelque chose du fin font de son esprit, et quelque chose dans ses pensées lui chuchotaient qu'elle devait se rappeler quelque chose, maintenant, il y avait quelque chose qu'elle avait vraiment, vraiment besoin de savoir et elle devait le savoir, parce il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas et ce quelque chose reviendrait tôt ou tard pour lui mordre les fesses. Il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas, quelque chose dont elle devait se souvenir, et elle devait se le rappeler maintenant -

La voix lui portait sur les nerfs. Ginny l'obligea à se taire, et marcha vers un canapé rouge foncé, s'assis et essaya de se souvenir. Rien ne vint excepté la voix frénétique, quelle éloigna immédiatement. Rien n'allait mal, excepté ça -

Harry. La voix revint de nouveau. La voix inquiète était concentrée sur lui - non, pas exactement _sur_ lui, mais sur le fait que Ginny et lui allait être partenaires.

Qu'est-ce qui était si étrange là dedans ? Ginny se sentait comme si un moustique piquait son cerveau, et sourit à cette comparaison. Elle était fatiguée de penser à ça alors que c'était si évident qu'il n'y avait rien qui n'allait pas.

Mais il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas.

Elle soupira et se leva. Elle supposa qu'elle devait parler de ça avec Harry. Elle sourit alors qu'elle était à mi-chemin de la Grande Salle, pensive. Ron allait en faire un tel remue-ménage.

Harry lui parla le premier, la surprenant en lui parant quasiment directement dans son oreille. Ses livres volèrent, et Ginny se retourna, perdit l'équilibre, s'assit brusquement sa baguette sortie. Harry sembla légèrement stupéfait. « Je suppose que tu es au courant que nous sommes partenaires pour le Projet. » fit-il, d'une voix assez froide. Il pointa sa baguette sur ses livres et ils s'empilèrent l'un sur l'autre devant elle. Ginny se sentie jalouse et se leva, le plus dignement possible.

« Hé bien, oui. » fit-elle.

Harry semblait presque s'attendre è une réaction plus - inhabituelle. Il la fixait avec ses yeux plissés. « Donc… »

« Donc quoi ? » fit Ginny irritée. La voix dans sa tête lui donnait mal à la tête, lui criant qu'elle devait savoir ce quelque chose qu'elle ne s'était pas rappelée MAINTENANT.

Les yeux d'Harry s'élargirent et il semblait de nouveau normal, facile, semblant confiant, même s'il avait de larges cernes noirs sous ses yeux - pas des énormes comme Lupin - mais comme ceux que tous les autres cinquième et septième années avaient à force d'étudier. Mais il ne s'arrêta pas de la regarder attentivement, examinant son visage comme s'il cherchait après de la ruse ou de la tromperie.

Ginny repoussa l'irritation que cette pensée lui apportait. Quelle raison avait Harry de penser qu'elle mentait ?

Harry avait un- ''je-sais-que-je-ne-devrais-pas-te-regarder-comme-ça-mais-il-faut-que-je-sache'' sur le visage. Ginny se demanda pourquoi.

« Je veux dire, ne trouves-tu pas que c'est une étrange coïncidence d'être - hé bien - de faire équipe ensemble ? »

Le murmure de la voix commença à crier et donna un mal de tête à Ginny. Elle criait ''Oui, c'était ça, c'était ça, c'était ça qui n'allait pas.''

Et quelque chose éclaircit les pensées de Ginny, aussi vite qu'un coup de chiffon sur un tableau. Ginny cligna des yeux, se demandant un moment qui était la personne en face d'elle, où était-elle, qu'est-ce qu'elle était en train de faire, pendant un quart de seconde. Puis tout lui revint. Mais la chose dont elle ne se souvenait toujours pas était ce qu'elle venait juste de penser et ce qu'Harry venait de lui dire. La voix chuchotante était toujours au fond de son esprit , mais elle pouvait maintenant facilement l'ignorer, comme si la voix était à peine un murmure comme de la poussière tombante.

« Je suis désolée. » fit-elle doucement. « Je - »

Harry secoua la tête. Il y avait une certaine tristesse sur son visage, aussi bien qu'une certaine rage cachée juste sous son masque calme. Il y avait de la résignation, et quelque chose comme- comme de la pitié ? sur son visage.

« Ne t'en fait pas. » fit-il d'une voix enjouée que Ginny savait être faux. « Donc, tu es libre Samedi ? Nous pourrons décider du thème que nous allons développer. »

Cela ressemblait tellement à quelqu'un lui demandant de sortir avec elle que Ginny fut momentanément amusée. Elle réfléchit et répondit « Sur. »

« Bien, on se voit après le petit déjeuner, alors. » fit Harry.

Ginny fit un signe de la tête et se retourna en direction de la Grande Salle. Du coin de l'œil, elle vit Harry regarder le plafond, et se diriger vers la bibliothèque, en portant un livre lourd.

C'était là, dans le livre sur la compulsion. C'était plus qu'un livre sur toutes les sortes de truc pour influencer l'esprit ce qu'Harry appelait la compulsion. - les choses qui forçaient les gens à faire des trucs contre leur gré.. Et c'était là - c'était un bon livre. L'Effacement de la Mémoire. Un sort relativement simple, vraiment, un qui ne nécessite pas un talent naturel ou autre chose, juste une main expérimentée et une magie assez bien contrôlée. Un qui efface des pensées spécifiques aussi vite que quelqu'un réalise quelque chose dont il n'est pas censé se souvenir.

Et s'il avait juste, et Harry savait qu'il l'était - Dumbledore venait juste d'en jeter un sur Ginny, et probablement sur toutes les personnes qui auraient pu faire assez attention à eux pour être suspicieux - Ron Weasley, par exemple - ainsi, ils ne remarqueraient pas que c'était une drôle de coïncidence que Harry soit en duo avec Ginny, alors qu'ils étaient allés au bal ensemble. Oui. Et Dumbledore ne l'avait pas jeté sur Harry - mais bien sur, il avait pensé qu'Harry le rejetterait immédiatement. Peut-être qu'Harry l'aurait fait, peut-être pas. La pensée qu'il n'était pas invincible, comme d'habitude, s'imposa à l'esprit d'Harry.

Il avait définitivement besoin de se débarrasser de ce sentiment égocentrique. Evidemment, ça faisait partie de l'adolescence. Pourquoi était-il venu à Poudlard alors qu'il avait des humeurs d'adolescent ? Au moins, il n'avait pas de boutons. Bien que parfois, il souhaitait en avoir, cela empêcherait les filles de le regarder fixement, en riant bêtement comme les bécasses qu'elles étaient.

Harry secoua la tête et retourna le livre sur les compulsions à Madame Pince, qui renifla de façon désobligeante et boitilla vers la bibliothèque pour remettre le livre dans le rayon poussiéreux auquel il appartenait.

Il sortit ses devoirs de Métamorphose et machinalement, nota les réponses (Il savait qu'il aurait un A ou un P pour l'avoir fait avec négligence mais il ne s'en souciait pas NDA) pendant qu'il complotait sur la façon d'estropier Dumbledore. Il arracherait cette barbe stupide en premier.

Ginny soupira, exaspérée. Hermione la harcelait tellement, ça lui rappelait vraiment sa mère. Ginny pensa à sa famille surprotectrice avec une affection irritée. Vraiment, simplement parce qu'elle était la seule fille Weasley née depuis des siècles n'était pas une raison pour la dorloter. Ginny détestait cela. Et sa famille se cramponnait toujours à la conviction que les filles étaient toujours plus faibles.

Ginny faisait de son mieux pour leur démontrer le contraire. Des notes qui ne descendaient jamais en dessous de A. Battant habituellement Ron en duel d'entraînement. Étudiant pour être Guérisseuse - mais ils ne l'admettraient jamais et continuaient à y penser comme une lubie louable pas comme à une de ses ambitions majeures. Ils étaient stupides.

Ginny calma son humeur et bougea sa baguette, faisant le mouvement avec lequel elle avait eu des problèmes en métamorphose, souffla en une longe expiration quand il alla de nouveau de travers et marcha vers le dortoir pour rencontrer Harry.

Ses pensées revinrent sur Hermione, qui n'arrêtait pas de donner des avertissements à Ginny afin qu'elle soit prudente avec un Serpentard (comme si Ginny ne le savait pas.) Ginny pensa qu'Hermione avait été, éventuellement, influencée par tous les Griffondors qui avaient la conviction que les Serpentards étaient mauvais. Et, en plus, il y avait le fait que six Serpentards avaient tournés le dos abruptement lors de la bataille de l'année dernière, bien que cela était seulement une escarmouche et le château n'avait pas été endommagé. La Forêt avait toujours quelques arbres noircis -

Ginny écarta ces pensées de sa mémoire. Elle avait vu Voldemort depuis la Tour, ou ils étaient tous, et avait été , un moment, contente, contente, contente que Tom - non, son nom était Riddle - ait autant changé que ses caractéristiques ne ressemblaient plus à celle du garçon qu'elle avait considérée un temps comme un ami.

Elle avait considéré Voldemort comme son confident. Ginny sentait la répulsion dans son estomac comme du lait caillé. Ils avaient tous vu clairement, cinq ou six étudiants de Serpentard s'éloigner soudainement du groupe d'étudiants alors qu'ils étaient assez vieux pour se battre (des sixième ou des septième années) et s'enfuir .Et Dumbledore les avaient gardé à l'école, quand tous les Griffondors insistaient (Lee Jordan s'était particulièrement fait entendre) pour qu'ils soient expulsés.

Sa partie rationnelle insistait que si Dumbledore les expulsait, ils n'auraient d'autre endroit où aller qu'auprès de Voldemort et qu'il n'y avait pas de mots assez répugnants pour qualifiés les six traîtres ! - des petits serpents vicieux. Le Griffondor en elle hurlait d'indignation, criant que le Directeur voulait que l'école soit infiltrée ? Ils permettaient aux espions de Voldemort de rester ici, et ils détruiraient Poudlard de l'intérieur -

Elle était si absorbée par sa bataille intérieur qu'elle fut surprise quand elle réalisa qu'elle avait pris le couloir de droite, celui qui menait à la Bibliothèque. Ginny était habituée à aller à la bibliothèque. Elle fit marche arrière et continua à penser.

Oui, elle savait que tous les Serpentards n'étaient pas mauvais. Et elle savait qu'en les mettant dehors, Dumbledore s'aliènerait les familles traditionnellement Sombres qui avaient toujours un espoir d'être converties - les neutres comme les Monrises, qui venaient dernièrement de rejoindre Dumbledore mais, ne s'était-il pas rendu compte que plus de la moitié d'entre eux étaient du côté de Voldemort ?

Et les rumeurs allaient bon train, comme quoi Harry s'était converti du côté de Voldemort lors de l'attaque du Poudlard Express, et qu'il était maintenant un espion, utilisant sa célébrité pour convaincre les étudiants de rejoindre -

Non, les Stchorlei sont neutres. Hermione avait fait des recherches sur eux, et aucun d'entre eux ne s'était donné - ou déclaré comme disait l'ancien terme - au Mal ou à la Lumière. Il y avait des gens qui pratiquaient la Magie Noire, ou mais aucun d'entre eux n'était dévoué au Mal ou à la Lumière. Leur unique but, semblait-il, était l'argent.

Ginny ne comprenait pas ça. L'argent n'est pas la seule chose pour laquelle vivre. En fait, d'après elle, c'était assez loin sur la liste qu'elle et la plupart des personnes qu'elle connaissait désirait.

De plus, Harry n'avait jamais parlé du fait qu'il avait défait Voldemort quand il était bébé. Il semblait être calme, dernièrement, parlant à Félix et à des Poufsouffles, restant à distance de Malfoy et du reste des Serpentards, évitant les farces avec une aisance qui exaspérait Fred et George. Assez suspect tout de même. Selon le rapport de Ron, il somnolait d'habitude pendant les leçons, et se réveillait occasionnellement pour répondre avec insolence aux professeurs. Et Hermione était extrêmement ennuyée qu'Harry semble faire bien ses devoirs sans, semble-t-il, étudier.

Il semblait, en fait, être déterminé à ne rien faire d'extraordinaire. Excepté, bien sur, cet article dans la Gazette du Sorcier. Que Ginny approuvait, vraiment.

Ginny décida d'arrêter de penser à Harry. Ça lui donnait mal à la tête.

Quand elle entra dans la Grande Salle, Harry était là, déjà, avec Félix, occuper à argumenter ce qui semblait déclencher beaucoup de mouvements de bras et de hochements de tête. La plupart des Poufsouffles alentours semblaient amusés, cependant, donc Ginny pensa que ce n'était rien de sérieux et s'assit pour manger.

« Ginny, je peux m'asseoir avec toi ? »

Ginny ne se retourna pas. Elle n'avait pas à le faire. Elle connaissait cette voix. « Salut Luna. Et bien sur. »

Luna s'assit à côté d'elle, ne prêtant pas attention aux ricanements de quelques sixième années. « C'était un peu étrange, ces quelques dernières années, ne penses-tu pas ? » remarqua-t-elle rêveuse. « Il y a tant de Vatjuls. L'air est brillant à cause d'eux.

Vatjul était un mot que Ginny n'avait jamais entendu. « Oh ? » fit-elle, non sans intérêt. « Que sont-ils ? »

Luna fixa le plafond. « Des ficelles. » fit-elle. « Des ficelles incandescente et ils rendent tout si brillant. Mais certains d'entre eux sont noirs ou gris foncés. Ils s'attachent partout. »

Ginny prétendit être occupée avec son toast, et essaya de penser à quoi dire. « Oh. » fit-elle. « Um. »

Mais Luna continua. « Certaines fois je ne peux pas voir les gens car il y a trop de Vatjuls autour d'eux. » fit-elle. « Je pense que la personne qui a le plus de Vatjuls attaché à lui est Harry Potter. »

« Harry ? » demanda Ginny, intéressée malgré elle.

« Oui. » fit Luna. « Dumbledore en a attachés à lui, lui aussi. De même que Lupin, et la plupart des Vatjuls son bruns clairs ou or foncés. Tu es vraiment brillante toi aussi avec eux - »

« Attend, que font les Vatjuls ? » fit Ginny impatiente.

Luna lui jeta un regard assez long. « Ils raccordent les gens. « Le Professeur Lupin est attaché assez fortement au Professeur Black. Je pense que c'est parce qu'ils sont amis. Mais il y a une longue ligne blanche depuis le Professeur Lupin qui va jusqu'au dehors de Poudlard- je pense qu'ils mènent jusqu'à un autre pays. Je me demande ce - »

Ginny la coupa de nouveau. « Comment est-ce qu'ils connectent les gens ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Comme des cordes. » fit Luna « Il y en a une brillante blanche qui te relie à Harry, tu sais. »

Ginny prit un morceau de son toast. Il y avait des fois ou elle pensait que Luna était idiote - elle ne semblait jamais voir ce qu'il y avait, et voyait des choses qui n'étaient pas là, mais Ginny ne pensait pas qu'elle était folle, vraiment. Elle était assez bonne à étudier et était incroyablement calée par moment. Il y avait certaines fois ou elle pensait que tout cela était une façade, ce qui serait un acte intelligent de folie. Mais c'était stupide. Luna était un peu - folle - et Ginny l'aimait bien, mais c'était un de ces moment ou il était évident que Luna n'était pas équilibrée.

« Vraiment. » fit-elle.

« En fait, Harry semble connecté avec pratiquement tout le monde ici. » fit Luna. « Bien sur, tout le monde est connecté à tout le monde si tu regardes bien, mais quelques Vatjuls ne comptent pas beaucoup. »

Ginny hocha la tête, un peu stupidement. « Quand as-tu commencé à les voir ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Après les vacances d'hiver. » fit Luna. « Harry a des Vatjuls de toutes les couleurs attachés à lui, même des verts foncés. J'ai vu seulement quelques personnes avec cette couleur, tu sais. Les Vatjuls qu'il partage avec Dumbledore sont bleus clair de son côté et orange du côté de Dumbledore, j'essaye toujours de trouver ce que veux dire chaque couleur, mais j'ai des soucis. »

Ginny avait le sentiment que Parvati et Lavande en aurait fait une nouvelle mode (les Vatjus qui prédisent votre avenir ! Appelez Luna Lovegood quelles connexions vous partagez avec qui !) si seulement elles croyaient Luna. Bien sur, Lavande et Parvati n'aimaient pas Luna, et pensaient qu'elle était folle (mais elles ne se donnaient pas la peine d'être agréable avec elle, comme le faisait Ginny) et ne la croiraient pas de toute façon. « Et que signifie le blanc ? » fit-elle.

Mais Luna se levait. « je te le dirais quand je trouverais. » fit-elle. « Mais je ne pense pas que je trouverai ce que tous signifient. A la prochaine, Ginny. »

Et Luna était partie, et Ginny la regarda simplement, glissant hors de la Grande Salle avec ses cheveux blonds flottant derrière elle, assez troublée et déconcertée, comme d'habitude après une conversation avec Luna.

Hermione s'éclaircit la gorge derrière elle, et pris le siège que Luna venait juste de libérer. « J'ai entendu ton nom associé à celui de Potter. » fit-elle.

« Qu'es-ce que tu as contre lui ? » demanda Ginny légèrement.

« Rien de solide. » fit Hermione à contrecœur. « Simplement, je ne lui fais pas confiance. »

Ginny roula les yeux.

« Est-ce que c'est - » Hermione s'arrêta. Son visage blanchit, et elle cligna des yeux. Ginny eut un étrange sentiment de déjà-vu.

« Quoi ? » fit Ginny.

« Rien. » fit Hermione, une étrange expression sur le visage. « Rien. »

Ginny douta de ce ''rien'' mais ne dit rien, choisissant à la place de se lever pour aller trouver Harry.

Mais Harry, avec sa discrétion de fantôme , parla juste derrière elle pendant qu'elle s'en allait. « Veux-tu aller à la bibliothèque ou autre part ? »

Ginny sursauta. « Um. » fit-elle. Elle ne l'avait pas entendu venir. Comme d'habitude, mais ça restait énervant. « Quelles autres options y a-t-il à part la bibliothèque ? »

« Les jardins, bien sur. » fit Harry, semblant surpris. « Ou une salle de classe vide. Ou la Salle Commune de Griffondor. » ajouta-t-il, ne réussissant pas tout à fait à réprimer un sourire à la façon dont Hermione secoua la tête, outragée. « Ou la Salle Commune de Serpentard. ? »

Hermione toussa sévèrement.

« La bibliothèque. » fit rapidement Ginny, et elle prit son sac, qui contenait seulement un encrier, plusieurs plumes et cahiers de notes ainsi qu'un morceau de parchemin qu'elle devait mémoriser avant mercredi. « Allons-y. »

Harry ne dit rien pendant qu'ils marchaient vers la bibliothèque. Le silence était un peu gênant donc Ginny s'éclaircit la gorge. « Um. Alors, qu'est-ce que tu veux comme thème ? » fit-elle.

« Vraiment, je n'ai aucune idée. » fit Harry. « En quoi est-tu bonne ? »

« Botanique et Enchantement, Défense et plus ou moins potions si seulement Rogue ne nous rendait pas nerveux tout le temps. » fit Ginny « Et toi ? »

Harry, assez bizarrement, devint un peu rouge. « Um. Je suis, er, moyen à peu près partout. » fit-il.

Ginny se rappela qu'Harry était au plus haut niveau, près du plus haut niveau dans la plupart des matières étudiées en classe, et se sentie gênée d'avoir posé un question dont la réponse était évidente avec Harry qui était un petit génie. « Bien. Donc, nous pouvons faire à peu près tous les sujets que nous aimons , pour autant que tu fais tout le travail. » fit-elle.

« Je refuse absolument. » fit Harry catégorique.

« Hey, c'était une blague. » fit Ginny, regardant Harry avec surprise.

« Je le savais. » fit Harry, se sentant stupide. Les frères de Ginny agissaient quelque fois comme ça. « De toute manière. Au cas ou tu penserais aux potions, tu peux oublier cette idée. Ça m'ennuie à mourir. »

Ginny était vraiment heureuse de ça. « La Botanique, alors ? fit-elle. « Les Enchantements ? »

« J'en ai vraiment plus que ma part de traiter avec des mauvaises herbes. » fit Harry, semblant sincère. « Les Enchantements ne seraient pas un mauvais choix, mais… »

Ils tournèrent à un angle et arrivèrent à la librairie. Madame Pince leur donna son regard coutumier et s'en alla organiser la pile de livres sur son bureau.

Ils choisirent un coin isolé et s'assirent. Harry mit un ''Ne-Me-Remarquez-Pas'' autour de la table et sortit son carnet de note.

« Hey, tu en utilises un aussi ! » fit Ginny, surprise.

« Quoi, ça ? » fit Harry, jetant son cahier de note en l'air et en le rattrapant par la tranche.

« Ouais, les cahier de note moldus étaient le dernier cri l'année dernière chez les plus jeunes années. » fit Ginny. « Je, um, j'en ai acheté un et c'est bien mieux que d'acheter des piles de parchemins. »

« Précisément. Les sorciers sont des sauvages incultes comparés aux Moldus, même s'ils prétendent le contraire. » fit Harry, et son ton chauffé fit comprendre à Ginny qu'il était fortement concerné par le sujet. « Je veux dire, ils continuent à utiliser des plumes ! »

« J'utilise aussi un stylo. » l'informa Ginny. « Il y a une boutique sur le Chemin de Travers qui vend des articles moldus, tu sais, et c'est vraiment populaire. »

« Je ne le savais pas. » fit Harry. « Donc, ça explique pourquoi je trouve un stylo moldu cassé dans les toilettes il y a une semaine. »

Ginny ne réussit pas tout à fait à dissimuler un reniflement. « Mais Malfoy et quelques Sangs Pur vont vers tous ceux qui en utilisent et – les cassent tout le temps, donc, ça c'est plus ou moins démodé de nouveau. »

Elle ne mentionna pas que tout le monde était trop effrayé par Harry pour tenter de lui faire quelque chose comme ça, surtout après l'attaque du Poudlard Express.

« Comment ce fait-il que personne n'ait cassé le tien, alors ? fit Harry.

« Parce que je suis assez intelligente pour mettre un sort de Glamour dessus. » fit Ginny, lui faisant un sourire suffisant.

Harry roula les yeux. « Premier candidat, les Enchantements. » fit-il. « La Défense est un sujet trop vaste pour être vraiment pratique, l'Astronomie ? »

« Non, au moins la moitié des filles vont le faire. » fit Ginny. Elle avait entendu Lavande et Parvati s'exclamer combien il serait génial d'avoir une grande sphère de rotation de l'univers avec des milliers d'étoiles scintillante. « La Métamorphose ? »

« La Métamorphose est à propos du changement (de forme !), cependant, ça va être difficile de le représenter avec un objet. » fit Harry.

« Qui a dit que ça devait être un objet ? » insista Ginny. « Ça pourrait être un sort ou une démonstration. »

Harry n'y avait pas pensé et ses espoirs que Cantor puisse être un thème revinrent. « Ou une récitation ? » fit-il. Il regarda le plafond pour éviter les yeux de Ginny. « Ne fait pas attention, oublie-le, c'est une idée stupide - »

« En réalité, ça pourrait marcher. » fit Ginny. Elle avait une expression d'intérêt sur le visage, une qu'Harry reconnaissait sur Félix quand il explorait toutes les possibilités de son cerveau, essayant de savoir si une idée avait des possibilités. « Quelque chose comme une incantation métrique, peut-être. »

« Ou, » fit Harry, regardant de nouveau le plafond. « Cantor. »

Le dernier mot avait été marmonné. « Quoi ? » fit Ginny. « Je n'ai pas saisi, désolé. »

Harry grimaça comme s'il venait juste de découvrir qu'il était la nouvelle victime du mois de la nouvelle farce de Fred et George. « Cantor. »

« Que diable est-ce que c'est ? » demanda Ginny, haussant un sourcil.

« Une branche de Divination. » répondit Harry après une pause.

« La Divination ? » répéta Ginny, scandalisée. Je hais la Divination ! »

Le visage d'Harry se serra d'embarras. Ginny cessa. « Um. » fit-elle. » Hé bien. Quelle sorte de Divination ? »

Harry répondit en plongeant la main dans son sac et en fouillant. En quelques secondes, il sortit un livre fin et le lança à Ginny qui miraculeusement, réussit à le rattraper sans froisser de pages. Elle le parcourut. Cela semblait être de la poésie - de la poésie qui utilisait les mots comme ''votre'' et ''vous'' en ancien langage (on dirait chez nous en ancien français, comme du Rabelais, essayez donc d'en lire un bout, vous allez vous amuser !). Ginny aimait ce genre de poèmes, parfois, mais ils lui donnaient souvent mal à la tête.

« De la poésie ? » fit-elle dubitative.

Harry semblait maintenant comme s'il souhaitait n'être jamais né. « Er, oui. » fit-il. « Cantor a écrit ça. C'est un poète prophète, il a publié ce qui arriverait dans l'avenir caché dans des rimes et des vers. »

« Ah. » fit Ginny et elle regarda le lvr avec un intérêt renouvelé. « Mmhmm. »

Un muscle tressailli dans la mâchoire d'Harry. L'embarras et l'humour semblait se battre pour prendre le contrôle de son visage. « Er. » fit-il faiblement. « D'accord. Okay, oublie que j'ai dit quelque chose. C'est une idée vraiment stupide, n'en discutons plus, um. Les propriétés magiques des pets du Professeur Hagrid ? »

Ginny éclata de rire. Harry la regarda comme si elle était un insecte exotique, donc Ginny arrêta de rire assez rapidement, un peu rancunière. « Hé bien. » fit-elle. « Cantor. Puis-je t'emprunter ce livre pendant une semaine ? Je verrai s'il est bon. »

« Bien sur, tiens. » fit Harry, semblant soulagé. « On se revois ici, samedi matin ? »

« D'… d'accord. » fit Ginny alors qu'elle le regardait s'en aller à toute vitesse comme si sa vie était en jeu.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe avec lui, de toute façon ? »

Félix se concentra. Le Métal Vivant se déforma et miroita, changeant de couleur et des tentacules croissaient de temps en temps et s'entrelaçaient. Un grand, un très grand morceau d'argile était enveloppé dans le plastique autour de lui, quelque chose qu'il avait commandé dans un société moldue quelques semaines auparavant. Pour le moment, le Métal Vivant n'était pas coopératif, cependant, il semblerait qu'il faudrait du temps avant d'arriver à l'étape à laquelle il pourrait vraiment l'utiliser.

« Quelle barbe. » gronda-t-il en croisant les mains. Il semblerait que ça demanderait beaucoup de recherches, pensa-t-il, du remue-méninges et énormément de travail. De la sueur coula sur son visage, plaquant ses cheveux sur son visage. Il pressa sa magie vers la Métal - des coups inefficaces, exprimant sa frustration au lieu au lieu de faire quelque chose de bien ou de mal. Le Métal changea par saccades chaque fois qu'il l'avait frappé.

Il murmura quelques jurons et s'en alla perplexe vers la bibliothèque ; espérant cette fois qu'il pourrait trouver un livre quelques détails sur comment les anciens sorciers avaient réussi à animer ce tas de gelée.

Ginny s'exaspéra et dit ''Lumos'' de nouveau. La lumière du bout de sa baguette, qui avait lentement diminué jusqu'à un jaunâtre maladif se ralluma dans un brillant éclat de lumière blanche. Ginny tressaillit. « Non, pas tant, s'il te plait. » La lumière diminua doucement.

Elle reporta son attention sur le livre. Les lettres soigneusement imprimées, semblant se rassembler en groupes et tournoyer dans son état de privation de sommeil se dessinaient plus clairement sous la brillante lumière. Ginny espéra qu'Harry n'objecterait pas aux légères marques de stylo sur le livre - elle les effacerait quand elle aurait fini, mais de légères traces resteraient.

Bien qu'elle soit somnolente, elle continua à penser au livre. Damné Harry pour l'avoir infecté. Elle avait commencé avec scepticisme, cherchant après Cantor, avait trouvé des informations sur lui et avait commencé à lire.

A lire. Et lire, et lire, et lire. Ça collait parfaitement avec les histoire que sa mère lui racontait sur la guerre - bon, d'accord, c'était plus comme les conversations qu'elle avait entendu entre ses parents, tard dans la nuit (il y avait un petit trou utile dans le plancher et elle pressait son oreille dessus) sur leurs souvenirs, des histoires et des livres d'histoire - même si elle n'aurait jamais pu imaginé si elle n'avait pas connu la plus grande partie avant.

C'était fascinant. Le matin suivant, elle alla demander à Harry s'il avait d'autres livres. En plus, les vers étaient vraiment bons.

Il n'y avait aucune doute dessus. Cantor allait être leur thème.

Ginny fit un sourire à l'obscurité avant de tomber endormie. Il semblait, par la façon dont elle avait été fascinée, que Tom Riddle ne serait pas le visage principal dans ses rêves cette nuit.

Les muscles d'Harry semblaient étranges le matin suivant. Il s'étira, mais ça ne le soulagea pas - oserait-il appeler ça une démangeaison ? Il avait chaud, aussi, il sentait son aversion des les lieux clos revenir au septuple.

Harry se demanda comment il avait supporté les années qu'il avait passé au Quartier Général. Mais alors, il avait eu beaucoup d'entraînement dans le placard des Dursley il l'avait donc utilisé alors. Il avait vraiment expérimenté les grands espaces seulement après le début de la seconde partie de sa formation.

Il marcha dehors, passant devant Félix, qui était seul alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la Grande Salle. Compréhensible comme personne de raisonnable et pas un Stchorlei ne serait debout à cette heure indue du matin. « Sorti pour une promenade. » lui fit Harry. « Couvre moi. »

Félix haussa un sourcil mais hocha la tête.

Harry esquiva une épée spectrale qu'un fantôme agitait de façon menaçante devant Peeves, l'esprit frappeur, puis pris un raccourci vers l'extérieur.

Il respira puis sourit. Il avait à peine été hors du château sauf pour la Botanique, ce qui ne comptait pas vraiment, et il avait été préoccupé par d'autres choses.

Le soleil était sur le point de se lever. Harry pensa à la date - le 10 février. L'équinoxe d'hiver n'était pas loin. Les Stchorlei avaient été fondé à l'équinoxe d'hiver et il y aurait un célébration dans le gymnase principal. Harry se souvint avec regret la fête VE pour les moins de quinze ans qui avait eu lieu lors de ses premiers jours au Quartier Général. Jouer à trois aux Echecs avec Félix et Destan. Garder le secret sur lui-même que lui seul connaissait, à propos de sa véritable identité. Harry pensait toujours vaguement à lui et à Harry Potter comme à deux personnes différentes, et maintenant, ces gens s'en mêlaient. Harry ne savait vraiment plus quoi penser.

Il se dit sévèrement de ne plus penser - comme Crabbe et Goyle, ils ne pensaient pas et menaient une vie tout à fait bien (ou pas NDA) – et se concentra sur ses points de côté pendant qu'il courait. C'était mieux. Il n'avait pas besoin de penser à sa crise d'identité, ou ses problèmes magiques, ou à sa stupidité-

Il libéra son souffle - whuff - et arrêta soudainement, se sentant comme si quelque chose cognait ses côtes comme un marteau métallique. Ça faisait mal.

« Pour commencer les exercices, Je pense. » fit Harry, vérifiant son temps. 79 secondes. Pas trop mal, sachant qu'il n'avait personne pour concourir avec lui (Félix ne comptait pas. Félix n'aimait pas concourir avec quelqu'un préférant s'entraîner en secret et montrant seulement d'un air suffisant ses résultats en public.), et il était très compétitif (dans le sens ou il adorait la compétition, même si ses résultats doivent aussi, je pense être excellents !)

Il mit un sort Ne-Me-Remarquez-Pas et un sort de réchauffement autour de lui, et marcha jusqu'au lac. Ses robes dérivèrent derrière lui, flottant quelques secondes, puis coulèrent comme si elles absorbaient l'eau, même s'il n'était pas vraiment bon nageur, il aimait être dans l'eau.

Il flotta un moment. Un passant pourrait penser qu'il était un rondin de bois, merci au sort Ne-Me-Remarque-Pas. L'eau glacée était agréablement chaude, filtrée par le sort de réchauffement, et Harry souhaita vaguement que la baignoire des Serpentards puisse être comme ça. Serpentard. Rusé, impitoyable, ambitieux.

Rusé ? Oui. Harry supposa qu'il l'était. Quelque peu. Impitoyable ? Oui, après tout, il utilisait (il n'aimait pas vraiment le mot) Ginny Weasley pour duper Dumbledore. Ambitieux ? Il voulait être un Membre du Conseil un de ces jours. Ce qui serait dur, mais Harry avait ses chances depuis qu'il avait été diplômé, avec les meilleurs notes depuis longtemps. Mais de bonnes notes ne signifiaient forcément pas qu'il serait Membre du Conseil, quoique…

Il s'autorisa à penser à ses parents. Ici. Dérivant sur le lac. Étrange endroit pour penser à eux, supposa-t-il. Il était particulier. Son père… il effaça toutes ses idées préconçues, et pensa à lui. Il était un Griffondor. Courageux, estimant l'honneur. Son père avait été courageux. L'était-il ?

Harry sentit quelque chose s'enrouler autour de son pied droit et se raidit. La chose était gluante. Il se maudit. Le Calmar Géant. Les rumeurs disaient qu'une fois, il avait attrapé et mangé cinq élèves en même temps, bien qu'il ait entendu le Préfet en Chef assurer à quelques premières années effrayés que le Calmar n'était pas dangereux. Pas dangereux. Il essaya de se relaxait.

La tentacule le lâcha et il sentit de nouveau l'eau autour de sa peau après que le Calmar se soit éloigné. Il put vaguement apercevoir une forme obscure sous l'eau.

Il tourna autour et attendit de s'être calmé (ce qui prit environ une demi-minute) et pensa de nouveau à ça. Était-il courageux ?

Il trouvait que le mot ''courageux'' pouvait prendre plusieurs sens. Il dut rétrécir sa recherche. Courageux… Courageux voulait dire faire face à ce qui l'effrayait.

Par quoi était-il effrayé ? Voldemort, supposa-t-il. Par la mort, un peu. Il ne voulait pas mourir maintenant. Par la torture. D'être expulsé des Stchorlei. De perdre sa magie. D'être embarrassé devant … du monde.

Pouvait-il faire face à Voldemort ? Facilement. Il avait été entraîné à faire face aux gens, et n'était pas effrayé par eux. Reuel disait qu'il n'y avait aucune raison d'avoir peur des gens. Il avait dit que si Harry passait ses examens finaux, il serait plus fort que la plupart des gens, et s'il était plus faible, il pouvait négocier ou simplement s'enfuir. Harry n'était pas vraiment effrayé par les gens - mais Voldemort était-il réellement une personne ?

Ses pensées prirent une nouvelle direction. Harry les remis sévèrement dans la direction initiale. La mort…il n'était pas tout à fait effrayé par la mort. Il ne voulait pas mourir, cependant. Qui le voulait ? Mais si quelqu'un lui avait demandé s'il pouvait faire face à la Mort, Harry pensa qu'il pourrait dire oui.

La torture. Harry ne pensait pas pouvoir faire face à la torture. Est-ce que ça faisait de lui un lâche ?

Harry fronça légèrement les sourcils et se retourna dans l'eau. Le poids de ses robes l'entraînait vers le bas et donna un coup de pied et se débarrassa de ses robes vers le rivage. La plupart des gens étaient effrayés par la torture. Il en savait assez là-dessus – on lui avait appris l'Anatomie, après tout.

Si le Doloris était de la torture, Harry n'était pas effrayé par ça. Mais le Doloris était seulement un sort commun utilisé pour torturer, pas la totalité d'entre eux. Harry n'aimait vraiment pas la douleur. Il supposa, oui, il était effrayé.

Excellent. Il était effrayé. Mais seulement les imbéciles n'avaient pas de peurs. Et depuis quand c'était une bonne chose d'être à un Griffondor imprudent, criant son défi au monde ?

Être expulsé des Stchorlei. L'esprit d'Harry fit le blanc à cette idée. Il ne pouvait pas vraiment imaginer ce qui lui arriverait si cela arrivait. Les Stchorlei étaient sa VIE. Ils l'avaient sauvé des Dursley, l'avaient rendu fort (puissant), lui avaient tant appris, et il avait été avec eux pendant aussi longtemps qu'il pouvait s'en souvenir. Presque, du moins. Les Stchorlei - Harry ne pouvait imaginer la vie sans eux. S'il était expulsé, il subirait un sort de mémoire et serait envoyé vivre comme un Moldu. Il n'aimait pas du tout cette idée.

Une vie sans les Stchorlei… Harry serait complètement perdu.

Harry trouva cette notion même plus effrayante que la torture. Ça ressemblerait à avoir une partie de lui arrachée. Les Stchorlei étaient une partie de lui - sa maison était le Quartier Général, son mentor et ses amis en faisaient partis, et il vivait pour les Stchorlei. Il était un Stchorlei. Enlevez lui cela, et vous lui enlevez son identité.

Il se dit de se taire et qu'il ne serait jamais expulsé.

Perdre sa magie. Harry ne voulait pas penser à sa magie, pas tout de suite. L'eau était chaude, et il devenait somnolent une fois de plus -

Il essaya de garder les yeux ouverts, affolé. S'il s'endormait, ici, il pourrait couler. Avec un effort, il se réveilla totalement et rejoignit le bord. Ses vêtements dégoulinaient d'humidité, mais ce n'était pas un problème. Harry les sécha avec un petit effort, créant un vent chaud qui tourbillonna autour de lui pendant une minute. Ses vêtements étaient parfaitement secs quand ce fut fini. Il retourna au château pour rejoindre Félix au petit déjeuner.

Il continua à penser à ses peurs pendant qu'il rentrait. Il y avait être embarrassé en public. Harry ne s'inquiéta pas beaucoup de ça, en y pensent bien, tant qu'il pourrait courir loin et ne jamais les revoir. Et s'il venait à être embarrassé devant des personnes qu'il serait amené à revoir, il rechignerait plutôt à le faire.

Quelque chose qu'il pourrait faire en sorte d'éviter, quelques chose à laquelle il pourrait faire face. Qu'est-ce que ça faisait de lui ?

Une personne normale, se dit-il. Il se demanda quel serait la forme de son épouvantard. Reuel l'avait mis en face d'un, et avec tact était parti - c'était contre l'étiquète d'être témoin de la forme de l'épouvantard de quelqu'un d'autre - et il avait pris la forme d'un monstre qu'il avait vu quelques jours avant dans un cinéma moldu. Mais c'était à l'époque, et il était plus vieux maintenant et sa peur devait être quelque chose de plus sérieux.

Harry n'attendait pas la réponse avec impatience.

Il entra dans la Grande Salle. Félix était là, et Lisa. Quelques Serdaigles, un septième année Serpentard. Une Griffondor, Hermione Granger, lisait un livre si vite que ses yeux semblaient se croiser toutes les cinq secondes. Il évita le contact visuel et choisit une place au hasard à côté de Félix, en lançant lui un morceau de pain à la tête. Félix l'attrapa d'un air détaché et le piqua de son couteau et le mangea. Lisa hocha la tête.

Harry roula simplement les yeux et gémit calmement comme Ginny entra . Ses cheveux rouges ressortaient tout à fait à côté des murs blanchis à la chaux.

« Hé, Harry ! » fit-elle quand elle l'aperçut. Harry souhaita pouvoir disparaître sous la table et leva la tête, conservant toute la dignité qu'il avait et prit une expression de martyr convenablement dramatique.

« Um. Bonjour. »

« J'ai fini le livre. » fit-elle d'une voix haletante. « C'est génial ! »

Harry la regarda fixement.

Elle sembla embarrassée, d'autant plus que Lisa et Félix se jetaient de regards de connivence et que tout les autres les regardaient. « Um. Donc, je voudrai que ce soit le thème, si tu, er, es d'accord. » finit-elle.

« Oookay. » fit Harry, réussissant d'une manière ou d'une autre à tourner son bégayement en affirmation. Il toussa. « Nous en parlerons samedi. »

« Alors. » fit Ginny, tendant à Harry le livre fin. « Est-ce que je peux t'emprunter un autre de ses livres ? » fit-elle.

« Je, um. » fit Harry. Son cerveau semblait bloqué. « Ouais. J'ai ''La Division de la Terre'' et ''Simlath''. Je suis en train de lire ''Simlath'' » (c'était le plus léger des deux) « Je te passerai 'La Division de la Terre'' demain. »

« Merci. » fit Ginny. Elle s'en alla et marcha vers la table des Griffondors.

Harry la regarda s'éloigner. Pendant un moment, il eut une étrange impression de quelque chose comme du déjà vu, mais quelque chose comme une idée soudaine…

Il bondit et se retourna. Ginny, Granger, Félix, Lisa, des Serdaigles, un Serpentard. « Lisa, est-ce que cet endroit a des annuaires ? »

« Je pense oui. » fit doucement Lisa. « Ou - non. Actuellement, Dumbledore a arrêté de les faire il y a quelques années. Personne ne les regardait vraiment en tout cas. »

« Est-ce que je peux trouver certain d'entre eux à la bibliothèque ? » fit Harry intéressé.

« Bien sur. » fit Lisa vivement. « J'ai regardé après ma mère dedans il y a un mois. »

Harry hocha de la tête en remerciement et marcha rapidement hors de la Grande Salle, ne faisant pas attention à la banane à demi-mangée dans sa main. Il avait seulement deux photos de ses parents, une de l'encyclopédie et une que Black lui avait donné. Elles étaient assez similaire, toutes les deux souriantes.

Il dévala les escaliers et envoya un escalier qui était en train de bouger dans une autre direction. Quelqu'un dans les étages en dessous- probablement un premier ou deuxième année- hurla comme il attrapait la rampe et sauta pour monter sur l'escalier.

Madame Pince était là. Harry se demanda vaguement si elle était tout le temps là. « Où sont les annuaires ? »

Pince plissa les yeux et lui montra du doigt une direction générale. Harry ne bougea pas. « Plus précisément, s'il vous plait. »

« Étagère 1020. » fit Madame Pince.

« Merci. » fit Harry doucement puis il marcha vers cet endroit.

Il y en avait plein. Harry se rappela de les regarder et aussi de se rappeler qu'ils étaient des sortes de livres d'histoire et quelques équations d'arithmancie. Il passa ses doigts sur quelques-uns d'entre eux et la poussière qui était dessus. . Il regarda les dates. Septembre 1952 - juin 0953. Septembre 1953 – juin 1954. septembre 1954-

Harry marcha légèrement vers la droite et essuya un peu de poussière. Là. Septembre 1971 – Juin 1972, tout jusqu'à de septembre 1977 à juin 1978. Il mit un doigt sur le haut de la tranche du premier gros volume et tira. Le livre résista et Harry l'attrapa avec un ''ooph''. C'était lourd.

Il souffla la poussière et l'ouvrit. La tranche grinça. C'était assez rigide comme s'il n'avait pas été lu depuis longtemps.

Il tourna les pages de la première année de la section de Griffondor/ Il y avait une grande photo de tous les Griffondors de première année qui prenait toute la première page. Son père avait plissé les yeux, presque immédiatement, un énorme sourire sur son visage et ses cheveux qui se dressaient dans toutes les directions. Sirius Black était là, aussi avec un sourire inconfortable sur le visage. Harry le regarda fixement. Black semblait complètement différent - le physique de Sang Pur, un sentiment de confiance même s'il était assez mécontent d'être photographié. Azkaban l'avait changé et c'était toujours évident sur son visage maintenant.

Rémus Lupin semblait différent aussi sans rides sur le visage, les cheveux bruns clairs semblaient dorés à la lumière du soleil, une expression sérieuse sur le visage. De l'ambre brillait légèrement dans ses yeux - il était déjà un loup garou à l'époque, Harry le vit. Il semblait être figé sur place, ne bougeant pas même quand les autres se déplaçaient.

Il connaissait sa mère. Ses cheveux roux. A onze ans, elle rappelait fortement Ginny à Harry particulièrement à la distance de laquelle la photo avait été prise. Elles avaient le même sourire. Ses yeux verts étaient remarquables. Harry, quelque peu effrayé, se demanda s'il ressemblait à ça - il supposa que oui.

Il y avait trois personnes qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il y avait un garçon dodu qui souriait, heureux avec des cheveux blonds qui semblaient sans couleur, fades. Il saisissait le bras de James. Les deux autres étaient des filles. Une qui avait un bras autour de la mère d'Harry, protectrice. Elle était jolie, ave un visage arrondi et de longes cils. En fait, pas jolie - mignonne serait plutôt le bon mot, avec un charme qui était plus de gentillesse que de beauté.

La dernière intriguait Harry. Elle se tenait debout, légèrement à part des autres et avait un regard, vraiment bien caché pour quelqu'un de onze ans, de quelqu'un qui retenait ses larmes. Harry avait le sentiment que c'était une expression qu'elle portait souvent. Ses cheveux couleur acajou étaient longs, et ses traits étaient aristocratiques, une Sang Pur - le teint pâle, le visage délicat, etc. Ses yeux étaient glacés, son menton levé. Il y avait là un mystère.

Il regarda de nouveau la photo et tourna la page.

Il y seulement trois pages d'images de première année et Harry réussit à les regarder de près avant qu'il ne se rende compte qu'il avait besoin d'un second petit déjeuner. Donnant à contrecœur une tape sur le livre de nouveau fermé, il réalisa que Dumbledore pouvait l'observer. Un vieil homme effrayant. Il se demanda si Dumbledore avait des caméras dans les salles de bains -

Il décida d'oublier qu'il avait jamais pensé à une chose aussi dégoûtante.

De toute manière, si Dumbledore l'observait, Harry n'y aurait pas objecté bien qu'il se serait senti légèrement embarrassé. Dumbledore penserait qu'il se souciait de ses parents et penserait qu'il avait une autre carte qu'il pourrait utiliser pour attraper Harry. Mieux il pouvait duper Dumbledore, mieux il se porterait. Mais Harry espéra vraiment qu'il n'aurait pas à ruiner son image d'assassin froid et distant dans le processus. Il aimait son masque d'indifférence.

… Et depuis quand était-ce un masque et pas une chose réelle ?

Harry ferma les yeux. Ses paupières se firent lourdes et il marcha vers la plus proche salle de bain pour se rafraîchir le visage. Il pensait délibérément à pas grand-chose. Il devait arrêter ça. Il devait faire face à ce qu'il voulait éviter et traiter cela à la façon froide et raisonnable des Stchorlei.

Juste… pas maintenant.

Harry se soudain très fatigué.

Son humeur sinistre passa à horrible quand il entra dans la Grande Salle, Mercredi, plutôt tard - il avait dormi trop longtemps - et ce qui ressemblait à mille hiboux lui hurlaient dessus, volant en même temps vers lui.

Le premier réflexe d'Harry fut de courir hors de la Grande Salle. Au lieu de cela, il resta simplement debout, stoïque, pendant deux secondes. Puis une chose blanche atterrit sur son épaule.

« Maudits hiboux ! » cria Harry. La plupart des étudiants le regardèrent assez amusés. Il y eut quelque chose de différent dans la Salle - seulement il ne pouvait pas le voir à cause de la rafale d'ailes et de plumes. Il vit des serres griffues se précipiter vers lui.

Il érigea un bouclier. Malheureusement, il jeta le premier qui lui vint le plus rapidement à l'esprit et comme de telles idées le sont d'habitude, ce n'était pas le meilleur. Ce qu'il avait voulu était un bouclier transparent qui ne laisserai pas passer la bande de hibou. Ce qu'il avait obtenu était un bouclier comme une bulle de savon multicolore qui enveloppa d'une gomme gluante et multicolore les hiboux. Et les étudiants. Harry tressaillit. Il avait inventé ce sort quand il avait neuf ans. Bien, peut être que c'était plus comme ''avoir échoué à effectuer un Protego Maximus à la grande colère de Maître Erikson'' mais il préférait penser ''inventer''.

Au moins, il avait neutralise les hiboux. Environ la moitié d'entre eux étaient abattus et Harry retira prudemment le bouclier. Drago Malfoy avait reçu de la gomme sur le visage et semblait extrêmement irrité. Ce qui était une bonne chose.

Son humeur changea de nouveau quand il vit les bannières qui étaient toutes devenues rouges et roses.

« Quelle poisse ! » se murmura-t-il, ennuyé. Il prit précautionneusement un hibou et enleva une enveloppe rose de ses griffes.

Aussitôt qu'il l'eut fait, l'enveloppe s'ouvrit.

Ce qui arriva ensuite n'était certainement pas ce qui était attendu.

Une voix enfantine commença à parler. « Um. Salut ? Mon nom est Kelly Mandrake, et je suis une de tes grande fan ! »

Harry n'y aurait pas pensé (pas beaucoup, du moins) à part que la voix avait été amplifié. Il souffla un grand coup. Il tressaillit et cela se réverbéra dans toute la Grande Salle. Malfoy commença à pouffer de rire.

« Um, et bien, c'est le jour de la Saint Valentin et je voulais te dire que - »

Harry réussit à se rappeler d'utiliser sa baguette comme il détruisait la lettre. La magie sans baguette aurait éveillé les soupçons. Il regarda autour de lui les hiboux qui attendait désespérément et déglutit.

« Ah. » fit-il. Dumbledore semblait particulièrement amusé et Harry était déterminé à ne pas regarder la table des Griffondor. « Eh bien. Um. Rusard aura un travail difficile pour nettoyer tout cela, n'est-ce pas ? » ajouta-t-il avec optimisme. Quelques personnes rirent. « Désolé de cela, Directeur. » ajouta-t-il d'un ton léger avec de la déférence dans la voix. « Um. Vraiment. »

« Pas de problèmes, Harry. » répondit plaisamment Dumbledore. Harry avait le sentiment distinct qu'il ne serait pas celui qui nettoierait la gomme.

« Voulez-vous prendre les lettres avec vous ? »

Harry frissonna violemment. « Je, er, préférerai qu'elles brûlent, Directeur. » il vit le visage de quelques filles s'assombrir et se demanda combien d'étudiantes lui avaient envoyé une lettre. Il décida qu'il ne voulait pas savoir. Il se gratta le menton et sortit de la Grande Salle. Il pouvait aller aux cuisines pour le petit déjeuner.

Avant qu'il ne parte, il vit Félix sourire malicieusement , prendre une enveloppe et commencer à la lire à voix haute.

Harry fut de mauvaise humeur les deux jours suivants.

J'ai mis deux semaines pour poster ce chapitre pour plusieurs raisons : j'ai fais un petit break dans la traduction car je voulais aussi lire quelques ficts et je suis allée voir mes parents, ce qui fait que j'ai fini de traduire ce chapitre seulement hier à 22h et puis le nombre de review que j'ai reçu pour le dernier chap ne m' pas vraiment motivé on va dire : 3 review, snif, j'espère que vous allez faire mieux pour ce chap même si c'est pour me dire qu'il est nul, tant que c'est constructif et que je peux y faire quelque chose ou répondre à vos questions, n'hésitez pas ! Merci beaucoup à mes trois reviewer, j'ai nommée Shaynna (bonne rentrée et amuse toi bien ça fait partie des meilleures années de ta vie !), voldemort xxx (merci et continue, c'est vrai que ça fait plaisir !) et Patmol (ne t'inquiète pas, je continue, il faut juste attendre la parution en anglais)


	15. Chapter 15

L'attente n'aura pas été trop longue entre les deux chapitres ! deux petites semaines, c'est rien ! Je viens de publier le premier chapitre de la suite de la traduction de l'Ascension du sorcier scorpion, voilà, je suis contente, en tout cas, les chapitres ont l'air aussi longS que pour Stchorlei. Allez, je vous laisse lire ce chapitre.

Chapitre 15

« Aujourd'hui, nous allons nous entraîner aux duels. » fit Lupin un jeudi. Il y eu des murmures excités et Harry ressentit une émotion qui ressemblait à ''enfin''. Lupin leur avait montré les mouvements de baguette de base et les stratégies de duel. Harry avait surtout dormi pendant ces classes. Il ne pouvait attendre d'ensorceler Weasley qui jetait à Harry des regards noirs depuis ces derniers jours, certain qu'il avait quelque chose à voir avec le fait qu'il était en duo avec sa sœur. Comme s'il y était pour quelque chose. « Les adversaires sont déjà désignés. Parkinson avec Weasley - » Harry ne pouvait pas l'aider. Il ricana de manière incontrôlable. Weasley lui lança un regard mauvais, de même que Parkinson, ne sachant pas le jeu de mot Harry avait fait à la maison de Black pendant le dîner avec Scrimgeour et Dumbledore.

« Greengrass avec Finnegan, Zabini avec Thomas, Patil avec Davis, Londubat avec Goyle - »

Goyle ricana et fit craquer ses articulations. Lupin jeta un regard à Neville, qui avait blanchi et dit précipitamment- « Pardon, Londubat avec Granger, et Goyle avec Crabbe. Potter avec Malfoy. »

Bon, ce n'était pas Weasley mais Malfoy serait satisfaisant à battre. Harry sourit et se leva comme Lupin agitait sa baguette et toutes les tables et chaises s'écartèrent vers les côtés de la salle laissant l'espace du milieu libre.

« Mettez-vous par paire maintenant. » fit gaiment Lupin. Harry marcha à grand pas vers Malfoy, qui ne semblait pas très heureux de ces dispositions. « Pas de sorts majeurs. Des sorts de bouclier, de désarmement, de stupéfixion, de blocage sont autorisés. »

« Et l'Ennervate, Monsieur ? » demanda Harry.

Lupin sembla circonspect. « Le duel sera gagné si l'adversaire est dans l'incapacité de faire quelque chose, H… Mr Potter. » fit-il. « Je ne pense pas que vous aurez besoin de l'Ennervate. »

« Mais est-il autorisé ? » demanda Harry, son visage souriant innocemment. Pour quelque raison les gens s'éloignèrent légèrement. « Et si je pense que j'ai gagné trop facilement ? Quel le duel n'était pas équitable ? Et si je pense que mon adversaire a droit à une deuxième chance ? Ou si - »

« C'est autorisé, Mr Potter. » fit Lupin, qui semblait avoir attrapé un léger mal de tête. « Allez, tout le monde commence à trois. Un, deux- »

Harry leva sa baguette et un fit rapide mouvement sitôt qu'il vit Malfoy commencer à lever sa baguette pour lui jeter un sort à ''deux''. « Trois ! »

Leurs sorts se rencontrèrent à mi chemin et s'annulèrent l'un l'autre. Harry était déjà prêt et jeta trois sorts de stupéfix successivement. Malfoy fit un sort de bouclier. Le premier rebondit dessus, le second réussit à le briser, le troisième le traversa et Malfoy fut projeté et le sort suivant d'Harry, un Ennervate, le frappa en pleine poitrine. Malfoy se réveilla juste à temps pour frapper sa tête contre le sol.

« Serpensortia ! » siffla Malfoy, la main ne tenant pas sa baguette lissant ses cheveux.

Harry se décida en un dixième de seconde et jeta silencieusement un sort de métamorphose à Malfoy. Le sort heurta sans bruit sa baguette et au lieu d'un serpent il en sortit un furet en caoutchouc.

« Tsk, tsk. » fit gaiment Harry, esquivant adroitement les sorts de Malfoy. Harry devait admettre qu'il était bon.

Mais pas aussi bon que moi. La plupart des autres avaient fini leur duel et regardaient avidement la façon d'Harry d'éviter les sorts de Malfoy

« S'il vous plait, seulement des sorts de désarmement et de stupéfixion. » Harry put entendre crier Lupin comme un sort vicieux de coupure sifflait à son oreille gauche et lui coupant quelques mèches de cheveux. Il sauta sur le côté, trébucha ce qui pourrait l'avoir sauvé car un sort sanglant manqua de peu de le frapper. Harry leva sa baguette. « Concavius Speculum ! »

Un miroir se forma devant lui. Au lieu de rebondir dans des directions aléatoires, comme le ferait un bouclier normal, les trois sorts suivants rebondir directement vers Malfoy.

Harry sourit et ils tressaillirent tous les deux comme il entendait un boom. Il laissa tomber son bouclier. Granger, hésitante applaudit et s'arrêta quand elle vit que tous les regards des autres Griffondors étaient sur elle. Ils ne savaient probablement pas qui haïr le plus, lui ou Malfoy. Pansy Parkinson, d'autre part, fondit en larme et se précipita vers Malfoy comme s'il était en train de mourir. Harry resta debout, et récupéra son souffle en cinq secondes et remis sa baguette dans sa poche.

« Je t'aurai pour ça, Potter. » siffla Malfoy. Il saignait du nez et avait une lèvre fendue, deux yeux au beurre noir et ce qui ressemblait au style de coiffure de Potter.

« Bien sur que tu le feras. » fit Harry, le faisant un regard caustique.

« C'est assez d'émotions pour aujourd'hui, je pense. » fit Lupin semblant assez gêné. Il n'avait pas vu l'étendu des habiletés d'Harry en duel auparavant - pas vraiment toutes ses habiletés, parce qu'Harry n'avait utilisé que deux ou trois stupefix et un sort de miroir. Mais au moins, il avait vu qu'Harry était compétant. Harry espéra que Lupin garderait ça pour lui.

Malfoy lui fit un signe - pas un geste grossier, Harry doutait que Malfoy s'abaisse à utiliser de tels gestes de mauvais goût et l'effort casserait probablement les muscles des doigts de petit chéri Malfoy de toute façon - et se retourna pour faire une grimace à Lupin qui s'occupait de Neville pour qu'il réussisse le sort de bouclier. Harry réfléchit sur cela pendant le reste de la classe se rappelant finalement la gestuelle sang pur pour un défi. C'était la paume vers lui, avec le pouce allongé… ? C'était un défi pour un duel.

Ilse rappela le geste sang pur pour l'acceptation et le fit à Malfoy quand il regarda vers lui, échangeant négligemment le quatrième doigt par le troisième quand Malfoy lui tourna le dos.

Il ressentait une démangeaison. Un duel lui donnerait, avec un peu de changer l'occasion de passer sur lui sa mauvaise humeur.

« Quand ? » demanda-t-il quand la cloche sonna.

« Ce samedi. Minuit. La salle de classe à côté de la tapisserie des trolls qui dansent. » fit Malfoy, ses mots sortaient rapidement. C'était clair qu'il était encore furieux de son humiliation.

« Pas de problème, Malf. » répondit joyeusement Harry, marchant vers sa prochaine classe.

Harry avait le sentiment que ce samedi allait être une journée très agréable. Il avait tord, mais il ne le savait pas quand il se réveilla et sourit au plafond vert et argent. Il y avait la discussion sur Cantor - avec Ginny - un jour sans cours, finir les devoirs, et combattre Malfoy.

Techniquement, il pouvait combattre Malfoy le dimanche, qu'il soit avant ou après minuit mais Harry n'y pensa pas. Ça allait être une merveilleuse journée.

Il pensa au Projet X au petit déjeuner, entre sa guimauve et ses cornflakes. Il ne savait pas comment le présenter, mais il allait essayer. Une récitation ? Ça pourrait marcher - mais quel genre de récitation ? Un des vers de Cantor ? C'était la seule chose à laquelle il avait pensé, et ce n'était pas bon.

Un seul des vers de Cantor serait assez pour le représenter… mais est-ce que ça conviendrait pour la partie ''travail de recherche et effort''. Harry pensa que non. S'ils obtenaient les notes maximum en représentation et la partie artistique, ils échouaient complètement au niveau effort, ça ferait du 60 (pourcent). Ce qui ferait un ''Acceptable''.

Harry Potter n'était pas une personne qui se satisfaisait d'un ''Acceptable''.

Il fronça les sourcils. Il devait y avoir un moyen. Ce thème était parfait. Il l'aimait, Ginny l'aimait, et c'était vraiment intéressant, et c'était un sujet convenable. Bon, s'ils le trouvaient absolument inacceptable, ils devraient en changer, mais… Harry espérait trouver un moyen.

Après avoir calmement mangé son petit déjeuner, il s'autorisa à regarder vers la table des Griffondors. Ginny n'y était pas, donc Harry se leva, prit son sac, et marcha en direction de la bibliothèque.

Il y avait un étrange calme dans les couloirs, il garda ses yeux droit devant pour ne pas rencontrer quelqu'un. Il y avait peu de personnes de toute manière.

Il choisit délibérément le plus long chemin, alors qu'il pouvait passer par un petit escalier qui reliait les deux parties du château. Il y avait une partie en plein air ci, et comme il poussait la porte du pied, le chant des oiseau raisonnait doucement. Harry grimaça. Le printemps arrivait. Ugh. Les vers de terre, berk, les moustiques. Quand il partirait, il irai visiter le Pôle Nord et apprécier la température glaciale de là-bas.

Quand il partirait-

Il irai en France de nouveau, visiter le Louvre. Il n'avait jamais tellement apprécié l'art, mais les musées étaient agréables, calmes et frais. Voir des peintures qui avaient pris des années à être peintes. Avec des jeux de couleurs et d'ombres, des statues-

Harry grimaça de nouveau. Maudites statues, il venait de se souvenir que la plupart d'entre elles étaient nues. Qu'est ce qui n'allait pas avec ces idiots de sculpteurs, hein ? Ça devait être la tendance de l'époque. Il éviterait les statues.

Ou peut-être irait-il en Asie. Les gens là-bas avaient plus de décence dans leurs illustrations artistiques de toute façon.

Juste avant d'atteindre l'autre porte, celle menant à la section de la bibliothèque, il monta quelques marches et appuya sa tête contre le mur magique qui empêchait les gens de tomber des escaliers. Peu vraisemblable mais une précaution, une qu'Harry approuvait, bien qu'il obscurcisse la vue de l'autre côté. Il y avait de petites touches de vert parmi les ombres. Il ne pouvait pas voir plus. Il avait besoin de changer ses lunettes…

Non, il ferait fixer sa vue. Peut-être pendant ses voyages. Il était étonné de ne pas y avoir penser avant, mais elles avaient été ave lui si longtemps (ses lunettes). Il supposa qu'il les considérait comme une part de lui-même.

Il soupira, se redressa et marcha vers la porte, tourna à droite en direction de la bibliothèque.

Ginny, comme il s'y attendait, était déjà là, mémorisant ses notes d'Enchantement. Elle leva les yeux quand il entra.

« Salut, Harry. » fit-elle vivement. « Je me demandais, comment allons-nous présenter Cantor exactement ? »

« J'ai réfléchi à ça. » admit Harry comme il prenait le siège en face d'elle. « Je veux dire, une récitation d'un de ses vers serait trop simple. »

« Hé bien, j'ai une idée. » fit Ginny. Harry cligna des yeux. Elle avait une idée ? Au moins, cela prouvait qu'elle avait un cerveau, à la différence de certaines filles de Griffondor et de Poufsouffle qu'il connaissait. Et Parkinson, bien sur, mais il s'écartait du sujet là. « Nous pouvons choisir une guerre ou un évènement historique sur lequel Cantor n'a pas écrit et écrire nos propres vers. Dans son style. »

Harry cligna de nouveau des yeux et réfléchit. Cela convenait à la partie imagination, tout comme à la partie représentation - pas tout à fait mais c'était assez semblable, pas exactement une représentation, mais Harry supposa qu'on ne pouvait pas tout avoir. Et il ferait des tonnes de recherches, bien sur , avec Black et Dumbledore serait content de cela, et les vers seraient bons.

« La meilleure chose que j'ai jamais entendu. » dit franchement Harry et Ginny sourit. « Comment diable en es-tu venu à cette idée ? J'étais sur le point de me retourner le cerveau pour voir si j'avais des idées géniales cachées dans mon subconscient. »

Ginny rigola. « Très bien. Choisissons donc l'évènement historique sur lequel nous allons écrire… » Ça marchait vraiment bien. Harry ne pu s'empêcher de sourire. C'était vraiment, curieusement paisible, être assis là, à la bibliothèque avec elle, à écrire n'importe quel vieil évènement historique auxquels ils pouvaient penser et à plaisanter sur eux. Cela n'avait pas complètement annulé l'inquiétude omniprésente qu'il avait à l'esprit - comment diable vais-je finir le stupide devoir de Mc Gonagall ? Comment vais-je me débarrasser de ce blocage magique ? Comment par l'enfer suis-je supposé duper Dumbledore ?

« Bien, nous avons les trois plus grandes, la Première Guerre Mondiale, la Guerre du Vietnam,- »

« Pourquoi devrions-nous obligatoirement faire une guerre ? » demanda Harry irrité. « Pourquoi pas une rébellion ? Ou un soulèvement d'elfes de maison ? »

Seul un léger étirement de l'extrémité de sa bouche trahit l'amusement de Ginny. « Il n'y a pas de soulèvement d'elfes de maison dans l'histoire. »

« Nous pouvons en orchestrer un. » annonça Harry, sentant un sourire idiot étirer ses lèvres. « La libération des elfes de maison ! »

« Un siège au Conseil de Gouvernement des hippogriffes ! » ajouta Ginny. « Le Calmar Géant posant sa candidature au poste de Ministre - »

« Du calme dans la bibliothèque. » fit furieusement Madame Pince, brandissant un livre et regardant les élèves. « Ou je vous jette dehors. C'est votre dernière chance. »

Harry ne pu s'empêcher de rajouter ''des doxies comme gardiens de Gringotts'' avant de revenir à leur sujet d'origine. « Pare que j'en ai assez des guerres, il doit y avoir quelque chose d'autre. »

« Mais Cantor écrivait d'habitude sue des guerres, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Ginny.

« Bon point. » admit Harry à contrecœur.

« Les guerres sont intéressantes à lire, cependant, je pense. » fit Ginny. « Je veux dire, il y a le secret de cette Dame des ténèbres et la ruse du Seigneur de la Lumière et comment ils se sont tous rencontrés…le tout enveloppé dans des énigmes. »

Harry se raidit au dernier mot. Pour une quelconque raison, Ginny aussi.

« Er. » fit-il pour briser le silence, essayant de penser à ce qui avait fait réagit Ginny comme ça. Que savait-il de Ginny ? Les dossiers des étudiants que les Stchorlei lui avaient donné étaient légèrement plus longs que pour des étudiants ordinaires, parce qu'apparemment elle avait gardé un artefact de magie noire pendant une demi année et avait été possédée par lui plusieurs fois…et elle avait une famille protectrice…plutôt ''dingue'' en réalité -

« Bien. » fit Ginny. « Peu importe. Mon point de vue est que ça doit être une guerre. »

« Je pense que je suis malade des guerres (ou que j'en ai assez des guerres). » fit Harry.

« Moi aussi. » fit Ginny d'un ton cordial. Il y eut un autre silence puis -

« Il se fait tard. Samedi prochain ? »

« ça me paraît bien. »

Ils prirent des chemins différents. Harry souhaitait ne pas avoir abordé le sujet. Ah, bien. Il y avait Malfoy pour se réconforter.

11:48. douze minutes avant minuit. Harry s'étira et décida qu'il était temps d'y aller. Il roula hors de son lit, allongea la main et sa baguette vint négligemment voler vers elle. La faisant tournoyer avant d'ouvrir la porte, il sortit de sa chambre, formant ses sorts de protections pour qu'ils soufflent une mauvaise haleine au visage de quiconque aurait voulu essayé d'entrer. Malfoy avait essayé une fois et ne réessaierait pas de nouveau après avoir terminé avec une coiffure à la Harry Potter qu'il avait dissimulé sous un épais bonnet de laine que lui avait tricoté Parkinson.

Harry sourit à ce souvenir. Il y avait des avantages dans la vie.

Il arriva au lieu du rendez-vous et vérifia sa montre. 11:58.

Il attendit.

11:59.

Il y avait des bruits de pas.

Une porte s'ouvrit, et il put entendre les escaliers bouger comme si quelqu'un montait dessus. Il portait des robes de Poudlard, mais Harry sentit un soupçon dans son estomac comme un serpent comme le garçon tourna à l'angle et qu'il put voir des cheveux bruns.

Et un écusson de Serdaigle.

Harry se dit que c'était peut être Malfoy, une bête vicieuse come il l'était, il pourrait avoir volé les robes de quelqu'un et métamorphosé ou mis un sort de Glamour sur ses cheveux pour pouvoir prétendre être quelqu'un d'autre s'ils étaient attrapés. C'était plus que possible, quoique, il y avait autre chose…

Harry ouvrit la bouche pour lancer un sort, se rappela qu'il était inutile d'ensorceler, et essaya de penser à ce qu'il devait faire. Il passa en revue tous les scénarios innocents auxquels il pouvait penser- peut-être le type était un préfet faisant ses rondes.

Ce fut le seul.

Cependant, il y avait beaucoup de scénarios mauvais… 1. Malfoy l'avait envoyé après lui. 2. Malfoy avait dupé ce gars… quel qu'il soit… pour le faire venir ici à sa place. 3. Il était sous Impérium. Pour quelque raison.

3 était la chose la plus improbable qu'il ait entendu. Ces dernières heures, depuis que Ginny avait suggéré un Ministre Calamar Géant. Donc Harry l'enleva de sa liste et essaya de penser à de bons sorts d'invisibilité.

Il disparut hors de vue, juste à temps, comme le garçon de Serdaigle montait les derniers escaliers.

Harry le reconnaissait vaguement comme un septième année - Radford. Ou Rackharrow ? Il avait complètement oublié. Il avait les cheveux bruns et les yeux bleus. Et par sa posture, qu'Harry examina attentivement, plutôt lâche et mou, il semblait être un somnambule.

Ou sous Impérium.

Harry considéra sérieusement cette possibilité. Si seulement il pouvait être assez proche pour voir ses yeux qui aurait un regard légèrement vitreux s'il était vraiment sous Impérium -

Ou diable était Malfoy, de toute façon ? Il aurait du s'assuré qu'il venait avant de venir lui-même. Et maintenant il pourrait être tué ou autre chose, si ce type était vraiment sous Impérium. Ou peut-être était-il paranoïaque -

Cette ligne particulière de pensée pourrait avoir continué s'il n'avait pas soudain eu un vertige comme si quelque chose s'enroulait autour de son esprit et serrait.

Harry criait presque. Ça faisait mal. Ça faisait mal principalement parce que ses barrières d'Occlumencie s'empalaient sur cette chose pointue qui venait s'envelopper autour de son esprit- ce qui n'avait aucun sens, parce que ce n'était pas censé se produire. Et comment cette chose pouvait-elle s'enrouler autour de son esprit ? Habituellement, les attaques mentales essayaient de franchir les barrières, pas de maintenir son esprit dans un blackout total ou quelque chose comme ça (un blackout, c'est quand on ne se rend plus compte de rien qu'on ne voit plus, qu'on entend plus, qu'on est plus ou moins coupé du monde extérieur, voilà, par exemple quand un quartier est privé d'électricité, qu'il est dans le noir total, il est en blackout).

Ah, il y avait une compulsion qu'il savait qu'elle faisait ça. La compulsion Horntail. Alors ? ça devait être un Rackharrow, une des familles existantes qui possédait ce don. Comment ce faisait-il qu'il n'était pas enregistré ? Comment ce faisait-il que les Stchorlei ne l'avaient pas averti ? A moins que le don n'ait été dormant chez le garçon jusqu'à présent… et quelqu'un d'autre le forçait à l'utiliser avant que le don ne murisse, et dans ce cas, ce pouvait être fatal -

Mais Harry n'avait pas de temps pour ces réflexions intérieures. Il essaya frénétiquement de se rappeler quelles étaient les caractéristiques et les faiblesses de la compulsion Horntail. Merde. D'accord, d'accord, la compulsion Horntail -

Quel-Est-Son-Prénom Rackharrow s'arrêta devant lui et le regarda fixement.

Harry dut s'arrêter de crier de nouveau. A proximité, ça faisait encore plus mal. Les yeux blancs bleu -gris du garçon le regardaient intensément, et Harry pu voir, tout à fait clairement, qu'il était sous Impérium.

Harry pris le risque et plongea dans l'esprit du garçon.

Comme d'habitude, l'intérieur de l'esprit d'une personne avait la forme de ce à quoi la personne pensait inconsciemment. Dans ce cas, c'était le chaos, du feu silencieux se déployant et ronflant et au milieu de cela, deux personnes se battant. Une ombre indistincte dans des vêtements informes comme s'ils avaient été copiés sur ceux des Détraqueurs, avec seulement des muscles gagnait, et le jeune garçon résistait avec acharnement mais perdait nettement. Harry était fâché que l'ensemble de la scène avait une singulière ressemblance avec de la lutte Moldue, qu'il pensait être un sport très détestable. Les couteaux étaient beaucoup plus propres. Un coup bien placé et c'était fini.

Peut-être deux ou trois. Mais Harry n'avait pas le temps de s'inquiéter de ça. L'esprit de Rackharrow était plein de magie, de pouvoir immature. La compulsion Horntail n'était pas encore prête, et l'utiliser le blessait. Merde, ça blessait tout le monde. Malfoy, si c'était vraiment Malfoy qui l'avait mis sous Impérium, devait beaucoup souffrir. Celui qui avait arranger ça le voulait mort ou capturé en mauvais état.

Voldemort. Maudit soit-il. C'était un piège, comment ce faisait-il qu'il ne l'ait pas vu venir ? Harry regarda les deux personnes, essayant de calculer ce qu'il devait faire.

La compulsion Horntail. Allez , fais marcher ton cerveau.

La compulsion Horntail. Il avait étudié ce livre sur les compulsions, et il en était heureux. Il se rappela vaguement, ses caractéristiques. Ça fonctionnait sur un Occlumens en maltraitant son esprit jusqu'à ce que l'Occlumens devienne fou, déformant son esprit selon les souhaits du compulseur. Les boucliers d'Harry tiendraient encore quelques minutes de plus, du moins il l'espérait. Maintenant, s'il pouvait seulement calculer comment y résister.

Il regarda de nouveau le combat, deux silhouettes noires qui se battaient avec acharnement. S'il pouvait aider le garçon à rejeter l'Impérium…

C'était ça, soit retourner dans son corps et essayer de courir loin, ce qui ne marcherait probablement pas car il serait en trop mauvais état pour courir, malgré toute sa résistance à la douleur.

Et c'était l'esprit d'une autre personne,,. où il était expert et il fouilla et rechercha des informations dedans mais ne combattit pas.

Mais quand même. Deux contre un - au moins Rackharrow opposait une résistance-

Il y avait une chance. Harry fit un pas en arrière, sauta et tira en même temps.

Ça marchait, bien que l'intrus mit l'esprit de Rackharrow en pause, et le fragment de conscience resté dans son propre esprit sentit de la douleur comme l'Impérium prit le contrôle total du corps de Rackharrow et que la compulsion se fit plus forte. Harry tressaillit - OUPS - et après une moitié de seconde de calcul - la gravité, la vitesse, le poids - et enfonça son épaule dans le visage du Détraqueur (du moins celui qui lui ressemblait !). Brutal, mais efficace.

Bien sur, Harry savait que c'était une lutte mentale. Rien de physique là dedans. C'était juste ce que les gens construisaient inconsciemment dans leur esprit et c'était tellement plus facile de modeler ses attaques comme des attaques physiques. Mais il n'était pas aussi concerné avec celui qu'il avait projeté quelques mettre en arrière, la personne avait été renversée, mais elle se releva immédiatement. Oof. Ce type était fort. Ou plutôt la volonté de ce type était forte. Pour ce qu'il en savait ce pouvait être un chauve de quatre pieds dans la vie réelle.

Ce qui arriverait serait important maintenant. Harry rassembla lentement ses pensées. Il avait peu de temps. Allez. Allez. Allez. Il devait arrêter ça. Donc, cela arriverait. Il le ferait.

Rackharrow commençait à opposer une réelle résistance maintenant, comme il voyait de l'aide venir. C'était toujours comme ça quand une personne était mise sous Impérium, elle résistait de toutes ses forces. Puis lentement devenait docile. Au moins Rackharrow avait été mis récemment sous Impérium. Harry espéra qu'il lui restait de la force, et enfonça de nouveau son coude dans le visage masqué de son adversaire, récitant comme un leitmotiv, ''je vais réussir, je vais réussir, je vais réussir''

La personne se recula, et se raidit soudain pendant une seconde. Harry, voyant une chance, sauta et fila autour pour prendre son élan et enfonça un pied dans la poitrine de son adversaire.

Ou du moins, il essaya. Juste une fraction de seconde avant que sa botte n'atteigne sa cible, la personne sauta en hauteur et se maintint en l'air.

''Pause-toi'', pensa Harry, et il se prépara à attaquer de nouveau quand il se rendit compte qu'il ne pouvait pas bouger.

Rogue regardait fixement la copie de la Carte des Maraudeurs qu'il avait volé à Lupin deux ans plus tôt. Il vérifiait chaque nuit, et maintenant quelque chose qui n'était pas un couple de Griffondors dans un placard à balai attirait son attention.

Harry Potter. Carlos Rackharrow. Se tenant l'un en face de l'autre, tous les deux immobiles. Mais ce n'était pas la seule chose qui l'inquiétait. Quelques couloirs plus loin, le point étiqueté Drago Malfoy était debout, se déplaçant légèrement comme si il portait nerveusement son poids d'un pied sur l'autre. Et avec lui était…

Il ne pouvait pas voir. Son nom était mélangé avec celui de Drago. En fait, la seule raison pour laquelle il avait été capable de dire que l'un d'eux était Malfoy était parce que ''lfoy'' ressortait. Il cependant pouvait voir les deux premières lettres de l'autre nom,

Lui.

C'était tout, mais c'était assez pour qu'une alarme se déclenche dans sa tête. Se levant, se demandant si ce stupide Potter cesserait un jour de s'attirer des ennuis, il marcha à grands pas vers la porte, calculant combien de temps il mettrait pour arriver s'il prenait des raccourcis, et s'il arriverait à temps pour stopper ce qui arriverait.

Personne n'avait vu courir Sévérus Rogue comme ça depuis longtemps. Des grands pas rapides, son manteau tourbillonnant derrière lui. Les portraits se réveillèrent, irrités et oublièrent leur irritation face au choc de voir l'homme aux cheveux noirs courir et passer devant eux en coup de vent. La porte d'un couloir secret s'ouvrit juste le temps de le laisser passer et se ferma de nouveau.

Il tourna a droite. Il restait trois couloirs. Rogue jura et prit un autre raccourci, espérant que les escaliers s'aligneraient cette fois.

Il y avait seulement deux portraits à cet étage et les deux étaient endormis et ne virent pas Rogue sauter par-dessus les escaliers qui s'éloignaient lentement, pour se rattraper à la rampe, son visage blanc pendant un huitième de seconde se remit et continua.

Il restait deux couloirs. Rogue n'entendait rien à part le silence, il eu pendant quelques secondes un pressentiment- et si Potter avait été capturé ? Et si ce stupide garçon les avaient tous frappés et était resté avec les corps ?

Rogue se gronda s'être si stupide et couru plus vite. Mais alors, connaissant Potter et son entraînement infernal, c'était peu probable.

Il restait un couloir. Il ignora son point de côté et continua à courir. Il n'entendait toujours rien, mais alors, il n'entendrait rien s'il y avait trois corps effondrés par terre, n'est-ce pas.

Il tourna à l'angle du couloir, et à son soulagement, vit Potter debout, immobile, avec un Rackharrow légèrement plus grand que lui en face de lui. Quelque part, quelques couloirs plus loin, Drago et se mystérieux Il étaient cachés, mais une chose après l'autre, et Rogue stupéfixa Rackharrow. Rackharrow tomba lentement par terre, ses yeux aussi vides que jamais. Il regarda de nouveau Potter, qui semblait être en trance. Avec un certain plaisir, Rogue gifla Potter au visage. « Potter ! » aboya-t-il. « Avez-vous perdu vos esprits, balourd ? »

« Je pense que j'ai failli. » fit Potter une minute plus tard, comme il ouvrait ses yeux verts, semblant un peu choqué. « Je ne pouvais rien faire. »

« Idiot. » fit Rogue. » Rackharrow est un compulseur Horntail. Vous n'aviez _aucune chance_. »

« Je _sais_ ça. » fit Potter irrité. « Mais il était sous Impérium, donc, je pensais que si je l'aidais à se battre contre-»

Rogue fronça les sourcils. « Il était sous Impérium ? »

Potter lui jeta un regard. Son regard disait ''Êtes-vous idiot ?'' Rogue n'était pas content. Il était celui qui jetait ce regard aux autres. « Bien, je pense que c'était un mangemort. »

« C'est sur, Monsieur. » fit désinvoltement Potter. « Comment avez-vous su que j'avais des ennuis ? »

Rogue n'avait aucune intention de divulguer ses secrets « Peu importe. » fit-il. « Je suppose que c'est trop tard pour prendre en chasse Malfoy et l'autre en bas. »

Potter le regarda l'air interrogateur. « L'autre ? Oh, bien sur. J'ai pensé qu'il était trop fort pour être Malfoy. »

« Vous ne semblez pas secoué. » nota Rogue. En fait, l'exaspérant garçon semblait suffisant.

« C'est parce que je sais qui c'est. » rétorqua Potter. « Je n'ai pas senti les sorts tomber ou que quelqu'un ait fait des trous dedans. Je l'aurai senti. Cela signifie que c'est un des étudiants, et j'ai pu saisir sa signature magique. »

Rogue cligna des yeux, se sentant cette fois dépassé. « Vous pouvez faire ça? »

« Une combinaison d'une bonne mémoire et de mon entraînement. » fit Potter. « Pourquoi diable Dumbledore n'a-t-il pas vérifié si personne n'avait la Marque des Ténèbres, de toute manière ? »

« Il considère cela comme une violation de la confiance. La plupart des jeunes recrues ne sont pas Marqués, de toute manière. » fit Rogue.

« Il pourrait expulser beaucoup de Serpentards. » fit gaiment Potter.

« Vous êtes conscient, je pense que cela m'inclurait et signifierait que je perdrais mon travail ? »

« Je m'en moque. » fit Potter. » Vous savez, pour quelque raison, je n'ai pas envie de retourner aux dortoirs des Serpentards. »

« Vous devrez faire avec, n'est-ce pas, Potter ? » répondit froidement Rogue. « Je vais emmener Rackhallow à l'aile hospitalière, et je vais parler à Dumbledore. Attendez-vous à ce qu'il vous confronte demain. »

Potter grimaça. C'était une des expressions familières de Rogue, une qu'il n'avait jamais aimé sur le visage de son père, parce que cela signifiait de la douleur pour quelqu'un d'autre. « Je l'attends avec impatience. »

Rogue n'avait aucun doute qu'il l'était. « Dix points en moins pour Serpentard pour avoir été en dehors de votre dortoir. » il pointa sa baguette sur Rackhallow inconscient et le lévita. « Et cinquante points en plus pour avoir participé à la capture d'un serviteur des ténèbres et d'un utilisateur de magie noire. »

« J'ai failli être capturé. » corrigea Potter avec un faible sourire. D'après son visage, c'était évident que le danger auquel il venait d'échapper de peu ne l'avait pas beaucoup perturbé. Bien sur,

Rogue avait faux. Harry était perturbé. Très perturbé, mais Rogue ne pouvait pas le savoir.

Rogue hocha brusquement la tête et partit, se dirigeant vers l'aile hospitalière. Aussitôt que Rogue eut disparu, Harry prit une profonde respiration et s'appuya sur le mur juste à côté de la lampe.

Il devait arrêter de penser qu'il était invincible. Invincible. Reuel le lui avait martelé tant de fois et il oubliait et oubliait de nouveau.

Au moins Félix n'en saurait rien. Félix serait furieux s'il le découvrait. C'était une bonne chose du fait qu'il ait été seul.

Harry pensait désespérément qu'il restait seulement quatre mois. Quatre mois. Cent vingt jours, 2880 heures. Bons dieux.

Il tourna ses pensées vers d'autres problèmes comme la conversation qu'il aurait avec Dumbledore le lendemain, sur les partisans de Voldemort dans Poudlard. Il allait probablement aimer ça, mais ça ne l'empêchait pas d'avoir un sombre pressentiment dans son subconscient.

Rogue regarda le lever du soleil. Il semblait donner au ciel des couleurs sanglantes, et Rogue devait lutter pour se rappeler les images qui venaient à ce mot. La Prophétie raisonna dans sa tête, et il pensa qu'il pourrait devenir fou à y penser si souvent et à ne rien dire. Il semblait lui absurde que Potter ne la sache pas lui-même. Quoiqu'il ait détesté - et continuait à détester - le père du garçon, le garçon lui-même était une personne entièrement différente. Un assassin. Un putain d'assassin. Le fils de Potter. Saint Potter, qui pouvait seulement donner des enfants parfaits qui deviendrait de puissants partisans de la Lumière et des Griffondors.

Saint Potter, dont le fils unique était assassin neutre et un Serpentard. Sarcastique, avec le sens de l'humour, Rogue dut admettre qu'il était assez semblable au sien. Moins tordu, bien sur, mais personne n'avait un sens de l'humour aussi tordu que lui, pour autant que Rogue le savait.

Il regarda le couché du soleil et se rappela la durée attendue du reste de sa vie. Pas qu'il s'ennuierait de ne pas vivre, particulièrement dans une guerre sanglante à laquelle il ne survivrait pas et un mage noir psychopathe sur le dos ; surement trop paresseux pour envoyer un assassin correct après lui. Après tout, qu'est-ce que pouvait faire Rogue, maintenant ? Préparer des potions de soins pour Dumbledore à cause de ce stupide était inutile en tant qu'espion maintenant que sa couverture avait sautée.

Il n'aurait jamais changé de camps sans la Prophétie elle-même.

Et L- (si vous voulez mon avis il veux dire Lily…)

Le garçon méritait au moins de savoir pourquoi il avait été embarqué dans tout ça.

Rogue grimaça. Damné Dumbledore, mais il était le moindre des deux maux. Le rejoindre n'avait pas sauvé - (je pense toujours qu'il parle de Lily…)

Il se retourna brusquement et marcha à grands pas vers sa pensine. Il voulait voir ce souvenir de nouveau. De nouveau et il se tourmenterait pour choix qu'il avait fait, se demandant s'il y aurait pas eu une meilleure voie. Rogue savait. Il toucha la surface argenté et s'absorba dans ses souvenirs.

Il atterrit directement à côté de lui-même plus jeune, avec son oreille appuyée contre une grande porte en chêne. Rogue n'eut pas besoin de lever les yeux pour voir les mots ''La Tête de Sanglier'' sous le toit. De nouveau, il était frappé par les cernes sous les yeux de son lui plus jeune et par l'apparence nerveuse qu'il avait - le sous-produit d'être trop souvent sous Endoloris.

Le jeune Rogue n'avait pas vraiment à appuyer son oreille contre la porte de service de la Tête de Sanglier pour entendre ce qui se disait à l'intérieur. Il écoutait un couple particulier qui avait choisi des places juste à côté d'où il était et le vieux Rogue pouvait entendre, même si c'était assez faiblement, la conversation qui se déroulait à l'intérieur.

« …et vous pensez que vous êtes qualifiée… »

« ….se réalisent toujours. »

« …des recherches sur votre expérience… »

« ….vous assure, je suis une véritable voyante et je… »

Le vieux Rogue murmura ''quelles conneries''. Si Trelawney était une véritable voyante, il était un Bouddhiste. Le jeune Rogue avait une expression de dégoût similaire sur le visage.

« Excusez-moi. Je dois visiter des personnes… »

Trelawney se tut pendant une minute. Le jeune Rogue se relaxa légèrement et croisa les bras. Le vieux Rogue, lui, resta tendu.

Alors -

« Celui qui décidera de l'issue de la guerre approche… »

Le jeune Rogue se raidit en position d'écoute. La voix soudaine, hachée rauque, était celle de Trelawney. C'était assez fort pour être entendu par les deux Rogue mais pas assez pour que les autres clients de la Tête de Sanglier entendent.

« Né de ceux qui ont par trois fois défié le Seigneur des Ténèbre, né lorque mourra le septième mois… il aura les yeux vert, et il aura le pouvoir de décider de l'issue de la guerre… il choisira entre Lumière et Ténèbres et ses ennemis mourront… »

Les yeux du jeune Rogue s'écarquillèrent. L'expression du vieux Rogue était simplement une grimace et il croisa les bras, se demandant pourquoi il n'avait pas étranglé Trelawney quand il en avait eu l'occasion.

« Très bien, puis-je vous demander une prédiction… » repris Dumbledore.

Rogue écouta négligemment Trelawney débiter qu'une fièvre de dragon infecterait les baignoires la semaine prochaine, et avec un effort, il poussa son véritable lui hors du liquide argenté.

Hé bien. Ça avait tourné comme ça avait tourné, et il ne pouvait rien y faire. Ce n'était pas sa faute si Potter, même s'il était un Serpentard et un sacrément bon, avait hérité de la grande gueule de son père. Ce n'était pas sa faute si Trelawney était née. Ce n'était pas sa faute si Potter s'était échappé des dortoirs des Serpentards pour se battre avec _Drago Malfoy_, entre tous, alors qu'il était le fils du commandant en second de Voldemort. Du moins autant qu'une personne puisse être le commandant en second de Voldemort.

Au moins, il avait payé cette putain de dette de vie. Combien de dettes devait-il à Potter (James), de toute manière ? Il en avait eu une quand Potter avait sauvé sa vie de Lupin (quand Sirius l'avait piégé face à Rémus en loup garou), et une autre quand son fils l'avait sauvé des Mangemorts. Deux, alors. Il lui en restait une.

Il massa négligemment son bras gauche et, comme d'habitude, espéra qu'il survivrait à cette guerre.

Il en doutait, cependant.

Il y avait quelqu'un à l'extérieur (de sa chambre, je suppose). C'était calme mais Harry l'entendit et se réveilla. Il se lévita pour ne pas faire craquer les lattes de son lit et roula sur le sol pour mieux se réveiller, et se leva, passant sa main dans ses cheveux. Il y eut une pause puis un coup .

Ah. La personne essayait la courtoisie. Harry effectua un scan magique. Dumbledore, avec Rogue. La signature magique de Dumbledore étaient immanquable, toute en feu et en pierre. Celle de Rogue était presque aussi reconnaissable, noire, mais pas seulement. Il vérifia sa coiffure dans le miroir, s'irrita des cernes noires sous ses yeux et tourna tranquillement la poignée.

« Salutations, Directeur, Professeur. » fit-il, étouffant un bâillement. « Je présume que vous êtes venu parler de cet tentative contre ma vie la nuit dernière ? » C'était réellement de sa faute, pour ne pas avoir remarqué un piège comme celui-là, mais c'était aussi de la faute de Dumbledore.

« Hé bien, oui. » fit sobrement Dumbledore. « Sévérus m'a dit les détails de cette tentative, et je m'en excuse, j'ai été laxiste - »

Tout comme moi, pensa Harry, et ramolli. « Peu importe, je veux que vous les testiez tous pour la Marque des Ténèbres. Légilimenciez-les tous. » Il ne savait pas si c'était le bon mot mais il était furieux. Le rappel que la plus grande part était de sa faute l'énervait encore plus.

Les yeux de Dumbledore s'écarquillèrent. « Je suis désolé, je ne peux pas faire ça. » fit-il.

« Quel enfer avec ce lot d'irresponsables (ou de lâches) grogna Harry. « Entrez-vous le fait que vous avez des Mangemorts dans Poudlard dans votre têtes, voulez-vous ? Ils sont un danger potentiel pour le - »

« Sévérus m'a assuré que tu serais capable de reconnaître ton assaillant. » le coupa Dumbledore, qui semblait avoir une migraine. « Il n'y a aucun besoin de ça. »

Harry sourit plaisamment. « Vous allez le faire. Autrement j'enverrai un hibou aux Stchorlei et demanderai à me retirer. »

« Je suis sur que nous pouvons parvenir à un arrangement. » fit vivement Dumbledore. Rogue, d'un autre côté, regardait comme s'il appréciait chaque minutes de la discussion.

Le sourire d'Harry devint une franche grimace. « Je suis sur que nous le pouvons. J'ai l'adresse de Rita Skeeter, et elle serait particulièrement intéressée d'entendre les derniers évènements et les problèmes de sécurité à Poudlard. »

« Je vais les tester pour la Marque des Ténèbres. » fit Dumbledore en soupirant. « Mais Harry, tu dois comprendre. » essaya Dumbledore. « Les Mangemorts découverts dans Poudlard abaisseront beaucoup le moral de la population. »

« Les Mangemorts dans Poudlard, faisant ce qu'ils veulent, c'est pire, vous ne pensez pas ? » demanda vicieusement Harry. « Mon travail est de faire avec eux, ''Intervenir dans les affaires de l'école'' (ou dans la sécurité) comme vous avez dit. De toute manière, mon travail devient de plus en plus difficile comme vous refusez de suivre les conseils que je vous donne. »

Rogue ne put retenir un reniflement et le visage de Dumbledore prit un teint livide. « Comme je le disais, je vais les tester pour la Marque des Ténèbres et… faire avec ceux qui se révèleront être des traitres. » fit-il avec une grimace. Harry comprit. Dumbledore détestait faire. Il aimait manipuler. « Et j'apprécierais que tu identifies ton assaillant et que tu me le signales. »

« Ce sera un plaisir. » fit Harry, du dégoût emplissant sa voix. « de le faire devant tout le monde. »

Dumbledore se fit la réflexion qu'Harry Potter, quand il le voulait, était un garçon vicieux.

Alors comme toujours, je remercie tous mes lecteurs, ça fait toujours plaisir de voir que sa traduction est lue par pas mal de monde. Un merci particulier à ceux qui m'ont laissé une review c'est-à-dire Pierro Le Fou, Voldemort xxx (j'espère que tu vas bientôt mettre la suite de ta fict avec Harry et Joan, elle est vraiment bien !), Patmol et Shaynna bien sur ! Bisous à tous


	16. Chapter 16

Salut tout le monde, je sais que vous attendiez un nouveau chap de Stchorlei, je sais qu'il y en a un nouveau sur la fict en anglais mais impossible de remettre la main sur la fict anglaise, je n'arrive pas à la retrouver pour le moment. Quand j'aurai plus de temps, j'irai chercher après page après pages dans les ficts anglaises mais pour l'instant je suis allée jusqu'à 200 et toujours rien. Je suis donc en train de traduire le prochain chap de l'Ascension du Sorcier Scorpion mais je tenais à vous tenir au courant.

J'en profite aussi pour remercier tout ceux qui ont lu ma fict et plus encore ceux qui m'ont laissé une review pour le dernier chap c'est-à-dire Patmol (merci beauoup, j'spère que je vais réussir à la retrouver !), voldemortxxx, Caella (merci bcp), Shay bien sûr, hadler, Flore Jade, Naelith, grigri76 et nonotiti.

Je vais tout faire pour retrouver la fict en anglais ne vous inquiétez pas

Gros bisous à tous

Meeria


	17. Chapter 17

Hé oui, c'est la fin de Stchorlei et ce n'est pas un chapitre.

Suite à ma dernière petite note, des reviewers m'ont dit que l'auteur avait en fait supprimé sa fict car il ne trouvait plus de plaisir à l'écrire. Malheureusement, je n'ai pas eu le temps de lire ni de traduire le dernier chapitre qui avait été posté.

Il n'y aura donc pas de suite de Stchorlei à moins que quelqu'un décide de reprendre le flambeau, ce que je souhaite. Si quelqu'un désire reprendre la suite de la fict, je lui demande de m'envoyer un mot pour me le dire, simplement pour être tenue au courant et pouvoir la lire.

Bisous à tous, ceux qui ont lu ma traduction, ceux qui m'ont envoyez une review. La suite de l'Ascension Du Sorcier Scorpion sera postée demain si j'arrive à finir de traduire le chap (sinon ce sera le jour d'après)

Voilà, sachez que je suis aussi désolée que vous, moi aussi j'aurai voulu lire la suite

Meeria


End file.
